The Gradual Thaw: Expanded
by LadybugTamer
Summary: Dig a little deeper. If you loved all the feels of the original, you're going to love this. If you want a little more action, you have that as well, in a more polished version. This is Elsa's journey into her own after The Great Thaw with the help of her sister and the rest of her family.
1. Chapter 1

**For all of you who have started following me, I'm sorry that I don't have a sequel to post yet. I have been editing and adding to the original while figuring out the sequel in my mind, and thought it would be good to repost it in its more final draft. Have fun reliving the ****journey once again. Some of the names have changed, but I think you're going to like this version that goes a little deeper.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Beginning of the Beginning**

Queen Elsa sat alone on the balcony of her bedchamber. She watched the summer stars twinkling over her kingdom and window after window grow dark from candles being blown out for the night. "Alone once more," she thought to herself as the warm breeze danced through her hair. Only she wasn't alone anymore. The events of the past few days had in many ways swept away the barriers of the past thirteen years. Hers was no longer to be a kingdom of isolation, but a kingdom of love and open gates.

Love. _Love_ for her sister, love for her people, love for the very land of Arendelle, these were what brought about The Great Thaw, once Olaf made her realize what caused Anna to thaw. Despite what many probably thought, it was never that she didn't or couldn't love. Quite possibly she loved too much, and the fear that her powers would hurt those so dear to her only fed her powers and caused them to be uncontrollable. Grand Pabbie had tried to warn her that fear would be her worst enemy. Somehow her parents, her father mostly, misunderstood what he tried to tell them. In retrospect, she could look back and understand that their plan to isolate her from everyone and everything was probably the worst course of action in the long run. It did more damage than even her powers could. It damaged her, possibly forever, and hurt Anna when she didn't deserve to be.

It wasn't concealing and not feeling that lifted the freeze. It was being open and up front about who she really was and opening herself up to all the love that she had shut out for so long that did it. Not a crocus petal, grain of wheat, nor blade of grass was permanently harmed once the winter thawed. Everything was as it had been. Well, _mostly_ everything. Her secret; the secret her parents had worked so diligently to conceal was known to all. From what they could tell, the vast majority of her people seemed accepting of her powers, at least once she learned how to thaw that which she froze. Most importantly, Anna forgave her. She loved her enough to sacrifice her own life for her. After thirteen years of shutting her out, believing that it was the best way to keep her safe, Anna _still_ loved her and wanted nothing more than to be close as they once had been.

After Anna's act of true love thawed the heart in which Elsa had frozen, she had held on to her sister, refusing to let go except to punch her former fiancé square in the face. Then she returned to Elsa and latched on to her arms as she had when she was just learning to walk seventeen years previously. It was the most physical contact Elsa had had with anyone in so very, very long. It was frightening and wonderful at the same time.

She could still feel Anna's hands on her arms even though hours had passed, it was late at night, and each had gone to her respective room to try and rest after their ordeal. Elsa half expected to hear that all-too-familiar knock that belonged only to Anna on her door, but it never came. Of course Anna had given up knocking on her door by the time she was a teenager, except for that one time after their parents were killed.

Oh how she had wanted to open the door and hold her baby sister as they grieved together, or at least slip her slender hand under the door to grasp Anna's, which she knew was right there. She didn't. She didn't believe that she could then without harming Anna. In her own grief, her powers had been so out of control that she hadn't even been able to attend the memorial. She had left Anna completely alone when she shouldn't have; when they had needed each other the most. So why should she have expected, nay _wanted_, to hear that familiar knock now, after it had gone unanswered so many countless times before?

She _did_ expect and even longed to hear it though. She wanted to open the door and welcome her sister with open arms. It never came though, and she was afraid of falling asleep lest she awake to find that Anna thawing was but a dream - that she indeed was her sister's murderer. She needed to see with her own eyes that Anna was fine. She wanted to make up for thirteen years' lost time. Most importantly was that after thirteen years, she didn't want to be alone anymore. She _wanted to build a snowman._

"Why should Anna be the one to come to me? I _am_ the older sister, after all. It's my job to look out for her well-being. It's not as if I haven't been trying to do that for the past three years the best way I knew how. Only this time I'll take the hallway, rather than the secret passageway," she told herself, referring to the hidden doorway behind her bookcase that led to several key places throughout the castle, including Anna's room. Among the _many_ things Anna was unaware of was that every night for thirteen years, Elsa would sneak in her room to check on her once she was asleep. So she decided to go to her sister.

Only, going to Anna required Elsa leaving her room - through the door! Old habits die hard, even after the cathartic experience of letting all of it go. She took a deep breath, grabbed hold of the handle and… opened the door. The hallway was dark and quiet, as it was by then the wee small hours of the morning. With her back and shoulders set straight, her head held high, and all the queenly regality she could muster, she walked down the hallway to Anna's room, and stood there as if she had frozen herself. She forced her hand to the door in order to knock, but remained paralyzed, muttering nonsensical things to herself when the door opened without her having to knock.

"Elsa?" Anna stood, motionless and surprised in her nightgown, robe, and slippers.

A sheepish grin crossed Elsa's face. She brought down her hand and used it to rub her other arm like she did whenever she was nervous. "Hi! I-a-a-a-a. I wanted to check and see how you were doing?"

"Really?" Anna asked incredulously.

The grin disappeared from Elsa's face as she realized Anna had a difficult time believing her. "Really. It didn't feel right to leave you alone after _everything. _I needed to see with my own eyes that you were here, safe and… unharmed." She paused a moment before admitting to Anna that she always checked on her when she was asleep. "So in the spirit of being open, I decided to not wait until you were asleep and sneak in through the secret passageway."

"Wait, _what_?" Anna turned her head from side to side, looking for any evidence of a secret passageway in her room.

Elsa laughed and walked over to the bookshelf next to Anna's vanity. She pulled down a copy of Dante's Inferno, a book Anna obviously never touched, causing a door to slide open, revealing the secret passageway. Anna tiptoed over to peek through the opening. "_No way_! How could I not have known about this?"

"Anna," Elsa softly called her name. "I'm sorry that there have been a great many things you didn't know about."

"Yeah, of course." She glanced at her feet and ran her hand through her hair, _her_ nervous trait. Then she remembered what Elsa said about sneaking in while she was asleep. "Did you just say that you would sneak in here to check on me while I slept?"

"Every night."

This so surprised Anna that she had to take a seat on her bed. "_Every_ night? For how long?" She motioned for Elsa to sit next to her.

"Since the night after the first accident. I missed you. I knew that Papa said that I had to stay away from you to keep you safe, but I couldn't resist just checking to make sure that you were safe and well every night. I had been keeping watch on you since you were born. I couldn't just stop doing what had become second nature to me."

"How did I not wake up when you would do this? Anna still had a difficult time believing that Elsa checked on her each and every night.

Elsa chuckled. "You sleep like the _dead_, Anna. You always have."

Anna nodded, knowing it was true. Then she remembered something from her dreams. "Did you… Would you sing to me while I slept?"

"Most of the time, usually lullabies that Mama sang to us before bed, when we shared a room."

"I always thought that was just part of my dreams. We never stopped being close _there_." Anna grew unusually quiet as it dawned on her how much her sister really did love her. Though Elsa shut her out believing it was best for her, she had never stopped loving her. "What do you mean, '_first_ accident?"

Elsa was very slow at meeting Anna's eyes with her own, but she knew that she couldn't start this new, open chapter of her life without telling Anna what had happened in the ballroom all those years in the past - the catalyst to thirteen years of closed gates. So she told her _everything_ and not without tears from both sisters. Elsa was certain that Anna would never want to move out of the castle after learning the truth.

Then Anna grasped Elsa's hand and did something wholly unexpected by Elsa but completely Anna-like. "You gave up your freedom, our friendship, your _life_ because you were led to believe it was the only way to protect me?"

Elsa sighed. Being so open and honest wasn't something that she was accustomed to anymore. "You're my baby sister. I would do _anything_ for you." At this, Anna enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

Anna finally let go of Elsa, only to dramatically collapse on the bed in both real and fake exhaustion. "So much has changed in the past three days. So much…" She paused a moment before quickly rolling to her side and asking, "Is it wrong that I almost want to thank Hans for maniacally trying to take the throne and killing both of us, because if he hadn't we wouldn't be where we are now? I mean, I know that he has to face the consequences of everything, but I feel that I should at least write him a thank you card."

"I, I, I honestly don't know, Anna. Wait, what? A _thank you card_?"

"You don't think I want to see him in person again, do you? I don't think my hand could handle having to clock him again." She gingerly rubbed her right hand. "In all honesty though, if he hadn't set all of this in motion by preying on my loneliness and need for love then you and I wouldn't be here, having this conversation, and I wouldn't have met Kristoff." Her eyes got this dreamy look in them as she mentioned Kristoff. Elsa, on the other hand, tensed up when she mentioned how lonely she had been and what that loneliness almost caused her to do.

"Oh!" Anna suddenly jerked up her head, startling Elsa. "I need a _really big_ advance on my allowance, Elsa!" Before Elsa could ask why, Anna continued, "I sort of owe Kristoff a new sled, and all the equipment that was on the one that crashed and burned when we were chased by the wolves."

"Wait, you were chased by wolves?" Elsa asked, realizing exactly how much danger her sister had put herself in to bring her back to Arendelle.

"Yeah, but I threw a flaming blanket at them so that they let go of Kristoff, and we jumped across the gorge and were ok. Then in the morning we met Olaf! Hey Elsa, I don't want to marry Kristoff, right now at least, but am I going to have to since we basically spent two nights alone together? I mean, I don't think there's any chance of a baby, but has my honor been compromised or anything like that?"

Elsa busted out laughing. "Oh Baby Sister, I have missed you more than you'll ever know! No, you don't have to marry anyone until it is right, and you want to!" Then she hugged her baby sister. It just seemed like the natural thing to do, and without thinking she wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her closely to her.

Anna stiffened a little at first, because it had been three years since she had been hugged on a regular basis - thirteen since the hugs had been from Elsa. It just felt good and right to be this close to her sister again. She found Elsa's term of endearment for her nice and wonderful to hear. She wanted to talk until they were completely caught up on everything, but a huge yawn escaped her lips. Then another and another. She hadn't really slept in days!

Elsa noticed the yawns and felt her own fatigue. As much as she didn't want to leave Anna, she knew that they both desperately needed their rest! "I should let you get some sleep, Anna."

Anna yawned again. "Yeah, I guess so. We have the rest of our lives to catch up." She started to pull back her covers, and Elsa started to leave when, "Elsa, you know, I'm not in any hurry to be alone, in the dark either. Would you mind sleeping in here with me tonight? You know, like you used to do when I was little and scared?"

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"I wouldn't have asked. Come on! I can tell by your eyes, you don't want to be alone any more than I do," Anna told her. She sighed and admitted, "I think Elsa, that we've spent more than enough time alone, don't you? At least for tonight?"

"You know what, Anna? When you're right, and when you're right, you're _very_ right. I'm in no hurry to go to my room again. I've spent more than enough time making my own prison within its walls, I think." She crawled under the covers and sighed. "Goodnight, Anna. I've so very thankful and glad that you're my baby sister. I love you. I'm going to tell you so much from now on that you're going to grow tired of hearing it."

Anna was already drifting off to sleep but managed to whisper, "Goodnight, Elsa. I love you too," before her breathing turned into the gentle snores of sleep.

Elsa stared at the ceiling, listening to Anna's soft snoring, cherishing every breath her sister took, remembering how just a few short hours before, Anna had given her life for her - the very life's breath floating out of her after she froze. Anna was right, in some weird way they owed Hans for this new beginning.

In her sleep, Anna somehow managed to turn into Elsa's side, and she wrapped her fingers all in Elsa's hair as she had when she was just a toddler as a source of security in her sleep. The voices in her head haunted her and kept her awake. One small voice still lurking within her head told Elsa that she should be afraid of hurting Anna again with her powers, but an even greater one assured her that she no longer had any reason to fear what she was beginning to see as possibly being a beautiful gift. Yet another voice told her that she probably needed to have a very important talk with Anna regarding men and women that she just realized their mother obviously never got the chance to have with her, and _soon_. She cringed slightly thinking about the very awkward talk their mother had shared with _her_ when she was sixteen. She remembered the foot of snow that had accumulated during the discussion. Something so intimate seemed the most frightening thing in the world to the teenaged girl who was afraid to merely touch anyone.

"Talk about the blind leading the blind!" she laughed to herself before dismissing the voices and passing out into her own deep slumber. Thanks to Anna, they had plenty of time to talk about _everything_; and to build that snowman Elsa forgot to even mention to Anna. Elsa realized that The Great Thaw wasn't the end of the story for them. No, it wasn't the end at all but actually the beginning of the beginining. While Arendelle may have thawed in minutes, she knew that it would be a far more gradual thaw for her to be half as free as her feisty, fiery sister... who just slapped her in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****Family Ties**

Elsa chuckled, "You sleep like the _dead_, Anna."

Anna's face suddenly grew cold and serious. "That's because you _killed_ me, Elsa. You _froze_ my heart. All I wanted was to be your sister-your _friend_, to _help you, _and you lashed out in frustration and _froze my heart!_ I never got the chance to know _anything_ about love, true or not. _You_ are a _monster_, Elsa, and you murdered me!" Anna lunged at Elsa, wrapping her freezing hands around Elsa's neck, choking the life out of her as just the ice that Elsa placed in her heart did the same to her.

Elsa jumped, sitting bolt upright in the bed. Her heart was pounding, and a layer of frost covered the bed. Anna snored loudly as she shivered in her sleep from the cold. Elsa darted her gaze to her sister who was still warm and breathing next to her. She gently laid her hand on Anna's back and felt her steady breathing. She was fine. Elsa relaxed. The room warmed, and the frost disappeared.

Realizing she had just had a nightmare, Elsa took several deep breaths to calm herself and attempted to go back to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling that chilled her to the bone. The cold, the actual coldness of the temperature, never bothered her, but the bone-deep chill of fear was paralyzing. Somehow she fell asleep again, listening to the calming rhythm of Anna's breathing, but was awake earlier than her sister.

Anna, who never had trouble getting a good night's sleep, slept hard and soundly from exhaustion. She was never aware when Elsa, already a naturally light sleeper, who slept fitfully the rest of the night after her nightmare, managed to pry herself from underneath her sister's sprawled arms and legs, leaving to start her day, no matter how late the hour. Anna managed to sleep through the departure of the first of the foreign dignitaries as well as what turned out to be a pleasant surprise for Elsa.

The Queen had spent the better part of the late morning and afternoon in her study, making her apologies to what seemed one country after another for the incident that occurred at her coronation. Just when she thought that she had managed to make amends to just about every country on the globe, Kai, the long-serving butler who was basically an institution in the castle, knocked on the door, clearing his throat in a manner letting her know he wasn't alone, and announced, "Crown Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona, Your Majesty." She barely glanced up to acknowledge him but did notice that his face carried an odd smile.

"_Rapunzel_? Corona?" A wave of embarrassment swept over Elsa. Her mother had been the younger sister of King Albert of Corona. She had been Princess Royal of Corona before marrying her father and being crowned Queen Consort of Arendelle. She and Rapunzel had met once before, before either had turned a year of age but hadn't seen each other since. Rapunzel had been born with her own magical powers. Her hair had held the power to heal and return lost youth until it was cut. An evil woman had kidnapped Rapunzel just after her first birthday and held her captive in a remote tower the first eighteen years of her life, posing as her mother. King Albert and Queen Lillian never gave up hope on someday finding Rapunzel, and every year on her birthday, they released lanterns in the hopes she would someday be returned to them. It was those lanterns that led her on a miraculous adventure to finding who she truly was and also true love. Elsa's parents had actually been returning from the celebration of Rapunzel's return when they were lost at sea.

Rapunzel, Crown Princess of Corona, and her husband stepped into Elsa's study looking like anything but the heir apparent to the throne of a fairly powerful kingdom. Her hair was cut extremely short. In fact _s__he_ was rather short, and very slight Elsa found her to be even more slight than she and Anna. However when Elsa looked into her green eyes, she saw something familiar; something she hadn't really seen in three years, except when looking at Anna or in the mirror. She reminded her of her mother, the late Queen Isabel. Of course there should have been some family resemblance. Princess Rapunzel was her cousin, after all!

There, standing rather nervously it seemed in her own study was her _cousin. _Like a wave of warm air, Elsa started to slowly remember what it was like to have and be a part of a close, loving family. The family had once been close too, before the gates had been closed. Elsa just stared at them in shock as these memories began to resurface after years of repression. Princess Rapunzel, still quite nervous, seemed to almost mumble, "Queen Elsa, Your Majesty?"

Elsa stood from her desk, smiled, and warmly welcomed her cousins to her country, her home, and possibly into her life. "Crown Princess Rapunzel? Or, should I just say, _Cousin_? Welcome to Arendelle! I apologize that my welcome has been so delayed."

The princess then did something that seemed to Elsa as very _Anna_-like, and rather than continue with the formalities, she squealed, jumping a bit, before rushing to Elsa and enveloping her in a warm hug, knocking the breath of out her. For a moment, Elsa just stood there shocked that someone was actually hugging _her_. Coming to the conclusion that it wasn't such a bad thing after all, and actually quite nice, Elsa tentatively hugged her in return. There was just something about Rapunzel made Elsa just love this cousin she hadn't seen in almost a lifetime right from the start.

The prince decided to step forward and attempt to contain his wife somewhat. "Goldie, let your cousin breathe." He bowed to Elsa, "Your Majesty, Eugene Fitzherbert, consort to your wonderfully adorable and incredibly enthusiastic cousin."

Elsa held out her hand for Eugene to kiss, "And former thief, if I remember correctly. I may have seen your face on a few wanted posters in the past, though your nose is much nicer in person." She was smiling, and though for a brief moment Rapunzel and Eugene were worried that Elsa disapproved of him, they soon realized that Elsa was teasing him about his past.

"No one can _ever_ seem to get my nose right!" Eugene complained, causing Elsa to laugh behind her hand. Feeling a little brave, he added. "The Snow Queen, the reformed thief, and the princess who used to have magic hair. We're quite the motley crew, aren't we?"

Elsa and Rapunzel both laughed at Eugene's observation. Elsa added, "We aren't exactly your run-of-the-mill family of royals, are we? Oh, and don't forget the recluse, hidden away on an island."

Rapunzel glanced up at Elsa and seriously asked, "Who could?"

"Please have a seat." Elsa motioned for the couple to join her in a sitting area next to a bay window, then rang for the butler. "Kai, could you bring some refreshments?"

As Rapunzel took a seat, she admitted, "Even though it's been three years since I discovered who I really am, I often still don't exactly feel like a royal of any type. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I worry that I'm still the girl up in that tower. If I open my eyes, I won't be married to Eugene, reunited with my parents, and am still lugging around _all that hair_!"

Elsa laughed a little nervously. It was still far too surreal that she was no longer hiding herself in her room, the library, or the secret passageways. Her cousin sensed that her thoughts were wandering to a dark place, grasped her hand, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Elsa gasped. She felt ice begin to run down her arms. She unconsciously attempted to pull her hand away, but Rapunzel just held tighter. "You have been through so much, and I want you to know that you're not alone. You and Anna are our family. My parents urged us to spend as much time here as we want as a sort of honeymoon and to get to know you. I think… well I know that we all feel guilty that your parents were sailing back home from the celebration of my return when they were lost at sea."

"It's not your fault," Elsa quietly assured her. Eugene put a loving arm around his wife and hugged her to him.

"I know," she responded. "Still yet, even though Papa has been overjoyed of having me back and recently gaining a son-in-law, he still grieves deeply for his baby sister. I think that they were very close when they were younger."

Elsa easily recalled the many stories her mother would tell her of her adventures with her brother, growing up in Corona. They had been _very_ close and remained close through the years and distance after her parents were married. "From what I understand, they _were_ very close. They were very much on their own from a very early age, I think, and came to rely on each other a great deal. My mother loved to tell stories about her dashing older brother, Albert. She adored him."

Rapunzel smiled thoughtfully but remained quiet. Elsa, wanting to make her relatives comfortable, changed the subject to something lighter. "So, how have you found Arendelle, and how have you spent your time?"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other and laughed. Eugene spoke first," Well, we found it wonderful and a nice change from the hot, humid summer of Corona. Then it got a little bit _cold_ for a couple of days. Then there's that little bit about our being stuck inside the cabin of our ship for the duration of the freeze. Once everything thawed we've found it quite charming, a veritable paradise."

"Wait, you were locked in your cabin… on your ship?" Elsa asked.

"Y-yes," Rapunzel gave her a sheepish grin. "You see, while we were waiting our chance to meet you, I remembered that I had left gifts for you and Anna from my parents on our ship. I guess I was a little scatter-brained, and I made Eugene take me back to the ship between the coronation and the ball. We were pulling them out of our luggage when the ship suddenly froze over, and we were stuck. We called for help, but no one came."

"I am _so_ sorry," Elsa apologized. "I don't think that I'll ever know the extent of the damage I caused while running from my well, my _life_. To think that I believed running away meant freedom."

"Don't worry about Blondie and me, Your Majesty, we managed to entertain each other _quite_ _well_ during that time," Eugene raised his eyebrows in a roguish way, assuring Elsa in a manner that made both Elsa and Rapunzel blush that all had not been too terrible for the newlyweds during the freeze.

Just then Anna decided to make an appearance in the most unroyal way imaginable. "Elsa do you have anything for a headache? I feel as if I have trolls dancing in my head. Oh, you have company! Please excuse my… me. Well, here we go with the awkward again."

Elsa, Eugene, and Rapunzel all stood up. "Anna, allow me introduce you to our cousin, Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband Eugene Fitzherbert," Elsa gestured to her cousins.

Anna's jaw dropped. "_Cousin_?"

"You remember Mama's brother Albert is the King of Corona. We've met him and Aunt Lillian. Rapunzel was taken as a baby, but returned a little over three years ago. Mama and Papa went to the celebration of her return?"

Anna gave Elsa a dry look, "Of course I know all about the Lost Princess, Elsa. I haven't _exactly_ been living in a cave!" Then she turned to Rapunzel and shrieked much like her cousin had before. Just a matter of days before she was lamenting her lonely life, and now she had her sister back, for _real_, and a cousin, her cousin's husband, and family. _She had family_. She also had a headache like none other and grabbed her pulsating forehead in pain.

Elsa rang for a servant to bring her sister some willow bark tea, and the four spent the rest of the evening chatting and getting to know each other. Elsa invited the couple to stay with them at the castle for the remainder of their time in Arendelle. After all, family _should_ stay in the castle. That's what normal families did when there was nothing to hide, wasn't it?

After dinner, Anna and Rapunzel were laughing over something or another in the private garden outside of the main library while Eugene took a little walk among the shrubbery. Elsa… Elsa was contentedly reading over correspondence. The evening was not unlike the evenings she and Anna would spend with their parents before the accident. She had missed having a real, close family and the joy of being in the company of those she loved. She never once felt that she didn't have control of her powers then. _Why_ had they never realized that love was the key to controlling them? _Why_, when looking back it was so glaringly obvious that isolating only increased her fears of herself and made everything so much worse?

She looked over to where her sister and cousin were clearly becoming as thick as thieves, so to speak, and she felt a small pang of jealousy. It just seemed so easy for the both of them to be open with everyone. All those years of isolation made behaviors turn into habits that became nature. She didn't want to be so cold and aloof, at least not to those closest to her, she just didn't instinctively know how to be anything else anymore.

She was absorbed in her thoughts and didn't notice Eugene walk behind her. "They're something, aren't they?"

"Y-yes!" Elsa agreed, putting down her paperwork. "They're very much alike, I think. Very open, lively, loving, and _true_. If you saw them together, you would think they were the sisters."

Eugene half nodded, half shook his head. "Well, at first glance, they seem a lot alike. However, I think Rapunzel has more in common with _you_."

"With me?" Elsa asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"Yes, Your Majesty, you!" he laughed. "Right now she's all excited at finally meeting you both. She is often like Anna whenever she's doing something new or just happy. However, there are times when she gets really quiet, and you can tell that she's somewhere deep within herself. She spent most of her time in that tower alone while Gothel did, well _whatever_ is was that she did whenever her youth was restored. No matter how much Rapunzel loves her parents, or me and spending time with us... she sometimes needs to just be _alone_, with only the sound of her own thoughts to keep her company. That's the Rapunzel that almost no one knows or sees. In many ways she's still that girl, staring out at the floating lanterns, wondering about life." He was still talking to Elsa, but his gaze was warmly rested upon his wife.

Elsa noticed Eugene's attentions and smiled. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"I never knew that such a love could exist until I saw her in the lantern light." He shook his head, trying to focus back on Elsa. "You'll find out some day."

Elsa shook her head. "I seriously doubt it, but thank you."

Eugene was about to ask Elsa to elaborate what she just told him, but he suddenly lost the ability to speak. He was too shocked at what he saw ambling toward him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the snowman extended his stick arm.

"There's a snowman, and he's talking to me!" He looked to Elsa, who was trying to stifle her laugh. "Why is there a snowman, in the middle of summer, _speaking_ to me? Did you know that there's a talking snowman?"

Elsa just chuckled. "Eugene, this is Olaf. I, well I sort of made him when I let it go." She turned to Olaf. "Olaf, this is Eugene. He is married to my cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She's the lady with Anna!"

"Cousins! I _love_ cousins! I also love flowers. Did you know that there are all sorts of flowers all over Arendelle? I've spent the day smelling all of them I could. I think I'll continue smelling them tomorrow!"

Eugene just sat down and muttered to himself, "I'm married to the princess with the magic hair. Her cousin has magical ice powers, and I just shook hands with a living snowman. To think I used to believe being rich and living in palaces would be uncomplicated!"

"I think we all have our own trials and struggles. Some of us experience them in farmhouses and such, and some of us experience them in castles," Elsa said thoughtfully.

"Touché!" Eugene agreed.

Later that night, after Eugene and Rapunzel had settled into their suite of rooms and retired for the night, Elsa was preparing herself for bed when she heard a very familiar knock.

"Come on in, Anna! The door is open!" She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders when she said that. She had wanted to say it for thirteen years, but always believed it was better for Anna if she didn't.

Anna peeked through the door, almost unable to believe that she was allowed inside Elsa's room. She looked around, and it seemed very _clean_. It was almost pristine with everything in a specific place, and nothing just out and about or tossed along the way. It almost looked like no one lived in the room, but it was where Elsa had spent most of the past thirteen years. If she had spent the majority of thirteen years in one suite of rooms, they certainly wouldn't have looked like Elsa's. Excavation crews would be needed to find anything. Maybe she wasn't entirely wrong about Elsa maybe having a thing about dirt.

"Can I do anything for you?" Elsa asked from her changing room as she slipped into a nightgown.

"No, no," Anna answered, running her fingers across Elsa's vanity. "I just didn't get to see you alone any today and wanted to check on you. You know, see how you're doing and all."

Elsa walked back into the room, brushing out her hair. She noticed Anna looking over everything like she had never seen her room before and realized that she never had! "What do you think of my room? I just realized that you've never been in here until now."

"It's nice… very _clean_." She cautiously sat on the bed, hoping to not upset it much.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and giggled a bit. "Well, it's easier to find things when there's frost, snow, and ice covering everything if it's all where it's supposed to be. You can relax in here, Anna. I'm not going to go all 'eternal winter' on you if something is moved or mussed. In fact, I think this room needs a little messing up," she laughed then very quietly admitted, "It's nice having you in here."

"Really?" Anna's blue eyes grew wide. "You know, I thought that maybe you have a thing about dirt. That's why I thought you always wore gloves until the other day."

Elsa sat next to her sister. "Well, I admit I like to be clean, but I don't believe I'm obsessive or anything. Actually, come to think of it, I remember liking the smell of freshly tilled dirt. Remember when we used to help Mama plant crocus bulbs?"

Anna scrunched her forehead trying to remember. "Kind of." Changing the subject she asked, "Isn't it nice to get to know Rapunzel… and Eugene? It's almost like having a piece of Mama here with us."

"It is very nice. I think Rapunzel looks a little like Mama. I know she and Eugene have said that she is almost the spitting image of Aunt Lillian, but something about her reminds me of Uncle Albert and Mama."

"A little, I suppose, but she doesn't nearly look as much like Mama as you do. Other than your platinum hair, you are her spitting image. Having you back makes me feel like I have part of her back too. You also act a lot like her." Anna admitted.

Elsa thought for a moment. Her heart needed to hear what Anna just told her. "I will take that as a compliment, Sister-dear, because I have long considered Mama the most beautiful woman I've ever known - inside and out. Though her younger daughter has been working very hard to replace her there."

Elsa surprisingly said something that caused Anna to just sit quietly, smiling a gentle smile. It lasted all of thirty seconds before her train of thought landed on replacing things. "Oh, Elsa! I've got to find Kristoff tomorrow and replace his sleigh! I imagine he probably thinks that I've just totally forgotten about him!"

Elsa studied her sister closely as she spoke about Kristoff. She noticed the softness in her eyes as she spoke of the ice harvester. She wanted to meet and get to know this young man who risked his life to try and save her sister. He was possibly the most common of commoners, but his heart seemed anything but common. She surely had to reward him for his service to the royal family beyond replacing his sleigh that was destroyed.

"Anna, I already spoke with Kai today, and we are in the process of acquiring the latest model sleigh for Mr. Bjorgman. You can give it to him tomorrow if you see him. You can also tell him that I am naming him the Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle for his service to us. Then, I would very much like to be officially introduced to this young man. I imagine he's going to be a big part of our lives in the future."

"Really? Official Ice Master and Deliverer. Is that even a thing?" Anna asked skeptically.

Elsa yawned. It had been a an extremely long day, and she hadn't spent most of it sleeping like her sister had. "It is now. I'm the queen and proclaim it to be.." She crawled beneath her covers and patted the bed. "Now, I love you more than anything, but can't keep my eyes open anymore. If you want, you can stay in here with me tonight. I wouldn't mind the company. However, I have to get some sleep."

Anna squealed and clambered next to her sister. She wasn't sure if she would ever get over the thrill of actually having Elsa as an active part of her life again and knowing that she was no longer alone. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't have the heart to tell her sister to leave her room. She loved her too much and realized that she owed everything to her little sister with the heart big and true enough to save all of Arendelle. She saved _them_. Her sister had a lot to learn about life still, but she could teach her about love.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry."

That was a loaded two words and could be meant for so many things. "For what?" Anna asked.

"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry for everything, but I'm also sorry that I asked you that I doubted you knew anything about true love. All you know is love, and you see the best in every person. I have a lot to learn from you."

"Wow. I need to teach Queen Elsa something? Interesting." She rolled over to face her sister, who was resting on her side. "So you think Kristoff is going to be a permanent fixture around here?"

Elsa barely had her eyes open but managed to tell her, "I think that as long as you want him around, he'll be around. I'm also sorry…" She stopped, because this part was the hardest. "I'm sorry for telling you to leave when you told me at the coronation that you couldn't live in isolation any more. I'm sorry that my fear drove you to such desperation. I'm just… sorry." She hadn't intended to start crying, but the tears just sort of came on their own.

Anna closed her eyes and grew quiet a moment, recalling that fateful fight in the ballroom. "You were just as desperate as me, but it was to keep me safe and to keep your secret. I'm sure you were just protecting me then, telling me to leave. I'm sorry that I drove you to such measures."

"You were only letting out thirteen years of hurt and frustration, Anna. I don't… I don't blame you. Do you know that before all of that happened, I was actually enjoying the ball?" Elsa admitted.

"Really?" Anna asked. "You really meant it when you told me that you wished it could be like that all the time, didn't you?"

"Yes, no… sort of," Elsa admitted. "The ball was nice, but what I really meant was that I wished you can I could be close again. That was the nicest part of the entire coronation you know, being almost normal with you again. Then I remembered what I did to you when we were kids, and…"

"You pushed me away again that night to protect me, didn't you? It was always to protect me?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded then Anna continued, "I know you talk about how I stepped between you and Hans, sacrificing myself, but Elsa you have sacrificed your entire life for me for years." She stopped and remembered all the times she knocked on Elsa's door, asking her to build a snowman. "You were always just on the other side of the door, weren't you, all the time when I was asking you to build a snowman with me?"

Elsa sighed, and a few stray snowflakes floated in the air. Being open wasn't an easy task. "Pretty much," she admitted. "I tried to ignore you sometimes, but I couldn't. I _wanted_ to hear your voice and know what you were doing. I missed you. I missed _us_."

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna told her unexpectedly.

This confused Elsa greatly. She never saw Anna as having anything to ever be apologetic for. "Whatever do you have to be sorry for, Anna?"

"I never once, in all these years, stopped to consider that you might be hurting too. I'm sorry that it never occurred to me that you didn't want the separation any more than I did, and that my constant pleas for your attention probably caused you even more pain."

Elsa shrugged, "You didn't know. You couldn't know, but you _should_ have. I _detest_ secrecy and disguise!" She pounded her fists against the bed, causing the covers to freeze a little.

"Then," Anna suggested, "let's promise not to keep any secrets from each other ever again." Without waiting on Elsa to respond, she held her hand over her heart and pledged to never keep any secrets from her sister.

Elsa hesitated. She wanted to make that promise with her sister, but she had spent so much of her life keeping basically everything from her. It just seemed impossible to agree, but she did it. Secrets had caused nothing but pain for the both of them. "Okay. I agree. I promise to never keep secrets from you again." Then she yawned. She was just _so_ tired, and bearing her very soul to her sister was exhausting.

"Anna, I'm so tired and tomorrow is a full day for both of us. We should get some sleep. " She squeezed her sister's hand. "I love you. I'm glad you're still here, and that you're my sister."

Anna was a little sad that Elsa didn't want to talk anymore that night, but figured they had made some definite headway. Also, she seemed to recall that Elsa as a child could be a bit testy when too tired. "Goodnight, Elsa. I love you too." She felt Elsa's hand go limp as she quickly fell asleep then closed her eyes to to find sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Confrontations**

Summer in Arendelle truly was a beautiful thing to behold, even if it is an elusive season compared to the long and hardy winter. Elsa happily chatted with the people of Arendelle in the castle's courtyard, while watching several ships carrying foreign dignitaries sail out of the fjord. Children greeted her with smiles, men and women bowed happily when their eyes met. The fear that had been on their faces when she was fleeing her coronation ball was no longer there. Of course, she wasn't running like a hunted animal, escaped from captivity either. As soon as Anna returned from giving Kristoff his new sled, Elsa planned a special surprise for the people. She hoped they liked it. She needed to bring some joy to the day after the morning she had had with _him_.

It hadn't been necessary for her to see him before the French ambassador took him away on behalf of Arendelle, yet she knew that she needed to. There were questions she had to ask him before whatever fate befell him once he was on his own soil again. So, as the sun was just beginning to to peek over the mountains, she left her nearly comatose sister, dressed, and made her way to the tower.

When she got to his cell, she commanded the guards to leave them after they opened the cell door. This wasn't a conversation to be had within earshot of others, for she was afraid of what would be said. She found him lounging on a cot to which he was chained, seemingly awaiting her arrival.

"How quickly the tables have turned, _Queen_ Elsa. Why just a matter of days ago _you_ were the captive, and I the hero. Have you come to gloat, or to just do me in here and now?"

He was smug. She didn't like smug, but then she didn't like him anyway. She never had. From the moment Anna introduced him to her, something about him had set the very hair on the back of her neck on edge. To her, he seemed the worst sort of evil; the type who mirrors the qualities of others almost like a chameleon to gain their trust and then uses that trust to his advantage and usually to the detriment of his victims.

She took a deep breath, straightened her back and defiantly addressed him, "I am neither here to gloat, nor to exact vengeance upon you. I have come to ask a simple question."

"Ask away. I'm not going anywhere." He wasn't even looking at her, but at his boots.

She stood motionless for what seemed like minutes. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to ask him this question, but ultimately knew that she needed to know the answer, even if it killed her. Still, it was almost impossible to spit the words from her mouth. "The shackles," was all that she said.

He turned his head to look at her. "I may not have paid much attention to my tutors, but I'm fairly certain that wasn't a question." Yet he knew what she was trying to ask. He was only going to make her actually ask it and drive the nails in deeper.

"The shackles!" she almost screamed. "Where did you get those shackles that completely covered my hands and fit them perfectly? You couldn't have had them made so quickly, nor to such exact specifications!"

A devious grin grew across his mouth. "Oh Elsa, you know the answer to your own question."

Elsa backed herself to the door of the cell, "_No_!" She verbally denied what she already knew in her heart.

Hans' smirk grew more pronounced as he watched Elsa's misery upon hearing what he had to say. "Your _dear_ Papa had them made. He had that cell made especially for you too, you witch! He knew what kind of monster you could be and was prepared to neutralize you. I understood exactly what he had to have thought of you and was prepared to do the same, albeit with a more _final_ solution. Sadly, you were still alive after I caused the crossbow of Wesleton's henchman to fire at your pretty chandelier, causing that _little_ accident."

Elsa stilled herself upon hearing Hans' confession.

He cocked his head and laughed. "Oh, you thought that I was actually trying to _prevent _Wesleton's man from killing you? Come now, Elsa, shouldn't you know better now? Why on earth would I save your life only to attempt to take it soon after? I was only trying to make it look like an accident, and for me to look like the hero who tried to prevent your end. Surely thanks to your unnatural sorcery, you're stronger than you appear and lived."

Elsa walked closer to him, seeing him for just what he truly was. "You are a sick and evil man, Hans Westergaard."

"And you are a cursed witch who doesn't deserve your crown! I didn't exactly know what to do with you when I brought you back from the North Mountain. However, an old jailor, who was none too fond of sorcery in the least, came forward and told me that the previous king had made a cell and special shackles here in the tower for a particular prisoner, but he never knew who. He said that he realized it was made for you when he saw your horrific display in the courtyard. He told me that your father was preparing for the day when his daughter, the _monstrous witch_, would inevitably endanger the kingdom."

A thick layer of ice encrusted the cell and slowly began to envelop Hans. Rather than be afraid, he decided to use Elsa's lack of control once again as a weapon. "Temper, temper, Elsa. You wouldn't want to plunge all of Arendelle, the city and the kingdom, into another eternal winter, would you? Your people may be forgiving after your last display, but if it were to happen again, especially so soon... Well, your neckline may soon resemble Marie Antoinette's."

She knew that he was playing games with her mind, but that he also spoke some truth. Her rational mind told her that her father had the shackles and cell made, but that he had _never_ _used_ them. Instead he trained her as his heir. He had loved her the best he knew how. _Still he'd had them made and encouraged her isolation and fear_. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he _must_ have considered her a monster that would eventually need to be neutralized. _He thought that she was a monster_! As to Hans' threats regarding the people's opinion of her, there was possibly more than a shred of truth to that as well.

She refused to allow Hans the satisfaction of seeing her get any more upset in front of him. She refused to let him see her cry or even shake. She especially didn't want the ice to travel past the cell. She knew she had to get out of there before that changed. She couldn't appear weak to _him_, of all people, ever again. He preyed on the weak. She made herself be strong.

"Prince Hans, you are being deported back to your home country via the French ambassador. If you ever set foot on Arendelle soil again, it will be at your own risk, as you have committed treason. May your twelve older brothers deal with you justly." She quickly turned and left the cell without even searching his face for a reaction, an icy trail followed her as she fled the tower. Still yet she heard him call after her, "You can pretend you're not, but you'll always be the monster your father feared!"

Her first impulse was to hide away in her room and lock the door, but she never wanted to do that again. She started for her study, but it had also been her father's, and she didn't want to think about _him_ just then. She couldn't. There were just too many unanswered questions to ponder and worry over. So she ventured out into the courtyard and watched all of her subjects happily busying themselves with life on what she discovered to be a beautiful day.

She watched a group of children playing tag with Olaf. She had created him, somehow, and there was nothing to fear in Olaf, nothing monstrous at all. She managed to compose herself enough to wish Rapunzel and Eugene a joyful day of exploring Arendelle beyond the gates, doing those things that young lovers do. Then she spotted Anna showing her young man, Kristoff, his new sled. Anna was so happy and seemed so very at ease with this young man. Of course, compared to her, Anna was at ease with everyone. She laughed as she watched Kristoff lift her sister into the air, twirling her. He clearly loved the sled and probably Anna even more. She saw her sister kiss his cheek, then he leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips right in front of God and everyone, and she reciprocated!

She knew that when it came to the opposite sex (and everyone in general) she was very reserved, but Anna was also possibly a little _too free_. At least she was too free for a member of the royal family to be in public. Elsa came to the conclusion that she was truly going to have to have "the talk" with Anna soon. Possibly she she would do it while Rapunzel was still there to help, since she actually knew what she would be talking about and maybe wouldn't cause another eternal winter in the process. Yes, it was decided that "the talk" would have to occur before Rapunzel and Eugene returned to Corona.

She took her mind off of Anna and Kristoff and determined that she was going enjoy the day. It was to be a celebration of The Great Thaw and the permanent opening of the castle gates again. She wasn't going to worry about discussions that needed to be had or one she somewhat wished she hadn't had that kept niggling at her very soul. Instead she was going to display her powers to her people now that she had control of them. She was going to show her people that her powers and she weren't to be feared. She wasn't going to let fear control her any more. She was at least going to fight against it rather than give in to it. No wars were ever won by raising the white flag without even trying.

She created an ice skating rink on the courtyard and transformed the two fountains into beautiful ice sculptures, not the frightening, hideous things that they had come to be when she lost control. The people were cheering and enjoying her gift. She was enjoying it with them. It was exhilarating!

Anna slid over to her but wasn't in control of her feet. "I like the open gates," she admitted while Elsa held her up.

Elsa held on to her and assured her, "We are never closing them again," both literally and figuratively. She thought she had felt freedom in her ice palace, but _this_… this was true freedom. Just telling Anna that they were never closing the gates again brought a rush of joy to her heart. Using her powers for good, being able to enjoy their beauty proved to her that she wasn't a monster, nor a witch.

Hans was wrong, her father in that desperate moment when he had those shackles made, was very wrong. He was wrong to encourage her seclusion. He was wrong to fear her power. She loved Arendelle. She loved her family. That love was greater than her fears. She was going to be a good queen, a good cousin, and most importantly, _finally_ a good sister once again. She was _finally_ going to teach Anna to ice skate, and they had fun with their snowman, their people, and even the ice man and his reindeer.

When they had their fill of skating, Anna brought Kristoff to finally, formally meet Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I would like to formally introduce you to my friend Kristoff Bjorgman, your new Ice Master and Deliverer."

Elsa gladly accepted the introduction. "I am pleased to _officially_ meet you, Mr. Bjorgman. Arendelle thanks you for your service. More importantly, I thank you for taking such good care of my sister when I… well… I can never fully repay for that."

Kristoff seemed rather shy to Elsa, not nearly as forward and overly sugary sweet as Hans had been. It was a welcome change. His face was beet red, and he stammered and ran his hand though his hair as told her, "Your Majesty, please. That is, if it pleases you, please just call me Kristoff."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, "Only if you call me Elsa as well."

He kicked the ground beneath his feet. "Y-yes, ma'am."

Elsa's demeanor suddenly turned serious. "Please don't call me ma'am! That makes me sound so old! Why we can't be very apart in age!"

Kristoff laughed nervously, "Yes, Your… Elsa!"

No. He definitely was no Hans, thank goodness. There was nothing slick or polished or fake about this mountain man. He was his own awkward self. He would fit in rather nicely with them, she imagined. They were nothing if not odd and awkward themselves.

Anna placed a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. "Kristoff relax! She's just my sister, Elsa."

"She's your _family_. No matter what else, that's the most important. Family Your… _Elsa_… I want you to know that I will never do anything to hurt Anna or you."

Elsa was beginning to worry that Kristoff was afraid of her, but then she realized that he was only nervous about meeting Anna's older sister and guardian, not the Snow Queen. She liked him even more for that, though not nearly as much as Anna apparently did. That talk must certainly be had. She wanted nieces and nephews, but not any born on the wrong side of the blanket and hopefully none too soon.

She had discussed it with Rapunzel later that day. It wasn't easy to bring up the subject, but thankfully after Rapunzel and Eugene met Kristoff the opening was there for the taking. Now, the two cousins were waiting for Anna to join them in Elsa's bedroom. They thought about doing it in Elsa's study or the library but realized that it was best in the privacy of Elsa's bedroom. Eugene was made aware of their mission and happily found any other part of castle to explore with Olaf. They definitely didn't want Olaf to crash the discussion and add his own commentary.

Anna came bounding in as her sister and cousin were finishing a cup of tea in the sitting area of Elsa's room, completely oblivious that her view of certain things was about to change. "Oh! Is Rapunzel going to join us for our girl time tonight?"

Elsa found that she liked that Anna had come to expect spending their last waking time in the evenings together, just talking. She too had begun to anticipate it with joy. It made getting through the days much easier. It wouldn't last long though. Anna would eventually marry, and her evenings would be spent doing other things. That alone made what they were going to discuss all the more important. "For a bit tonight, Anna. There's something that Rapunzel and I think that we need to discuss with you." She motioned for Anna to join them in the sitting area.

Anna suddenly felt like she was about to be scolded for something, but she didn't know what. Rapunzel smiled a little nervously and nodded, trying to make her feel more comfortable. Anna sat next to Elsa on a love seat, and across from Rapunzel. "Okay, what do we need to discuss?"

Elsa took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to take the lead. "Anna, did Mama ever get to have a talk with you about relations between a husband and wife? Did she ever tell you how babies are created?"

_Oh_, she wasn't in trouble, she just was beginning to wish that she was. That would be less mortifying that having her uptight sister and cousin talk to her about these things. "No-oooo, she didn't. I'm guessing she told you?"

Elsa took a rather long sip of tea, wishing it was wine and willing it unsuccessfully not to freeze in her hands. "I was afraid of that... Yes, Mama did have a talk with me regarding _it_ when I was sixteen. That's why I was afraid that she hadn't yet with you when she… Well when she was lost. I-I think that we are past the point where we need to discuss _it_. You have already been engaged, so I think that it is far beyond time."

"_It_?" Anna asked. Rapunzel was oddly quiet and looked like she was going to chew off her bottom lip.

Elsa's tea cup had completely frozen over, but she continued to speak. "Y-yes. When a man and a woman love each other, there is a _physical_ act of love. _Marital congress_ is the most intimate act that can occur between two people. It is an act far more intimate than just merely kissing, and this _act_ is how we... well we _procreate_." She then began to explain the aspect of _marital congress_ to her sister in the most clinical way imaginable. By the time she was finished Anna looked horrified, Elsa's tea cup had long since become a block of ice, and Rapunzel was then biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh. It was then her turn to step in and give both of her cousins a more human description of love making. She just hoped she didn't accidentally give away too many details!

"Okay Anna, now that you know the logistics I think you and Elsa _both_ need to hear about the more pleasurable part of it. It can be _very_ pleasurable too, I assure you. It can be something you look forward to and even long for. Longing for your husband doesn''t make you in any way wanton either. It isn't wrong to desire your husband. In fact, it's preferred. You definitely don't have to just lie back and think of Corona, or Arendelle on your part, until it is over like Granny suggested to me on my wedding day."

So it was that when Rapunzel was finished Anna and Elsa both looked a little shocked and wondered if they would be able to look at Eugene without blushing. Anna, being the more adventurous of the two was intrigued by what Rapunzel told them and thought back to the kiss she had shared with Kristoff. That certainly hadn't seemed anything other than perfect. To think that there was more between men and women than that was just... _curious_, to say the least.

Elsa, for her part, was even more convinced that was a part of life she would never experience and know. Rapunzel talked of "losing control" and "wild abandon" to the point where Elsa was certain that if she ever did find herself in such an intimate moment moment with a man, her powers would certainly cause a great deal of havoc. Unless that was, she actually would be fortunate to experience the deepest love. Then, the love would hopefully overcome everything else and prevent her powers from going out of control. _Who would fall in love with the Snow Queen though_? There were only so many ice harvesters and reformed thieves in to be had! Not every man would be so kind or understanding.

* * *

**Elsa's dealing with Hans is a little more heated (in a sense) this time. I guess this is more the director's cut version. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****The Festival of the Midnight Sun**

Summer was slowly drawing to its natural close. Soon Rapunzel and Eugene would be departing Arendelle for their return voyage to Corona. Elsa and Anna wanted to do something special with them to commemorate their time in Arendelle, so they decided to take them to something that was uniquely Arendellian, the annual Festival of the Midnight Sun.

Neither Elsa nor Anna had ever actually attended the festival themselves, though they knew that it was always a spectacular event, complete with games, music, and a lively country dance that lasted until the wee small hours of the next morning, since the sun never fully set in the summer. It was one of the many things Anna had always dreamed of doing since she was a very little girl if the gates were ever opened again. Of course it had never happened. The thought of attending, no matter how fun it seemed to anyone else, had always terrified Elsa to her core.

Everything was different now though, and Elsa surprised Anna by actually wanting and suggesting that they all attend the festival. She believed that she was more than ready to be among her people and possibly to even _dance_ among them. She wanted to dance! Or at least she wanted to _think_ about dancing. More importantly, she wanted Anna to enjoy such a special piece of what made Arendelle special, and she wanted to share it with her cousins. All in all, it was to be a stupendous event that found the queen and the two princesses searching for just the right dresses to wear. Apparently being royalty and having closets that were larger than many of their subjects' houses didn't change the fact that they _had nothing to wear_.

It was a summer festival, and it wasn't a formal state function. It definitely wasn't a ball, much to Elsa's relief. It was a bygdedans, or village dance, where the primary music would come from a hardanger fiddle and other stringed instruments. So, the three girls were each looking for something light, airy, and lacking a cumbersome train as the dancing was to be of a livelier sort than that at Elsa's coronation. Altogether it was to be a lively evening of folksy, spirited dancing.

The girls rummaged through Elsa's vast wardrobe and realized that she didn't really have anything that didn't cover her from the top of her neck, down to her toes. Well, nothing except the dress she had made out of ice. While it was light and airy, it was also wholly too long and quite honestly too tight fitting for an event such as the Midnight Sun Festival. A night such as this required something more flowing and _whimsical_ than that. At the insistence of her sister and cousin, she conjured up a delightful, midnight blue dress with capped sleeves, a scooped neck, and a flowing skirt that billowed when she twirled. She fixed her hair in the loose braid she came to love on the North Mountain. Anna and Rapunzel liked the dress so much that they had her make them each one in emerald and violet respectively, causing the family resemblance between the three to be particularly strong that night. Elsa and Anna even managed to talk Rapunzel into wearing shoes, which, after living the first eighteen years of her life in bare feet, she still rarely did.

It was the busy season for ice harvesting, and even though it was a made-up position, Kristoff was taking his new position as Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer very seriously. That meant he was unable to attend the celebration. He had never been comfortable in any type of social setting though, and that his work prevented him from having to attend didn't really bother the solitary mountain man. His only regret was that it seemed to sadden Anna when he told her he would be unable to escort her. So it fell upon Eugene to enjoy the pleasure of escorting the three loveliest ladies in Arendelle to the celebration, including his wife who constantly complained about having to wear shoes. Well, he and Olaf escorted them, because there was no way they were going to a festival without their friendly snowman.

As they walked together beyond the castle gates and into the village square, they were greeted by a lively, lovely celebration, illuminated by the sun that never set, with a children's choir giving a short concert, different contests, a grand amount of food, and of course, dancing at the end. Anna managed to find a booth selling chocolates, Rapunzel purchased a tiny ceramic unicorn for a friend back in Corona, and Eugene disappeared for a bit before presenting each of the ladies with beautiful wreaths of flowers with flowing ribbons that matched their dresses to crown their royal heads. Elsa, well Elsa just reveled in the unmitigated joy all around her. It was new and wonderful and filled her with warmth.

A local artist observed the young queen so happy with her sister and cousin, the orange glow of the midnight sun illuminating them from behind, making them seem rather ethereal. He carried the image in his head and later painted a portrait that he would present to Queen Elsa as a gift. It would grace the library of the castle for generations as one of the symbols of Arendelle's newest motto of "Amor dissipati," or "Love Will Thaw." had made for her Uncle and Aunt hung in the castle in Corona as well. Elsa cherished it so much that she had a copy made for her uncle and aunt, and they hung it in their castle in Corona.

A hardanger fiddle started playing near a wooden dance floor. Spirited dancing began, and Rapunzel was soon glad to have been wearing shoes as native Arendellian dancing included a great deal of jumping, clapping, and foot stomping.

Eugene stepped between Rapunzel and Elsa, leaned to Rapunzel's ear, and asked her, "Goldie, does this remind you of anything? Our first dance perhaps?" Rapunzel's glanced sideways at him, remembering her birthday three years before, when he took her to see the lanterns, and together they found their new dream. Eugene extended his hand to her, "Care to dance, wife?"

Though they had never danced the steps before, Eugene and Rapunzel fit perfectly with the crowd and were certainly enjoying themselves. Together, they were natural dancers, always fitting in to whatever steps were danced. Olaf and Anna joined in and appeared to be doing as well as a young lady could when her partner was a snowman. It was obvious to everyone that she was reveling in just the pure fun of the evening, a fact that caused Elsa no small amount of her own joy. She found that she actually enjoyed this informal celebration very much, and that it made Anna happy made her even happier.

Anna started a rather absurd dance that looked something like a cross between a chicken and an ape moving about and yelled to get Elsa's attention. "Hey Elsa, who do I remind you of? Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, _I fly_!"

Elsa laughed heartily, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand as she often did. "Oh Anna, I am _so_ sorry I ever made you dance with that horrid, little man!"

Anna grabbed her sister's arms, pulling her to the dance floor. "You can apologize by joining us! I want to see the Snow Queen dance!" To her surprise, she _did_ join them, and though she wasn't proficient, she delighted in it. The more she danced, the happier she felt. Several villagers gathered 'round to watch the young royals happily taking part in a native tradition. Several commented that the exercise lit a fire in the young queen's eyes that made her even more beautiful. They all soon found that so much dancing can cause a person to be very thirsty. The cider was good, but would have been better cold. Thankfully the resident queen was able to oblige the entire crowd by chilling it with just a touch of her hands. This caused the crowd to cheer, not just because she cooled the drinks, but just because the royal family was there, celebrating Arendelle among them, not closeted behind the gates any longer.

If any citizens still harbored ill will toward their queen, it was diminished by her friendly interaction with everyone from the greatest noble to the lowliest fisherman. She danced merrily and laughed sweetly with everyone who approached her, warming their hearts with her musical laughter. Theirs was certainly no malevolent snow queen, only one who had been taught to fear herself. It was obvious upon observation that she hadn't a malicious bone in her.

Anna watched her sister being so open with amazement and thought back to the coronation ball when she had been so adamant against keeping the gates open. It was an amazing transformation from the uptight woman who had been just so _afraid_. If she didn't know better, she wouldn't have recognized this cheerful queen as Elsa. It made her happier than she ever knew she could be. She was finally getting to live the life she had always dreamed of alongside her sister. Only one thing could have made her happier, but just then a large hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Anna knew only one person with hands so large, and excitedly turned around to find herself in his arms. "Kristoff! You made it after all!"

"Hello there, Feisty Pants!" He greeted her, as she pecked his cheek. "I just finished supervising loading the latest harvest into the ice house for storage and remembered you planned to come to this little shin dig. I decided it would be worth coming to see you happy. However, it looks like you're having a wonderful time without me."

"It's even wonderfuler, er I mean _more wonderful_, now that you're here!" A slow song began to play. "Let's dance!" She pulled him to the dance floor before he could decline.

Elsa saw the couple join her cousins on the dance floor and noticed that that it was a couples' dance. She backed away from the dancing and watched as Olaf played with some of the town's children. Everywhere men and women coupled together, and it seemed so natural a thing to do for all of them, yet so alien to her. It was one thing to dance next to someone during a faster song when there was little to no touching, but finding herself embraced in another's arms during a slow waltz rather frightened her. She was rather thankful no one had ventured to ask. She ran her hand up and down her arm as she was want to do whenever she felt somewhat uncomfortable. With her head down, she continued walking and didn't notice the tall man standing beneath the trees, watching the activity on the dance floor.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed as she walked right into him. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please accept my apologies!"

With strong hands, he steadied her as she faltered. "You might want to watch where you're going, miss! The fjord is just a few feet away, and I wouldn't want you to drown or get wet and cold. It would be a shame to ruin such a beautiful… _dress_." He rested his hands on her shoulders as he gazed at her rather thoughtfully. He had chestnut colored hair, brown with a hint of red. His eyes were emerald green, and he couldn't have been more than twenty-five years of age. His face was clean-shaven, his boots and breeches bespoke a military man, but he wore no formal jacket, only a spotless linen shirt. Altogether there was an air about him of regality and possibly wisdom. Elsa found herself oddly intrigued and speechless that a stranger would just _touch_ her, the queen and the Snow Queen at that. It was all just a tad shocking to her.

Gathering her senses, she nervously laughed with a wave of her hand. "Oh, the cold never bothered me anyway. I'm sorry. I'm not accustomed to such lively celebrations. I think I must be getting a little tired. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."

"It's a pity," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she should be offended.

"It's a pity you're so tired. I was thinking of asking you to dance." He waited until he finished his last sentence to bow to her and smile an endearing grin that showed off one solitary dimple on his left cheek. He then extended his hand. "You look like a lady who needs to be danced with."

With nervous eyes, she looked down at the offered hand then back at the smiling man with those piercing green eyes and that dimple. Something within her pushed her to take it, albeit a little hesitantly, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Though she had danced that night, she had never danced with a single person before in her life. She had never known what it was to have a man's hand on her back. It was warm and seemed to send bolts of lightning through her spine. His other hand was grasping hers, their fingers intertwined as though they had been knit together, expertly guiding her as they glided across the floor. Elsa felt as if she could dance perfectly as long as he was leading her. It was all so frightening yet incredibly exhilarating!

When the fear within her started to grow, she could feel ice creeping through her veins, but then she looked up into those welcoming green eyes, and it disappeared. It was all odd and confusing, but she didn't want for it to end either! End it did, though. They had joined the dance late, and it was over all too quickly. The crowd started clapping, and that was that. "I thank you for the dance," he bowed to her, "though I am sorry that it ended so quickly."

She covered her embarrassed smile with her hand, wishing she was wearing her gloves. "The pleasure was mine."

The stranger offered his arm to escort her from the floor and found a chair for her. Then, surprisingly, he sat next to her rather than leaving her to find another partner. "You said that you aren't accustomed to such celebrations. I have to admit, neither am I."

"This is my first village dance," Elsa admitted, running her hands along her thighs nervously. "I've been to a ball once, but I didn't dance then, and it didn't end well. I had never waltzed before," she found herself revealing to him. "I never thought anyone would ever ask."

He arched his brows as if he found her words difficult to believe. Surely this breathtakingly beautiful creature had scores of suitors lining up for just the chance to be in her presence. "Well, I must admit that I've been to more than my fair share of balls, but rarely do I get to enjoy a celebration such as this. It's much less confining, I think."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Formal balls have their place, but I have enjoyed the freedom of tonight."

"Are you a native of Arendelle?" he asked.

She realized that he had no idea who she was, but found him very easy to talk with. She found herself far more open with him than she would normally have been with anyone, much less a complete stranger. There just seemed to be an easiness between them that couldn't be explained. "Yes, she admitted. I have lived here all of my life, though I've only been 'out' in society just recently."

The stranger looked about the landscape with a scrupulous eye. Before him sat an interesting puzzle. She was surely young, but most girls were 'out' much when they were much younger so as to be sure and attract a suitable husband early. There was something refreshing about a young lady who appeared not to be in a hurry to catch a husband, so to speak. "I have been to the four corners of the earth and sailed the seven seas, and I will admit that Arendelle is one of the most beautiful places I have ever visited."

She cocked her head to study this man. "You travel a great deal?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm a sailor. We actually just docked in Arendelle this evening. I saw this festive celebration and couldn't resist visiting it as soon as I was able. I have a bit of a weakness for country dances."

Just then Elsa heard what was by then Rapunzel's familiar squeal and expected to be attacked by her exuberant cousin wanting details about her _whatever_ _it was_ with the strange, new man. Instead she flew into the arms of her dance partner, who thankfully stood when he heard her squeal.

"James! What are you doing here?" she asked him. Eugene followed not far behind and extended his hand to the man. "Westbrooke, it's good to see you again!"

"I'm sorry, you know each other?" Elsa asked, obviously confused as to how Rapunzel and Eugene knew the stranger.

Razunzel turned to Elsa and giggled. "Oh Elsa, I apologize!"

Upon hearing her name, the young man quickly brought himself to attention as Rapunzel continued, "Once again, I've forgotten my manners. Queen Elsa of Arendelle, this is my cousin James Westbrooke, Admiral of the Corona Navy. He's my mother's _nephew_!" She then turned to this _James_, who seemed surprised he had been dancing with the queen. "James, this is my cousin on my father's side, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Remembering that he was being presented to royalty, James quickly bowed. "Your Majesty! Please forgive my informality. I didn't know…"

Elsa also remembered that she was the queen and not just another village girl at the dance and held her hand out for him to kiss. "The pleasure is mine, Admiral Westbrooke. Don't worry about the informality. I'm not wearing a crown, and I never told you who I was." She had actually been enjoying just being an ordinary girl for a moment in time. She wished to change the subject to one infinitely more comfortable to discuss. "It seems we share family?"

He smiled, showing off that dimple again and nodded toward Rapunzel. Elsa realized that they favored each other a great deal. "My father, the late Duke of Westbrooke and the Verde Isle, was Queen Lillian's older brother. So yes, we share our rather _spirited_ cousin."

Rapunzel took the opportunity to fill in some of the missing pieces. "James' older brother, Fergus, is the current Duke of Westbrooke. He is married to Mary, and they have three sons, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. James also has a younger sister named Elinor."

James continued his history, "King Albert and Queen Lillian practically raised me, especially after my parents died. Since I am so far down the line of succession for the Duchy, I am very happy to serve my uncle and aunt in their navy. I am here, dear Cousin," he turned back to Rapunzel and Eugene, "to escort your ship back to Corona when you depart. Uncle Albert wishes every precaution be taken for your return. As always, I am happy to be at your service."

Knowing it would make Rapunzel happy, Elsa offered her hospitality to the admiral. "Since you are family, you must come stay at the castle until your departure."

It did please Rapunzel so much that she jumped up and down, clasping her hands, "Oh yes, James, you _must_! Elsa is going to take us up to the North Mountain in two days to show us her Ice Palace before we leave. You know you want to see it! You love wonders like that!"

Ever the gentleman, James attempted to refuse the offer. "I wouldn't want to impose on Queen Elsa. I'm quite happy in my quarters aboard the Isabel."

Elsa's head snapped up at the mention of her mother's name. "The Isabel?"

"The flagship of Their Majesties' Royal Navy is named for the king's beloved sister," Eugene informed her.

"How lovely," Elsa replied. In Arendelle she rarely heard her mother referred to by her given name of Isabel. Upon her coronation as Queen Consort, she took the more native and traditionally Arendellian name of Iðunn. Elsa found that she rather liked her mother's actual name more. It seemed musical to her, and her mother had been a very musical lady.

The dance had finally ended, and Anna met them as they started to walk back to the castle. "Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Anna was very interested in the young man with her family, hardly even looking at Elsa. "Oh, he's exhausted from harvesting ice and went home. He did tell me that he and Sven will be more than happy to drive us up to the North Mountain in his sled. Olaf went with him to see Sven. I am Princess Anna, by the way," she introduced herself to James.

Elsa's eyes grew large, realizing she forgot her manners. "Oh, Anna! This is Aunt Lillian's nephew, Admiral James Westbrooke. He has come to escort Eugene and Rapunzel back to Corona next week."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet any cousin of my cousins. That doesn't make us related does it?" she asked, eyeing Elsa.

"Only by marriage, Your Highness," James laughed.

Rapunzel grabbed Anna and pulled her to where she and Eugene were walking, about ten paces behind Elsa and James, who were having what seemed like a conversation about ships. "Elsa has kindly invited James to stay at the castle with us until we depart, Anna." She eyed her cousin knowingly.

Anna's eyes grew into saucers. "Oh!"

Eugene looked at his wife and cousin, "Just what are you up to, Goldie?" understanding that the two were already planning a lavish royal wedding for two people who had just met that very day.

Rapunzel squeezed his hand and only said, "_Eugene_!"

* * *

**I'm back to posting the expanded version of The Gradual Thaw, trying to get back into the groove of writing after a death in our extended family. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****Return To the Ice Palace**

Elsa fingered the keys of the pianoforte gingerly as she considered what to play. Playing the instrument had been one of the few things she would do without gloves before her coronation, and she loved it. It was somehow freeing for her to create music with the very fingers that normally caused so much anguish. She thought back to the dance the night before, and the dashing young man with whom she had danced. Who would have guessed that the handsome stranger was actually Rapunzel's cousin, the Admiral? She couldn't just dance with an ordinary man if she tried. She laughed then started playing her favorite piece.

She closed her eyes as she played. Soon she began to sing along with the music, losing herself completely in the music. Once she was finished, she felt the burning sensation of someone's eyes watching her and turned to find Admiral Westbrooke leaning in the doorway, wholly captivated by her performance. Nervously, Elsa began to get up, when the Admiral spoke.

"I apologize to intrude upon your privacy, Your Majesty. I just heard the most magnificent sound and had to find the source."

Elsa laughed lightly and lowered her eyes. "Admiral, you are far too polite. I'm sure it sounded just abominable. It's been ages since I've had time to practice." She started to leave the room, but he stopped her by placing his hands on her forearms. She gasped at his touch, causing him to step back, thinking he erred egregiously.

Still, he wanted to know that he was earnest. "No, Your Majesty. In all honestly, I have never heard anything so beautiful. Your voice is well, you would think me a cad if I told you I though it sounded like an angel singing. The beauty of your voice is only matched by your skill at the instrument. You must have been taught by the best masters," he told her.

Elsa shook her head, unaccustomed to such praise. "No. I only had my mother to teach me. It required for my hands to be sans gloves, and until recently that just didn't happen around anyone but my parents. Anna actually thought that I had some phobia of dirt," she laughed.

"Well, your mother was a most excellent teacher." He sat down at the piano and played a few notes. "My mother taught me to play as well, before she passed away when my sister was born. After that, another great lady continued my lessons. Do you," he motioned for her to sit next to him, "know any duets?"

Elsa tilted her head, intrigued by this young man. "I did, I mean I _do_ know some, but I haven't played any in a really long time. Anna never possessed the patience to learn an instrument. So since my mother…" she stopped, unsure what to say next.

"Would you care to join me, or would that bring about too many painful memories?" he asked.

"No!" she nervously blurted out. "What I meant was, I would love to," she smiled and took a seat next to him. She felt extremely nervous sitting so close to him, but something about him made her feel comfortable. It was as if there wasn't anything she could do that would scare him.

He started to play a piece, "A wonderful older lady took up my piano lessons after my mother passed. She taught me this song. Do you know it?"

Elsa immediately recognized the meticulous song as one she played often with her mother. "Yes! My mother taught this to me. It was one of her favorites and mine as well!"

Together they played, making beautiful music together until their deft and nimble fingers finally grew weary. Elsa smiled sideways at the young admiral and admired his single dimple and piercing green eyes. She noticed that his cravat was rather unruly after exerting himself so much while playing. Without thinking, she turned to him in order to adjust it for him. Realizing she was being a little too familiar, she cast her eyes downward to tell him, "It was a pleasure playing with you, Admiral Westbrooke."

He placed a hand on her arm. "Please call me James, Your Majesty. I hope that we are to be great friends."

Elsa slowly looked up into his earnest green eyes. "Only if you will call me Elsa."

* * *

"This is the story of how I froze to death on a foreign mountain," Prince Eugene Fitzherbert complained. "It is summer, for heaven's sake! I didn't pack appropriate attire!"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel chided her husband from the back of Kristoff's sled. "It's not that cold! It was far colder when we were stuck inside our cabin for days during the freeze! You need to quit complaining. You're sounding like such a baby!"

He crossed his arms and looked away from his wife, "Yes, but we found ways to keep warm and entertain ourselves. _This_ is just some sort of voluntary infliction of pain. The wind in my face is soooo cold! It is absolutely _freezing my smolder_!" His attention turned to the queen sitting to his left, "And _you_!"

Elsa wasn't paying attention to the conversation in the sled. Her mind was on the encounter she had had the previous morning in the music room.

"Yes _you, Frosty_! You aren't wearing a cloak, or a hat, mittens, or even those gloves you used to wear all the time! Aren't you feeling just a bit nippy in that sleeveless ice dress?"

She threw him a smug look and told him, "Oh, the cold never bothered me anyway."

"The cold never bothered me anyway," he mocked in a high pitched voice. "To think I once dreamed of being tanned, rested, and _alone_ on an island that I owned. Now I'm on a sleigh ride in the summer with my wife's cousin, the Snow Queen providing the snow for the sled. Hey Westbrooke," he called to the man sitting up front with Anna and Kristoff, "Aren't you freezing in your skivvies?"

"No, I am not, Fitzherbert." The young man glanced behind him. "My bridge coat is more than warm enough, and this is nothing compared to standing on the bridge of a ship in the middle of a winter storm at sea. This is rather delightful, if I do say so myself. I actually enjoy touring this magnificent countryside. Also, please refrain from mentioning my undergarments in mixed company." He turned around to better face the occupants of the rear seat and cast an eye on Elsa, who was beginning to appear more nervous than excited as they climbed higher up the mountain. "Actually, don't speak of my undergarments at at all, please."

"Westbrooke, have I told you lately that you're annoyingly fastidious?" Eugene asked.

James glanced back at the queen with care then turned back to the front as he told Eugene, "Yes, you did just this morning at breakfast."

Olaf hopped along the sled. "Oh look! We're here!"

Kristoff slowed the sled to a stop, allowing their guests the full prospect of Elsa's ice palace. They were each awed at the beauty and perfection of her creation. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't feel the pride in it that she did when Anna first discovered her there during the freeze. _Things_ had occurred there. She had wanted to take everyone there to enjoy it, but now she realized that she just wanted to go back to their lives in Arendelle and move past everything that had happened there.

"Elsa, you created this?" Rapunzel came up to her and asked, quite amazed. "Why, it's absolutely breathtaking!"

Elsa didn't respond, she only rubbed her arms causing Eugene to think that maybe the cold _did_ bother her. James watched her with a more perceptive eye though, and saw that she was struggling to retain her composure. Anna, not noticing her sister's plight, answered for her, "Yes, she did! Isn't is amazing? To think my big sister created all of this beauty on her own. She has such a gift!"

Kristoff unharnessed Sven and gave him a carrot while staring up at the magnificent palace. "Ice is my life, and I have to say that this is just flawless." He turned to the others, "To think, Anna wanted me to stay outside last time we were here."

Eugene leaned against a hard snowdrift to admire Elsa's handiwork, when the snowdrift suddenly stood up and grabbed him with claw-like hands. "No trespassing!" the snowdrift growled.

James pulled out a his sword and jumped in front of Elsa and Rapunzel in order to protect them and was shocked when Olaf just laughed, "Oh look, it's Marshmallow! Hey, big fella Oh no! You have a limp!" The smaller snowman noticed Marshmallow's left leg, which he had tried to put together after Hans had severed it.

Kristoff ran up to Elsa and quickly asked her, "Hey Elsa, can you do us a favor and tell him you actually want us here this time? I'm not really in the mood to fall off the mountain again."

Elsa walked over to her giant snowman and gently told him, "You can put him down. Everyone here can stay today. You're a good snowman. Here, let me fix your leg properly," she placed her hands on Marshmallow's limp leg and with her powers made it as good as new.

Marshmallow shook his healed leg then jumped. "Thank you! The bad man who took you gave me a boo boo!"

Marshmallow sat Eugene next to Rapunzel. Eugene squinted and stared at the giant's head. "Is he wearing a tiara?"

Elsa hadn't even thought about the crown she so carelessly threw away the last time she had been there. "My crown?" she asked.

Marshmallow took the crown from his head and handed it to Elsa. "For you, Mama."

"Mama?" Eugene and Rapunzel mouthed to each other.

Elsa accepted the crown with a sigh. She supposed that in a way she was Marshmallow's mother, and Olaf's too, though Olaf was more like a little brother to her. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me. I must have lost it here before." She certainly didn't want to talk about how she threw it away as if it meant nothing to her.

"I take care of everything, Mama," the giant happily told her.

"Yes, you do." She patted him sweetly, "I'm very proud of you. My friends and I are going to be up here a while. Can you be a good boy and keep an eye out for wolves or bears?"

The giant was more than happy to oblige his "mama" and perched himself on the edge of the cliff, watching for anything that he might have deemed as dangerous. Rapunzel, Eugene, and James just watched in disbelief at how slight Elsa had complete control over the giant snowman. Thankfully Anna broke the ice, so to speak, and took Rapunzel by the hand to show her the inside of the palace.

"You've got to see the intricacies of the floors, Rapunzel! Oh, and the view is spectacular!" Eugene and Kristoff followed close behind them.

Ever so gradually, Elsa entered her ice palace for the first time since Hans had attempted to kill her there. Her eyes, big as blue saucers looked upon her creation with new, unclouded eyes. She didn't see the freedom she had felt when she built it. She saw everything she had been running away from. She saw Weselton's men shooting their crossbows at her. She saw Hans telling her not to be the monster they all thought she was all the while formulating a plan to kill her "accidentally." She saw Anna begging her to return to Arendelle with her. She saw herself losing control when Anna was pleading with her and accidentally striking her sister's heart. She saw her worst nightmares coming true there.

While the others were appreciating the beauty and splendor of the lower floors, Elsa climbed to the top of the tower. The remains of the chandelier that she now knew Hans had purposely shot down to kill her were still scattered about. The walls of ice she had instinctively formed to shield herself from Weselton's arrows remained, arrows still lodged within. There was nothing beautiful about what she saw there. She hated the place and felt ill standing within its walls once again.

"It looks as if quite a struggle occurred here," a deep voice came from the stairway.

Elsa found James standing there looking at the carnage of her creation. His emerald eyes showing concern. She held back the bile rising in her throat to answer,"I was fighting for my life," an admission that was voiced barely above a whisper.

James nodded, noting the pale green pallor of her skin just then. "I have seen the aftermath of many altercations, large and small. They always leave scars," he ran a hand over one of the embedded arrows, "both externally and _internally_. You don't seem nearly as pleased to be here as your sister is."

Elsa walked to the open wall where she had almost pushed one of Weselton's men to his death and shuddered. The midday sun shone about her, causing an ethereal shimmering effect that almost took his breath away as she responded to him. "I thought that I would be happy to bring everyone here, thinking of the joy I experienced when I first built it. When Anna first found me here, all I wanted to do was to show her what I _could_ do. Then I remembered what I _had done to her_ and ended up doing worse to her. I spent thirteen years of our lives pushing her away in order to protect her, and I ended up almost killing her anyway."

She looked at him as a tear fell from her cheek. He was leaning against the wall, head cocked, just listening to her, not judging her in any way. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I hardly even know you."

He slowly smiled, showing off that single dimple again, making her feel more at ease. "I've been told that I'm an excellent listener. It's a very good trait to have when I'm on more diplomatic missions for our uncle."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Elsa asked.

"You may ask anything you wish, Your Majesty. Please know that I will answer all of your questions as truthfully as I am permitted, to the best of my abilities."

"You didn't seem surprised by my powers when Rapunzel first mentioned visiting my ice palace, why is that? You weren't in Arendelle for the mess that was my coronation. You didn't see what havoc I can wreak." Elsa asked.

James paused a moment to gather his thoughts then he told her, "I was docked in Corona when Uncle received his first, lengthy letter back from Rapunzel describing everything that had occurred at your coronation and the following events. He already knew about your powers. Apparently your mother confided in him long ago. I have to admit that he sent me to escort Rapunzel and Eugene back to Corona, because he wanted me to see with my own eyes you and the princess have recovered from the ordeal and to be of any assistance to you."

Elsa tilted her head to regard him quizzically, "My uncle places a great deal of trust in you, doesn't he?"

James lightly shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose," he wasn't very interested in talking about himself.

"I suppose," she repeated, "that if Uncle Albert trusts you, then possibly I should as well. Tell me, what do you think of a queen who is cursed with magical powers of ice and snow? As a diplomat, would you pursue relations with her kingdom? Would rather ignore that kingdom? Or, would you fear it, possibly making war with it?"

He pushed off of the wall and paced about for a bit, contemplating his answer. She noticed that he scratched his clean-shaven chin as he thought. "Your Majesty, I have traveled all along the globe. I have seen wonders that would amaze even you and some that are not completely dissimilar to yours. I have a cousin who had magical hair, whose tears healed the man who gave his life to save hers. Your powers are only a curse if you allow them be a curse. They can also be a gift. It's all what you choose do with them. As such, I would want to assess the entire situation before making any decision. I would want to learn whether or not the queen had nefarious designs. It's definitely not something that could be decided within a matter of hours or possibly even days. That said, getting to know you, I would gladly pursue relations with… your kingdom, of course."

Disbelief evident in her eyes, she asked, "You don't see me as a monster or some sort of cold-hearted ice queen?"

He shook his head as he walked toward her and took her right hand into both of his. He ran his thumb along the inside of her palm, down to her wrist, then took her pulse. He looked directly into her cobalt eyes with his emerald ones, then lifted her hand to his lips in order to place a gentle kiss upon it. "Just as I thought. There is _nothing_ cold-hearted about you, Elsa, and you are certainly no monster. I think you're having to figure things now that your powers are general knowledge, and now that you've learned to control them some. You're very wise despite your isolation, but there are so many things you still need to experience and learn on your own. It will be a pleasure for those of us who have been blessed with getting to know you watch as you come into your own."

She felt a great heat rise to her cheeks as she stood beneath his gaze. She had no idea how to respond to his openness, so she thanked him and suggested, "Thank you for your candor, Adm... _James_. We should go down to the others."

He bowed in acceptance and offered his arm to her. Without really analyzing either of their actions, she took it before she knew what she was doing. If he felt a tinge of cold beneath his coat as a light frost graced it, he said nothing. She quickly released his arm before the others saw and fled to her join the comfortable safety of her sister and cousin. James was very intrigued by this Snow Queen who seemed far warmer than anyone would have believed.

They shared a picnic lunch and Eugene, a natural storyteller, told tales of his adventures while living on the wrong side of the law as Flynn Rider. Anna suggested he write a book, as it would surely become a classic. Eager for more stories of adventure, Anna begged Eugene to tell more, but his voice had become hoarse and raspy. It was then that Rapunzel made a request to her cousin.

"James, why don't you tell us the tale of Mor'du?" Her giant eyes were pleading.

"Ooh yes!" Anna chimed in. More pleading eyes. He looked to Elsa. Her eyes weren't pleading, but they certainly were inquisitive. A part of him wanted to see what her eyes looked like pleading, but he shook that thought from his head.

"I've told you about my younger sister, Elinor, haven't I?" They nodded. "Her middle name is Merida, and she is named for my mother's ancestor and her mother. Merida, the daughter, was a princess like you ladies. It was time for her to be betrothed to the heir of another clan, but she chose to change her own fate. She did, but not before turning her mother and brothers into bears." He stopped, watching their reactions. It seemed everyone was interested in the tale, even the two who had already heard it countless times.

Once he had finished the tale, everyone, even the snowman seemed tired. Kristoff stood up, yawned like the mountain man that he was, and sadly suggested they return to Arendelle before the day grew too late. He wasn't very interested in having his new sled destroyed in a wild race to get away from wolves this time.

Two days later, Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, and Admiral Westbrooke set sail for Corona. There were many hugs and tears as the cousins said their goodbyes. Rapunzel managed to get Elsa to tentatively agree to attend a trade summit that was to be held in Corona the following spring, and Anna promised to be a faithful correspondent. Elsa didn't have to make such a promise, because she was diligent in her letter writing as she was in all of her duties.

Before Admiral Westbrooke boarded the Isabel, he took his formal leave of the queen and princess. Anna, feeling like she had known him for years rather than a matter of days gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. His shock at such an open display of even sisterly affection so shocked him that her dignified sister was forced to attempt hiding rather undignified giggles with her hand. He bowed before the queen and took her hand in his when she offered it. He pressed it to his lips, appreciating its smooth coolness, holding onto it there a little longer than was officially necessary. He still held on to it as he stood back on his feet, smiling at her, never taking his gaze from her eyes.

Elsa felt a blush rising again on her cheeks and was compelled to do something that she had never imaged doing before. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Godspeed, Admiral Westbrooke !" she told him, straightening his not untidy uniform. Anna turned her head to her sister, mouth agape. James thanked the queen, then ran up the gang plank barking orders to his men.

The sisters stood on the dock, watching the two ships make their way out of the fjord, waving at their cousins and the admiral who was too busy at his job for such frivolity. Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, and Elsa wrapped hers around Anna's shoulder. The two sisters leaned into each other, heads touching. "I'm going to miss them," Elsa admitted.

"Me too," Anna agreed. "What was that about with James?"

Elsa turned them toward the castle and started the walk back. "What was what?"

"Oh come on!" Anna pleaded with a bit of a growl in her voice. "What was with _that_ goodbye?"

Elsa just kept walking and feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Anna."

"Elsa!" Anna cried out in exasperation!

"Anna!" Elsa answered while still walking and refusing to say anything else about _anything_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Finding Normal**

Slowly, Elsa and Anna found a new normal for their lives after their relations from Corona left Arendelle. It was the first time they had really been alone since the thaw and able to develop some sort of routine and normalcy now that they were actively a part of each other's lives. Anna soon learned that Elsa had enough work to keep her busy every hour of the day if she chose, and Elsa quickly realized that Anna had fallen into a routine of idleness and lack of direction. Both sisters sought to help the other.

Elsa was often awake in the mornings before the time the sun was up in order to take part in an activity she had long before loved and wished to start again, riding. It was cathartic for her to greet the sunrise, riding about her kingdom on her Friesian horse Kari, who had been a late coronation gift from her uncle and aunt. Once she had returned from her ride, she would refresh herself then eat breakfast with Anna before heading to her study for the day. There she spent the better part of her day in meetings with the council, various ministers, petitioners to the crown, and shuffling through the piles and piles of paperwork that never stopped requiring her attention. She made a point to spend every evening with Anna and at least one entire day each week. It would have been easy to lose herself in her work, but she worked at not allowing that to happen. She wanted to be present in Anna's life, and Anna demanded it.

Being present in Anna's life meant encouraging her to do more with her time than to just putter around the castle with Olaf or tag along with Kristoff on his deliveries. Elsa had been effectively running the kingdom from behind the gates before her coronation, but Anna had little to do. Elsa felt that as her heir presumptive, it was more than time for Anna to take on at least a few affairs of state and to also begin sitting in on council meetings. Should something happen to her, she didn't want Anna to be wholly unprepared to step up as the queen Elsa hoped she could be.

In order to further promote Anna's participation in the running of the kingdom, Elsa had a smaller desk installed next her own in her study do that Anna could handle some of the paperwork _and also _so that they could spend more time in each other's company while working. Anna loved being included so much in Elsa's life and actually enjoyed being given jobs of importance to do. On the other hand, she often found it difficult to stay away during most of the council meetings as some ministers had a tendency to drone on and on and also argue about the least interesting topics, such as potholes and tariffs.

When she did stay awake, she became aware that there was one topic all of the ministers, but especially Chancellor Hummel, were of one accord about. It was a topic that Anna felt wasn't really any of their business at all, the matrimonial prospects of both sisters - Elsa especially. Anna brought it up one afternoon as they worked alone in Elsa's study.

She bit down on her pen, trying to think of how to mention it, then just let her mouth fly. "I never realized the council was in such a tizzy for both of us, but especially _you_, to marry. The Chancellor certainly has a bee up his bonnet about it."

"Hmm?" Elsa asked as she read through a tax document. "Oh, you know how it is, Anna. No monarchy is considered stable unless there is a passel of heirs lined up to inherit and secure succession of the throne. Oh, and let's not forget that I'm a woman, and as such I'm not expected to be capable of ruling the kingdom without the proper guidance from a husband."

Anna slammed her pen down on her desk. "Well, that's just ridiculous!"

Elsa laughed, "I quite agree, baby sister, but it doesn't change the way of the world. As horrible as having the gates closed for so long was, it did prevent us both from being married off by now to some prince or another."

"Wait, _what_?" Anna asked, realizing that by starting this conversation with her sister, she was learning things she had never really considered.

Elsa noticed Anna's confusion and sat down her paperwork to really talk with her sister. "Anna, princesses are usually married by the time they're your age to the heir of some other kingdom in order to strengthen diplomatic ties. I'm sure had I been normal, Papa would have found a second son somewhere to be my consort. Once I had an heir and a spare, you would likely have been married off to eventually become the queen consort of another kingdom also. They're just trying to impose upon me that we're not following normal convention."

Anna slumped in her chair, resting her cheek on her fist. "Wow. You know, it used to be that I couldn't wait to be married because it seemed like the only way to get out of the castle."

Elsa sighed, "I know."

Anna saw Elsa's reaction to mention of her past loneliness and added, "But I don't want to leave anymore, and I'm no longer in any hurry to get married. I like it being just you and I for now. Unless that is, _you_ wish to marry soon?"

"Soon?" Elsa asked her hand on her chest. She laughed a little bitterly, "Anna, I seriously doubt that I ever marry. That's why it's so imperative you are capable of stepping in if anything ever happens to me. You and any children you have will be my heirs."

"Wait. What about James?" Anna asked, not quite believing that her sister wasn't considering marriage, _ever_.

Elsa shuffled the papers on her desk some. "What about James?"

Anna played with her pen a little. "I just thought that maybe there was a little something going on between you."

Elsa looked directly at Anna and smiled. "He is a friend whom I only met just recently. That is all. He has his duties in Uncle Albert's navy, and quite honestly it could be years if we ever meet again. He is nice, but I'm not looking for a husband, and I have no clue what his matrimonial plans are."

"Well then, if not James, then why not someone else?" Anna asked, pushing the subject.

"Oh Anna, I don't want to marry, not right now at least. I just learned what it is to be free again, and I just got you back. Right now, being a good queen is my top priority. Arendelle deserves good, open leadership after years of closed doors. Not to mention, there's my powers to think about."

"What about your powers?" Anna asked.

"Anna, most decent young men worth having aren't going to want to marry a… monster." She grabbed her arm, rubbing her hand up and down it to comfort herself after saying what she did.

"_Elsa_…" Anna started.

Elsa shook her head. She didn't want to delve deeper into that pot of fish just then. "It's just not likely to happen, Anna, that's all. What about you? Where do you see your relationship with Kristoff heading?"

"I don't know."

Elsa laughed. She had a difficult time believing her sister hadn't already planned a wedding and the rest of her life with Kristoff. "What do you mean, you '_don__'__t know_?' I know you said that you don't wish to marry too soon, but it will be Kristoff, won't it?"

Anna just shrugged, "I _don__'__t_ know. The only other relationship I have ever been involved in, if you can even really call it that, was rushed for all the wrong reasons. Then my fiancé left me for dead and tried to decapitate you. I like that Kristoff is my friend right now. I haven't had too many of those, you know? If it grows to be more over time, then that's wonderful. If it doesn't, then that's okay too, because I don't want to jump into _anything_ again."

"What about that kiss I saw the two of you share in the village, just after the Thaw?" Elsa asked.

"Oh that." Anna laughed.

"Yes, that!" Elsa tossed a small snowball at her.

Anna wiped the snow from her dress. "Hey! That is not fair! I don't know. It seemed appropriate at the time. It was sweet. That's all I know."

Elsa smiled. Anna was growing up. "Okay. I won't press you anymore on the subject. Are you planning to go work at the orphanage tomorrow?

Elsa changed the subject to what she knew had become Anna's favorite duty she had taken on, working in the Arendelle Orphanage. She discovered several weeks prior while working with Elsa that she was actually their patron, and both sisters agreed that it would be fine if she were to take a more 'hands on' approach to her support of it.

She played games with the children and helped them with their lessons, fed, rocked, and changed the babies, and read stories to all of them. She was even known to fold laundry and help clean from time to time, though no one allowed her in the kitchen after a disastrous attempt at baking cupcakes that ended with Elsa paying to completely refurbish the entire kitchen.

Despite the incident in the kitchen, Anna looked forward to the day each week when she would go to the orphanage and quickly learned the incomparable joy of doing for others. The children, the workers, and just the fun she had when there became her favorite topic for conversation as well. She made it sound so wonderful that she even managed to talk Elsa into spending a day there with her.

Elsa had nothing against visiting the orphanage. In fact, she adored children - she always had. It was just that… Well, children were so fragile and innocent that she was frightened to be near them much. The last little child she had spent any time with had been Anna, and she had hurt her with her powers. It was true that she now knew the secret to controlling her powers, but the thought of hurting one of those faultless little babes frightened her to no end. Yet she went. Anna had asked, and she was loathe to deny her anything.

They were met with a dozen little helium voices calling, "Anna! Anna!" when they entered the orphanage. It was obvious to Elsa that not only did Anna love the inhabitants and workers, but they loved her very much as well. Seeing that Elsa had joined her sister, the women who ran the orphanage immediately bowed to their queen, and the children attempted to do the same. Elsa quickly thanked them, had them stand, and somewhat shocked them by asking where she could be of use. Anna suggested that she accompany her outside to play with the children who were able to walk on their own.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna begged, like she did when she was no bigger than some of the children there. Elsa hesitated to use her magic around the children, fearing another accident would occur. Anna had been watching Elsa's behavior though and sensed her sister's trepidation. She place her hand on Elsa's to set her straight, "It's not going to happen again, Elsa. You know what you're doing now."

Elsa let out a heavy sigh and agreed. She covered the yard in snow, complete with large drifts for the children to jump in. She stood off to the side, watching Anna and the children frolic and play in the snow, when she was surprised by a snowball to the side of her face. Anna mischievously waved to her sister. Then she had to take cover when Elsa threw an onslaught of snowballs, pelting her until she surrendered in defeat. They then played with the children, just as they had when they had been children. The laughs, screams, and giggles could be heard for several city blocks. The citizens of Arendelle would have been surprised to learn that at least half of the ruckus came from their regal and dignified queen.

Once the royal sisters and the older children were adequately worn out from their snow play, they gathered inside as Anna read a few chapters from a storybook to them. Again, Elsa just watched, off to side, enjoying witnessing her sister in her element. It was a peaceful scene until she heard a loud commotion in the kitchen. Miss Helga, who was in charge of the orphanage, had been holding an upset infant girl no more than three months old but saw that her presence was required in the kitchen. Without thinking about it or even asking the queen, she foisted the babe into Elsa's unsuspecting arms.

Shocked and afraid what would happen, she stared down at the crying child as she felt ice gather on the baby's blanket. She had no idea how to calm a crying baby and feared she would hurt her. Then, her better sense came back to her, and she remembered how, with her mother's assistance, she would hold a colicky Anna as a baby and rock her. She pulled the babe to her chest, started making soothing shushing sounds, and found her way to an open rocking chair.

She found that as she rocked and murmured comforting nothings into the babe's ear while humming an old lullaby, the baby stopped crying. More importantly, the ice on her blanket disappeared. Once she was satisfied the baby was settled, she opened the blanket up and found large round eyes, the dark blue of the sky on a winter morning gazing up at her. The baby girl had a tuft of reddish brown hair that seemed to want to stick up everywhere and a sweet little mouth with rosebud lips. Elsa felt as if the baby was peeking into her very soul as they rocked together. In a way it was as if they had always known each other beyond time. She freed one of her hands and held a finger out, which the baby grasped with a smile.

"You are a sweet thing, aren't you, Baby Girl? I knew a little girl like you once. She was very sweet as well and grew up to be the bravest, most loving person I'll ever know. Do you know, I am an orphan, just like you? I lost my parents three and half years ago. I don't know which is worse, experiencing the loss of parents, or never knowing them? Look at you, though. You'll not be with a home long."

The baby coo'd, and Helga returned from the kitchen. "I sorry I just threw little Adelheid at you, Your Majesty. Nina is new and apparently isn't very good with the stoves just yet. I'll take her now, if you wish."

Without taking her eyes off of little Adelheid, Elsa answered, "That's okay. We're doing just fine right here, together. Adelheid and I are old friends now" She finally looked up at Helga and asked her, "Do you know anything about her family?"

Helga shook her head. "No. She was left on our doorstep in a basket when she couldn't have been more than a week old. She's such a pretty thing. I imagine it won't be long before a family adopts her."

Elsa looked down at the bundle holding on to her finger again. "I certainly hope she is adopted soon. She deserves a family to love and cherish her."

Once Elsa finally relinquished Adelheid, she walked about the orphanage, taking note of all the things she and Anna could do to improve conditions beyond remodeling the kitchen that Anna managed to destroy. She turned a corner and found a group of boys playing with a toy castle.

"What's going in the castle, boys?" She asked.

The smallest boy answered, "We're going to slay the evil monster living in the tower, Your Majesty!"

Elsa grabbed her hands and stared down at them as they began to shake. Something caught in her throat as she asked them, "The-there's a m-monster in your tower?" Images of Hans in his cell, calling her a monstrous witch and worse, telling her that her father thought her that, replayed in her mind.

"Yes!" the biggest boy answered. "We're going to slay the evil witch monster, living in the tower and save the kingdom, Your Majesty!"

"M-must you slay the monster?" she quietly asked as she backed away from them, hugging her arms to her.

"All evil monsters must be destroyed in order to save Arendelle, Your Majesty!" a smaller boy explained to her.

She continued backing away from the boys until she bumped into Anna. She could feel her soul spiraling into frozen fractals once again and commanded, "We need to go home… NOW!" Her hand felt as if those shackles were covering them once again.

Anna felt her stomach drop when she saw an expression on Elsa's face she hadn't seen since her coronation day.

Quickly, she said her goodbyes and gathered her things so that they could leave. Elsa was eerily quiet as they walked back to the castle. She had a difficult time keeping up with Elsa's hurried pace and noticed that a trail of ice followed her sister's path. It was obvious to Anna that her sister was very distressed over something, but was learning that sometimes it was better not to say anything at all when Elsa got like that. She didn't even say anything when they passed the castle's tower, and Elsa picked up her pace home even more, holding her hands to her chest. She didn't say anything when Elsa skipped dinner that night and retired early to bed. She didn't know what to say to her.

By time to go to bed, Elsa still hadn't shown her face. Anna was at a loss of what to do for her sister without making her more upset. Yet, she knew that Elsa isolating herself was not the answer to whatever her problem was. She determined to speak calmly with Elsa to find out what was wrong and ventured toward Elsa's room. Unfortunately the way she came required her to walk past that _other room _as well. It was a room she hadn't entered in over three years: her mother's room. Usually she would walk past without even looking at the door, but this time she heard sobbing from the other side. Only one person in the castle had access to that room other than her, and that was her sister.

Without considering all of her past reservations, she threw the door open and searched the dark suite of rooms for her sister. She found her slumped up against a wall, holding a frost-covered frame in her hand. Anna gently took the frame from Elsa's hand, brushed off the frost, and discovered that it was a daguerreotype of their parents. "Elsa?" she quietly called to her sister.

"Anna, I'm not fit for company right now. Y-You should leave me alone. I-I don't trust myself right now, and neither should you." Elsa's voice was cracked and shaking. In fact, her entire body was shaking.

Determined, Anna placed her hands on her hips and replied, "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not company. Do you know that I haven't been in here since I they left for that trip to Corona? I haven't been strong enough to be somewhere where I could feel their presence so much."

"I-I come in here all the time. I sometimes feel her presence in here, so I come in here often to think and sometime I ask her opinion on different things. Sometimes I even try to talk to Papa, but now I'm realizing that there is one opinion of theirs that I wish I didn't now know."

Anna didn't understand what Elsa was telling her. "What's do you mean?"

Elsa lifted her head to meet Anna's eyes, blue eyes to blue eyes. "Anna, our parents thought that I was a monster."

Anna dropped down next to Elsa, just as her heart once again dropped. "Wait, _what_?"

So much sadness filled Elsa's eyes just then that Anna felt her heart breaking as she listened to her sister tell her, "They were afraid of me. They thought that I was some sort of monster and were terrified of me and what I could do."

"_No_!" Anna pulled back in disbelief. Sure, her parents, at least her father, had been strict about keeping them apart, but they surely didn't believe sweet, loving Elsa could _ever_ be a monster.

"Yes, Anna! I used to tell myself it wasn't so, but… the _shackles_… they had to have been forged _long_ before my coronation. They were the sort of thing that takes a great deal of time to make. They fit my hands like a pair of perfectly, custom tailored gloves." she stopped, silently staring at her hands, feeling the cold steel of the shackles again.

Anna scooted closer to her sister, trying to fully comprehend the tumult of emotion flowing from her. "_Shackles_?

Elsa nodded, and the air in the room started to grow even colder. "When Hans and his search party brought me back from the North Mountain, they took me to the tower where there was a room already prepared for me with those custom-made shackles that covered my hands. I was so scared, knowing Hans planned to kill me that my fear froze the entire cell enough to where I could break free. I was running away like an animal escaping its predators." She shook her head, trying to forget that horrible time. "Hans all but confirmed my fears when I confronted him about it before he was sent back to the Southern Isles."

Anna shook her head. "Wait, _when_ did you speak with Hans?"

"I confronted him the day you gave Kristoff his sled. I had to then, because I had questions only he could answer, and for all we know he's been executed by now."

"So, what did he tell you about the shackles?" Anna asked, wondering if Elsa should believe anything Hans told her.

Elsa exhaled slowly, "He confirmed my greatest fears. He told me about a jailor who came forward and said that Papa had the shackles cast and the cell prepared for me years ago. He said that he didn't know who the special prisoner could have been until he saw me in the courtyard, fleeing from my coronation ball."

"Elsa, how do you know Hans was telling even a shred of the truth?"

Elsa looked up at her again, so much pain in her eyes, "I believe it, because It makes perfect sense, Anna. The person who had the shackles made was the very same person who gave me my first pair of gloves and every pair after for ten years. The person who taught me to 'conceal, don't feel."

Anna threw her head against the wall, "Papa?"

"Papa," Elsa repeated. "It was his idea to close the gates, to reduce the staff, and to separate us after the accident. Grand Pabbie never told him that was the answer. It was just his instinct to do so. He was afraid of what I would do you, to the kingdom, to _him_. What I don't understand is why he didn't just lock me in the tower to begin with?"

Without really thinking, Anna tilted her head and quietly said, "Mama."

"Mama?" Elsa asked, unable to believe what Anna was telling her.

"Yes, Mama," Anna told her. "I always wondered how for the first five years of my life, we were this happy, perfect, loving family then something just changed. We were separated, and you were sent to your own room. It was then that I noticed Mama and Papa no longer shared the same room either. They argued a lot from then on, I think. I overheard more than once Mama threatening to go 'home to Corona.' if things didn't change. She would argue with him to treat you differently, _normally_. She begged him to allow us to spend more time together and to try a different approach with you, because the one he used wasn't working. Oh, I understand that now. I thought then it was because you were the Crown Princess. It was after those times that we would share more meals together and be a little closer to what we once had been. Then something would happen, and it would be worse than before. It was all very confusing to me. I didn't understand it at all. I just knew that Mama seemed sad all the time. What we went through broke her heart, and she just wanted us to be together, _loved_ and happy. I don't think that she ever considered you a monster. As to what Papa thought… I've been growing very angry with him lately myself."

Elsa tilted her head to study Anna as she asked, "You have?"

Anna jumped up. "_Yes_! You told me everything that Grand Pabbie told you when the first accident happened. I've been thinking it over a lot lately. It's like something in him just snapped, and he went into full panic mode and only heard the bad things! _He_ made you fear yourself! _He_ kept us apart! _He_ made our childhoods miserable! You can't tell me you weren't miserable, all alone. I know that I was! I was so lonely that I was willing to marry the first man who showed any interest in me, because I was so frightened of spending the rest of my life behind closed gates again! Mama, she couldn't have done anything, even if she did threaten to take us to Corona. He wasn't just her husband but the King! There was no going against the sovereign's orders and dictates! To do otherwise would have meant committing treason and possibly causing a war!"

Anna paced around the room as Elsa watched. "You have a gift, Elsa. It's a beautiful gift, and he tried to suppress it and hide it! I saw you with that baby girl today, and you are _no monster_. A monster couldn't feel love, and you seem to have more love within you than anyone I've ever known!"

"You think _this_," Elsa held out her hands like the were covered in dirt or blood, "is a gift?"

"Yes, Elsa, I do! I truly do believe it is a gift." She stooped down to Elsa. "Papa was wrong. He may have been king. He may have seemed wise and strong, but he was so very, very wrong about so very, very much."

Elsa's tear-stained eyes started to glimmer with an ounce of joy again. She analyzed every word that Anna told her in her head and added it to what James had told her at the Ice Palace. She knew that they were both right. Her father had been wrong about how to control her powers. He was wrong about _her_. She would get past this with her sister. She would conquer the monster that was her own fear. Fear was the only true monster inhabiting the castle. "Would you like to build a snowman, Anna?" She even smiled as she asked.

* * *

**This chapter was almost completely reworked and extended to the point where it is my longest one to date, I ****believe. I think it's an important chapter though, in the story of Elsa and Anna both. It's a turning point for the both of them - one of many, I dare say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****The Rose Who Blooms In Summer**

The lush greens of summer in Arendelle faded into the vibrant yellows, oranges, and reds of autumn. Leaves fell from the trees, and the scent of frost, natural frost, was born into the air. Soon it was winter, and The Queen and Princess of Arendelle began preparing for their first Jul, or Christmas season, since reopening the gates and reconnecting. They were both excited to decorate the castle together for the first time since they were little children. They planned to take part in all of the traditional holiday festivities from a ball in the Great Hall to having the children from the orphanage over for Little Christmas Eve to decorate the castle's Christmas tree and to hand out presents to them.

Since that first day at the orphanage with Anna, Elsa made it a priority to go with her as often as she possibly could. She no longer stood along the sidelines, but helped to change diapers, fed hungry children, played with them, and even helped as much as she could in the kitchen. For a queen, she was surprisingly adept at many domestic matters upon learning them, and she liked it. Due to her powers, she had never had ladies maids to care for her needs and was preferred to be self-sufficient.

Mostly, she spent time with little Adelheid, because to her was an unmistakable connection between them. The baby girl eyes lit up whenever her eyes focused on Elsa, and truth be told, Elsa's lit up when she saw Adelheid. Every time she left the orphanage and Adelheid, her arms ached to hold the baby girl and to never let go of her. They felt empty without her. Elsa also found that her heart ached with a longing she couldn't quite put to words.

Had she been a normal woman, or even a normal queen, she realized that she would have seriously considered adopting the dear child as her own. However, she _wasn't_ a normal person. She had special powers. Despite the opinions of Anna and James, every day she had to convince herself that she wasn't a monster like her father at least partly thought that she was. She wanted to make her powers be a gift like Anna believed that they were, but she was still just learning how they worked. No, Adelheid deserved a normal, _safe_ home with perfectly ordinary parents who didn't have powers and years of emotional baggage attached to she hoped and prayed for the best for Adelheid and continued on her own journey - alone, as she believed she was destined to be.

One day as Christmas neared, that journey found her in the attics of the castle with Anna, searching for all of the royal decorations. Though they had small, family celebrations when their parents were still alive, they hadn't really celebrated Christmas since the gates were closed. The castle certainly hadn't been decorated in the manner Elsa remembered from before the closing of the gates. As such, it was difficult finding the decorations after years of disuse.

"I never realized how much _stuff_ was stored up here, just gathering _dust_!" Elsa complained, trying to wipe the dust from her arms to no avail.

Anna laughed at her sister's neatness, then suffered a sneezing fit, causing Elsa to laugh at her sister. She kneeled next to a trunk and noticed the blazing, golden sun of the Coronian insignia upon it. "Anna, look! This trunk must have been Mama's!" She gingerly ran her hands along the burnished wood, trying to feel some connection to her mother.

Anna ran over and dropped to her side, just gazing at it. "Do you think we should open it?" she asked.

Elsa turned to her sister with wide eyes. "I-I don't know. Do you have any idea what is in here?"

Anna placed a hand atop one of her sister's. "No clue."

Elsa shook her head, "It's almost like an invasion of privacy."

Anna turned her head from side to side, studying the trunk. "Maybe, but I feel like there's something in there that might shed some light into Mama's life. I didn't know that I needed to get to know her better until I couldn't. As I get older and learn more about everything, I'm learning that there was so much more to her than just 'Mama."

Elsa felt the smoothness of the wooden trunk beneath her long, elegant fingers. "I know. I probably pushed her away even more than I did you. She only wanted to love me, and I allowed my fear keep her from me." She squeezed Anna's hand, smiling a slight smile. "Let's do it! Maybe there are some answers to questions we didn't even know we had in there."

Anna only nodded, and then they began unlocking the latches that were stiff from years of not being used. They found sketches of places they recognized around Arendelle, some that must have been in Corona, some of their father when he was quite young, and some that had to have been them as babies. There were dresses that looked like something she would have worn in the warmer climate of Corona. Then there were journals. Over half of the trunk was filled with leather clad journals with the year engraved on each. The earliest one they found was from the year she would have been around twelve years old. The newest one was from the year she was thirty-seven, the year before the shipwreck. What they found was a chest filled with their own, personal treasure.

"Wow!" was all Anna could say. Elsa had no words. She ran her hands along the leather, feeling what her mother had once held in her hands, pondering the words within. "Would you like to read them?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"Who, me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, _you_," Elsa stated.

Anna picked up one of the journals. "Don't you want to?"

How could she explain to Anna that she was afraid of what might be written in the last eighteen years' worth of journals? "I, I don't know. I don't think I'm strong enough to find out what she thought of me."

"Oh Elsa. You know that Mama loved you."

"Yes, but Papa did too, in his own way, even though he was afraid of my powers."

Anna offered a suggestion, "Why don't you let me read them first to see what they say? I'm fairly certain that you're going to want to read them though."

Elsa nodded. "I'll have a couple of the footmen carry this to your room. We should get back to finding the decorations." Then she abruptly got up and went back to business.

Anna _did_ read her mother's journals, and within the pages she found a kindred spirit. Actually she found someone very much like what she imaged Elsa would have been like had she lived a less difficult life. She found a sister who adored her older brother, feared meeting the young man she had been betrothed to, then fell in love with him after all the worry. She skipped around in the years, more curious about some times than others. Then she found one that she knew Elsa needed to read. It was from the year before Elsa was born. She was certain she found answers to some of those questions that Elsa didn't even know to ask. There were passages that she wanted to underline but didn't dare mark in the journal.

_I managed to talk Agdar into going for a walk into the woods, despite the deep snow. I had something special that I needed to tell him, and I wanted to do it somewhere private,__ beautiful__, and beyond the castle gates. It was a splendid day, and the snow glistened and sparkled as if millions of diamonds had been crushed along the ground. Though it snowed in Corona, it never did so much or seemed so magical! I truly have fallen in love with not just my husband, but our lovely kingdom as well! I didn't think I could ever love a place as much as Corona, but I do and will be content to spend the rest of my days here, raising our castle-full of babies._

_W__hile we were walking we found the most peculiarly spectacular thing, a flawless rose, white as the new fallen snow, blooming in winter! Agdar informed me that legend tells that such a rose holds mystical powers born of winter air and mountain rain and can bring with it either a blessing or a curse__. __It was then that I whispered in his ear that we were to have our own blessing come summer. He asked if I was certain, and I told him I had had my suspicions for a while but hadn't wanted to tell him until I was almost certain. He was so elated that he picked me up, twirling me around in circles until we were both dizzy and laughing__.__ Then he stopped laughing, and cupped my chin in his hand. _

"_Isabel, I love you so,__" __he told me before taking me into his arms._

_As we were preparing to leave that spot, the most amazing thing happened. I stumbled a bit, coming into contact with the rose. A thorn pricked my finger. It stung a bit, but I also felt a shiver of cold race throughout my body. The shiver caused the babe inside me to flutter. I pulled Agdar's hand to my stomach, and he felt it as well! The thorn prick was then forgotten as we again celebrated our future heir together. It was a truly blessed day, and I cannot wait to meet our blessing come summer!_

The next interesting entry she found was from when Elsa was around four months old.

_Today was a stupendous day in the castle! Elsa laughed for the first time! It was a real, honest, sweet, adorable giggle that turned into squeals of joy. It happened when Agdar was playing peek-a-boo with her while she sat in my lap. She was so adorable that at first we didn't notice the snowflakes falling around us._

_Then __Elsa started to reach for them, and we noticed them as well__. __Fear seemed to envelop Agdar, and Elsa sensed his panic and grew upset. As she cried, the room turned extremely cold. I clutched Elsa to my breast, trying to calm her as well as myself. It worked, and she quit crying. That is when the temperature of the room arose back to normal. Agdar and I just looked at each other, then our precious little daughter, unsure of what to do._

_I took Agdar's hand, brought it to where I held Elsa to my chest and assured him that all would be well. I realize that our Elsa has a gift. It __is__ a gift. She is a gift and a blessing, and this ability of hers will be as well. Now I just have to convince Agdar of it._

Then she found another interesting one dated from when Elsa was four, and she was one.

_The most interesting thing happened today. Anna was upset due to cutting her teeth, and Elsa was trying to make her feel better, as she always does. Not knowing what else to do, Elsa instinctively froze one of Anna's teething toys, giving her something cool to chew. Then she created a little snow flurry to distract her from her pain. Since she has gained control of her faculties, she has also had greater control of her powers. She only uses them to make Anna happy, as it is obvious she loves her sister more than anything. Agdar worries that something could happen, as her powers seem to be getting stronger, but I know my little rose who blooms in winter could never hurt anyone, especially Anna. They only seem out of her control when she is scared or upset. Someday she will be an excellent mother. She certainly is the most devoted sister that ever lived. I do believe she would give up her own life for Anna__'__s happiness._

Anna grabbed those journals and ran into Elsa's study, interrupting a meeting the queen was conducting with her trade minister. She apologized to both and waited for the meeting to end, and for Elsa to chastise her. It would be worth it, she surmised, because Elsa needed to read the journals.

When Elsa summoned Anna back into her study, she was sitting at her desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off a headache. "Anna, you know that you can't just burst in here for no reason! I have a difficult enough time as it is with Minister Solem. He doesn't think a woman has the intelligence to sit on the throne. I swear, the only reason he respects me at all is because of my powers! I don't like the idea of anyone respecting me out of fear."

"Yes, but Elsa," Anna countered, "I read a few things in Mama's journals today that I think you should take a look at, and it can't wait."

Elsa waved her off. "Not now, Anna. I have several documents to read and sign before we have the orphans here tonight to celebrate Little Christmas Eve." She was still very afraid of what she didn't know.

Anna persisted. "But Elsa. I really think you should read these passages, NOW! Trust me!"

Elsa observed the serious look on her sister's face, and motioned for her to sit next to her. "Where shall I start?"

Anna ran to her, dropping the journals on the desk. She pointed to where she had bookmarked each. "Read this one first. I'm sorry if parts of it are embarrassing, considering it's our parents. I know I cringed a little, but it's still important. Then read this one., then this one."

Elsa read the journals. She read them over and over and over again, forgetting everything else on her desk. The bells in the cathedral started to toll the time when both sisters needed to begin preparing for the evening celebrations. She sat the journals down on her desk, got up, and stared out the window with new eyes once again.

Anna came up behind Elsa and wrapped her arms around her. "You are _not_ a monster, Elsa. You are a gift. I have skimmed through page after page, year after year, and Mama never stopped believing that, and she knew you better than anyone else. Also, your powers aren't a curse. They obviously came from that rose! Your powers are as much a gift as Rapunzel's were! It's a gift!"

"My powers are a gift," Elsa whispered to herself, rethinking _everything_ again.

"That's what I said," Anna replied.

Elsa spun around, grabbing Anna by the shoulders. "Anna, would you be opposed to someone new coming to live in the castle with us?"

"Who? Are you thinking about James?" she slyly asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No, don't be ridiculous, Anna. I barely know the man, and we've gone over all that already. No. I was thinking… I was thinking of adopting Adelheid." She braced for whatever onslaught Anna was going to give.

"_You want to adopt a baby_?" That was certainly the last thing Anna expected Elsa to tell her.

Elsa started pacing as she explained herself to her sister. "We have so much, Anna, and she has no one. She is so sweet, and I feel such a connection to her. I've only felt that sort of connection with you. You're always hinting at my possible marriage, but I don't know if I am ever going to marry. I don't know if any man will want to marry me. I won't marry just any man for the sake of _whatever_, and I won't give my authority to anyone else. Just because I can't picture myself with a husband, doesn't mean that I don't want children. I've always wanted at least a child. A year ago, I didn't think that could happen, but now I believe that I _can_ be a good mother." She stopped and searched Anna's eyes for something, but Anna just stared. "I love her, Anna," she admitted.

Anna embraced her sister. "Then go and get our girl, Elsa!"

They left the study to prepare for the evening, and stopped by their old nursery on the way to their rooms. Everything was as it had been, including Anna's old Elsa and Anna baby dolls. "It will be nice to have this room be used again," Anna told her. "We're getting a baby!"

"_I'm_ getting a baby!" Elsa nervously told herself.

That night's Little Christmas Eve celebration was the brightest, happiest event held in the castle in many, many years. The children loved decorating the giant tree, playing with Olaf and Sven, singing Christmas carols with Kristoff as he played the lute, and opening their gifts. Elsa and Anna laughed and enjoyed having the children in their home. They were certainly more fun than stuffy, foreign dignitaries. Anna even managed to maneuver Kristoff under the mistletoe for a quick, chaste kiss that left both of them confused.

Everything was perfect, but one thing was missing. Elsa searched the faces of the children and saw no sign of Adelheid. Of course someone would likely have to hold her most of the time, but she was nowhere to be seen. Like any mother, she worried her little girl was ill and started to panic. Before the evening ended she found Miss Helga and enquired after her.

"Your Majesty, I must thank you for this evening. The children have never known such a splendid Jul."

Elsa smiled, trying to keep her worry over Adelheid private, "Neither have I, Miss Helga. It has been a pleasure having them all here. Anna and I would have been quite lonely without them, I think. Tell me, I haven't seen Adelheid tonight. Nothing is wrong with her, is it?" She was certain the lady could hear the fear in her voice as it threatened to falter.

Miss Helga laughed. "Oh no! Nothing is wrong at all! She was adopted by a lovely farming couple just yesterday. Their only child perished in an accident last year, and they were ready to open their home to another child. They fell in love with her instantaneously."

Elsa's heart dropped, as did her voice. "She has been adopted?"

"Yes! I imagine she is having a wonderful first Christmas along with her new parents. It is every orphans dream you know, to have a family at Christmas."

"That's wonderful, I'm very happy for her" Elsa dully told her as she walked away. Suddenly the Great Hall seemed too confining and warm despite the dropping temperature. Tears stung her eyes. Something caught in her throat. She fled to her room before anyone could see that she was upset. After all the guests had left for the night, Anna found her sitting alone in her dark, frozen room.

"Elsa?" she asked before she knocked. "What's wrong? Why aren't you still happy?"

Her voice betrayed the anguish in her heart. "We aren't getting a baby in the castle, Anna. I'm not going to be anyone's mother."

"Wait, what? What happened?"

"Adelheid was adopted by another family yesterday. She's gone."

"Oh." She slumped next to her sister. "You can adopt another baby if you want, can't you?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Adelheid was my baby. I don't want another. You can't just replace one child with another."

"You're the queen, take her from that other family!" Anna demanded.

Elsa laughed bitterly. "What kind of selfish queen would I be if I did that? I couldn't do that to her new mother. I know just how much it hurts to have even a moment of that joy. I wouldn't rip it away from anyone. It's too cruel."

Anna hated seeing her sister so broken hearted. "I wish there was something that I could do, Elsa, to take this pain away from you."

Elsa hugged her sister and rested her head on her shoulder. "Just being here with me is enough, Anna. I'll be ok. It just wasn't meant to be. We still have so much to be thankful for this Christmas. I may not have a daughter, but I do have my sister back. That is more than enough."

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"You really are a rose who blooms in the winter. Someday I know that you'll be the perfect mother."

* * *

It's funny how one chapter I will almost completely rewrite, and another I change very little. This chapter saw very little change. I hope you're enjoying reading this again, in its new form. If this if your first foray in this story, enjoy the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Moving Forward**

She had been nothing less than impulsive, she knew that now. It had been an incredibly rash decision that she hadn't really even begun to think through nearly enough, so the outcome was actually a blessing of sorts. At least that's what Elsa told herself each and every day when she walked past the castle's empty nursery, and that empty hole in her heart ached. She couldn't allow herself to focus on the emptiness of her heart or the aching of her empty arms. Adelheid would never be hers, and that was that. Empty arms and lullabies left unsung had to be ignored. Instead, it was best that she center all of her energy into starting the new year off being the best queen for Arendelle and also the sister that Anna had always deserved.

Anna: the sister she had missed so much for far too long. She was going to have a birthday, turning nineteen, soon. _Nineteen years old_. To Elsa, a part of her would always think of Anna as the five-year-old imp in pigtails who couldn't sleep because the sky was awake. Yet she wasn't that small child any longer. Anna was a strong, intelligent, brave, selfless, albeit clumsy and sometimes awkward grown woman. At times, it was still difficult for Elsa to not treat her as the five-year-old she had been when last they had been close. She wanted to do something very special for this sister of hers for her birthday. They hadn't really celebrated a birthday together since Elsa had turned eight. It had to be something she would love and possibly not even expect. She wracked her mind, thinking of all the times she had seen Anna happiest, and one moment in particular came to mind. It had been at her coronation ball, before she had disappeared with Hans and before The Great Freeze, when together they just laughed and conversed like the sisters that they were.

She laughed, thinking back on how Anna had, in her own way, actually enjoyed that painful, awkward dance with that bigoted, horrible, little Duke. In that brief moment of closeness after, she had admitted to Elsa that she wished it could always be as it was that night. Elsa, her guard momentarily down, had too, but she allowed her fear to take control. Soon after, everything was out of control, especially her.

Thankfully, things were different now. She and Anna truly were close, _really_ close, and her powers were common knowledge. There was no more concealing and bottling up her emotions. So, despite the fact that large groups still frightened her more than she would ever care to admit, she decided that it was her duty to throw Anna the grandest birthday party the princess had ever had.

Initially, she had wanted the ball to a surprise, but realized that Anna, who made it her knowledge to attempt to know every occurrence in the castle, would find out. So she brought up the subject over breakfast one morning in early February.

As usual, Anna was quiet at breakfast. She was not a morning person. All of Arendelle knew this fact. It often took her quite a while before she was capable of intelligible conversation. Elsa rather enjoyed this rare, silent time with her sister. It was refreshing to be in her company without all of the added chatter every once in a while. She both loved and grew tired of Anna's chatter simultaneously. Sadly, she needed to disrupt that tranquility and bring up the ball, if she could manage to spit the words out of her mouth.

She had been cutting her hotcakes into tiny, little pieces for minutes before she attempted to casually bring up the subject, unsure of why she was so nervous. "Anna?"

"Mmm?" her sister practically grunted.

"I was glancing at the calendar recently, and it came to my attention that you're having a birthday soon."

"Mm-hmm." Another grunt. It's not as if anyone had made much ado over her birthday in years. It had become an extremely lonely day she just endured.

Elsa was a little surprised by Anna's lack of enthusiasm thus far. "I was wondering if… No, no, that's not it. Anna, I would _like_ very much to throw a ball in your honor, if you don't mind, that is?"

Anna's strawberry blonde head shot up from the food she had been staring at with bleary eyes. They weren't bleary any longer, but huge and bright with disbelief. "Y-you want to throw a ball, _here_, for _me_? You detest balls! I wasn't sure if we would ever have another one after well, you know…"

Unsure whether or not to be amused or saddened by Anna's response, Elsa chose to be amused. "But _I love you, Anna_. I know how much you love balls, the crowds of people, and all of the interaction! I would gladly put up with one night of slight discomfort just to make you happy."

Anna fidgeted with her hands as she tried to come up with a reply. It was difficult, because she had just realized that though she would normally have loved a ball in her honor, she couldn't say yes. "I love balls, Elsa, and I love you for being willing to throw one just for me. It's just that I haven't really celebrated my birthday in a while, or with you. I don't particularly want to share you with a ballroom full of guests when we could be having without them. Then," Anna threw her arms into the air with exasperation, "there's the whole Kristoff thing to think about."

Elsa sat back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. She hated to ask, "What whole _Kristoff thing_?"

"Exactly!" Anna replied, pointing a finger in Elsa's face.

Elsa shook her head, rolling her eyes as she tried to understand Anna. "Exactly what? I-I don't understand."

"_That_!" Anna threw her hands up in the air. "I don't understand either! Are we a couple? Are we courting? Does he even know what courting is?"

Elsa tried to stifle a giggle but didn't succeed very well. "Do _you_ even know the first thing about courting?"

"Well I have an idea, and I don't think tagging along as he and Sven make ice deliveries qualifies! I mean, it's been months, and we've only kissed _twice_!"

"That is two more times than I have kissed anyone, sister-dear," Elsa informed her. Then she asked, "How do you feel about Kristoff? Has anything changed since the last time we talked about it? I certainly don't want you giving up anything you love to make some man happy."

Anna played with her hands. "I _like_ him very much. He is very good company."

"You like him?" Elsa repeated.

"More than any other man of my acquaintance," then she conceded, "which is very limited, and therein lies the greatest obstacle to a birthday ball."

"Anna, please elaborate," Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Elsa like she was incredibly dense just then. Surely she understood the conundrum! "I can't very well have a ball in my honor without inviting Kristoff. He'll not want to attend, because he hates social gatherings, but he will to make us happy. You will also invite scores of eligible young men from neighboring kingdoms and from amongst our own nobility. Being the guest of honor, it will be my duty to dance with as many as possible. Who knows? Maybe I'll hit if off with one of the guests while Kristoff is left alone and uncomfortable. That's a lot of responsibility, and I think it will take all of the fun out of the ball. So, I'd rather just spend a quiet day with you. Maybe by next year, we'll be ready?"

Elsa considered everything Anna said, and realizing that it had merit, she agreed to hold off on the ball. "Okay. Next year, we will throw the biggest celebration this hemisphere has seen for your twentieth birthday, because you deserve no less. Deal?" She smiled one of those rare, warm smiles as she noticed Anna's trepidation and held her hand out for Anna to shake.

Anna visibly relaxed and shook her sister's cool hand. "Deal!"

"Now I have to figure out what to do for your birthday all over again." Then she realized she should just ask Anna what she wanted. "What do _you_ want to do for your birthday?"

Anna thought about it a bit then told her, "I would really like to just spend the day with you and maybe Olaf. Then I would like to have a nice dinner, maybe invite Kristoff and Sven, since we have so very few good friends nearby. I want you and Kristoff to get to know each other better. If he does turn out to eventually be _the one_, then he had better become very good friends with _my_ best friend. Heaven knows I have grown closer to Sven, smell and all."

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, sipping one last drop of coffee.

"What?" Anna asked. "What about Olaf?"

Elsa sat her cup on the table. "Olaf's your best friend, isn't he?"

Anna laughed at her sister's humility. "_No__!_ I love Olaf, and he is very dear to me. My best friend isn't our snowman, it's my sister. It's _always_ been my sister."

Elsa's eyes began to well up, and her hands shook some. She was afraid to look directly at Anna, but when she did, she saw her sister's warm, loving, accepting eyes. "You-you're mine as well. You have been since the day you were born." She stepped from her chair and hugged Anna so tightly that she choked a little on her food.

"My best friend is an albino recluse. What does that say about me?" Anna joked.

"Probably close to the same things that people would say about my best friend being a ginger klutz."

So it was when Anna's birthday arrived, Elsa made sure her calendar was cleared for the entire day. They spent the morning alone, riding all along Arendelle, exploring their kingdom together beyond the castle gates. It was something Anna couldn't ever remember doing on any of her previous birthdays, but it was also something that she would have liked to become a tradition.

They passed several farm houses on the outskirts of town. Anna caught Elsa glancing longingly at each house. "You're wondering if one of those is the one where Adelheid lives, aren't you?" she asked.

Elsa nodded slightly but then kicked her horse, Kari, to move on before Anna tried to talk about it anymore. _She_ needed to move on, even though she left a trail of ice behind her. Anna caught up to her and asked her to slow back down, which she did. "You don't have to talk about it, Elsa. I know it hurts too much. It hurts me too, and I was just going to be her aunt."

Elsa took the hand closest to Anna off her reins and placed it on Anna's trying to smile through tears that wouldn't fall. "Thank you." Then wishing to change the mood back to the light, happier mood of before, she did something she had wanted to do for years. "Race you back to the castle gates? Last one there is a rotten egg!" She challenged her sister to a horse race, then left Anna laughing in her wake.

When they arrived at the castle, Elsa found another letter from their uncle, inviting her to visit and attend the trade conference he was hosting in Corona. At first Elsa banished even the consideration of it from her head. She couldn't leave Arendelle then. She couldn't leave Anna! Yet, a part of her wondered what it would be like to get away from it all for just a while; to not wonder if every girl-child she saw what Adelheid. Maybe… maybe she needed to let Anna be in charge for just a little while too? It was certainly something to think about.

Dinner was a nice, splendid affair. Olaf decided to serenade them with all of the Arendellian folk songs he had learned over the months. Kristoff played his mandolin and sang a few songs as well after dinner. Then the sisters joined in, their voices creating a dazzling melody. They played card games and just laughed and joked together throughout the night.

Elsa had thought of Kristoff as rather crude when she first met him, but realized he was actually very intelligent and insightful. He knew about far more than just ice, as she previously believed. In the past she wondered how he and Anna might ever have a truly successful relationship, as they came from entirely different worlds, but watching them together she realized that possibly they were the perfect fit for each other. They complimented each other nicely, and Anne seemed to genuinely adore the wood carving of the mountains of Arendelle that he obviously made for her on his own. In fact, Anna gushed over it so much she worried that her gift would pale in comparison. Maybe Anna was afraid to see it, but watching them together that night, Elsa realized that Anna and the ice man loved each other deeply.

She shouldn't have worried though. After they cut the chocolate on chocolate birthday cake, Kai brought in the huge white box that was wrapped in a beautiful green ribbon, and it _moved _and possibly whimpered.

Olaf hopped to the box and tapped it with one of his stick hands. It moved again. "Elsa, I don't know what you got Anna, but I think you may want a refund!"

Elsa chuckled. "Oh no, Olaf. I think everything is fine, but Anna may want to open her gift sooner rather than later."

Anna cautiously stepped between Olaf and the box, gingerly pulling the ribbon that was tied so well that she struggled loosening it. She managed to jerk it loose, and the top of the box popped off revealing two cute, cuddly, gorgeous puppies. They were tri-colored with black fur, white chests and muzzles, with rust markings around their mouths, eyes, front legs, and chests.

"Puppies?" Anna asked. "I've always wanted puppies!" She pulled them out of the box.

"Actually I got you _a_ puppy. The other is mine. They're sisters, like us. They were the last two in their litter, and I couldn't stand to separate them. You can name them both though, if you like, and pick which you want. I can't always be with you, and neither can Kri- anyone else, but I don't want you to ever be lonely again. _I_ don't ever want to be lonely again either."

One puppy had rust-colored markings on both eyes, the other just one. The one with the two rust eyes seemed to be a bit clumsier than the other. Her sister walked about with a straight back, her head held high and an all-about regal manner. The clumsy one chased Olaf about, sniffing him and pawing for his hands. The other cozied up to Elsa, placed her head on Elsa's lap, looking up expectantly to be petted.

Anna watched both dogs and decided their names. The one by Elsa will be Rane, because she is so queenly, like Elsa. The other, more awkward one is Bryn. She'll be mine. We may be soul mates." She had picked up her dog and was showered with puppy kisses.

"What breed are they?" Kristoff asked, scratching Rane on the head.

Elsa teased the puppies with the discarded ribbon from the box. "They are Dürrbachhunds, or Bernese Mountain Dogs. They're bred to pull small wagons but are also wonderful companion dogs. A local merchant breeds them and was only too happy for two of his girls to become a part of the royal family."

Anna jumped into her sister's arms. "I love them! Thank you!"

Elsa hugged her sister back. It filled her heart with so much joy to make her sister happy. "You're welcome. Just remember how much you love them while they're being house-trained."

Olaf hopped about, letting the puppies chase him. "I see a lot of yellow snow in our future!"

"I always wanted a dog," Anna admitted.

Elsa picked up Rane and hugged her close. "I know. You used to mention it though the door. I was always listening." Anna's face fell for a moment. "Besides, I want you to have constant companions while I'm away later in the spring."

"Away?" Kristoff asked before even Anna could.

Elsa stood up straight, in her regal, queenly manner and announced, "Yes. I've decided to attend Uncle Albert's trade summit in Corona." Anna wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared to death.

* * *

**In this chapter, I changed Anna's reasons for not wanting a ball somewhat. We're going to have one fun time in Corona soon! Don't forget to read "The Past Is In the Past", my new fiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

10

**Chapter 9: ****On To Corona**

"Do you have to go?" Anna asked as she helped Elsa pack her trunk.

Elsa cupped her sister's face in her hand. "You'll be fine, Anna," then she stopped, a strong sense of deja vu overcoming her, causing a frost to gather at her extremities.

Anna could see the change in her demeanor and feel it on her hand before it left her cheek and attempted to talk her out of going. "Uncle Albert will understand if you decide that you're more needed here. He would understand if neither of us _ever_ boarded another ship for Corona."

Elsa shook her head, trying to rid the morbid thoughts pervading her mind. "No Anna, I _need_ to go. Arendelle needs for me to go. This is a very important trade conference, and it will also be an opportunity to form alliances if Arendelle should ever find itself under attack. We have no foreign minister after Bjorn Elstad passed away. It is up to me alone to make Arendelle secure in every possible way. Also, I want to go there and show the world that I am strong on my own: that I my mind is sharp, and I am more than a queen with magical powers."

"But do you _have_ to go?" Anna asked the futile question once more.

"Anna!" Elsa stared at what she was folding and admitted, "It's more than that, though. I just need to get away for a little bit."

"Oh," Anna replied, feeling hurt by Elsa's admission.

"Oh no, Anna! I don't need to get away from you. Leaving you is the only reason I don't want to go right now. I hate the idea of leaving you. It's just… It's hard to explain, but I think that I need to get away just for a bit to gain a different perspective and to maybe return without such a gaping emptiness in my heart whenever I think of Adelheid and what might have been."

Anna gave her a weak smile. "I-I didn't know you were still hurting so much from that. I've tried not to mention it and remind you."

Elsa's voice grew quieter. "It does. I don't like to dwell on it, but I think it always will some. It didn't last very long, but I had already started to consider myself her mother. She was _my_ little girl. I started planning out the rest of my life with her in it, just to have it all taken away so quickly. I've had to go back to planning my life without her, and it often just seems _empty_. Thankfully I have you and Olaf to fill a lot of that void and to distract me. I just… I need to clear my head, I think."

"So, you really have to go?" Anna asked once again, garnering an exasperated glare from Elsa.

Anna hung her head down, defeated. "I know. I know. You _need_ to go, but _they_ were coming back from Corona when…"

Elsa pulled her baby sister into a tight hug, thinking of all the ways she loved her so that the fear she was feeling wouldn't take control. "I know, Anna. It's been on my mind constantly, but I _can't_ let the fear of what _might_ happen prevent me from doing my duty to Arendelle or to myself. I let fear control my life for far too long. I _will_ be home in a month. We _will_ be celebrating the anniversary of my coronation in July. You _will_ be an excellent regent while I am away. Just try not to blow up the whole place while I'm away."

"Well, that's easier said than done," Anna joked, picking up a blouse of Elsa's in order to fold it very badly.

Elsa gently took the blouse from her sister's hands and properly folded it. "We will both be fine, Anna. I have absolute faith in your abilities to lead while I am away, and we used to make the trip to Corona all the time before… well when we were younger. Mama and Papa were in a hurry to get home to us and didn't pay heed to the weather predictions. If there is so much as a rain shower predicted, I will wait it out to start my voyage home. It's only a voyage of two days. If you need anything, I'll be here before you know it."

Anna picked up another article of clothing, butchering the folding of it as well. "Part of me is jealous you're going early enough to spend time with the family. I miss Rapunzel and Eugene, and would love to get to know our Aunt and Uncle better. Maybe James will even be there," she watched Elsa's reaction from the corner of her eye and found absolutely no change at the mention of the young admiral.

"Perhaps," Elsa absentmindedly folded more clothing, "but I wouldn't be surprised if he was out at sea somewhere, doing his job - which is fine. I have to admit that I am looking forward to seeing where Mama grew up as an adult." She felt the need to change the subject from the young admiral quickly, though she wasn't sure why.

Anna picked up one of Elsa's corsets, causing her to think of someone else entirely. "Do you think _she'll_ be there?"

Elsa stopped what she doing and stared, blank-faced at her sister a moment. A cold chill filled the air, letting Anna know that just the thought frightened her a bit. "I - I don't know. I don't think she ever leaves her estate on her Island of Haven, except for the occasional wedding. She doesn't even attend family funerals, much less trade conferences."

"But she hasn't seen either of us since we were practically babies, thank goodness," the last two words were muttered not-quite under her breath.

"Anna!"

"What? She's scary! You, _you_ used to push me from Mama's skirts so you could hide behind them yourself!"

"I am totally _not_ sorry about that. Maybe our perception of her will have changed in the past decade and a half. Besides, I do seriously doubt that she'll bother to come. She's rather reclusive."

"I guess it's _hereditary_," Anna threw a pair of tights at Elsa.

Elsa caught the tights and pointed a well-manicured finger at her sister, "Hey! I am going to this conference! I am no longer a recluse!"

There was a knock at the door. It was Kai. "Your majesty, your ship is ready to embark for Corona whenever you are!"

"I'll be right there, Kai!" Elsa latched her trunk and turned to Anna, "Well!" She was trying very hard not to show how nervous she was.

"Well," Anna dully repeated, not looking directly at her sister, for fear she would see her tears.

Elsa did see them and pulled Anna into a warm embrace, "I love you, I will miss you probably more than you'll miss me, and I will be home before you know it. I know I don't have to say this, but I'm going to anyway. Watch yourself with Kristoff while I'm away, especially since you still aren't certain about everything. I don't want anyone think you're doing anything improper. Oh, and don't do anything improper!" she laughed.

Anna sniffed back her tears and, quite honestly, snot to laugh. "I love you too, Elsa. Have fun and _please_ come home safely. I'll make sure everything is prim and proper with Kristoff too, I promise!"

Elsa let go of the hug but held on to Anna's hand as she opened the door to her chambers and held it as she instructed the footmen to take her things, as they walked down the hallway, out the castle, and to where Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were waiting on the docks with Rane and Bryn. She cuddled with both dogs, letting them lick her face, and handed them both a biscuit from the kitchens. She gave Sven a carrot and kissed his muzzle. She gave Kristoff a hug and asked him to keep an eye out for her sister. That left Olaf.

"I think I should go with you to Corona, Elsa. You might get lonely and need some warm hugs," the snowman offered.

Elsa hugged him and politely declined his offer. It probably would look odd to take her magical, non-melting snowman to the trade conference. "Not this time, little guy. I need you to take care of Rane for me while I'm away and keep Anna company."

Olaf jumped at the chance to be of use. "I can do that! Thankfully Rane's a girl and can't lift her leg to make me yellow, and she doesn't try to eat my arms anymore!" This caused everyone to laugh, lightening the mood. Having already said their goodbyes, Elsa and Anna just hugged and told each other goodbye before Elsa made her way up the gangplank. Before they knew it she was waving to them from the deck. The others made their way back to the castle, but Anna watched Elsa's ship as it sailed out of the fjord and off, into the horizon, praying it would return with her sister healed and whole.

* * *

It took Elsa the better part of her first day at sea to grow her sea legs, but none of her crew did or said anything to make her uncomfortable regarding her seasickness. Thankfully by the time they reached Corona late the next evening she felt close to her normal self by the time the ship docked in Corona's port.

There at the dock to greet her were King Albert, Eugene, and a white horse who seemed to be trying to look intimidating. With legs that were still a little wobbly, she made her way down the gangplank. Her uncle met her with arms open wide, forgetting protocol after setting eyes upon this niece who was the spitting image of his baby sister, save for her sparkling, platinum mane. "Elsa, my dear! Welcome back to Corona!"

She started to curtsey but was enveloped into the arms of the bear of a man who was her uncle. "Thank you for inviting me, Uncle," her muffled voice spoke.

"You are always welcome in Corona, Elsa." King Albert let go of his niece to make introductions. "You remember my son-in-law, Eugene," he waved at the younger man, attempting to give the air that he didn't approve of him. Then he gestured toward the horse, "This is Maximus. He takes security and protocol very seriously, for a horse. Give him a few apples, and he'll be the best friend you ever had."

Elsa scratched the horse's nose then held out a hand to Eugene, before giving him a hug. "It's good to see you again, Eugene."

The Prince Consort laughed, "It is good to see you again, Elsa. Rapunzel can't wait to see you again. I hope your journey was delightfully uneventful."

Elsa looked around, hoping to see her cousin or aunt but didn't. "The trip was fine, but I am very glad to have my feet on terra firma once again. Where are Rapunzel and Aunt Lillian?"

King Albert put an arm around Elsa's shoulder, ushering her to an open carriage awaiting them. "Your cousin is rather, eh, _indisposed_ at the moment with a sort of _surprise_ for you. Your aunt is helping her. They were very glad your ship was spotted, and they could get we men-folk out of the way in giving us the privilege of welcoming you."

"Really?" Elsa asked as her uncle handed her into the carriage.

Eugene sat across from her, "Yes. They threatened us with frying pans if we didn't get out of their hair." He looked to his father-in-law, who sat next to his niece. "Do you think it's over by now? I shouldn't have let her talk me into leaving. What if?"

King Albert nervously chuckled, "I hope that if it's not over, it will be soon. She's been at if since last night. It took her mother no more than I would say, twelve hours. I'm sure Lillian would have sent a messenger if something happened."

Elsa started to grow increasingly curious and concerned about what Rapunzel could have been doing that would make the normally easy-going Eugene so nervous. She watched as her uncle kept his own gaze focused on the castle as the rode in the carriage. His words may have made him seem nonplussed, but the creases in his brow said otherwise.

"_What_ is going on?" she asked.

Her uncle placed her hand between both of his, "All is well, child. We can't spoil Rapunzel's surprise. Tell me, how do you like Corona?"

Elsa allowed her uncle to distract her by surveying the land surrounding them. Corona was truly a splendid kingdom to behold. Though it was still early spring, everything was already lush and blooming. It was a warm and inviting kingdom, and she felt instantly at home there, as if it's very soil was in her blood.

"I like it very well, indeed, Uncle. I feel very at home here."

Her uncle smiled. "Good. Your mother would be happy you like it. She always said the soil of Corona flowed in her veins. Considering she often had some on some part of her person, it wasn't far from the truth, either!"

"Mama always was one for gardening," Elsa remembered.

"Aye, gardening, and fishing, and just generally getting into scrapes," King Albert fondly recalled. "She had this habit," he laughed, "of scratching the top of her nose whenever her hands were dirty. I can hardly recall her without a smudge of dirt on her nose. You resemble her so," he sighed, glancing at his niece with love. "Without the dirt, of course," he laughed.

"Of course!" Elsa agreed.

When they arrived at the castle, Eugene quickly took his leave and literally ran off, supposedly in order to check on Rapunzel and her surprise. This left King Albert to give her a tour of his castle, spending a great deal of time in the Hall of Portraits, giving her a brief history of her maternal family.

"This one," he told her pointing to a large man in full armor, "is your great-five-times-over-grandfather, Ernst III. He is the hero of the Battle of Avonsfjord. That was about the time Corona started formal relations with Arendelle."

They spent a great deal of time in the hall, discussing centuries of family and global history. They found each other to be of quick mind and incredible depth of knowledge. Elsa found herself feeling a deep kinship to her uncle. They had so much in common beyond the crowns upon their heads.

After touring The Hall of Portraits, King Albert took her to the suite of rooms that were to be hers throughout her stay. "The rest of the visiting monarchs and dignitaries will be split between the North and South wings of the castle. You, however, can only stay in the family wing." He opened a door to a large suite of rooms, obviously decorated for a young woman with flowers and the sun of Corona. "This… this was your mother's room growing up. She and your father always stayed in here when they visited. I thought you would like to stay in here?"

Elsa walked about, touching dolls and other little knick-knacks that her mother must not have taken with her when she married. "Thank you, Uncle. I would very much like staying here. I have to admit, I sort of feel as though I can feel her presence here."

He fingered a little trinket, hanging next to a mirror. "I'll admit to you that I often come in here when I want to feel closer to her."

Elsa turned to him and noticed tears forming in his eyes. "You must miss her very much."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "Not a day goes by that my heart doesn't ache. You have a younger sister you would do anything for though. You understand."

Elsa stared down at her shoes, "I miss her as well, and yes, I do understand."

Footsteps were heard in the hallway, and Eugene appeared with an ecstatic grin on his face. King Albert leaned his head, in a questioning manner, and Eugene only breathlessly nodded. "It appears Rapunzel is ready to show you your surprise, my dear. I have to admit that I am quite anxious to see it too."

They headed down the hallway toward two heavy double doors. Elsa wasn't sure, but she thought she heard something meowing behind the doors. No, not meowing but close. Eugene opened the doors which led to another suite of rooms. It was a bedroom, and there were several people in there, running about from a large, four-poster bed to what looked like a table nearby. Propped up on several pillows lay Rapunzel, her green eyes aglow with joy, sweat, and exhaustion. King Albert left Elsa and joined Lillian who was working at something at the table, murmuring to each other. Eugene joined his wife, sitting next to her on the side of the bed.

"Elsa! You made it just in time!" She seemed tired but otherwise her usual bubbly self - possibly even more bubbly.

Elsa stood back, worried something was terribly wrong. "Rapunzel, are you well?"

"I am quite well, I assure you. Mama, is my surprise ready?"

"Yes, dearest!" her mother called. She turned around, holding a bundle swaddled in a blanket. The bundle moved about. Elsa realized this was where the meowing song originated, only it wasn't really meowing but making a "la! la!" sound.

It took her a moment, but Elsa realized what the bundle was. "Why, it's a _baby_!" She turned to Rapunzel and Eugene who both seemed to be happier than any two people had any right to be. "Rapunzel, _you had a baby_!"

"Mm-hmm!" She nodded.

"Rapunzel, you _just_ had a baby!" Her cousin only smiled.

"Your arrival provided the perfect distraction for Eugene and your uncle. They were both wearing the carpet bare with their pacing and worry." Aunt Lillian walked toward her niece, with the bundle in her arms. "Welcome to Corona, dear," she kissed Elsa's cheek. "Would you like to hold your newest cousin? It's a girl!"

Elsa looked to Rapunzel and Eugene for approval. They gave her the go-ahead nod, and before she had time to prepare herself, Aunt Lillian placed the bundle in her arms. She found herself holding this perfect little creature with her mother and grandmother's large, green eyes and damp, light brown fuzz on her head. "She's beautiful! Congratulations! Have you decided upon a name?"

"Well, if you don't mind…" Rapunzel told her, "we were thinking of naming her Elsa."

Elsa looked down at the infant in her arms and couldn't believe her cousins were even considering naming this sweet, perfect child for her. "Wait, what?"

"Well," Eugene started, "the thing is… we sort of have _you_ to thank for her. You know, we were locked in our cabin on our ship for quite some time when you went all ice crazy…" Elsa noticed her uncle, her aunt, and even Rapunzel turn probably five shades of red. She felt her own cheeks burning as well.

"_Eugene_!" Rapunzel scolded. "Don't you think you should inform our other guest that both Elsas have arrived safely?" She felt the need to get her overjoyed husband out of the room before he said anything else that would mortify her with her parents present.

"What? Oh yeah, right! He was an even bigger mess than me for some reason! I'll go get him now!" Eugene then momentarily left the room to fetch the other guest.

Rapunzel returned her attention to her her cousin, "Besides everything that Eugene just volunteered, you are one of the warmest, loveliest, most graceful women I am privileged to know and thankful to call cousin and friend. Her full name is Elsa Lillian Isabel Rapunzel Fitzherbert, Princess of Corona."

King Albert took the baby from Elsa's arms, cradling her close to his face, cherishing his first grandchild. "I couldn't think of four more worthy women to be named for, Granddaughter. It is only fitting that a future queen be named for three, eventually four honorable queens."

"Also," Rapunzal added, "Elsa, if you could extend your stay another week after the conference, Eugene and I would love you to do us the honor of standing up as her godmother?"

Elsa walked to where her cousin was, bent down to hug her and place a kiss upon her brow. "I would be honored!"

Just then, Eugene ushered none other than Admiral James Westbrooke into the room. Elsa quickly glanced their direction, noticing how James had his left arm in a sling and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Is everything and everyone truly safe now?" he asked, not daring to peek.

His aunt walked to him and pulled his hand from his face. "James, you can look. Both Rapunzel and Baby Elsa are perfectly safe." She hugged him to whisper in his ear. "You don't have anything to fear, my dear. All is well."

James visibly relaxed. "Thanks be to Heaven, all is well. So, we have another princess? Mary will be jealous, you know. She keeps having boys! Personally, I think that it is wonderful, so long as she takes after her mother rather than her reprobate father," he joked. He walked toward his uncle and bowed to the bundle in his arms. "I am at your service, Princess Elsa."

Eugene took his daughter from the king's arms, "Westbrooke, you're always so formal. Goodness, she's beautiful. I think I need to take formal fencing lessons. Hey Elsa," he called to the queen and not the baby, "do you think you could conjure a few hundred of those giant, scary snowmen to guard your namesake and keep young men like I once was away from her?"

Elsa laughed at Eugene's sudden realization that he was going to have to keep suitors away from his daughter. "Talk to me in about fifteen or so years, and maybe we'll work out some sort of trade deal."

James turned an about face when he heard Elsa's voice, nearly tripping over his aunt. "Your Majesty, I wasn't aware your were here. I had heard you were coming, but I… I apologize for not properly greeting you." He bowed again, this time to her, causing her to notice him wincing in pain.

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, helping him to stand erect once again. "I thought that we were on less formal terms, James, or do you prefer for me to call you Admiral? I know that when I'm with just family I prefer to be called Elsa."

James stood and smiled at her. He hadn't lost that dimple since they last met "James is fine, er Elsa. I see you had a safe journey here?"

"Safer than it seems you have had recently," Elsa told him, eyeing his arm in the sling.

"Oh this?" he asked, attempting to lift the arm without wincing too much. "This is just a little scratch."

His aunt came next to him, clutching his good arm. "That pirate almost cut your arm off, James. Don't act like it's nothing! You must stop putting yourself in harm's way! You're giving me gray hair!"

Elsa's eyes grew large, imagining James as some swashbuckling hero. "Pirate?"

"_Pirates_," Eugene corrected not moving his gaze from his daughter. "The Admiral here, sailed right into a pirate cove and proceeded to try to vanquish them once and for all. He and his crew did a pretty good job of it too, until one almost severed an artery in his left arm."

"James has been recuperating here at the castle at Mama and Papa's request," Rapunzel added.

"At their command is more like it," James joked.

"I don't trust anyone else to take care of you properly, James," Aunt Lillian told him. "You came to us is such poor condition. It frightened me so. You have to promise to take better care of yourself. "

James kissed his aunt's forehead. "I thank you for the wonderful care, Aunt, but you must allow me to at least go out for a ride or a sail some time soon. As wonderful as the castle is, it can still be confining."

"Try spending eighteen years locked up in a tower," Rapunzel joked, though after seeing the grief on both her parents' faces, immediately regretted it.

"Or," Elsa added, "thirteen years alone in your bedroom."

James held up his good arm and bowed. "Ladies, I concede. I'm sure you wish for some privacy, cousin. I am most heartily thankful that you both have made it through the ordeal without any complications. Congratulations! She is a beauty. I will gladly bounce her on my knee once I am healed, and she can hold up her head. Uncle, Aunt, Elsa, Baby Elsa, Rapunzel, _Fitzherbert_." Then he left.

Eugene turned to his wife, "Are you sure you want him to be Elsa's godfather? Hook Hand will gladly step up if we ask."

Rapunzel nodded with a yawn. "Yes, I am certain. James, along with Elsa and Anna, are the closest things I'll ever have to my own siblings. After all he has done to make me feel like family and to protect Corona, he deserves much more. He _was_ _meant_ for much more, Eugene, and he nobly stepped aside so we could be happy." Then she yawned.

Elsa had no idea what Eugene and Rapunzel were talking about, but she was very curious. "I think that I'm missing part of the story here."

Her uncle took her arm, "I'll explain it all to you later, my dear. I think Rapunzel needs her rest now."

"Yes, of course," Elsa agreed, still wondering what James had stepped aside for. He wasn't a prince of the blood, so he didn't step aside for Rapunzel to be the heir again. _Her mother_ had been her uncle's heir while her cousin was missing. She had been in Corona less than a day, and it was already proving to be an interesting visit.

* * *

That night Elsa watched the moon rise, off in the horizon, reflecting on the dark waters of the sea from a window seat her where her mother probably did the exact same thing as a young woman. In fact, she was almost certain her mother had done the same thing as there were several sketches of just such view from that perspective. She had just finished penning her first letter to Anna, telling her of her safe arrival and announcing the birth of Baby Elsa.

Now that she knew what to listen for, she could hear the faint cries of the newborn down the hall and thought about her own near-venture into parenthood. She was truly happy for Rapunzel and Eugene, but a part of her heart hurt because she still missed her little Adelheid. She assumed that it would always be somewhat painful, like the memory of her parents. Yet, she resolved to be happy and not dwell on what she had lost. Her life was too full of blessings and an uncharted future filled with open doors and possibility to allow herself to be depressed. Possibility was a word she found utterly intriguing these days.

* * *

**I've brought James back into the story a little earlier than in the original. What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: ****To the Tower**

It was different being a queen in someone else's kingdom, even if the other kingdom was your uncle's, and you were third, no now _fourth_ in line for that throne as well. Every day or so mail came in with trade ships from Arendelle, keeping Elsa apprised of the goings on at home. However, there was no constant need for her attention from courtiers, council members, or even younger sisters or pets. It was at first refreshing, but soon Elsa found herself at a loss for something, _anything_ to do. She realized that she wasn't very good at relaxing and found herself puttering around the castle, looking for things to do. Her uncle was running his own kingdom and finalizing plans for the conference. Her aunt was splitting her time between her duties and helping with her new grandchild. Rapunzel and Eugene were justifiably busy. They all tried to spend time with her, but had their own things to do. For one short moment she considered having a small boat take her to Haven to visit _her_, but even boredom seemed preferable than that. So she decided to spend her free time doing what she had always done when she had free time, she went to the library to find a book to read.

Her uncle's library was vast and grand. It's not as if her own personal library wasn't just as vast and grand, but this was a different vast and grand library. She entered, noting that the room was rather dark, but for a little sunlight creeping behind the curtains. It was early enough in the day that the staff hadn't opened it yet, which suited Elsa perfectly. She wasn't adverse to spending some time alone, quietly reading before all of the commotion with the coming trade conference.

She searched the shelves for something familiar. It was a fairly easy task, as her uncle had pretty much the same system as she had in Arendelle. She found her favorite author's works: Sense and Sensibility, Emma, Northanger Abbey, Persuasion, but one was missing. There was only a gaping hole between Persuasion and Sense and Sensibility where Pride and Prejudice should have been. She sighed, assuming either her aunt or Rapunzel had taken it to their chambers, and decided to pick up Mansfield Park once again, though Fanny Price often irritated her.

Resigned to the fact that she would have to settle for a book that though it was good and had its own merit, wasn't her favorite, she opened the tome, and started to read as she plopped upon a sofa in a fashion that was less than regal. It wouldn't have mattered except that the sofa made a loud "Oomph!" sound when she plopped. She hoped it was the sofa, but she knew that sofas didn't speak.

Elsa squelched her eyes shut and felt beneath with her hand. She ran her hand the length of whatever it was that she had landed on and realized that it was a leg… a male leg, wearing breeches. Her head dropped and she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her other hand. "I'm going to die of mortification right where I am," she whispered to herself, or so she thought.

In a hushed tone, a familiar voice spoke into her ear, hot breath sending chills down her spine, "Please don't expire while on top of me. Such a thing certainly can't be good for one's self esteem, Your Majesty."

She jumped to her feet, as ice shot across the library. "Admiral Westbrooke, er _James_! I didn't think anyone was in here!"

He placed the book he was reading on a table next to him and smiled. His eyes had a certain spark to them, even in the dimly lit room. "Yes well, as you know, Queen Lillian the Tyrant, won't allow me out of the castle. I usually ride in the mornings, but since I am unable to do that, I have taken to reading novels in order to escape boredom. I believe I was too consumed with my book to realize you had entered, or I would have made my presence known."

Elsa waved off his late attempt at chivalry. "Please don't stand for me. I shouldn't have just plopped on the sofa like that. Please tell me I haven't further injured your wound?"

He shook his head. "No, no. I'm am almost completely healed. The court physician examined me before I came in here. We need only convince Aunt, and I'll be out of everyone's hair, and back where I belong, at sea. Anyway, you are so slight, you could never hurt me. Tell me," he asked, eyeing the book in her hand, "what had you decided to peruse?"

She lifted her second choice book to where he could see it, "Oh, just a novel by an English woman named Austen, Mansfield Park. It wasn't my first choice, but the one I wanted was already taken…" She glanced at what James had been reading and added, "by you! I wanted that book! I don't suppose I can talk you into trading me?" she politely asked.

"No."

"_No_?" she repeated. Queen Elsa of Arendelle wasn't accustomed to being refused anything, except for sometimes her own peace of mind.

"That is correct. No. I've only just gotten to one of the best parts, and I'm not about to give it up for anyone, even a pretty queen, such as yourself," informed her.

"Which part?" she asked, leaning over to try and see for herself where he was in the book.

He pulled the book closer to his chest, so she couldn't see its pages. "That is none of you business. Go! Read your own book! Let this poor, injured sailor read his own novel!"

Elsa sat next to him on the sofa. She didn't know why, but she couldn't resist antagonizing him more. "I thought you said that you were almost completely healed?" she asked while trying to snatch the book from his hand. He was quicker than she, and she fell on his lap as he yanked the book from within her reach.

Of course, that was just when Eugene decided to enter the library unannounced. He walked directly to the large windows to open the curtains. Elsa and James both were so shocked that he came upon them in such a position that they froze. Actually, Elsa's body stiffened, while James actually froze some as a frost left Elsa's hands.

Eugene turned to face them. His brown eyes grew large, but his mouth struggled not to smirk. "Well… I'm still rather new to this entire lifestyle of propriety and honor but since you are my wife's cousin… should I defend your honor?" The smirk won the battle.

Elsa cast him a glare that suggested he could have dinner with the devil himself just then and straightened herself. "There is no need for you to duel James in order to defend my honor, Eugene. I only fell on him."

"I wasn't asking you, _Frosty_," Eugene informed her. "I was asking Westbrooke."

James chuckled a deep, manly chuckle that rumbled the sofa. "Thank you, no, Fitzherbert. I believe… that my honor has _not_ been compromised. I thank you for your concern."

"Well, if she's anything like her cousin, then there's a wildcat just waiting to be set free…" Sometimes Eugene really didn't know when to quit talking.

"Eugene!" Elsa yelled, in an angrier manner than Rapunzel always playfully did.

James held up his good arm. "Fitzherbert! Please refrain from speaking of our mutual cousin in such a _manner_!"

"Fine, but only because I have an invitation for Elsa." He turned his attention to the young queen, "You're on vacation in a different kingdom, you don't have people begging right and left for your time, and I find you holed up in the library," he picked up the book she was planning to read, tossing it aside with mock disgust. "You should get out, explore Corona, Elsa!"

Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't know where to begin. I haven't had much experience exploring more than the secret passageways of my own castle. I would need a guide."

James stood, seeing an excellent opportunity to make a getaway. "You should take him up on his offer, Elsa. Goodness knows I would love to leave the castle. If you'll excuse me now." He bowed then left them.

Eugene crossed his arms, and added, "Well it just so happens that I am an excellent tour guide. Just ask your cousin, who insisted I take you out of the castle today. Seriously, she threatened me with the frying pan, and you know I can't say no to the frying pan."

Elsa ran her hands along her dress. "I don't know. Shouldn't you stay here with Rapunzel and Baby Elsa?"

"Actually I think Rapunzel would like me out of her hair for a bit, even if I can't be tied up in it anymore. There were mentions of 'personal space' and 'hovering husband.' What do you say we find Maximus and another horse and go for a ride? I know you like to ride now." He held a hand out for her to take. She almost didn't out of fear, but she did it anyway.

She grinned at her cousin, "Why not? After all, Anna and I showed you all we could of Arendelle."

Elsa rode Maximus, and Eugene rode one named Diablo with mane as red as fire. They raced across the bridge and into the forest. Elsa wasn't sure where Eugene was taking her, but the scenery was definitely beautiful. They came to a stop at what seemed like a dead-end. Eugene jumped off of Diablo and walked over to where ivy was hanging heavily on a rock. He pushed the ivy away to reveal a cave. Elsa realized that he was taking her to Rapunzel's tower.

Eugene led her through the dark cave to an opening that led to a magnificent valley covered in green foliage, a glimmering waterfall spilling into a clear creek, and a tall tower that seemed to reach toward the sky. "This is where Rapunzel spent seventeen of the first eighteen years of her life," he gestured toward the tower.

The scene took Elsa's breath away. "It looks like heaven!"

"At first," Eugene told her, "but one person's heaven can also be another's hell."

Realization washed over Elsa as she looked at the tower in a new light. "She was a prisoner here for even longer than I was isolated. It must have been horrible for her."

Eugene sat next to the stream, motioning for Elsa to join him. "It was, and it wasn't. It was terribly lonely for her, but quite honestly she was made to be so afraid of what could happen in the outside world, that it was also a haven for her."

"A _haven_?" Elsa asked with a laugh. "Maybe Anna was right, and reclusiveness does run in the family somewhat."

"I know, right?" Eugene agreed. "The thing is, all she wanted to do was to get out once and see the lantern lights on her birthday. She thought that if she just did that, she would be ok coming back here for the rest of her life. However, once she was out, she realized that she could never go back to the way things were. She realized one dream and found another. Then I died here. Once she was finally free of everything this tower represents, she has never returned. This is the past and…"

"The past is in the past," Elsa whispered, remembering her own escape.

"That is why I am having this… _thing_ torn down and leaving only the beautiful valley," a deep voice said from behind them.

"Uncle!" Elsa spun around to greet him.

"Your aunt told me where you were headed. This valley is where Rapunzel first felt freedom, but the tower is a symbol of her imprisonment. _None_ of my girls need to be imprisoned by _anything_ anymore, be it walls or _fear_." He pulled Elsa to his chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder as she had her own father long, long before Anna's accident.

Eugene walked about, skipping rocks across the stream. "Rapunzel can come back here, when she needs to be alone for a bit, because she still does, you know, but she won't _have_ to. We will bring our daughter here to play in this valley. She will dip her chubby feet into this brook, she will feel the grass between her toes. She'll never know the confinement of those bricks. She will be taught from the start that fear is her greatest enemy."

"Uncle?" Elsa asked. "Did you know about the custom shackles and special cell my father had made for me?"

He shook his head, and his eyes betrayed his disbelief. "No child, I didn't. I knew you were separated from everyone else almost constantly, but I didn't know that. Had I… Well, I threatened once to invade Arendelle and bring your mother, you, and Anna back to Corona. Had I known that, I wouldn't have listened when your mother told me not to, even if it had plunged all of us deep into war."

Elsa hugged her Uncle and kissed his cheek to thank him for being everything she wished her father had been. "I am _not_ a monster," she stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you most certainly are not, my dear," he winked at Eugene, whose eyes were mysteriously moist. Fatherhood had apparently made the former thief soft. He welcomed it, if he could be as wise as his father-in-law.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed another installment! Let me know what you think! I hope to have a new chapter of The Past Is In the Past soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Conference Begins**

Within the first week of her stay in Corona, Elsa was firmly established as a part of the family. She no longer languished in the library, but joined her uncle in the mornings, toured Corona in the afternoons with Eugene or talked with Rapunzel and the queen for hours while enjoying her namesake, and spent the evenings often with the entire family. For the family's part, they enjoyed having her with them and were dreading the day when she would return to her own kingdom. Quite honestly they were loathe for the conference to begin at all and disrupt the tranquility of their time together.

"One more peaceful dinner alone, with my family," King Albert noted at the head of the table in the smaller dining hall the night before the begin of the conference.

"Yes, before the hoards of foreign dignitaries descend upon us like match-making vultures," James complained as he took a bite of meat. "I should dearly love to be at sea."

"Oh James, it cannot be that bad," Rapunzel told him.

"It won't be for _you_, dear cousin. That band on your finger makes it an entirely different game for you. You may speak to whomever you wish without worry that someone is looking to make a match for someone or another," he reminded his cousin.

"Westbrooke, I thought you enjoyed hunting," Eugene laughed.

"I suppose being the hunted isn't so enjoyable to the Admiral," Elsa added.

James lifted his eyes to poor, innocent Elsa. She really had no idea. "The only consolation is that I will not be the greatest prize to be won this go-round," he told her.

Perplexed, Elsa asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

James cleared his throat. "The younger brother of a Duke and nephew to a Queen, even with two earldoms and a commission as an admiral of his own is nothing compared to a reigning Queen in her own right."

Elsa dropped her fork on her plate. Her jaw might as well have dropped with it. Her aunt reached over to place a hand on hers. "Dearest, surely you knew that you would have potential suitors here?"

Elsa shook her head, her mouth still agape. "I-I thought only of making trade agreements and visiting with family. I assure you, I hadn't even considered such a thing."

She was never before so thankful for her uncle's deep, assuring voice and large, formidable person. "Not to worry, Elsa. The fishermen may cast their lines all they want. You only have to bite if one has the bait you desire."

"So I am a trout?" Elsa asked, attempting to keep a straight face, but she failed, as did every other member of the family.

* * *

Elsa was with Rapunzel the next morning as the ships started coming into port. Neither had ever seen so many masts and different flags, not even at Elsa's coronation or Rapunzel's wedding. It seemed trade agreements were more popular than weddings and coronations. The two cousins made a game of trying to identify the kingdoms each flag represented. Elsa knew most of them by heart, having studied them since childhood, but she found Rapunzel actually knew as many or more. They had a grand time of it until they both recognized a purple flag with three golden, diagonal crosses waving in the breeze.

"I didn't know they were coming, Elsa," Rapunzel told her apologetically.

"No, no! All is well," she tried to assure her cousin, though the window sill was getting frosty. "Of course they should be here. Arendelle didn't even cut off trade with them, just the Duchy of Weselton. There didn't seem to be any reason to punish an entire kingdom due to the actions of one wayward prince with no real authority."

Rapunzel straightened the skirt of her dress. "That's a very mature stance to take."

"It would only hurt Arendelle if I were to be petty. That, and it would possibly darken my soul as well," Elsa admitted. "I do not wish to be known as a queen set on revenge."

Rapunzel leaned over her old bassinet to check on her sleeping daughter. "I hope that I am as wise a queen as you when my time comes."

Elsa glanced at her perfect little namesake and smiled. "I hope your coronation is far less eventful than mine, and that there is no need for it to occur for a long, _long_ time."

"From your lips, cousin. From your lips," Rapunzel agreed. "Honestly, I pray Papa lives until long after Elsa is of age so that I may abdicate in her favor. I may have been born into this, but I wasn't raised for it. I am always checking myself, uncertain if I am doing things the proper and correct way. I constantly have the fear that if I say the wrong thing I may cause an international incident."

Elsa brushed her fingers against the sleeping baby's soft cheek. "Oh Rapunzel, there are worse things than causing international incidents, trust me." They both laughed a little more loudly than they meant to before the sleeping infant, and hugged each other as they giggled and shushed each other.

There was a knock on the open door and the sound of a throat clearing. It was Eugene. "Ladies, I have been requested by the king to escort you down to the throne room so that we may greet all of our esteemed guests." Rapunzel nodded to the baby's nurse, and then each lady took one of Eugene's arms.

They found King Albert seated on his throne, Queen Lillian on a smaller throne to his right. Eugene deposited Rapunzel into a chair to the king's left, and Elsa in one next to Raunzel. He then took his place, standing behind Rapunzel, as he wasn't Coronian royalty by blood nor the reigning sovereign's consort. James then arrived, taking a place standing behind his aunt.

Sometimes Elsa forgot that along with being Queen of Arendelle, she also held her mother's Coronian title of Grande Duchess of Sonne and was therefore considered to be part of the Coronian royal family to all the world. Her uncle was making a statement by having her seated with them in the throne room, and he wanted everyone there to be aware of it. Elsa of Arendelle was a trusted, loved, and respected member of two powerful royal houses. The "Ault Allianse" between Corona and Arendelle had never been stronger.

The first dignitary to pay his respects was King Edmund of Middleham, a land-locked kingdom that just happened to be the largest importer of Arendelle's wool, and his second son, Prince Edgar. King Edmund was a tall, thin man with sharp features and iron gray hair. His son was neither tall nor thin. Where his father seemed all angles, the son was all curves. He looked as though he couldn't have been more than a quarter-century-old, but most of his hair had already receded to the back of his head. He also seemed unusually sweaty to Elsa. She hoped she wouldn't have to dance with him at the ball that was to close the conference.

Next up was King Igor of Waldenscot, and his queen, Helga. Rapunzel whispered to her that they reminded her of the old nursery rhyme of Jack Sprat, causing Elsa to spend much of that greeting covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

Thirdly came a familiar face to most of the royal family, Fergus, Duke of Westbrooke. Queen Lillian stood to hug her eldest nephew. James stepped from the dais to greet his elder brother with a hearty hug. From there, James picked up a young lady accompanying Fergus and spun her around in the air, kissing her cheek. Elsa kept her eyes on Fergus, rather than focusing on James and the young woman, trying to see any resemblance to his brother. Fergus' hair was a darker shade of brown, and his eyes were a deep brown as well. There was something in his smile though, that reminded her of the Admiral. She realized they both had only one dimple!

The Duke bowed to his cousin, "Congratulations on the birth of the new princess, Rapunzel! You as well, Fitzherbert! I'll have to take a peek at her before I retire this evening, if that is acceptable?" He changed his focus to Elsa, "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa. My brother has told me so much about you in his letters. It is good to meet you for myself!"

"James, er I meant Admiral Westbrooke has mentioned _me_?" Remembering protocol, she tried to cover her tracks, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. I seem to recall you are married with children. Has your family come with you?" Yet she couldn't take her eyes off of James and the young lady.

Elsa's interest in his brother didn't go unnoticed, but the duke said nothing about it. "Sadly no, my wife and children were unable to join me. All three boys came down with ear infections, and Mary decided to stay at home. My sister, Elinor, is with me," he gestured to a young lady with James.

The girl was probably an inch or so shorter than Elsa. Her hair was a flaming red mess of unruly curls that easily bounced past her shoulders. Something about the gleam in her blue-green eyes told Elsa that her hair wasn't the only unruly mess. She curtsied to Elsa, and sweetly told her, "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty! Why you're more beautiful than James described!"

She said that just a little too sweetly, Elsa thought. There was something artificial in her greeting, as if she wanted to give the appearance of sweetness and innocence, but it was only an appearance. Elsa kept a mask about her features, trying not to betray her suspicions, and told the girl, "The pleasure is _all_ mine!" Her mother once told her that the only way to deal with artificial sweetness was to pour even more sugar on top of it.

Fergus and Elinor moved on to find their usual rooms in the family wing of the castle. James and Queen Lillian returned to their places on the dais, and they spent the better part of the day greeting dignitaries. It had taken so long to greet all of them that Rapunzel left to check on Baby Elsa for a while and was able to return. It was good that Rapunzel returned when she did, because one of the last delegations to be presented was one that Elsa needed the support of her cousin to endure. "King Magnus and Queen Irene of the Southern Isles, with Prince Reidar and Prince Jon!" the herald announced.

Elsa tensed, gripping the arms of her chair tightly. Ice began to trickle up the upholstery of the chair, not noticing that James had moved from his place behind his aunt to one directly behind her. Rapunzel placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's arm, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Elsa calmed and studied the visiting royals from the Southern Isles. King Magnus was a tall, broad-shouldered man of around forty years. His hair was the same red as his youngest brother's, but he wore it longer, to his shoulders, and kept a neatly trimmed beard. His queen had raven black hair and looked to be around thirty-five. She wasn't large, but had a matronly shape about her. The one called Prince Reider was on the shorter side and had blonde hair. Prince Jon was the height of his elder brother but much more slender. When he looked at her, Elsa gasped. He looked just like Hans, but with brown hair rather than red.

When they came to Elsa, all three men bowed to her most humbly. "Queen Elsa," King Magnus called to her attention, "it is with a most humble and contrite heart that I once again ask your forgiveness for the actions of my most treacherous, youngest brother. I am, from the deepest depths of my heart, most respectfully sorry for his actions."

Elsa looked to her uncle for permission, then stood from her chair, offered the king her hand, and asked the party to rise. When they were once again on their feet, and able to look eye to eye with her, she told them, "While your brother's actions were most reprehensible, I can neither hold you nor your kingdom responsible for his crimes. You have been nothing but apologetic and contrite regarding his actions in Arendelle."

Prince Jon spoke up, "We thank you most heartily for not breaking relations with our kingdom. You had every right to do so."

Elsa seriously wanted this interview to be over with as soon as possible. "As stated earlier, I couldn't punish an entire kingdom for the unsanctioned actions of one wayward prince with no authority. It is different with the Duchy of Weselton. Upon further investigation, the Duke has been exploiting Arendelle's resources for his own gain for years. His actions against me were just the tipping point that pushed me to break relations with them."

King Albert laid a hand on her shoulder, "Well said, my niece." He looked about the throne room at the dignitaries conversing to each other. With a raised voice he proclaimed, "It has been a long day. Let us retire for now until tonight's banquet!" With a wave of his hand, the crowd started to disperse.

"This is going to be a long week," Eugene complained as he untied his cravat. "Goldie, would you mind taking a trip for a bit of refreshment at the Snuggly Duckling with me?"

"Eugene," Rapuznel said in that way only she could, "you know that I need to see to Baby Elsa. I would love to see all the boys, but I can't right now. Why don't you take Big Elsa or James?"

"Oh please leave me out of any such plans, cousin," James begged off. "I need to spend some time with my siblings." He bowed and departed.

"That leaves you, Frosty. You in?" Eugene asked.

"Who, me?" Elsa asked. "What is the Snuggly Duckling? It sounds like a place you would want to go to together and _alone_."

Eugene slapped her on the back, "Oh, it's nothing of the sort. It's just a friendly watering hole just outside the city. It's sort of our place where everyone knows our name."

"Everyone knows your names anyway. You're the Crown Princess and Prince Consort," she replied.

"Tomato, tomato! Are you coming?"

She was curious about this place, but judging by the horrified look on her aunt's face and because she really just needed to spend some time alone, where it was quiet, she declined.

"Hey, it's your loss, Frosty. Vlad would have loved showing you his ceramic unicorns." He kissed his wife goodbye and headed toward the stables as fast as his legs would take him.

"Frosty?" Elsa asked, incredulously. "Why does he keep referring to me as Frosty?"

"Hey, if the shoe fits," Rapunzel told her. "By the way, my feet have been confined to these horrible contraptions for far too long!" She pulled off her shoes, breathing a very audible sigh of relief once her bare feet touched the floor. "You know he's started thinking of you as the sister he never had, don't you?"

"I'm… I'm flattered, I think," she admitted.

Rapunzel took her arm as they walked through the castle together. "We've all grown rather used to having you here with us. The family seems fuller, more complete. Mama and Papa are absolutely in heaven having you and James both here right now. They always wanted a castle-full of children. After so many years of empty rooms, they love having them filled."

"I miss home and Anna," Elsa said, "but it is nice to be a part of a large, complete family. It has been a _very_ long time."

"Well," Rapunzel squeezed her arm before stepping into the nursery, "you handled things quite well today. I am proud to be your cousin, Elsa of Arendelle!"

Once Elsa made it to her suite of rooms, all she wanted to do was to collapse on her bed and sleep for several hours. Unfortunately she also felt somewhat restless and decided to explore the castle some more, making sure to stay in the family wing, far away from where all the visitors were. She couldn't help but find the humor in the fact that she no longer considered herself a visitor, because her family had been so welcoming.

She found a meandering staircase in a tower that looked purely interesting, and curiosity pushed her to see where it led. The staircase took her to a room that spanned the entire tower. She found bookcases filled with books, several stringed musical instruments, a place for what looked like candle-making, and every inch of wall and floor was covered in the most intricate murals she had ever seen. Beyond that, she had a birds eye, panoramic view over the whole city and off into the sea. It seemed like a perfect little getaway nook to her.

She looked at the titles of the books and found several that she knew would have been to Anna's liking. There were quite a few romances, including some that she wasn't sure her aunt would have approved of, such as Fanny Hill. Of course, she would never admit to anyone that she knew the content of Fanny Hill. Still yet, most seemed close to her own personal taste.

"I see you've finally found my little hideaway?" a feminine voice came from the stairway.

Elsa turned around, looking guilty, "Rapunzel, I'm sorry. I was restless and wanted to be alone, so I started exploring and found this. I don't wish to intrude on your personal space." She started to leave, but her cousin stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind that _you__'__re_ here. Sometimes I just need to get away and be by myself, so Papa gave me this room. It gets to be a little much sometimes, living in a bustling castle when you spent most of your life alone in a tower."

"Or in your bedroom," Elsa admitted. She gestured her hand to the intricate artwork all over the room, "Did you paint all of this?" Rapunzel demurely nodded. "It's marvelous! You have an extraordinary talent, Rapunzel. I'm impressed."

"You're an artist with ice. I'm one with paints. I had a lot of time on my hands to perfect my skill," she shrugged.

Elsa held up her own hands to stare at them. "I never knew what I was capable of doing until the night of my coronation, but now I can't imagine never creating things with my hands. It's a part of me that I can no longer deny. It's something that I'm becoming more comfortable doing in front of others, but it's still mostly something I do in private when I'm trying to relax. It's almost something that I feel like I need to do!"

"That's how I feel about coming up here and painting. Sometimes I just need to get away from everything and let my hands create what they can. It's ok, you know. There's nothing wrong with getting away to yourself sometimes when you need it. Occasionally lose yourself for a little bit, so you don't lose yourself completely and suddenly find yourself isolating again."

"Remember to take the time to refresh and gather myself so I don't just lose it again?" I think that I can do that. Heaven knows sometimes everything gets to just be too much. Even Anna. I love her and want to spend time with her, but I also sometimes just need to step back and catch my breath."

Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's arm. "I _knew_ that _you'd_ understand! I love Eugene and Mama and Papa. so very much, but sometimes I just need to hang from the rafters alone and clear my head. Of course now I have to use rope rather than my hair," she patted her spunky bob.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be spending time with the baby?" Elsa asked.

"She's asleep, and 'though she be but little, she is fierce.' I thought I would see if inspiration would strike during her nap."

Elsa laughed, not her polite giggle but a deep chortle. "I remember Anna being the same way when she was a baby. Actually Anna is _still_ that way!"

"I can imagine! I guess I should join Eugene at the Snuggle Duckling, but it just seemed the perfect time to come up here and just unwind a moment, you know? There just so much to process. Besides, the smell of the color brown has been even less appealing than it sounds since I first got pregnant.."

Elsa wrinkled her nose, "The _smell of the color brown_?"

"Yeah, it's somewhere below man smell and _really_ bad man smell. I don't think anyone will be trying to capture that particular aroma for a cologne any time soon." Rapunzel stopped laughing and looked out a window to where several young princes were conversing in the courtyard. "Did any of the young men visiting happen to strike your interest?"

"My interest?" Elsa asked. "As in alliances and diplomatic relations?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I was meaning alliances of a more personal nature. You know, more like we were discussing at dinner the other night?"

"Oh! No!" Elsa's entire body shook at the thought. "Please don't tell me that you're wanting to play the part of match-making mama now, are you?"

Rapunzel waved her hands in surrender, "No, no! I can't even imagine being in your position. It's just… you know between you and me… are you thinking of looking?"

Elsa looked down into her shorter cousin's green eyes, "Honestly? I haven't even thought about it. Perhaps I should be. It's my duty to provide an heir as much as it is to govern. However, I've just been too busy finding myself, getting close to Anna again, getting to know all of my family, and learning how to be a good queen to even think about marriage. I seriously doubt anyone would be interested in marrying me. Kingdom or not, I doubt there are many who would be brave enough to marry the Snow Queen."

"I think that you seriously underestimate yourself, Elsa," Rapunzel told her. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman. Someday you'll find someone who loves all of who you are. if you're anything like your cousin and sister, he'll probably be a commoner!"

Elsa laughed with her cousin, but she didn't really see herself marrying someone who wasn't born into the life they led. It was fortunate for Rapunzel that Eugene fit in so well, but she worried how Anna and Kristoff would build a lasting relationship with so many differences between them. It didn't really matter if it worked for them, but she saw that as just another in a long line of obstacles she didn't see many, if any, overcoming. "Well, right now I'm just focused on doing what is best for Arendelle and spending time with my family, whom I adore! Romance, even the purely political kind, will have to wait... possibly indefinitely!"

Rapunzel held her thumb to her eye, studying the next place on the wall she planned to paint. Apparently inspiration had struck. "It couldn't be that the lady doth protest too much?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. I'm just not ready yet, and don't know if I ever will be."

Rapunzel took her attention from her thumb and smiled at her cousin. "Whatever makes you happiest. That's most important. I'm thinking blue…"

Elsa smiled back. "I think I'll leave you to your art. Maybe I'll go create some myself. I'll see you later."

"Later," Rapunzel mumbled as she began mixing paints to get the right shade of blue to match Elsa's eyes.

Elsa searched the castle grounds for an open, secluded area in which to practice a little artistry of her own. Amazingly her fingers almost ached to create something out of ice. Yet just as she finally found an acceptable place and was about to begin, she a noise that was sickening to her from the other side of some tall bushes. The last time she had heard that sound had been… well, it had been in her Ice Palace before she had been taken prisoner. Hearing it now triggered memories and fears that had been repressed for almost a year.

Her breathing grew shallow, and her pulse raced with every thwishing sound of arrows being loosed from a bow. A cyclone of flurries danced around her as she parted the bushes, fighting the instinct to curl into a fetal position and hide. Fears of an assassination almost paralyzed her, but she pushed herself onward to face her would-be foe.

There was another thswish, then a thunk as an arrow met its target., which was precariously close to where Elsa now stood.

"Good God, Elsa! I might have just committed regicide had you walked a foot to the left!" an extremely angry James exclaimed.

Elsa leaned against the target, breathing a deep sigh of relief. It was James! It was only James! Her head throbbed from the unevenness of her heartbeat, but she attempted to apologize to him. "I'm so… I'm so terribly sorry, James. I-I heard the arrows shooting, and…" She swallowed, unable to finish her thoughts.

Thankfully James had been to her Ice Palace and had seen the aftermath of her battle. He felt like an utter fool for yelling at her after seeing the fear in her eyes. "Forgive me please, Elsa. You only startled me. I'm sorry my activity frightened you."

Elsa attempted to compose herself. Archery was a favorite pastime for many in their station. She couldn't allow her past traumas to prevent her from well, being a sane person. "No, no James! It was my own fault. Surely you don't expect people to come sneaking through the hedgerows?"

He placed an arrow back in his quiver and laughed. "No, I should rather expect mothers of five unmarried daughters to be starving there."

That lifted away any residual anxiety within Elsa regarding the arrows. She pulled an arrow from the target and told him, "Well, you could have _some_ compassion for my poor nerves."

His green eyes sparkled as he laughed. He joined her at the target, pulling arrows. "Oh, don't be missish, Elsa. So you have already read the book you tried so desperately to take from me?"

"Yes," she admitted, handing him his arrow. "It is a favorite of mine."

He snatched the arrow from her. "Mine too!" He started to walk back to where he had been shooting. Elsa followed on his heels.

"So sailors enjoy reading Austen?" she asked.

James pulled an arrow from the quiver and started to aim. "This one does."

Elsa crossed her arms and laughed. "I would never have imagined it."

James' ear turned red, and he sat his bow down with a clang. "Just what should I be reading, Your Majesty?'

Elsa picked up the bow, fingering the string gently. "I don't know… Milton, Goethe. I just didn't consider Austen." She picked up an arrow and appeared to be attempting to shoot it.

"Milton?" he asked with disgust. "Surely you don't think me so puritanical?"

She pulled the bow's string with her right hand, causing the arrow to point to the left. "I hardly know you, James." Even as she said it though, she felt that part of her had always known him. Perhaps it was just the feeling of family they shared within this castle. She wasn't sure, but she was interested in how his ears were turning purple.

"You're doing it all wrong! If you were to loose your arrow now, you would surely kill that cat sleeping near those bushes!" He stalked closer to her, placing his arms around hers, to where her back was pressed against his chest. Never had she been in such close contact with a member of the opposite sex before. She almost shot the cat.

"Here," he instructed, moving her arms with his. "First things first, find an anchor point. Then take your hand back to beneath your chin like this. Cover the leather like so. Then make a claw," he positioned her fingers just so. It was incredibly intimate, his touching her fingers as he positioned them. To her, it was possibly the most intimate contact she had ever shared with anyone. Her hands were so often things to fear. She hardly heard him say, "Then rotate to catch the arrow, and shoot!"

"I missed," she lamented upon not hitting the target.

"Yet you didn't kill the cat, either," he laughed. "Don't worry. It takes a great deal of practice to become a true proficient. I have been shooting since well… almost as long as I could walk, I believe."

Elsa took another arrow from the quiver and gestured to him to assist her again. "I cannot expect to excel if I do not practice a great deal," she smiled.

He hesitated momentarily. It was obvious to him that she had no inclination what she could do to a man. Of course, she could not be denied either. "Lady Catherine would no doubt approve of your desire to improve your skill."

"Or lack thereof," she laughed as she sadly came closer to killing the cat. "Your father taught you?" she asked.

"My mother actually," he smiled. "The women of her family are the true marksmen. Sadly, she was unable to teach my sister. I doubt Fergus or I even compare to her tutelage."

"Does it not aggravate your injury?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the arm that had been in a sling when she arrived in Corona.

"No," he laughed. "Not nearly as much as fencing would, and I desperately needed to relieve some stress after today."

"I would have thought seeing your siblings would overshadow the stressors of the day?" she asked.

He took the bow and shot an arrow, hitting the bullseye directly. "Yes, well Elinor is in a snit. She expected to attend the ball and other activities, but she is not yet out. Fergus brought her mostly to keep her out of Mary's hair. They do not get along well."

Wishing to relieve his agitation, Elsa placed a hand on James' arm. "Younger siblings can be a trial at times. It goes with the age." She smiled at him, and he timidly smiled in return.

"Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Of course," she accepted.

"Don't fall in love too quickly. Hold out for the real thing, Elsa. You deserve no less. Ah, the dinner gong is ringing. Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

"Of course," she answered him, flustered. She wasn't entirely certain as to which she had agreed to.

* * *

**It's been a little while, as I've been working on The Past Is In the Past. However, I wanted to get back to this. This is a very long chapter and should hold you for a while. Of course, if you're good and review, I'll try to work extra hard on getting another chapter up as soon as possible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: ****A Ball**

The trade conference went off smoothly. As you Eugene had earlier predicted, it was a very long week, with more hours spent in conference haggling over little details than even Elsa, a fan of minute detais, cared, but in the end it was well worth it. Elsa managed to secure and solidify several treaties and alliances, all very much to Arendelle's favor. When, after the final day's meetings were over, her uncle's council room was finally clear save for Queen Elsa and King Albert, Elsa let out a very audible sigh of relief. Her uncle did the same, then laughed.

"You did a remarkable job, Elsa. I think Arendelle even came off better than Corona in the long run. You should be proud of yourself. I know that I am very proud of you."

"Thank you for your guidance, Uncle. It was much appreciated. I am proud of myself. Or at least I think I would be if I weren't so very tired." She rolled her head around, attempting to relieve a crick in her neck.

The king wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder, "I'd like to talk to you about that. Now, please please understand that I am in no way diminishing the extraordinary job you are doing as Queen of Arendelle. Honestly, I believe you're doing a much better job than your father ever did, even before he shut the gates. That said, the mark of every good ruler is the ability to delegate responsibilities to trusted advisors. You need to appoint a foreign minister to aide you in looking out for Arendelle's best interests. It's too much for just one person to do on their own. You've seen my Minister Krause bustling about to and fro this week helping me. I would be completely mired beneath just the paperwork if not for him. If you keep trying to do all of it on your own, I'm afraid that you will suffer in the long run."

Elsa smiled, letting him know that she was in no way offended by his suggestion. "I thank you for the complement, Uncle, however given the fact that Arendelle, and especially _I_, have been behind closed gates for so long, I don't even know how to begin finding a foreign minister. I am still learning who in our government I can fully trust. I honestly don't even entirely trust my chancellor."

"That is the thing, Elsa. Often the best foreign ministers are ones who aren't necessarily from your own kingdom. They're well-traveled, well-read, and generally well-known. Minister Krause, for example, hails originally from Strausland. He was a merchant's son, and was recommended to me by their king, who is a distant cousin whom I could trust."

Elsa turned to her Uncle, understanding that he wasn't just suggesting that she appoint a foreign minister, but that he also had a recommendation for one. "I'm guessing that you have someone in mind? Have I met this person?"

He loved that he couldn't get much past this sharp-witted niece of his, "As a matter of fact, I do, and you have met him. I think Westbrooke is just the person you need." He watched to see her response.

"James?" she asked. "You believe that he is qualified to be my foreign minister?"

"No. I think that he is qualified to be a contributing Prince Consort," her uncle honestly answered her.

Elsa shook her head and waved her arms in protest while backing away from her uncle. The air grew frigid, and snowflakes started to swirl around them. "Uncle, I thought you weren't expecting me to marry any time soon?"

"Oh no, I apologize! I should have chosen my wording better," the king tried to correct his mistake. "No Elsa, I'm not trying to push anyone off on you to marry, not even my nephew whom I love as a son. You don't know, do you?" he cocked his head, studying her expressions.

She set her face and asked, "I don't know _what_?" while crossing her arms.

King Albert had seen that same expression on his sister's face many times in their younger years and knew that nothing but the absolute truth would suffice. "Elsa, James was meant for Rapunzel! He always was. He spent more than half of his childhood here, especially after his parents were both dead, learning all he had to know about statecraft. When he grew older, and Rapunzel was still lost to us, we gave him a commission in our navy. Though his rank was given to him and largely ceremonial to begin with, he quickly earned that and the esteem of his men. Then Rapunzel was returned to us, but by then she was very much in love with Eugene. Your aunt and I couldn't very well come between our daughter, whom we just got back, and her true love, when he actually gave his life to save her. James was a very good sport about it, saying he preferred the sailor's life anyway. He was very noble and stepped aside, but he was always meant for more than to be a sailor."

Elsa had to find a seat so that she could contemplate what she wanted to say, and it took a few minutes for her to come up with a response. In the end though, her better judgement won. "So, you're not trying to marry me off?" she asked, the wintry mix already disappearing.

"Not at all! You're just learning to stand on your own!," her uncle assured her.

She liked that reply. "You believe him to be fully qualified for the job?"

Her uncle sat next to her and took her hand in both of his. He looked her straight in the eye, something very few people ever did. "I know that he is. I trained him myself. I couldn't recumbent anyone better."

Elsa clasped her free hand over her uncle's hands and her other, "Then I will take it under advisement, and I will inform you of my decision before I embark for Arendelle."

"I would have been disappointed had you just accepted my suggestion without thinking it through methodically," he told her quite honestly.

* * *

To celebrate the end of the trade conference, a grand ball was held. Elsa wasn't particularly looking forward to it, because though she had attended several smaller, less formal functions, she hadn't been to an official state ball since her coronation. She hoped that she could get away without dancing with many, if any, partners. One false move, and all of her hard work that week would go up in smoke. Arendelle would pay the price.

Thankfully she had family to dance with for several sets and could beg off most other offers. He aunt and uncle opened the ball, with Eugene and Rapunzel joining soon after. The Duke of Westbrooke then asked Elsa to join him. She had come to find the Duke charming throughout the week. Also, he was completely harmless, seeing as though he was already married.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Queen Elsa," he told her as he walked her to the dance floor. "It wouldn't do to just stand against the wall all night. James took Elinor back to the Verde Isle for me, because well… we were afraid that she would attempt to sneak into the ball, even though she is not yet out."

"I am happy to oblige you, Your Grace. I am sorry to have missed your sister going home. I only saw her that brief time when you were introduced. It was so brief that I'm not quite sure I remember what she even looks like after meeting so many new faces."

The Duke sighed. "Yes, well I have to admit that I tried my best to keep her sequestered with the Queen and Princess most of her time here in the hopes of their influence rubbing off on her." He glanced from right to left and added, "There were a few too many opportunities for a girl not yet out to find herself in trouble before anyone could be the wiser."

"It is difficult being both older sibling and parent, isn't it?" Elsa asked.

The Duke gave her a knowing look. "It is very much so. James spent most of his childhood here, so I never had to parent him, but Elinor was so young. She doesn't even remember our parents. She has a bit of a rebellious streak. She clashes with Mary more often than not, when Mary is just looking out for her best interest. But then, you too know what it is like being the parent of a younger sibling too, don't you?"

Elsa found herself unable to look her partner in the eye. "No, not really. I'm sure I mother Anna more now than I would if Mama were still alive. However, because of my powers I left her alone far too much during her growing up. Thankfully she grew up to be a wonderful young lady without any help from me."

"Well, I'm sure Princess Anna has a more level head than Elinor. I worry that despite everything that we all do to prevent it, she will someday find herself in some sort of trouble." the Duke admitted to her. Their set ended, and they went their separate ways. Elsa then danced with a set Eugene and then one with her uncle before finding a place to rest for a bit.

Her rest was soon interrupted when a young man with raven black hair and light blue eyes bowed before her. It was Prince August of Glowerhaven. Elsa's impression of him thus far had been of a young man who seemed a little too sure of himself, especially with those of the opposite sex. "Queen Elsa, may I have the pleasure of the next set?"

For many reasons, she didn't wish to dance with the young prince, but knew that it was only a dance and wouldn't last the rest of her life. Reluctantly she gave him her hand and allowed him to lead her back to the dance floor, thinking less than wonderful thoughts.

_*I'd love to waltz with you. I'd love to have leeches bleed me. I'm simply thrilled. I love waltzing with arrogant donkeys. I love having my toes stamped on by your incredibly small yet heavy feet. I think Anna is mistaken. Shoe size probably does matter - a lot. This young man is certainly overcompensating for something. Oh, he did not just slide his hand down there, did he? He's saying something. I suppose our set is finished, thank goodness. Did he just squeeze me there, in front of God, my uncle, and everyone else?_

"Oh no, the pleasure was _all mine_," she sweetly told him then added in a quieter, deadly serious tone, "Now, if you don't mind, please remove your hand from my backside before I freeze you from the waist down!" Her eyes were ice cold as they glared into his, and to added effect, she waved her hand, creating a handful of snowflakes in front of his face. The "handy" prince quickly retreated, and once again she was happily free to find a seat. Of course that freedom didn't last long at all.

Just as she was seated, an older man doddered next to her. She could tell by the smell of onions on his breath that it was King Leopold of Iparland. **"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Queen Elsa! - There is nothing like dancing after all. - I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies.''*

His comment seemed all too familiar to her. She had read those same words over and over at times when she was secluded as a means of escape and had the novel almost completely memorized word for word. "Certainly, Sir —and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance," she repeated from her novel.**

King Leopold didn't disappoint. He smiled and continued on in the same manner that Sir William Lucas had when speaking to Mr. Darcy in Pride and Prejudice to the point where Elsa believed that Jane Austen must have once been acquainted with this man. How else could such a coincidence occur? King Leopold eventually wandered off in order to do who knew what, leaving Elsa very much alone in a corner and very much relieved.

She leaned her head back against the ballroom wall, taking a moment to rub her temples with her fingertips. She heard the footsteps of a man's boots walk toward her and anticipated seeing a family member or possibly another potential suitor seeking her hand for a dance. She decided to keep her eyes closed until the man spoke. Thank goodness it was with a voice that had come to be very familiar to her.

"You look like a lady who needs to be danced with."

Ever so slightly she peaked beneath her eyelids to find the dashing man standing before her. Suddenly she no longer felt so tired, and her feet were no longer so heavy. Something about his emerald eyes made her relax yet gave her energy to persevere as well. A wide grin replaced the grimace across her face, and without saying a word, she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"James!" she exclaimed. "I was under the impression that you had turned tail and were safely ensconced on the Verde Isle?"

"I have to admit that staying there and playing with my nephews is far more appealing to me than being at an event such as this. However, I _had_ to return. We're to stand up together in church soon, aren't we?"

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, thinking something completely different from what James intended. As they danced, Elsa studied James, the man, closely. He was rather a complex creature. One moment he seemed to be flirting with her, but she knew him also to be a very fastidious, sometimes taciturn man in some company. He wasn't necessarily duplicitous. It seemed more to her that he wore different masks when dealing with different situations. Then she realized her uncle was very much the same way. He was caring and playful with family, but still the sovereign, reigning king with everyone else.

"You are to be Baby Elsa's godmother, aren't you?" he asked. "I shall have the privilege of being her godfather. Therefore, we will be standing up together in church in the near future."

"Yes, I am to be my namesake's godmother." Goodness he was light on his feet yet still held her firmly in his arms! She closed her eyes and smelled a hint of sea salt, pipe smoke, wood on her partner. It was a far more pleasant scent than King Leopold's onions or the pomade Prince August wore in his hair.

"That is most fitting, I believe. Only a queen should be godmother to a future queen. I believe your mother was Rapunzel's. Rapunzel was even named for her, you know."

Elsa had forgotten that Rapunzel was born Isabel Lillian Elsa, called Bella. Rapunzel was the name that Gothel called her. She also had almost forgotten that she too had a queen for a godmother. "My godmother is a queen as well, though she has hardly been a presence in my life, or anyone else's."

Realizing whom Elsa was speaking of, James told her, "You can't blame her for hiding away on that island of hers. She lost her husband right in front of her at such a young age. They say that she has never been the same after that."

Elsa saw things differently from James, but then James actually knew more about her godmother than she did. "Yes, but she basically left two children alone to raise themselves and run an entire kingdom! They could have used her guidance!"

"I suppose, but I don't believe they've done a poor job of it." There, he smiled again, showing off that lone dimple. Between the eyes, the dimple, and the masterful way he held her in his arms, Elsa was for some reason having a difficult time arguing her point. She found that happened whenever that dimple appeared, and she didn't like it.

"You're being very diplomatic," she commented.

"It comes from years of training, I assure you." He was also modest. "By the way, you were quoting Jane Austen to a man who probably hasn't opened a book in sixty years, not even Milton or Goethe," he tried to change the subject.

Elsa wasn't one to beat around the bush, so she brought up what was foremost on her mind, forgetting their shared love of Austen momentarily. "Speaking of diplomacy, Uncle has suggested someone to name as my foreign minister."

"Really," he asked, "who might that be?"

Elsa wasn't sure if James was just being modest, or if he really wasn't aware of their uncle's suggestion. "_You_."

He almost stopped dancing with her but kept his composure even though it took a few steps for him lead them back into step with the rest of the room. "_Me_? You must be mistaken. Uncle Albert knows that I was born to be a sailor for life."

Elsa arched her brow. "Really? I seem to have heard that you were raised to be Prince Consort of Corona."

"Perhaps I was, but I think things have turned out for the best. Rapunzel is married to her true love, even if said true love is Fitzherbert, and I get to enjoy the freedom of the open seas. I don't quite know why our Uncle would recommend me for such an important position."

"I think that it's more along the lines that he trusts your judgement and capabilities over just about anyone else. That, and I think he and Aunt Lillian would rest easier if you weren't necessarily in harm's way so much," she gestured to his arm that had been injured.

"Hmm," was all that he said in response. She could hardly believe it, but his cheeks and ears were burning red, as if he was embarrassed to hear praise about himself.

"So, if I were to offer the position of foreign minister, would you accept it? Or, are you determined to make our aunt spend the rest of her days worrying over you?"

The dance ended, and James deposited Elsa back to her seat almost absentmindedly. "I appreciate the offer, but would you mind terribly if I take some time to consider your offer?" he asked.

Somewhat bewildered at his response, Elsa told him, "Of course not," and he was off to find the king. "Thank you for the dance!" she told what was apparently the air.

* * *

**OK. I want to thank Jane Austen and Dorothy Parker for some of the inspiration for this chapter.**

*** Inspired by Dorothy Parker's "The Waltz."**

*** *Taken from Pride and Prejudice Chapter 6.**

**I didn't really change or add much to this chapter. I just made little edits. Hope you enjoy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: ****Close Encounters**

Elsa watched as James stormed over to where King Albert and Queen Lillian were observing the ball. He greeted them politely, bowing to his uncle and hugging his aunt. Then it was obvious that he had requested to have a private audience with them, as they quickly exited the ballroom with him. Normally she wouldn't wish to intrude on a personal conversation, but as the topic of the conversation had everything to do with _her_ kingdom, she followed after them at a respectful distance until she was stopped by Prince Jon of the Southern Isles. Actually she bumped into him while trying to walk backwards. Her attempts at being inconspicuous proved quite futile.

"Hey watch where you're going…" the prince started to yell. Then he noticed who it was that ran into him. "Your Majesty," he quickly bowed.

Elsa attempted to regain her composure, "Prince Jon! I apologize for not watching where I was walking!"

"That's quite all right, Your Majesty." He noticed the look of concern in her eyes. "Are _you_ quite all right?"

"Oh yes, yes, thank you. I'm quite fine. I was just… oh well, never mind," She realized that she would be brought up to speed on James' decision regarding becoming her foreign minister soon enough.

"You seem a little out of sorts." He offered an arm to her. "Would you care to take a stroll outside? It's rather warm in here, and the moon is lovely tonight."

She didn't see any reason not to go for a walk with someone who seemed like a pleasant enough young man, so she took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the hot and stuffy ballroom. They found their way to one of the many balconies along the castle. The moon was beautiful that night, and its reelection glittered across the sea. The gentle roll of the tide lulled below them, and a refreshing breeze brushed against Elsa's skin.

Elsa gazed out into the sea, trying with her heart to see Arendelle in the distance. It had been a good visit, but she was more than ready to return home, to her own country and the little bit of normalcy she and Anna had created together. Things were so good finally at home. She didn't want them to change at all, but after several conversations throughout the week, she was beginning to realize her subjects would soon be expecting her to marry and produce an heir. If things must change, she planned on being the one in charge of the changes, not just letting them happen around her. She liked being in control of things, but forgot how often things happen beyond anyone's control.

Prince Jon cleared his throat, gaining Elsa's attention. "Oh, I'm sorry! It seems to be my night for apologizing to you! I was gathering wool. You must think me terribly rude." she told him.

"Well, actually, no," the prince leaned an arm against the railing. "I wanted to thank you once again for your mercy on my homeland in light of my brother's actions. I honestly don't think that I can ever thank you enough."

Elsa shook her head. She just wanted _everyone_ to get past what Hans attempted to do in Arendelle. "As I told you and your brothers when you first arrived, I cannot hold you responsible for Hans' actions. I certainly can't punish your entire kingdom for it! I know that if I were to have ceased trade with the Southern Isles, my uncle would have done the same with Corona. Then others would have followed suit. That didn't happen with Weselton, because as it turns out Arendelle was just about the only trading partner they had left!"

"Yes, but you see I feel responsible for Hans's transgressions. He is my twin. We were once so very close, but somewhere he chose a very different path."

Elsa looked back to the sea. "I had no idea. Still yet, he is not you. You are not him. He made his own choices and will have to deal with the consequences. What, if I may ask, was done with Hans?"

"Magnus passed a bill of attainder. Hans was stripped of all his lands and titles. Magnus didn't have the heart to have him executed. Our mother is still living but in poor health. We all feared that if Hans were to be beheaded it would be the end of her. So for her sake, Magnus exiled him. He gave him a small ship filled with just enough supplies and sent him out to sea. He is never to return to the Southern Isles or Arendelle, or he won't even be given the humane death of beheading, rather he would be hung, drawn, and quartered just as any common-born traitor would be. I hope to goodness he finds a nice, quiet corner of the globe to start anew, but also that none of us ever must deal with him again."

"That would probably be for the best," she told him, glancing at her hands. Speaking of Hans made her wish for her gloves.

Prince Jon sensed her tension. "Let us change the subject to happier thoughts. I heard that Princess Rapunzel named her daughter for you. That is quite an honor."

Elsa nodded her head with a smile. "Yes, I am quite flattered. I'm to stand as godmother for her also. I hope that I can be a worthy example to her." She was now being most improper and unladylike by resting both of her elbows on the railing, letting the wind tussle her hair somewhat. The moonlight made her platinum hair shimmer against the backdrop of the sea.

Prince Jon leaned closer to Elsa's ear. "Well, I for one hope that she grows up to be as beautiful as her godmother. Of course if she does, her parents will have to employ a special guard just to keep the suitors away from her."

Elsa was very uncomfortable having her appearance praised in such a way. She was even more uncomfortable by his close proximity to her. It was unsettling to have such an amiable, attractive man paying her such attentions. She stared to the sea below, thankful that it was dark enough he wouldn't see how red her face burned. A stray strand of hair flew into her eyes. She lifted a hand to move it, finding that Prince Jon was attempting to do the same. His hand caught hers as he tried to catch the wayward strand of hair. He clasped his thumb around her hand, and together they removed the hair from her eyes, brushing the backside of his hand along her jawline. Elsa shivered at his touch, and lifted her eyes to meet his. He held on to her hand, rubbing his thumb along her palm. He stepped closer, and leaned in to her face. She felt his warm breath upon her, and unconsciously closed her eyes as their lips were just close to touching.

A clamour sounded not far from them. breaking the moment. King Leopold had apparently imbibed far too much and fell while trying to walk out to that particular balcony. Prince Jon left her to help the older monarch, and Elsa felt a wave of nausea at the realization of what had almost happened. She grabbed the railing again, trying to catch her breath and still her stomach, causing it to freeze. She was frightened, and she knew it. She wasn't ready for _this_, especially with someone from the Southern Isles! Why, she had only just met the young man, yet she almost allowed him liberties! She felt like some wanton wench and subsequently sympathized more with Anna's behavior at her coronation.

Slowly she inhaled and exhaled, calming herself. She thought of Anna, of Baby Elsa, of Olaf and warm hugs. She thought of her uncle and aunt, Rapunzel and Eugene, of her dog back home, Rane, and the ice on the balcony disappeared before anyone was any the wiser. Her head ached. She hadn't walked out with Jon, expecting him to attempt to kiss her. She didn't _think_ that she had invited it. But then, would it have been so bad had it happened? It would have been just a kiss, after all. She was twenty-one, almost twenty-two years old. Wasn't it far past time for her first kiss, and would it be so terrible if it happened with someone so handsome? Was is wrong to consider someone who looked so like her would-be killer handsome? It had to be wrong. She had to be out of her mind.

Prince Jon returned to her just as the ice finished receding. "I'm sorry to have left you like that. I think that I'm going to escort King Leopold to his room. He is a distant relative, and my mother would surely not appreciate it if I allowed him to kill himself."

Elsa turned to him and smiled, concealing all that had gone through her mind just moments before. "That's probably for the best."

"Your Majesty," he had a request.

"Yes, Prince Jon?"

He kicked his feet about as he asked. "Our delegation is leaving at first light in the morning, so this is last that we will see each other. May I, or would it be pleasing to Your Majesty if I could call upon you some time in Arendelle - when duty brings me that direction?"

Was he formally requesting to court her? Did she wish to be courted by him? She had to think fast! "Arendelle would be pleased to host you when you're in the area," she told him. There, that let him know that she wouldn't mind his visiting but also didn't give him any false ideas either. Sometimes it was convenient to be able to hide the person Elsa behind the Kingdom of Arendelle.

He smiled, bowed to her, then took his leave to assist the inebriated King Leopold. Elsa let out a sigh of frustration and relief all balled together and decided that it was high time for her to take her leave and retire for the evening before she got herself into any real trouble.

As she made her way through the private rooms of the castle to her suite, she passed the king's study and overheard what sounded to be a heated conversation.

"I do not wish for my uncle and aunt to give me any more positions that I have not earned!" It was James. He was obviously discussing the position of foreign minister with the king and queen.

"But James," the queen could be heard saying, "we aren't _giving_ you this position. It isn't _ours_ to bestow. It is Elsa's!"

"And how is that different? She would gladly agree to any request, because like me, she respects your opinions too much! Do you know how long it has taken for my men to look past the fact that my rank was given to me? I know you feel guilty because you had planned for me to marry Rapunzel, but I am happy with my life! I feel in no way cheated. You don't need to ask your niece to find a position of importance for me to quell my ego!"

"I didn't suggest you to Elsa to quell your ego! I suggested you to her, because she needs an honorable, trustworthy foreign minister, and I believe that you are the most qualified person for the job!" This was the king speaking.

"Are you seriously telling me that is the only reason you suggested me to Elsa?" James asked.

The queen spoke up again, "I have been asking him to find something for you that would take you out of harm's way for some time now, James. I admit it. You are so determined to be a worthy admiral that you are constantly putting yourself in harms way! Why, you could have been killed this last time! You almost lost your arm! It frightens me, James! You are the son of my heart. I couldn't love you any more if I had given birth to you, and I couldn't survive losing another of my children!" Elsa heard what sounded like stifled sobs.

"I will admit that all of the puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place at just the right time, but I wouldn't have suggested you to Elsa unless I honestly believed you to be the best man for the job," the king admitted to his nephew.

The voices grew quieter. There was a great deal of murmuring, and Elsa wondered if they were all hugging. She had become aware that the king and queen were huge proponents of the group hug, having been completely in several herself over the course of her stay.

The murmurs got closer to the door, so Elsa found a place to observe without being noticed. The door opened. James was had his back to the hallway. "I don't know if Elsa will even still have me after the way I left her tonight. I also don't know whether or not I will say yes, but I will take everything into consideration."

The queen placed a loving hand on his cheek. "We love you, James. We want what is best for you."

James stooped down to kiss his aunt, "I know. I love you both as well. Goodnight," then he strode away.

Elsa quickly followed after James, taking great pains to not be noticed by her aunt and uncle, who were returning to close the ball. She followed him to a garden where wisteria grew think and hung decoratively overhead and frogs sang in the darkness. He paced back and forth from one end of the large garden to the other, furiously talking to himself. She wasn't particularly pleased with a great deal of what she had heard him say regarding her, and she was of a mind to tell him exactly what she thought. With every step toward him, her anger grew, complete with a trail of ice left with every footfall. She grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him to face her.

"Just what kind of puppet queen do you think that I am?" she yelled.

James was in shock, thinking that he was completely alone. "Elsa, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am asking someone I had started to begin to think of as a friend if he thinks that I am some sort of puppet queen, allowing my uncle to pull the strings for both Corona and Arendelle?"

Now, James Westbrooke wasn't the type of man who appreciated anyone getting in his face to yell at him. _He_ was the one who did that do subordinates when they needed it. So, he started yelling right back. It didn't matter that the person yelling at him wasn't a subordinate and was infinitely prettier than any yeoman who needed a dressing down. In fact she seemed far more breathtaking when she was angry, but that was beside the point. "It seems as if you're the type of queen who eavesdrops on conversations that are none of her business!"

"I had _every_ right to hear that conversation! In fact, I should have been a part of that conversation, as it pertained to _MY_ kingdom!" Oh, she was fuming, or possibly _freezing_, as the wind picked up and snow started to fall around them.

"THAT madame, was a private conversation between the aunt and uncle who have given me everything and myself! What was said in there was never to be heard outside of that room!" His ears had turned from red to purple in remarkably quick time.

"Yet things were said! You said that I would gladly agree to any request my uncle makes, as if I do not have a mind of my own!"

"Madam, I will kindly ask you not to put words in my mouth which I did not speak. I never called you a puppet queen. I merely said that since you respect King Albert's opinion so much, you would gladly agree to his suggestions. That is all. Had you been eavesdropping more carefully, you would have overheard me say that _I_ would likely do the exact same thing!"

She stopped a moment, stared blankly at him, but then continued her attack. "_If_ you are to become my trusted advisor, the first thing you have to learn is that _I_ never make any decisions without carefully weighing all of the options, no matter the person to suggest it! When our uncle recommend you as my foreign minister, I didn't jump to tell him yes, but told him that I would take it under advisement!"

"Then I apologize for underestimating you, Your Majesty!" He was still yelling at her, so neither was entirely backing down.

Elsa had to push that wayward strand of hair from her eyes again. "You are an arrogant, stubborn man!"

"Yes, I am!" He was still yelling, but he was also starting to smile. His ears had faded from purple to only red as well.

"Will you be ready to embark for Arendelle the morning after Elsa's christening?" Elsa yelled back. She wasn't quite smiling. She still wore more of a scowl upon her face.

"I will be bright eyed and bushy-tailed, Your Majesty!" His yell was somewhat quieter because laughter was bubbling underneath it.

"Fine then!" Elsa yelled in conclusion then turned an about face and headed straight to her room for the night.

"Fine," James told the snow that remained in the wake of their argument. He bent down to run some through his fingers. Like its creator, the snow was beautiful and delicate in appearance, but actually quite strong. "What have I just gotten myself into?" he asked. Then he answered himself, "Well, things definitely aren't going to be boring."

* * *

**Once again, I made very few changes to this chapter. I've always liked it. I do believe life will never be the same for the former admiral though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: ****Return to Arendelle**

The salty air breeze whipped Elsa's hair as he stood at the bow of the ship with her hands holding on ever so slightly. As soon as she heard the lookout say, "Land ho!" she ran to catch a glimpse. There was definitely land in front of them, _her land_. She was so ready to set foot on Arendelle soil, she had to prevent herself from jumping off the ship and freezing all of the water between the ship and the port so she could run there. There, against the stony mountains and their peaceful waterfalls stood Arendelle, the castle and the capitol city, and the entire kingdom with it's magnificent staves poking toward Heaven itself. She was home, she was home, she was home at last! Oh, those stone walls baring the Crocus crest of Arendelle and all those of her ancestors past had never look so inviting!

As they entered into the fjord and dropped anchor, Elsa waited excitedly for the gang plank to be dropped. There, standing on the dock in almost the exact same spot she had last seen her stood Anna, her face sunny, and her braids flying as she waved erratically. She must have mistakenly thought that Elsa wouldn't be looking for her before she had even left the ship.

"Anna!" Elsa called out with the voice of an excited schoolgirl. She raced down the gang plank, catching her baby sister in a warm, crushing hug. "_Oh, how I've missed you!_" Just as it had been the day of The Great Thaw, she didn't wish to let go of Anna.

Anna was Anna and would always be Anna, and started talking so fast that Elsa could hardly keep track of what she was saying. "Elsa! I've missed you so much as well! It seems like you've been away forever! This was the first time we've been apart since, well we became true sisters again. I should be angry that you stayed another week, but I guess that I can't since it was to attend Baby Elsa's christening. Is she a pretty baby? Is everyone just so happy that they can't stand it? Did you get to see the floating lanterns before you left?" All the while, she was trying to lead Elsa to the castle.

Elsa tried to answer Anna's questions as best as possible. "Yes, Elsa is quite possibly the prettiest baby I've seen since you." This cause Anna to blush just a little. "Yes, everyone is overjoyed with her birth. No, I didn't get to see the lanterns. It rained the night of the christening, and they had to postpone it. I knew that we needed to get home to you and Arendelle, so I promised that we would all attend her first birthday celebration next year and watch them together."

Anna's eyes grew ten times upon hearing this. "You're taking _me_ next time you go! That's amazing! Let's go home, the rest of the family is ready to see you!"

Elsa stopped and held Anna back. "Wait a minute Anna, we have to wait. I uh… I didn't come home alone."

Anna's confusion was evident on her face. "Elsa, you know that I have footmen waiting to bring your luggage. Wait, what? Oh my, you didn't bring _her_ back, did you?"

"Oh Anna," Elsa shook her head. "Please, I doubt she'll ever leave that island of hers again. She didn't bother to ever see me, and I was a short launch ride away from her, or Baby Elsa. The fact that she went to Rapunzel's wedding was nothing short of amazing, I think. I only returned with our new foreign minister."

Anna squelched her face. She would have rather Elsa brought back a family member or a beau, but she supposed a stodgy, old foreign minister would at least mean that Elsa would have a little more free time. "Oh, did you find someone to fit the bill at the conference?"

Elsa clasped her hands together, shrugging her shoulders. "I think so, or at least I hope so. Uncle highly recommends him, and I trust his judgement. I also sought references from several other people he is known to, and he does seem like the perfect fit. We need to have Gerda prepare a room for him in the family wing. He'll be living with us in the castle, at least when he isn't away for diplomatic reasons."

"Wait, what? The _family wing_? Why would we put him in the family wing? I'm fairly certain that's not protocol, Elsa. In fact, I think it would be a little creepy to have some old man living in our wing with us."

"It's not creepy or inappropriate when said minister actually is family, or at least family of a sort," Elsa told her. "Oh, and don't call him old. You might make his ears turn red or purple even."

Anna was more confused by her sister than ever. "Just who did you bring back with you?"

"Him!" Elsa told her as she pointed to the man marching down the gang plank at full attention.

Anna turned to see who it was that Elsa was pointing to. It was difficult to focus, because the sun was glaring into her eyes. He was almost standing on top of her before she realized who it was. "James?"

He bowed before her, "Your Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you once again. I hope you don't mind if I spend more time in Arendelle? Your sister seems to think that I may be of some service to her, er _kingdom_."

Anna smirked devilishly, "Oh, I'm sure you could service her _quite well_."

Elsa punched Anna's shoulder and mouthed, "What the?" to her.

Anna only shrugged her shoulders, attempting to look far more innocent that she was. "What?" she mouthed back. Elsa glared at her. James noticed that there was evidently some sort of silent argument going on between the sisters but pretended not to notice.

Elsa was more than ready to return to her own castle, so she motioned for the three-person party to head that direction. Upon entering the castle courtyard, they were greeted by two puppies who were much bigger than Elsa remembered leaving them, a reindeer who really wasn't much more than a giant puppy-dog himself, a bouncing snow-man, and an ice harvester who was trying to control the whole lot of them.

"Elsa! You're finally home!" Olaf demanded the first hug. "Did you have any adventures while in Corona? Did you see any new flowers? Did you bring me something?"

"Oh, Olaf I've missed you, Little Guy! Yes, I brought presents for everyone!" She greeted Kristoff with a hug. "I trust the ice harvest is going splendidly?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kristoff answered, casting a suspicious eye toward Anna and James, who were sharing an animated conversation. Anna seemed just a little too comfortable with the newcomer for his taste.

"And you've kept my sister out of trouble while I've been away?" Elsa asked, trying to regain his attention.

Kristoff scratched his head. "Well, I've tried to keep Fiesty Pants out of trouble, but you know how she is… Honestly I haven't seen much of her. "

Elsa glanced at the young woman throwing a stick for the dogs and chuckled. "Yes, I know exactly how she is. Kristoff, you remember James Westbrooke, don't you?"

Kristoff nodded, "Admiral."

James held out his hand to Kristoff, "Actually it's Minister Westbrooke now. I have resigned my commission with the Navy of Corona in order to be Queen Elsa's new foreign minister. It's good to see you again, Mister Bjorgman."

Anna was almost bubbling over with excitement. "He's here to stay, Kristoff! He's going to live in the castle and everything!"

Kristoff noticed Anna's excitement over the new resident of the castle, and felt a pang of jealousy. He trusted Elsa's judgement, but wasn't particularly fond of the idea of a young man living in the castle with the two girls. After all, it wasn't as if he lived in the castle or had ever been asked to stay there. He hadn't even ever expected to stay there! He had his own place outside of town, small as it may have been. It was just… Things were good with Anna, but they were so uncertain. _Anna_ was so uncertain, and she had every right to be after everything she had endured, but he knew that he couldn't compete with this gentlemen with impeccable breeding and lineage who had been born into their world. Kristoff couldn't even remember his father, barely his mother.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a simple affair in the informal dining room of the castle. Elsa, once again at the head of her own table, regaled the table with tales of her time in Corona, including the one time Eugene managed to talk her into visiting the Snuggly Duckling with he and Rapuzel in the days between the conference and christening.

"The _smell of the color brown_?" Anna asked, trying to not imagine what that must smell like while cutting her dinner.

"Yes, it was eye-opening and stomach-churning," Elsa added. "I can fully understand why Rapunzel chose to stay away during her pregnancy. Still yet, the patrons were far friendlier than they appeared, and smelled."

Despite the thought of the unsavory smell, Anna was intrigued - just as she was about exploring just about anywhere that wasn't within the confines of the castle. "We'll all have to visit when we go to Corona together next year."

Kristoff had been quiet throughout the entire dinner, speaking only when spoken to. He watched how Anna and Minister Westbrooke spoke and joked with such ease. In fact, everything seemed wonderful and comfortable without him adding anything to the conversation. He wondered if anyone would have missed him if he just left.

He had hoped that once Elsa was home and had resumed her duties that Anna would have a little more time to spend with him when he was in town - which wasn't very often as the days were growing warmer, and the ice market was starting its seasonal boom. Now it seemed the attention-starved Anna had another person to take up more of her time. When dinner was over, Kristoff excused himself, claiming an early morning departure to harvest more ice. Anna followed him to the castle gates to tell him goodnight, finding him silent and anxious to leave. She had hoped for a goodnight kiss, but she barely received a squeeze of the hand.

Elsa, ever mindful of the feelings of others, noticed Kristoff's reticence at dinner and Anna's bewilderment upon returning taking her leave of him. Goodness, she was tired and more than ready to sleep in her own bed, but she had a sinking feeling that it would be a very late night. James, also fatigued from the journey, took his leave of the ladies and retired to his suite of rooms, leaving the sisters to each other.

Elsa casually walked all along the castle before retiring, feeling the homeyness of the hardwood floors beneath her feet, and even enjoying the scent of _home_. Arendelle Castle had a distinct scent of chocolate and fir tree mingled with cinnamon. Most of the time Elsa never noticed it, but after being away from home for an extended period of time for the first time in ages, she cherished the welcoming aroma. Everything about home was just so wonderfully familiar. She once dreamed being able to escape her prison within the castle, but she now realized how much she had come to love the home she and Anna had created since The Great Thaw. The only place she deliberately didn't visit was her study. She knew that if she entered, that room she would probably not leave until the next night, just catching up on everything. She wanted just one night to be plain Elsa, coming home from a long journey.

Anna followed Elsa through her tour of the castle, keeping oddly quiet and two steps behind her sister. As they reached the family wing, Elsa noticed how her normally buoyant sister was walking with her hands clasped together and her head held low. When they got to Elsa's room, she was tempted to just go in there and sleep the night away, but knew Anna needed to talk. So she asked her to stay with her that night. "Anna, why don't you go change into your night clothes then come spend tonight in here? I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

Anna's head perked up. She grinned in agreement and quickly ran to her room to change before Elsa was able to walk past the threshold of her room.

Elsa walked straight into her dressing room and happily exchanged her dress for a comfortable nightgown and let her hair loose from it's braided bun to fall freely along her shoulders. Normally she would have put it into a loose braid to sleep, but she needed to just let it loose and relax, whether Anna was there or not. When she exited her dressing room, she found a surprise waiting for her in her bed.

Anna returned just as Elsa made her discovery. "Now Elsa, don't be mad!"

Elsa turned to her sister, attempting to control her temper. It was obvious that it was her doing. "Anna, I thought it was decided that Rane and Bryn weren't allowed on the furniture?" She pointed to the two dogs nestled on top of the covers.

Anna crawled onto the bed between the two dogs. She scratched Rane's head as she explained what had happened. "Yeah, but Elsa, Rane was so lonely after you left that I couldn't help but let her snuggle with me at night. Then, it wasn't fair for Rane to sleep with me and not Bryn, she is _my_ dog after all."

"Logically," Elsa interrupted, her arms crossed in moderate frustration.

"It was so nice to have both of them with me, and then we started missing you more… So we started sleeping in _your_ bed." Anna sunk her head with a shrug, waiting for Mount Elsa to blow.

Elsa sighed. She was prepared for such a thing to happen. Anna was incredibly predictable at times. "I'm not angry, really I'm not. There were times after I first got to Corona I would have loved snuggling with a fluffy dog or two. It's just…" she started looking all over her bed then her bedroom, "… _where_ is my pillow?"

"Your _pillow_?" Anna asked, feining innocence.

"Yes! The one I curl up with every night! The one Mama tried to have burned years ago. The one I almost took with me to Corona, _that_ pillow!"

Anna placed a finger to her lips, "Well uh, one night the girls started playing in bed, and the next thing I knew they were both tugging at your pillow. I think Rane could smell you on it and wanted it for that reason, but Bryn wanted it just because Rane had it. Then just like that," she snapped her fingers, "there were feathers all over the room. I made sure to clean it up so the maids wouldn't have to. I'll replace it. I meant to already, but being Regent is very busy work."

"Don''t I know it," Elsa muttered while attempting to get comfortable on a pillow which wasn't her favorite one, may it rest in pieces. "Kristoff was unusually quiet tonight."

Anna rubbed Bryn's belly a little absentmindedly. "I know, it's odd. He was his normal self until You and James got back. Even then he was okay for a bit, I think. I'm not sure I noticed how quiet he was until he announced that he was going home."

Elsa propped herself up on a few pillows, none of them being as comfortable as the lost one, knowing sleep wasn't going to be an option for a while. "Did _anything_ happen while I was away?"

Anna shook her head, "No." Then she vehemently repeated herself, worrying Elsa was asking a more pointed question than it initially seemed. "No! Not at all. Everything was completely proper while you were gone."

"Good," Elsa smiled, "but I wasn't implying anything. Believe it or not, Anna, I trust your judgement, probably more than I trust my own in such matters."

Anna plopped next to her sister. "In fact, everything was possibly a little _too formal_ while you were away."

"In what way?" Elsa asked, still trying to get comfortable without her favorite pillow.

Anna began to nervously twirl a strand of hair that had already escaped her braids. "Well, I was probably a _little_ distant with him while you were gone. You know, more Ice Queenish than you ever really are. Anyway, I didn't want _anyone_ to think that anything was happening that shouldn't have been. I never saw him without at least Olaf with us to chaperone, and that was when I saw him at all. He's been in the mountains a lot, doing his job, and I've been working very hard to keep everything in order for you, and I also made sure not to neglect my time at the orphanage. That left little time for any sort of courting or anything else."

"Maybe that's why he was so quiet tonight? Maybe he thought that with me home, you two would get to be alone at least a little bit. Then I came home and brought a young, accomplished, distinguished, handsome young man with me whom you have to admit, you lavished a great deal of attention on from the moment he arrived in Arendelle." Elsa was attempting to be diplomatic, but Anna saw things a little differently.

"Are _you_ jealous of me spending time with James, Elsa? You know neither you nor Kristoff have any reason to be jealous. I think of James as family. You know, _like a brother_! I have _always_ wanted a brother!"

"Anna," Elsa pled, not holding back her exasperation, "please stop."

"Stop what?"

Elsa didn't want to have to say it out loud. For some reason, it seemed wrong to discuss it. "Please stop making insinuations about James and me. We are only friends, if even that. We are definitely no more than that. I like him well enough as a friend, but…."

"But…." Anna repeated, but longer and more drawn out than Elsa had said.

"But I'm starting to be under enough pressure to marry from all different corners. The last thing I need is for my sister to always be pushing me into someone's arms!" She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

Anna placed a warm hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Geeze, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I was just trying to do what normal sisters do."

"Normal sisters aren't expected to marry for the good of their country and produce heirs, Anna. While I was away, almost every letter I received from Chancellor Hummel contained a question, asking me if I had met any potential suitors. Several of the other monarchs at the conference tried to push their younger sons on me. I'm thankful no one tried to force me into a compromising position. Rapunzel and James even hinted at it, but in a nice manner."

"Oh," was the only thing that Anna could think of to say. She didn't really like to think about the obvious fact that Elsa would be expected to marry for the good of Arendelle. They had talked of it some in the past, but it was a subject Anna pretended didn't exist. She didn't want to think of her sister ever marrying for any reason other than love. Then curiosity got the better of her, and she had to ask. "Did you?"

"Did I what, Anna?"

"Did you meet any potential suitors?"

Elsa threw her head back on a pillow. "No, yes, maybe. I don't know. I _think_ Prince Jon of the Southern Isles almost kissed me." She was moderately ashamed to even mention it for at least a few reasons. The first being that she, the elder sister, was far less experienced in matters of the heart. The second, because it was private and only _almost_ happened, and it could very well have been her imagination.

This peaked Anna's attention. "Really?" she asked, crossing her arms and settling in to hear a juicy tale.

Elsa felt her cheeks and ears burn at just the thought of what had happened. "Y-yeah. We stepped out on one of the balconies to get some fresh air during the closing ball, and we were just talking. The wind mussed my hair. Both of us reached to get it out of my face. It was nice and tender. Then it was interrupted by a drunken king who stumbled onto the balcony. Prince Jon took his leave of me to help him to his room, and then I had an argument with James and went to bed."

Anna was stuck on the entire Prince Jon part. "Wait, what? You almost kissed one of _his_ brothers?"

"Almost, and what _he_ did is not the fault of any of his brothers. If not for the fact that it would have surely killed their ailing mother, his eldest brother would probably have had him beheaded. Rather he has been attainted and exiled. He will be given a common traitor's execution if he ever sets foot in the Southern Isles or Arendelle again. His brothers were very contrite and quite nice. Honestly Anna, I shouldn't have allowed Prince Jon such liberties. I was tired from the entire week and having to dance with so many people. I was actually trying to follow James and our Uncle and Aunt when I bumped into him. It was all purely coincidental."

Anna wasn't convinced of the innocence of the situation. "Hmm. I'm not buying it. It's too much like when Hans' horse bumped into me, or he just _happened_ to catch me at your coronation ball. He seemed the model of humility and kindness. We _know_ that was just ruse."

Elsa made a few snowflakes above her head them blew on them, making them dance. "Well, it doesn't matter. Nothing actually happened. I'm home in Arendelle, and he has surely returned to the Southern Isles. We're not likely to see him again, possibly ever. Although…"

Anna's brow furrowed. She was hoping to have heard the last of all thirteen brothers of the Southern Isles. "Although what?"

"He asked if he could call upon me if and when duty ever brings him to Arendelle, and I told him that he could. It's not likely to happen anyway." She yawned, not even attempting to hide that she did. "Anna, I'm exhausted. Can we continue all of this tomorrow some time?"

Anna settled down on her pillows, "Yeah sure, we can finish this later."

Elsa was soon fast asleep on her side, with Rane curled up within the crook of her legs. Anna silently stared up at the ceiling, stroking Bryn's fur, worried that her sister was being courted by another sinister prince from the Southern Isles.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****It****'****s Not Easy Being Queen**

When Elsa returned to her study the next day, she found that Anna had been remarkably adept at running the kingdom in her absence. She found her usually tidy and organized desk in the same state of chaos as Anna's smaller desk next to hers, but upon closer examination she found it to be organized chaos. She was in the middle of attempting to make sense of the chaos when Chancellor Hummel was announced. Elsa told the footman to allow him in without even looking up from her desk.

Chancellor Hummel was a rather short, stout, balding man of around seventy years of age. He had first been appointed Lord Chancellor or Arendelle during the final year of Elsa's grandfather's reign. There were jokes among the nobility of Arendelle that Hummel was as much an institution in Arendelle as the royal family. He certainly was seen more than the royal family during the years the gates were closed. He kept everything in order the three years of Elsa's minority, and she had often thought of him as a grandfather-figure. "Your Majesty, welcome back to Arendelle! I trust your excursion in Corona was a fruitful one."

Even though Elsa looked at the older man as a sort of grandfather, she knew that she had to prepare for the inevitable conversation that they would have. Chancellor Hummel was a very conservative, very traditional man who, though he would never directly say so to her face, didn't believe that a woman could successfully rule a kingdom on her own and needed a man to guide her. She rather enjoyed proving him wrong at times, but knew that this conversation would require more force. She stood from her desk to greet the older man. "Chancellor Hummel, it is good to be home. I think that my visit to Corona was a _very_ fruitful one. You'll no doubt be pleased with the many trade agreements and alliances that I formalized while at the conference. Arendelle will hopefully benefit from my endeavors for generations."

The older man glanced at the paperwork stacked on her desk. "Yes, no doubt I will. I'm sure you have served Arendelle splendidly, and that we will only prosper as a result of your endeavors. You have done nothing but since the incident of your coronation."

Elsa started to sit back at her desk, hoping, especially after he brought up her coronation, the man would be on his way, but he remained. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss before the council meeting this afternoon?"

The older man fiddled with his watch fob. "As a matter of fact, there was something else I wished to ask in a more private setting than the council meeting. It is in reference to those future generations of Arendelle you spoke of." Elsa arched her brows, awaiting the inevitable question she knew he would ask. "Did you perhaps make any headway in forming any alliances of rather _a more_ personal nature?"

Elsa turned to the window, staring out into the lovely early summer day morning as it gently kissed her kingdom awake. She hadn't minded when Rapunzel had asked basically the same question, but she felt that she needed to nip the Chancellor's passive aggressive persuasion in the bud immediately. Discussing such things with close family was fine, but it was not fine to have her subordinate approach such a personal subject. "Did I come home engaged to the man from whose seed I shall bare the fruit of Arendelle, Chancellor Hummel?"

"Well, you don't have to be _vulgar_ about it, Your Majesty."

Her head snapped over her shoulder, her eyes flashing something akin to fire, "I believe that is _hardly_ vulgar, Chancellor. It is certainly no more vulgar than having every nobleman and scullery maid from here to Genovia discussing my fertility as they would any common broodmare!" She turned her body to face him and started walking toward him in such a direct manner that the man began backing up to the door. "Let me remind you, Chancellor Hummel, that _I _am your sovereign queen. No matter how noble, how honored, how _royal_ my lineage is, neither I nor my kingdom will be auctioned off to the highest bidder just because there are those who think that I cannot possibly rule my kingdom without a man to guide me. As if a certain appendage suddenly makes someone more capable! _Do I make myself clear, Chancellor Hummel_?"

She was face to face with him now, standing a few inches over the elderly man and feeling several feet taller than him that moment. Hummel stopped fiddling with his watch and looked her directly in the eyes. "Perfectly, Your Majesty. You obviously are not concerned with your duty preserve your line or bring stability to Arendelle by ensuring the line of succession."

Elsa's fingertips grew icy as she purposefully stuck her index finger in his chest, poking him with every point she had to make. "I promise you right here and now that I will not leave the line of succession in question, Chancellor. I am alive and healthy. My sister, _Princess_ Anna, whom I believe has done a commendable job as regent while I have been gone, is my heir presumptive. If you _must_ stick your nose into my private affairs, I will let you know that I have decided that it is time to be open to meeting with potential suitors. There are several nobles coming to celebrate the anniversary of my coronation. If a man whom I deem worthy and respect enough shows interest in courting, I will not turn him away. That said, I and _only I _will be the final and only person who has any say as to whether or not someone is acceptable."

"What about your sister, the princess?" the man was well on his way to losing any of the grandfatherly affection Elsa once felt for him.

"_What about Anna_?" she growled.

"Her dalliance with the ice man has been tolerated long enough. It is time for her to be married off to the heir apparent of a kingdom in order to solidify alliances!"

"_Leave Anna out of this!_" Elsa bellowed so loudly the chandelier above them shook. She had had enough. "I believe, as we had discussed earlier, that we are doing more than enough at this juncture in time to further strengthen Arendelle. There will be no more discussion on the subject of matrimony for either the princess or myself. I will see you later today at the council meeting. Good day, Chancellor Hummel!" She practically pushed the elderly man out of her study, causing him to bump into Anna and James who happened to hear the majority of the argument.

"What was that about?" Anna asked, trying to pretend that she and the rest of the castle hadn't heard almost the entire argument.

Elsa walked back to her desk and started to stack papers so that she could bring some order to _something_ in the room. "That was _me_ reminding Chancellor Hummel that _I_ am the queen and will not be pushed into anything. I only hope that he spreads the word to the rest of the council before we meet, because I do _not_ want to have to do that again."

"And to think I assumed that being your foreign minister wouldn't be as exciting as being on a naval ship!" James chuckled. "Of course, having previously been in the chancellor's shoes when you were angry, I almost feel sorry for the man. _Almost_. I've seen seasoned officers who could learn a thing or two about giving a dressing down from you." He couldn't entirely feel for a man who attempted to make Elsa anything less than who she was. Every day he was learning just how extraordinary she was.

Anna touched Elsa's arm. "So is it true that we're going to seriously start considering suitors for your hand?"

"It's true that _I_ am going to start considering suitors, Anna. It is my duty, though I still can't imagine anyone…" She saw James narrow his eyes in trying to understand what she was going to say. She realized that there were some things she didn't wish to admit in front of him.

Anna slapped her hand to her head, "Oh. my…. Please tell me that you're not doing this because of… _Prince Jon_? Please don't tell me that he wormed his way into your affections so easily after that little interlude on the balcony in Corona?"

"Wait, who? Prince Jon… of _where_?" James asked, very confused. "What _little interlude_?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna. At least not _only_ because of Prince Jon. Whatever did or didn't happen in Corona with Prince Jon only made me realize that I have a duty to Arendelle, and I at the very least must entertain the notion of some day marrying. Whether or not it actually happens is another story, but I must appear to at least be open to the possibility."

James was still confused, and he felt a rush of something akin to jealousy boiling within him. "What _did_ or _didn't_ happen with this Prince Jon while you were in Corona, Your Majesty?"

Elsa only shook her head and dismissed his questions with a wave of her hand. Anna shrugged and told him, "What happens in Corona stays in Corona? Elsa, how can I help?"

Elsa put a hand to her head, wishing she hadn't fixed her hair into her formal, tight bun that morning so that she could run her hand through her tresses. "I guess tonight after dinner we can pull out the Almanach and start picking out our favorites. I don't want to go into this blindly. I want to be prepared. After all," she glanced at James, ***"everybody likes to go their own way – to choose their own time and manner of devotion."

James paid little attention to Elsa's Austen quote, because already he was quickly losing his temper. Had anyone looked, they would have noticed his ears turning shades of purple again. He didn't wish to do that on his first day on the job, yet that woman was infuriating, and her sister was as well! Obviously something had happened between the queen and some Prince Jon of God knows where right under his nose in Corona, and he felt as her foreign minister, and also her friend of sorts, he had a right to know what had transpired. "_Your Majesty, Queen Elsa_!" There, he got her attention. "As your foreign minister, I _demand_ that you tell me what occurred in Corona! There could be serious political ramifications if things are not handled correctly!"

The air chilled, and Anna started backing out of the room at a much quicker pace than the Chancellor had but decided she wanted to see the fireworks fly. Elsa narrowed her eyes, set her teeth, and asked, "_You_? _Demand_? _You?_" She shook her head. "No, no. I don't think so. _You_ must trust me when I tell you nothing of any international or even really of any personal significance happened in Corona. There are some things that must and will remain private. What I share in confidence with my sister isn't what I will share with _any_ advisor, family or not. Do I make myself clear, Minister Westbrooke? We may be friends, and we may be family in a round-about way, but there must and will be boundaries. You will never demand anything of me again, Do I make myself clear, sir?"

James stood at attention and answered perfunctorily, "Yes, Your Majesty."

The air warmed. "Thank you," Elsa answered then went about her business, leaving Anna and James to their own devices.

* * *

That night after dinner Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and the dogs found themselves in the private library, searching the shelves for the latest copy of the Almanach de Gotha in order to begin the process of finding someone Elsa might possibly consider as a suitor. James soon joined them, as he wished for some company and had seen a book in there he wished to read. Also, he was curious as to who might interest the queen.

He knocked on the door, "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. He wasn't entirely certain if he was welcome in Elsa's company. Perhaps she preferred to keep a professional distance rather than carry on their more casual, familiar relationship from before he came to Arendelle?

Elsa stood and walked to him. "Of course you're welcome here. I apologize if I was harsh with you earlier. The chancellor's inquiries into my private life and more so Anna's put me in a foul mood. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you as well."

James hung his head, shaking it, causing a few strands to fall in front of his eyes as he looked up at Elsa. "No Elsa, I apologize. I had just overheard you tell Hummel that suitors and possible husbands were your own personal business. I shouldn't have pressed the issue. Your personal life is your business. I understand that."

Elsa noticed his cravat was crooked and had to straighten it. Her sapphire eyes smiled up at him. "Please continue to keep me on my toes, James. We may disagree on some things, but I do realize that you have my best interests at heart. I want you to know that I appreciate that."

Anna glanced up from the Almanach and wondered why Elsa was bothering with even the idea of entertaining suitors when her perfect match was standing right in front of her, but she knew Elsa well enough to know that she would have to come to that conclusion all on her own. Looking back down at the Almanach, she thought that perhaps the best course of action would be for Elsa to see how many unsuitable options there were available. Then possibly she would appreciate what was before her a little more.

"Hey Elsa," she called in a devious tone, "if you don't come back soon, I'm going to make sure and invite the Duke of Wardenia and all _twelve_ of his toes!"

Elsa snapped her head in Anna's direction. "Don't you _dare_, Anna! No one with extra body parts! If you so much as consider to invite someone like that, I'll be sure to let him know that my younger sister is very much available!" She quickly returned to her spot next to her sister, and James found his book and a very comfortable chair within easy listening distance to the girls.

Soon after James was settled, Kristoff was announced and ushered into the library to join them. "What are you guys doing?" he asked when he saw the sisters on the floor, pouring over a large book.

"They're shopping for husbands in the royal husband catalog," Olaf informed him. "It's very interesting!"

Just then Anna shrieked and pointed at a portrait on a particular page. "Oh! That's… that's just _unfortunate_! I never saw a person who looked quite so… _unfortunate_."

Elsa pointed out a line to Anna. "No, no. Keep looking. His uncle is also his cousin. Let this be a reminder of the dangers of too much inbreeding. Anyone whose family tree has so few forks, is not to be considered."

"What?" Kristoff asked, seriously confused. "You can't seriously be shopping for a husband in a catalog?"

James closed his book and decided that someone needed to greet their guest and explain what was happening to the mountain man. "The girls are perusing the Almanach de Gotha in search for acceptable suitors. So, in a way they are shopping, but only for eligible young noblemen to invite to Elsa's coronation anniversary. I believe they just found Grande Duke Boris of Brungaria. He truly is an unfortunate soul. It's rather difficult to have a conversation with him, what with his enlarged tongue and drooping left eye."

Elsa looked up as Anna kept searching the tome. "Kristoff, hello! Please come help us find the choicest cattle, that we may entice them to come calling!"

Kristoff was still confused and rather unhappy with what he had heard so far. "_Suitors_? Who is wanting or needing suitors?"

Anna glanced up. "Elsa. It is rather like picking the choicest bulls at an auction. Or at least it's like what I've imagined a cattle auction is like. Hey, I thought you were heading up to the mountains?" she asked.

"I was going to, but I felt the need to come back and apologize for leaving so rudely last night first," the ice harvester admitted.

Anna was shocked that he had returned and was't sure what to do or say to him. Elsa gently pushed her toward him. Anna kept firm, but accepted his apology with one of her own for not paying being a gracious host and paying attention to him more. Then she invited him to stay a while and join them. So, he sat next to Olaf who was lying on his stomach, mesmerized by each new page of the book the girls had.

"So what is this book called?" Kristoff asked.

"It's the Almanach de Gotha," Elsa told him. "Basically is is the authority on every royal dynasty and the nobilty. If you need to know something about a noble, you look here."

"It has been the first means of many a marriage contract for decades," James informed him. "When monarchs wish to find eligible younger children for their heirs, they look here. Also when they are ready to marry off their younger sons and daughters in order to strengthen international ties, they look in this book. I will admit that is how my father found my mother. He certainly wouldn't have looked to DunBroch for a bride had he not fallen in love with just the description of her from this lovely book. He left the Verde Isle the day after discovering her, and came up with reasons to establish ties with the faraway kingdom."

Kristoff wasn't interested in the tale of how the minister's parents found each other. He was actually stuck on something else the man said, "Royals are expected to marry other royals, or at least nobility? What about Rapunzel and Eugene?"

As the women had returned to their search, James took it upon himself to explain the way of their world to Kristoff. "That's the main reason most royals have children isn't necessarily out of desire to create a life with someone they love. Firstly they seek to propagate their line and solidify the line of succession. Then any younger progeny is seen as property to be traded into marriages that should benefit both parties. Rapunzel had been promised to someone else when she was born, but the gentleman in question kindly stepped aside since she had fallen in love with Eugene before she even knew who she truly was."

"I see," Kristoff quietly responded, quietly thinking to himself as he watched Anna with Elsa.

Anna was still enjoying the searching with her sister, but Elsa glanced up and noticed that Kristoff was troubled by what he had been told. She decided that Anna needed more than a nudge to speak with Kristoff, and announced that she was heading to her study to look over a some paperwork that needed her attention before bed. James understood and decided to get to know the snowman better, inviting him for a walk around the courtyard, leaving Anna and Kristoff quite alone in the library.

Anna wasn't sure what to say to Kristoff. To be honest, she wasn't sure about anything. She knew she cared for Kristoff, but she was just learning what love truly was and had no wish to jump into anything. Kristoff, for his part, had once been sure of Anna, but lately had begun to doubt if they were suited to each other. What he learned that night was swaying his decision even more so.

"I'm glad you came back," Anna told him, afraid to lift her eyelashes to look up at him.

"I am too," he told her, but then admitted, "or at least I thought that I was. I don't really know what I'm doing here anymore, Anna."

"Wait, what?" Anna knew that she was unsure of things, but for Kristoff to be as well was another revelation. He had always been so steadfast and true. For him to falter must surely be a sign that things weren't good.

"Anna, my lineage isn't printed in a book of royalty. I don't even know who my grandparents were! I hardly remember my mother. I never knew my father. I am a simple ice harvester. I was raised by trolls, even. You… _you're a princess_. You were raised in this castle. Your blood is bluer than your gorgeous eyes!"

"You think my eyes are gorgeous?" Of course, all Anna would take from what he said was the compliment to her eyes.

"Anna, we come from different worlds that just really don't mix. I think that I should stop coming to see you, at least the way I have been. You need to be free to make a match with some suitable nobleman."

"Kristoff, please, no." Anna hadn't known what she wanted, but it wasn't this in such a manner.

Kristoff backed away from her. "I've got to go, Anna. Listen, we'll always be friends who went on a crazy adventure together. We'll always be friends." Then he left her standing very much alone and confused in the library. Once before she had been left alone in the very same room. Even though she had been close to death the last time, this time seemed to hurt in a different, deeper way.

Elsa saw Kristoff leave much earlier than she had anticipated, so she returned to the library to find Anna standing in shock as she had when Kristoff left. Elsa touched her sister's arm, "Anna?"

Quietly, numbly, and in an oddly flat voice Anna told her, "He told me we would always be friends, then he just walked out of my life, forever possibly. He said he didn't belong here." A single tear fell down her cheek as Elsa pulled her into a hug.

"I think that I blew it, Elsa. I think that I really blew it this time."

***** - From Jane Austen's Mansfield Park**

* * *

**I know it may seem like I've forgotten The Past Is In the Past, but I haven't. I just need to get to a certain part of this story that I want to change up some before I move forward with TPIITP and any other sequels. I hope you're enjoying this. I've enjoyed reworking these chapters and sharing them with you again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: ****A Heart to Heart**

For once, it was Elsa's job to comfort the hurting Anna. Or she would have comforted her had she needed comforting. Instead Anna only hugged her sister back then excused herself to retire for the evening. She seemed numb and deflated, hardly the effervescent sister Elsa knew and loved. Elsa didn't know what it was to have a broken heart, so she was unsure whether or not Anna suffered one. The only thing that she did know was that things were far from being right with her sister.

Part of her wanted to track down Kristoff and send him to the tower for hurting Anna. Another, more pragmatic, part of her was relieved that the inevitable finally happened. Anna and Kristoff not only came from different worlds, but they had very different personalities. Anna was outgoing, loved society, and especially loved being the center of attention. Kristoff was a bit of a loner, enjoying his solitary time away from society, craving it, quite honestly, more than Elsa did. Also, it seemed that he had a natural distrust of almost all people, excluding Anna and maybe possibly herself over time.

It didn't matter to her that he was a commoner. She had seen enough of the world to understand that virtue of birth meant very little when you got down to the soul of a person. However, she was far enough away from the situation to see that the Anna and Kristoff appeared very incompatible. Of course she couldn't deny the splendid flash in Anna's eyes when she would come up with some crazy idea, and Kristoff would try to sensibly explain to her why she couldn't carry out that plan. It was almost as though that was part of their attraction to each other. Elsa realized that when it came to matters of the opposite sex, she was very inexperienced and was quickly learning what attracted one person to someone might not another.

She tossed and turned in bed that night, attempting to sleep but couldn't. Her mind was on Anna, and how she was faring. She threw a robe over her nightgown and opened the secret passageway, which she hadn't used to check on Anna since before the Great Thaw. When she entered Anna's bedroom, she found Bryn curled up on her seldom-used bed next to Anna's. The dog's tail wagged upon seeing a friendly face. Elsa quietly shushed her so she wouldn't wake Anna. Anna was asleep, face down in her pillow, clutching a small piece of clothing. Elsa recognized it as a dark-gray toboggan hat, presumably Kristoff's.

Elsa lovingly bent down to brush some strawberry-blonde fringe from Anna's face when Anna's broken voice spoke. "I don't know anything about true love."

Elsa sat on the bed next to Anna and continued to run her hand through her sister's hair. "Neither do I, Anna. Neither do I."

Anna sat up. "No really, Elsa. I don't know whether to be sad or relieved. I know that I care for Kristoff, but I also know that I am nowhere near ready to commit to _anyone_. Everything that happened at the coronation happened just so quickly. I _wanted_ to be in love with Hans, because I knew that I only had that one day of the gates being open. I wanted that love more than I actually felt it. When I needed true love's kiss Hans told me his plan and how he didn't really love me. Then Olaf saw Kristoff coming back to the castle for me, and I _had_ to believe that it was true love. I had nothing else to hope for then."

Elsa hated to hear about the tortures that Anna endured, physically and especially emotionally as a result of being struck in the heart by her powers, but she knew that she needed to really hear it as much as Anna needed to piece it all out as she spoke. "But you stopped heading toward Kristoff when you saw that Han's was about to strike me with his sword. Instead you sacrificed your life for _me_." She clasped Anna's hands in her own.

"Elsa, I _knew_ that I was dying, and while I was certain that Kristoff cared about my well-being, I couldn't be certain of whether or not it was true love. Just hours before, I thought that I had been certain about Hans, and I couldn't have been more wrong. I _hoped_ that Kristoff could save me with his kiss, but I wasn't sure of it. I certainly didn't have faith that it would work. My faith in everything had been shattered that day, except for the faith that I realized that everything you did was always to protect me."

"When Olaf and I were alone in the library," she continued, "he told me that 'Love is putting someone else's needs before yours.' Throughout everything then, I kept thinking about what he said and how he knew it. Then I realized that he knew what love was, because he was created by you! All of your life you had been putting my needs before your own! You had already given up your life for me, more than once! If I was going to die, then so be it, but I couldn't let you die as well. If I died by Hans' hand rather than your accident, all the better. I never imagined that my own self-sacrifice would be what saved all of us. I just couldn't die knowing you were going to as well. For once, I needed to make the sacrifice."

"Where does that leave you with Kristoff?" Elsa asked. There was not need for thanks to be said over the things that had happened almost a year before. Moments such as they were sharing were thanks enough.

"That's just the thing, Elsa. I _want_ to be in love with him. I want it so badly that it hurts and confuses me. I certainly _like_ him. I think he's very handsome. I hold him in high regard, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to really know what love is. I need to find myself. I need to know who I am and what I want beyond these castle walls. I don't have to attach myself to the first handsome prince to bump into me, nor the young man who might by some chance be able to save my life. There is a world of possibility outside those gates, and I'm in no hurry to be confined to anything or anyone right away, you know?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hands. "Oh, I know all too well, Sister-dear. We've both spent too much of our lives in a sort of solitary confinement with this castle being our prison. I love it," she gestured to the walls and ceilings. "It's our home, but I have been enjoying learning what I love outside of it as well!"

"Of course you understand," Anna reckoned. "So why are you now planning to meet suitors?"

"Anna. I don't intend to marry any of them. If something happens, and I somehow fall in love with one of these men, then I'll welcome it. Don't you see how important it is to the kingdom that I at least entertain the notion of marrying soon?"

Anna played with her fingers a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "You should be looking to marry me off to someone also, shouldn't you?"

"Traditionally speaking, yes. However, I would think the fact that our adopted little brother is a living snowman means that we're not exactly traditional, would't you?"

"I guess," Anna told her.

Elsa placed a hand on her sister to assure her, "Then trust your big sister. I'm going to do everything in my power to make it where you marry only for for the truest love. I'm holding out for that myself, despite what I may have to pretend for public sentiment, and you know what?"

Anna was reluctant to ask, "What?"

Elsa smiled very sweetly and reassuringly to her sister, "I think that at least _you_ will find it!"

"What about you?" Anna asked. "You deserve it too, you know."

"When I find a man who loves all of me for me and only me and not my crown, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll even create a dainty little ice bridge to cross and get to him! Now, I'm going to leave you so you can get some rest."

Anna giggled, therefore making Elsa feel she had accomplished a little something by checking on her. "Elsa, thank you."

Elsa turned back and asked, "For what?"

Anna leaned her head back on her pillow and smiled. "For being my big sister. For always taking care of me, even when I didn't realize that's what you were trying to do. For being here, tonight, when I needed you and didn't even ask for you."

Elsa gave a satisfied smile. "It's my pleasure, Anna. As long as there is breath in me, you will never be without love and hope, Anna, sister-of-mine." She held out her hand as if she was going to blow a kiss, but rather she blew a handful of snowflakes to her sister which were a hug and kiss all on their own. Somehow she and her sister were going to muddle their way through things despite basically having been unprepared for the world that awaited them once the gates opened almost a year before. It didn't seem so scary though, because as Anna told her on the North Mountain during the Great Freeze, they could face everything together.

* * *

**This is another chapter with very few changes. It's one of my favorites, because I like any time when Elsa and Anna are just alone, sharing each other's burdens together. Now, I will say that the coronation anniversary celebration IS going to change some, and that's coming soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: ****Coronation Anniversary**

The hours turned into days, then the days into weeks. Anna felt Kristoff's absence in her life keenly but kept herself busy preparing for the celebration of the anniversary of Elsa's coronation. She enjoyed putting parties together so much that Elsa let her have the responsibility of putting the entire thing together. Elsa was certainly happy to have one less thing to worry about. Her only stipulation was that Anna stay within the budget she set, which remarkably Anna did. All in all it was a it was a diversion that Anna found she preferred over analyzing and over-analyzing her failed relationship with Kristoff.

She didn't see him again after that night, though Olaf still spent time with him. So she had some clue as to how he was doing. From what she could gather from her snowy friend, he seemed fine but busy as the ice business was doing very well with the summer and coming celebration. That was good, she thought. It was time for her to focus on everything _but_ her love life, like possibly her sister's love life.

She knew that Elsa had decreed that she and she alone would be the sole judge of whom she would and would not deem as an acceptable potential husband. She also knew the secret that Elsa didn't intend to marry except for the truest love. Still yet, she planned to "help" her sister make those decisions as much as possible. In her opinion that meant spending as much time with James and to completely forget about Prince Number Twelve from the Southern Isles.

So when it came to pass that the time for the celebration had arrived, Anna was right by her sister's side. This time, when the ships arrived, the gates were already open. Like in Corona, Elsa and Anna greeted the dignitaries in the throne room, with Anna seated on a smaller throne next to Elsa's. It was a far friendlier cry from how people weren't greeted all at her coronation.

Anna met several men whom she would have considered to be potentially acceptable for Elsa to at least get to know better, even she had already picked her favorite. From what she could tell, Elsa showed no preference. She met every king, queen, prince, princess, duke, earl, baron, and minister with the same warm, welcoming smile that hadn't been on her face the year before. If they hadn't known about her powers, they wouldn't have known. There wasn't even once a noticeable drop in the room's temperature. Anna watched her sister with pride and admiration. Elsa was truly born to be queen.

In the year that passed, Elsa had grown into the crown that had been placed upon her head. She was in her element, possibly even more so than she had been on the North Mountain. Finally not terrified of her powers, she realized that she was born to be queen. Even more than that, she realized that she enjoyed it. Yes, it was demanding and more responsibility than most people could ever stand to have upon their shoulders, but she didn't want to be doing anything else.

Several of the visiting dignitaries were familiar faces that Elsa had met while at the trade conference in Corona. Among the familiar faces was Prince Edgar of Middleham. He was still short, chubby, and possibly even sweatier than he had been in Corona. He was also a friendly, funny young man Elsa had shared more than one laugh with. She was pleased to see him again and considered him a friend. She hoped to share a few more laughs with him before he had to return home. He was not, however, considered as an acceptable candidate for Prince Consort.

Elsa wondered, when the delegation from the Southern Isles made their appearance, if Prince Jon would make good on his promise to come to Arendelle when duty called. He did, and this time he brought with him his brother Aksel. Aksel was a wider-set man with the same brown hair as Jon, but not his height. Prince Jon was all that was pleasant, though his brother was more taciturn. It was obvious that Prince Aksel had a job to do and was there only to do it.

Anna didn't care for Prince Aksel. She doubted she would have liked him had he not been the brother of Hans. She wasn't sure what to think of Jon. When she first set eyes on him, she thought her heart would freeze again. He looked just like Hans, at least initially. Then she noticed the difference in hair color and how just in general his features seemed softer. He appeared to be everything that was genuine and true. This was not the naive Anna of a year ago though, and she was resolved that it would take more than a pleasant introduction to win over her.

Elsa, on the other hand, did all that she could to remain composed. She hadn't really thought he would come, but he did. He came there, and she knew that it was to see _her_. She had to tell herself to keep breathing in and out, and had a new appreciation for how Anna thought she had fallen in love with Hans within the span of just one day. She was wise enough to know that she wasn't in love with this young man who was little more than a stranger to her, but she couldn't deny that they way he looked at her caused stirrings within that she had never felt before. It was odd and made her uncomfortable, but she would have been lying if she had said that she wanted it to go away either.

There was to be a ball that night, and for once Elsa was actually excited to go. It was a celebration of her first year on the throne, but it was more than that. It was a celebration of how far she had come in the past year. It was was a celebration of her renewed closeness to Anna, her sister and best friend. It was a celebration of Arendelle no longer being a kingdom of isolation. She was happy, and she knew that she had every right to be so. She wasn't sure if she would ever be any happier than she personally was just then. She would be friendly and open to meeting and getting to know young, suitable men. She would dance, possibly with a charming Prince with lovely brown hair and hazel eyes. There would even be a demonstration of her powers, but unlike the previous year this time it would be on purpose and under control.

It was Anna who was more trepidatious of the ball this time. She worried that Elsa would lose her heart to Prince Jon, and that he would hurt her some way. She worried that if he hurt her, which any Westergaard was capable of doing in her book, then she would shut out everyone again in order to escape the pain. She worried that she would never meet _the one_, or worse, that she already had and blew it. Basically she was so worried, if she also had powers of winter, Arendelle would once again be facing winter in summer.

She wore a dress not unlike the one she wore to the original coronation ball only the bodice of this dress was green, as well as the skirt. It still garnered the traditional Arendellian rosemaling, and was still very much Anna. She expected Elsa to wear something similar to the dress she wore to her coronation, but was surprised to find Elsa in one more like what she wore on the North Mountain. This dress was a dark royal blue and accentuated the icy warmth (if that could even be a thing) of her eyes. She wore her hair in that same over-the-shoulder braid rather than the tight bun as well. She looked free and happy and true to herself.

"Wow, Elsa! You look amazing!" she told her when Elsa stepped out of her dressing room.

Elsa turned to show off her dress. "Do you like it?"

Anna was close to speechless. Elsa mostly wore more formal, traditional attire for her day to day use. "Like I said, it's amazing. I-uh. I expected you to wear something similar to what you wore to your coronation ball."

"I was thinking…" Elsa nervously laughed, "If I'm going to let everyone here see what I can do with my powers, I should look the part, don't you think?"

"I think you're going to turn many heads tonight, Elsa," was all Anna could say.

Elsa laughed a little, "I'm just trying to be honest about who I am, Anna. No hiding anything tonight. Are you ready?"

Anna exhaled slowly. "I think so."

In the ballroom, Kai announced the sisters, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle! Princess Anna of Arendelle!" This time Anna didn't need to be told to stand next to Elsa, because once they were placed, Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's. "By the way, you look beautiful."

"You look beautifuller! Not fuller, oh here we go again! I guess I'm more nervous than I thought I would be."

Elsa gave her arm a squeeze. "Don't worry, I won't push you off on any agile peacocks this time!"

Anna relaxed a bit. "Well, that's good to know. Oh look, here's James! He certainly looks dashing in his new uniform as Foreign Minister."

James bowed to them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I be the first to tell you both how lovely you look?" Actually he only thought Anna looked lovely. Elsa, well he believed Elsa looked nothing less than sublime, but he couldn't say so to her face. He couldn't let her think that he worshipped her, because he was beginning to do just that. In fact, though he ached to ask her to dance, he instead asked Anna first. She accepted, leaving Elsa very much alone. Prince Edgar took advantage and requested a dance.

She may have been taller than Edgar, and he may have had two left feet, but she enjoyed her dance with the young man. He was a pleasant person and found a way to find something humorous about just about every person in the ballroom, causing Elsa's bell-like laughter to fill the ballroom. The dignitaries who had been in the same place a year before were amazed at the transformation of the queen. There were some who didn't like the transformation. They thought she was dressed too risqué for a queen. They thought that she laughed a little too easily, and some wondered if she now did other things easily as well. Most though were pleased that the frightened, closed-off girl finally seemed happy and comfortable.

After her set with Prince Edgar, Prince Jon came calling for a dance. Since they had never danced together in Corona, she found him to be very light on his feet. Their body movements were fluid and complimentary of each other. Her skin shivered at his lightest touch. She almost lost herself in the moment until he started a conversation.

"Your Majesty, I haven't seen any of the Coronian royal family here. I hope everyone is well?"

"Oh yes, they are all quite well. Well, my uncle fractured his foot recently and was ordered to stay off of it. The Princess and Consort don't wish to travel with the baby at this young age. So, they sent their love, though they couldn't attend the festivities. No doubt we'll see some or all of them soon enough, though."

"Their presence is missed. They are a jovial lot. I enjoy their company a great deal."

Elsa couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her family. "I feel quite the same."

"You look like an angel tonight, Your Majesty."

"I don't know if I could ever be classified as an angel, but thank you." She was still learning how to take a compliment from a man and not quite comfortable with it.

Across the ballroom, James and Anna stood together near the punch table. Anna couldn't help but notice how James' eyes followed Elsa and Jon's movements as they danced. He took a drink of punch and almost growled, "So I see that Jon Westergaard is the Prince Jon from Corona?"

Anna stared at her punch. "Possibly," she muttered.

"I would think you certainly would object to Elsa being so chummy with one of the Westergaard princes?" he asked Anna, knowing Elsa valued her sister's opinion.

Anna took a gulp of punch then slammed down her cup, "Oh I do, or I guess that I do. I mean it's not Jon's fault his brother is an attempted regicide. At least I don't think that it is. If Elsa gets to know him and trusts him, then I guess that I shouldn't dislike the guy, but something about the thought of him with Elsa just seems I don't know…"

"Wrong!" James finished for her. A woman with pale, white skin and thick black hair that curled at her shoulders approached them. "Jamie?"

"_Jamie_?" Anna asked, confused.

James tore his eyes from Elsa to address the woman before him. "Celia?" He picked the woman up for a hug. "I didn't know you came! I didn't see you when all of the dignitaries were presented!"

The lady whom Anna supposed was Celia laughed. "Our delegation was delayed by a storm. I didn't know you were in Arendelle? Could you introduce me to you friend here?"

James turned red, "Princees Anna of Arendelle, please allow me to introduce you to Queen Celia of Genovia. Celia is Mary, my sister-in-law's, cousin. We have known each other for, well basically forever."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Your Majesty," Anna politely curtseyed. She wasn't fond of how friendly James seemed to be with this Queen. She was a little too pretty and didn't wear a wedding band.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness," Queen Celia. "I must thank you for inviting Genovia to your celebration."

Anna gritted her teeth, "We're pleased to have you here. James has recently become Queen Elsa's Foreign Minister. They're_ very close_."

"Your swashbuckling days are behind you? I never thought it would happen," Celia teased.

James blushed, "Yes well, Queen Elsa can be quite persuasive. Well, Queen Elsa _and_ Queen Lillian. My aunt can be even more persuasive. Would you care to dance the next set?"

Celia smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Excuse us, Princess Anna."

James led Celia to the dance floor just as Elsa and Jon went their separate ways. Elsa found Anna, still at the refreshment table and stood with her. Anna hadn't wanted to dance with anyone just then, she was too busy trying to keep an eye on Elsa and Prince Jon and now James and Queen Celia.

"Here, have a drink Elsa, you're flushed." Anna handed her sister a cup. "Did you enjoy your dance? Was Prince Jon every bit as wonderful as he was in Corona? Is he dreamy? Does he like sandwiches?"

Elsa drummed her fingers on her cup. "He is a very pleasant, very nice young man, Anna. I wish you would give him a chance."

"Do you love him?" Anna pointedly asked.

Elsa sighed, "Anna I barely know him."

"Are you attracted to him?"

Elsa lifted her cup to take a drink. "Yes. I'm thinking of asking him to stay a little longer or to come back for a less public visit."

"ELSA!"

Elsa touched Anna's elbow. "I just want to get to know him better. I promise not to rush into anything. Who- who is that James is dancing with?"

Anna crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "That is Queen Celia of Genovia. The Genovian delegation was late getting here due to a storm. James and Celia are apparently old friends. She is his sister-in-law's cousin."

Elsa's eyes followed James and Celia just as James' had Elsa and Jon. "They seem very _chummy_."

"Well, they're old friends," Anna nonchalantly replied. "Let's get back to the subject of Prince Jon," Anna tried steer the conversation to what she felt was the most pressing matter, but he King of Cait asked Elsa to dance, and she was left alone with her own observations until sweaty Prince Edgar came calling. She would have to speak with Elsa about everything else some other time.

When it was time for the ball to end, Elsa had Kai announce that everyone was to exit the ballroom and find their way to the courtyard. Once everyone was assembled, she thanked everyone for sharing the celebration with them. Then she proceeded to transform the courtyard into an ice skating rink once again. She froze the two fountains, but not in the horrific manner they had been a year before. Like fireworks shooting from her hands, snowflakes began to fall. It was a glorious and controlled display that generated a multitude of awe from those gathered. Anna forgot her worries and allowed herself to feel unmitigated pride in everything her sister was and could do. She had known about her abilities for a year, but she would never cease to be amazed by the beauty Elsa was capable of creating.

Elsa relished being the star of the show. She concealed nothing and let it all go. She was truly happy, and it radiated from her very soul, just as it had when she had done something similar for the kingdom after The Great Thaw. She looked to find Jon in the crowd, but couldn't see him. Instead James caught her eye in the distance, and she locked her eyes with his. Silently, they shared this moment of pure joy.

* * *

After the guests had departed, and the sun began to rise above the fjord, Elsa found herself on a solitary walk along the waterfall near the castle garden. An exhausted Anna had begged off to go to bed, but Elsa still felt the rush of the end of the evening and knew that she wouldn't have been able to sleep. Instead, she watched a mother duck wake her ducklings for the day. She heard the sounds of the city waking and starting the day. There were noises and breakfast smells emanating from the castle kitchens. It was a wonderful time to be alive, but she felt a pang of fear when she heard a rustling of leaves behind her.

Ice gathered in her hands as she slowly turned around, ready to defend herself if need be. Thankfully she saw a friendly face instead of a dangerous one. "Prince Jon, you're up late, or should I call it _early_?"

He kicked a stone. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I would take a walk. I hope that I haven't intruded upon you? I was just thinking about something that has been weighing heavily on my mind. Oh, and please call me Jon."

Elsa shook her head. "No, not at all. You're in good company. I too felt as if I couldn't sleep just yet. I will only call you Jon, if you call me Elsa. Leave the 'Your Majesty' in the throne room."

"Thank you Elsa." He didn't seem to want to look her in the eyes.

Concerned, Elsa asked, "Jon, what is troubling you?"

He took a seat on a bench and motioned for her to join him. "I think that I'm falling in love."

"Oh?"

"I hardly know this lady, but she remains in my mind day and night. I thought that absence would cause me to forget her, but it hasn't."

"Absence?" she asked, thinking he must not have been talking about her.

He continued. "Then I thought that maybe if I saw her again, I would find some reason _not_ to love her." He had been looking down at his hands then that were placed in his lap. He placed one of those hands on Elsa's and then looked up into her eyes. "Instead I found myself falling deeper into a pit of love I cannot possibly ever climb my way out of. It is quite troubling."

She was almost shivering as he held on to her hand. "Why would that be troubling? Isn't love supposed to be a good thing?"

A sad smile spread across his lips. "For some, love is a good thing. Unfortunately for those in our station, it can sometimes be a curse. You see, I am not free to love her."

Something stuck in her throat. Her heart seemed to slow to almost no pulse at all. "You. Are. Not. _Free_?"

He looked away from her, shame seeming to mask his face. "I received a letter upon arrival from King Magnus that he has finalized an agreement between the Southern Isles and the Kingdom of Huntingdon. The aging king, Theopolis, has only one child, a daughter. Her name is Goneril. I am to become her husband, and eventually King of Huntingdon. The current king believes that Goneril needs a King, not a Prince Consort. I should be thrilled. I will have a kingdom of my own. I'm not at all pleased though, because I've already lost my heart."

Elsa tried to stifle her own disappointment and encouraged him, "Don't say that, Jon. You can learn to love Goneril. Many marriages are made that way in our world."

"Maybe." He looked away again. "Yet I will always wonder 'what if?"

"What if, what?" she innocently asked.

"What if I had only kissed those sweet lips just once, for remembrance? There was that time when almost…"

So, it _had_ almost happened. Had it happened then, perhaps things would have been different. Now, it was too late. Wars could be fought over broken marriage agreements. Still yet, she wondered as well. She thought of Anna, and how she had always taken the initiative with Kristoff and decided to be like Anna. She had one hand free and cupped Jon's face. Then she closed her eyes and leaned in to give him that one kiss. It started out tentative, but what happened after wasn't anything like what she expected.

* * *

**And that was the celebration of Elsa's coronation. I have enjoyed placing Anna as a middle man between James and Elsa.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: ****The Morning After**

She was certain she wasn't the first young lady, nor would she be the last to have to take such a shameful walk after making such a foolish mistake after such a night. However she was fairly certain that she was the first to take the walk of shame while leaving a trail of ice along her path in mortification. That is what she was, _mortified_. She was absolutely _mortified_ and _shamed_ by her own behavior. She knew better than to be so free and loose with her very reputation. It was just the sort of thing she was always warning Anna not to do. She felt like such a hypocrite. Just a year before she had been telling Anna that she couldn't marry a man she just met, and here she was not marrying but certainly allowing herself to become caught up in what she could finally see were just hormones, the flattery of having an admirer, and the rush of freedom of the entire night. To make matters worse, her feet were _killing her_! Perhaps her aching feet were some sort of punishment for her mistakes.

She must have looked quite the sight: her hair and dress disheveled, bare footed with shoes in hand as she tried to discreetly make her way through the castle. She just wanted to make it to her room, get out of that dress, take a warm bath, and forget the last awful hour of what had otherwise been a very wonderful evening. She had almost made it to the family wing of the castle without getting caught when something caught her eye. It seemed she wasn't the only resident of the castle who had kept company well into the morning.

At the entrance to one of the quest wings stood James, conversing in hushed whispers with a lovely young lady with long, black hair that curled a bit at her shoulders. Elsa recognized her as Queen Celia of Genovia, the woman James had been all chummy with as they danced together at the ball. She had seemed a nice enough person when they met, but Elsa didn't appreciate the way she leaned so heavily on James's arm and laughed so freely. She tried to hide behind a suit of armor to not be noticed as she observed him kiss the visiting Queen's hand and bid her goodbye.

As still as a statue she stood against the suit of armor as James walked her way, praying that he wouldn't notice her. She thought that it had worked too. It didn't. Instead she looked rather foolish.

"It's not nice to spy on other people, Your Majesty," he politely told her as he walked past her.

She stared at him indignantly for a moment before chasing him into the family wing. When she caught up with him, she told him, "I was _not_ spying on _you, of all people_! I was actually trying to enter the castle on my own without being noticed! What were you doing at this time with Queen Celia? Have you been with her _all night_?"

"You have no more right to ask me that than I have to ask you what you could possibly have been doing out of the castle at this time, alone, still in your dress, which is a mess along with your hair, and with lips that are _mysteriously_ red! Of course, by your appearance you haven't been alone for long."

"You are correct that you have no right to ask that me! I am an adult. What I do is my own prerogative." She stopped at a mirror, raising a hand to her lips.. "Goodness, my lips _are red_!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Maybe you aren't aware, but that is a side effect of kissing. I imagine Prince Jon's lips are red as well. Please tell me that it was Prince Jon and not someone else." He seemed angry with her. Of course, she was rather angry with him as well…

How dare he suggest, whatever he was suggesting. "Of course it was Prince Jon! What kind of woman do you think I am?"

His voice grew quiet and harsh. "I thought that I knew, but I may have been mistaken." He sounded disappointed in her, and Elsa's anger started to fade into guilt and shame. She couldn't stand the thought of James thinking ill of her.

Elsa placed her fingers to her lips, trying to ignore the feelings welling up within her. "Was my attention to Prince Jon that obvious?"

James' normally lively eyes seemed cold. "Only to those with eyes, Your Majesty. Should I offer my congratulations? Should I start drawing up marriage treaties? When shall the happy event occur?"

Elsa shook her head, recalling her shame at her behavior. "No, no James. There will be no marriage treaties with the Southern Isles. Prince Jon is betrothed to Princess Goneril of Huntingdon."

Elsa then saw a side of James she had never seen before. His entire face, not just his ears, turned red, almost purple as rage filled his soul. His green eyes flashed as he threw the gloves off of his hands. "I'll call out that cur immediately before his ship can leave harbor! He cannot take advantage of an innocent and leave to marry another!"

Elsa placed her hands on his chest to stop him before he hunted Jon down like a dog and demanded satisfaction. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! There will be _no_ demanding of satisfaction, no dueling, James. This isn't Hamlet, for heaven's sake! My honor has not been damaged. My heart has not been broken, I assure you. Trust me when _nothing_ deserving your ire occurred."

James stopped trying to push his way past Elsa, but he studied her face closely. "Something _did_ happen though, did it not?"

The door next to them opened, and out popped Anna's head. Her hair was wild and sticking up every which way, and she had a stream of dried spittle on her face. Both James and Elsa stopped and turned their heads to the unkempt princess. When James saw her, his jaw dropped. He had never seen a young lady look quite so frightful before.

"Could you two please keep it down? I'm trying to get some rest! For heaven's sake, you two could shake the castle walls with your arguing!" the princess demanded.

Elsa pushed James's mouth shut with a finger as he continued to stare at Anna. "We weren't arguing, we were merely _debating_," Elsa told her sister.

Anna shook her head, causing some of her hair to fall a bit. "Whatever. Just please take your debating away from my bedroom door." She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said "debating" then slammed the door on both of them.

James pointed at the door. "She…"

"Looks like something out Mary Shelley when she's been sleeping, I know," Elsa laughed.

"I can still hear you!" Anna called from behind the door.

Both now laughing histerically, Elsa ushered James into her own room and shut the door. "Something did happen, didn't it?" he asked again once they were able to catch their breath and speak in private.

Elsa paced in circles, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to decide exactly how much of what happened with Jon that James needed to know about. She wanted more than anything to talk to Anna about it, but knew that wouldn't be possible for several hours as Anna might kill her if she woke her up again.

"I pulled an Anna," Elsa admitted.

He turned his head to the side. "Your Majesty, you're going to have to elaborate a little more. I'm confused." He couldn't call her Elsa just then.

Elsa continued to pace, expressing every thought with her hands as she moved. "I was so caught up in the night - in _everything_. I was so caught up in being myself and being free to share my powers. I was so caught up in the attention Prince Jon paid me. You don't get to experience crushes or infatuations like most young people when you're locked up inside a castle, afraid that you might hurt anyone who got too close. I don't think that I ever considered myself in love, but I liked him and was attracted to him. So, when he confessed that he thought that he was in love with me and always wondered what it would be like to kiss me, I kissed him."

"_You_ kissed _him_?" James asked, shocked. "You just _kissed_ him?"

Elsa stopped pacing. "That is correct."

"He didn't kiss _you_?" James asked.

Elsa scrunched her face. "Well, after I kissed him, I was so shocked that I pulled myself away. _Then_ he kissed me."

"_Then_ he kissed you?" Elsa arched her eyebrow at James. He was being a bit of a parrot, and it was annoying. He felt the need to sit down. He didn't know why he felt the need to sit while Elsa shared the private details of her life with him.

"Yes. Then I felt ill," she admitted.

James hadn't been expecting _that_ admission."You felt _ill_?" he asked.

She was holding her hand up, covering her mouth as if she still felt ill and merely nodded her head. He sat quietly trying to register what she was telling him. "Then what happened?"

"Well, after I stopped dry-heaving, we both agreed that it just didn't feel _right_. He asked if we could remain friends, and I told him that I would like that very much, though I may die if I have to face him again. We both agreed that we were both wanting something that wasn't really there. I wanted, for just a little while, to know what it was to have someone love me like _that_, and he wanted to find a wife of his own choosing before his brother married him off to some unknown princess." She sat next to him, her elbow resting on her knee, and her head in the palm of her hand. "It was all incredibly awkward and horrific. I don't think I will _ever_ allow myself to get that close to a man again. I don't think that I was meant for that. I will content myself in someday spoiling Anna's children rotten and being a good queen. So, now that I've shared my secret, are you going to share what you were doing with Queen Celia?"

"Oh that?" James asked, quite forgetting Celia for the moment.

"Yes, that," Elsa rested her chin in her hand.

"Celia is an old friend - family actually, like you and Anna are. She's Mary's cousin. Her younger sister Amelia went to seminary with Elinor. We've known each other since we were very young."

"Young love?" Elsa asked, a hint of something like jealousy in her voice.

He waved off that thought. "Hardly."

"What other reasons would young people such as yourselves have for such assignations in the wee small hours of the morning?"

His chest heaved a breath of air off of his lungs. "If you must know, like your experience eith Prince Jon, Celia and I once, very briefly explored a 'what if' after Rapunzel returned with Eugene, and I was free. There was no retching, but there was no passion either. I love her very much, but I am not, nor will I ever be _in love_ with her. As of right now, Queen Celia is very much in need of a friend right now, and I qualify as such."

"How so?"

"Well, while you are considering the option of no longer pursuing marriage, she will never have the chance to marry, to have children, or to even rule her own kingdom. She has consumption. She probably shouldn't have made this trip, but she refuses to just give up living and die. She has asked that I keep an eye out for Amelia when she ascends the throne."

Elsa's jealousy quickly turned to guilt. "Oh. I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry that I insinuated that you were well, you were doing something similar to what I was guilty of. I should have known better. You are an honorable man, James Westbrooke, and a good friend. I hope that after this, I can still call you that?"

"Elsa, of course we're still friends. I think that I'm getting to the point where I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I think you give me too much credit in the ways of being honorable. Given the right temptations, I would probably not behave much differently than you have." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, warming his heart. "I-I apologize for thinking that anything more occurred, and I apologize for jumping at the chance to challenge Prince Jon to a duel. You, Elsa, are a most honorable, virtuous young lady."

Elsa lifted her head, rubbing her hands along her thighs, "Well, I don't know about that."

James realized where he was sitting and jumped up. "No, you are. You only experienced what most of us do at a much younger age last night, Elsa. As such, I shouldn't be alone with you in here. I wouldn't want a maid or anyone else to find me in here and think something they shouldn't. Just do me a favor?"

Elsa had been staring at her bare feet touching the wooden floor. She glanced up, her eyes pools of sweetness. "Yes? You're always asking me favors, you know that?" she asked.

His sparkled as he told her, " Just as I asked you not to fall in love too quickly, don't close your heart to the possibility of love either. Some day you'll kiss someone, and it won't make you feel ill. It will make you feel like you can conquer the world. It will be intoxicating, and you'll want more rather than to run away in shame. You will fall in love and you'll be so happy that you'll want the world to share in your happiness, just as you did last night with your powers."

She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come then. "I'll try," she promised, "but I won't go looking for it anymore. When it happens, it will be because it is meant to be. James, will _you_ do me a favor?"

With his hand on the door latch, James turned to her again. "Anything," he answered and meant it.

She leaned on her bedpost, fatigue catching up with her, but her eyes showed him how appreciative she was of him. "Please don't ever stop being my champion. I like having you on my side."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He bowed and left before he was discovered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: ****Being Woo****'****d**

With the official celebration over, the ships that brought all of the visiting dignitaries slowly began taking their charges back to their respective kingdoms. Elsa happily waved goodbye to the ship from the Southern Isles from the safe distance of her study. After speaking with Anna about the whole affair, they made a pact to never consider any of the brothers from the Southern Isles again. They seemed to get into trouble with them, and neither wanted to go about purposefully inviting any more trouble into their lives.

Elsa and Anna both took the time to actually get to know and befriend Queen Celia before she left. They found her to be a very sympathetic, very amusing woman. It pained them to know that she likely wasn't long for the world, but they resolved that they both were better off for knowing her. They pledged to become faithful correspondents and to befriend Princess Amelia as well, even inviting them both sisters for a visit in the autumn.

Enjoying his time in Arendelle (and away from his strict, over-bearing father and older brother) Prince Edgar of Middleham was the last guest to leave. He requested to stay a week longer than planned, as he was greatly enjoying all the delights of summer in Arendelle. He also had struck up an interesting friendship with Olaf.

Elsa, though she thought him a friend, didn't appreciate how the awkward prince had started following her around like some sort of puppy. Actually he was worse than a puppy. Rane and Bryn both had too much dignity to follow her in the manner he did. What had once been a delightful friendship quickly turned into an irritation for Elsa. She did her best to remain friendly and cordial, but he was continually stepping on the train of her dresses, even ripping a few, and she had had enough. It all came to a head on what was to be his final night in Arendelle.

Elsa and James were going over the trade agreement with the Kingdom of Pembroke in Elsa's study late that evening when a pebble flew into the open window, breaking a vase. Fearing an assassination attempt, ever the military man, James instinctively pushed Elsa to the floor and shielded her with his own body.

Elsa rolled over to face James, who was searching her body for injury. "What the?" she started to ask, but was rendered speechless as her eyes locked with his. She had always heard that eyes were the windows to the soul, and just then she saw into James' very soul. She saw fear, relief, strength, and courage within those green eyes, but there was something else, something warmer. It was like coming home to her, even though it was a home she had never before been to.

She smiled up at him and he at her, his heat radiating onto her. He opened his mouth to say something to her, but was interrupted by a frog-like voice croaking from beneath her study windows.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Elsa is the sun,

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,"

The voice continued to recite as James helped Elsa to her feet, and together they walked to the window and looked down toward the rose garden where the puppy-dog prince, Edgar of Middleham , was disastrously attempting to pay court to the queen.

James chuckled, his eyes now filled with mirth and laughter, "Elsa, you can possibly relax. It's not an attempted assassination of _you_, but it _is_ an assassination of Shakespeare. Queen Elsa, I believe you are being _woo__'__d_."

An icy layer covered the window sill where she tightly gripped it. "_What? Woo__'__d?__" _she cried.

"Yes, woo'd. I don't think there's any other word for it that fits quite as well. Now, the question is," he walked closer to where she felt the heat of his breath as he asked, "Do you wish to encourage your would-be Romeo?"

Almost paralyzed by their close proximity, Elsa struggled but managed to shake her head in the negative. "Oh no, _please no_! I am through with princes!" After what had happened with Jon of the Southern Isles, she was in no mood to be courted by anyone, especially Prince Edgar. She rubbed her temples trying to think of some way to stop this from happening. It was rather difficult with the froggy recitation going on below her window though, and things escalated when Anna popped her head in the door, curious about the racket.

"What on earth is going on out there?" her sister asked. "It sounds like a reindeer ate too much grass!"

Elsa's face showed anything but pleasure. "I am being woo'd." She pointed her hand to the window, then dropped it to her side in exasperation.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, rushing to the window to witness the spectacle. "Oooh! Wait until I write Rapunzel about this!"

"She's being woo'd," James added. "It's Prince Edgar. He's reciting Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet to be exact, but not very well."

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?"

Elsa's head was beginning to throb. She could actually feel her pulse in her temples and hear it in her ears. Desperately, she asked, "Would someone _please_ give _Romeo_ his vial of poison and put _me_ out of my misery?"

"I take it you're not a fan of the tragedies?" James asked.

Elsa glared at him, especially annoyed by how much he seemed to be enjoying the situation. "No. This recitation is tragedy enough in itself. However, real life can be enough of a tragedy on its own if we allow it to be," She countered chaos outside by trying to straighten the paperwork that became disheveled when they initially took cover.

Anna laughed so hard that she snorted. "Oh, Elsa this is so _bad_. Couldn't you put _him_ out of his misery by dropping a load of snow on his head or something? I mean come on, they shoot lame horses who have no chance, don't' they?"

James stifled his laughter to speak to Anna. "Anna, Middleham is Arendelle's largest importer of the wool your weavers use to make the beautiful fabric you in turn export all over the globe. The Queen must be diplomatic with her response, no matter how truly awful this is."

"Oh, that is unfortunate. Too bad it couldn't have been the Duke of Uxbridge. He's far better looking, and I don't believe his country has anything we couldn't lose. Uh oh, he's pulled out a lute, and now he's… Oh, that's supposed to be _singing_?" The two dogs of the castle had followed Anna into Elsa's study and upon hearing the caterwauling outside, they started to howl along with him.

James handed Elsa more papers. She appeared as if her cool demeanor might crack at any moment. He laughed lightly. "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown."

Elsa glanced up at him, scrutinizing what he said and deciphering it beyond the howling and so-called singing. "Henry IV Part II?"

"Ah, I see you're more a fan of the Histories?"

Elsa continued to organize her desk, trying to not show much interest. "Of course I am. Even though they were written with a politically biased slant, they can be used as a lesson to all rulers, I think. That and Machiavelli among other things."

"Machiavelli?"

"I like the Comedies," Anna chimed in though they were paying as much attention to her as they were Prince Edgar just then. "Twelfth Night is my favorite. I've often wondered what it would be like to pretend to be a man, but without the romantic problems."

Ignoring Anna's soliloquy over the merits of Shakespeare's comedies, Elsa sat the papers on her desk. "Yes, a good ruler is well versed in all thoughts on government. As to the issue at hand right now… What do you, as my trusted advisor, suggest I do to gently discourage Prince Edgar?"

He thought a moment about how he would have liked to have handled the situation. "I would rip the bandage off quickly but nicely. Subtly make him think that you are involved with someone else."

"James, have you _spoken_ to him? He's a nice, funny young man, but subtlety is completely lost on him!"

"Then we will have to take a more direct approach. What say we go out together to confront him, and to drive home our point make it appear that you and I are involved? Anna can go with us to help smooth things over and try to explain them once we've left."

"You know," a devious grin grew across Elsa's face. "That might just work!"

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, confused. "I'm supposed to clean up this mess? What if he decides to transfer his affections? He seems the type to do that."

James smiled at her. "Oh, you're fairly quick on your feet, Anna! You'll come up with something. Ladies, shall we?"

Elsa held an arm out for Anna. "The play is the thing, Sister. Please, help me rid myself of this unwanted suitor."

"You know that whole sacrificing myself for you thing that happened last year?" Anna asked Elsa as they followed James.

"Oh course," Elsa responded, unsure what point Anna was attempting to make.

"I'm beginning to regret it." She knocked Elsa's side with her own.

Elsa leaned into Anna's side in turn, "Oh you love me!"

The trio walked outside to find Edgar singing at the top of his lungs so loudly that they could hear the dogs still howling inside the castle. Elsa looked to James, giving him permission to take the lead. James marched straight to Edgar and loudly cleared his throat to get his attention. It didn't work. He then tapped the prince on his shoulder, startling the shorter man and causing him to jump.

"Minister Westbrooke, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Prince Edgar, I was asked by Queen Elsa to thank you for the lovely… er _entertainment_ this evening. However, I must now ask you to please cease serenading the queen."

"Oh?" Edgar croaked, noticing Elsa and Anna a few paces behind James.

"Yes. You see, while the queen might have welcomed such attentions in the past, I must inform you that her affections lie _elsewhere,_" he turned to glance at Elsa, who nodded.

"Elsewhere?" he asked. "With whom? I have heard of no announcements. The Southern Isles delegation left with no such pronouncement. If such a thing were to occur, I would assume it would come from that corner."

Elsa sighed, once again disappointed with herself for allowing her misdirected preference for the first person to show any interest in her to have become apparent to the public. She walked to where the men were speaking and stood next to James as he tried to discourage the prince.

"Oh no! The Queen is just very good friends with one of the princes from that kingdom. I must tell you that Queen Elsa has placed her affections in a corner that pleases me greatly." He prayed the prince would understand what he was trying to tell him.

Ever so slowly realization began to dawn upon the prince. He looked from Elsa to James and back to Elsa who quickly grabbed James's hand and laced her fingers through his. She shrugged her shoulders innocently and smiled a sheepish grin, acting as she had been caught keeping a huge secret.

His eyes grew huge as he started to apologize. "Oh… My apologies, Your Majesty, Minister Westbrooke! I wasn't aware. Minister Westbrooke, you have won quite the prize."

James swung his hand which was holding Elsa's, laughing. "Don't I know it! However, as we are just now experiencing the first blooms of love, we would ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself. Given the mutual relations that Queen Elsa and I share, we are choosing to keep our relationship private until we are prepared for the onslaught of family to descend upon fair Arendelle" For added affect, he then brought Elsa's hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of it.

Prince Edgar didn't notice Elsa's sharp intake of breath as James kissed her hand, nor the manner in which she unconsciously used her free hand to brace herself against a shurb. Neither did James nor even Elsa actually. Anna did though, and realizing that what she wanted most for her sister could possibly happen with some assistance, quickly came up to take the prince away in order to leave Elsa alone with James. She hooked an arm through Edgar's and pulled him in the direction of the castle. Elsa and James were left standing in the garden alone, their fingers still interlaced as they heard bits of Anna's conversation with Edgar.

"So, Edgar... Right? How about you and I go find some chocolate. I too know a thing or two about misplacing my affections. Oh _me_? Well after my experiences, I've been very seriously considering taking vows and entering the church. Yes, that is a very solemn calling. Yes, the vow of silence would probably be difficult for someone like me. You know, I've heard King Eric of Saxondelle has a _lovely_ daughter. Her name is Melody. She is known to really like the sea and singing. She probably also loves the Bard! You know, Shakespeare? Oh, you didn't. Let's go get that chocolate."

When Anna and Edgar were safely inside the castle, James turned to Elsa. "Well, that went about as well as we could have hoped!" He had yet to let go of her hand.

Elsa ran her free hand along her loose braid, "Yes. Thank you," she replied rather dully. "I think I should retire for the evening. Thank you, James. You are a very good friend. I am in your debt."

He refused to let go of her hand. "Elsa," he whispered.

Fear gripped her heart. Ice started to trickle at her feet, but her hand remained warm. She placed her free hand over the one belonging to James, stroking it lightly with her fingers. She looked up at him with scared, pleading eyes, trying to back away while he still held on to her hand. "Not yet, James. I don't trust myself yet. I'm all jumbled with emotions, and it would kill me to hurt you in any way."

He knew that she was right, though he hated to admit it. He pulled her so close to him that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks. "Elsa, you know that tomorrow I set sail to make the diplomatic rounds."

"Y-yes," her voice faltered.

He refused to release her hand and clasped her other as well. "I can't leave you with the memory of a passionless kiss upon your lips. I can't leave you without doing this." He let go of one of her hands to cup her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb before leaning down to meet her lips.

Her heart skipped. There was nothing tentative about James as he bent down, and for a few brief moments showed her just how much passion he felt for her with the warmth of his lips on hers. He had been correct. His kiss did not make her feel ill. It was intoxicating and addictive, and she wanted more! Wisely, he pulled away, kissed the hand he still held, and bid her goodnight by lightly brushing his lips against it once more.

She couldn't find the words to tell him goodnight. She couldn't seem to make her body work at all. Somehow her legs were still holding her up, but she wasn't sure how. The ice that started to form had long melted, as did some of the ice that protected her heart. Whether she liked it or not, she was now open to all of the joy and pain that comes when someone touches your very heart.

When she was able to make her feet walk again, she didn't enter into the castle in shame as she had after her encounter with Prince Jon. Rather, she practically floated to her room. Her lips had been so red after her Jon's kisses, because instinctively she kept trying to wipe the feeling from them with her hand. She never wanted the feeling of James's lips to disappear from hers.

"Is this what love feels like?" she asked herself. It was different than she imagined. It seemed capable of hurting her as much as the opposite. Certainly her heart ached the next day as she watched the ship carrying him sail out of the fjord. She guessed that she had several months to consider all of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: ****Sisterly Intervention**

Elsa buried herself in work in the days after James left on his diplomatic tour. Work was good. Work was constant. Work was the best distraction from her ever-increasingly-complicated life. Work meant that she didn't have time to analyze and overanalyze what had happened between she and James after they stopped Prince Edgar's serenade. She could admit to herself that there had always been an attraction between them, but she never allowed herself to think about more than that. He was a friend. He was steadfast, loyal, and honorable to his core. He was handsome and dashing. He was stubborn. He was arrogant. He was loud. He was argumentative. She had never argued with anyone the way she did him. He was tender. He was _passionate_. He was… He was _James_. He knew her, faults and all, and seemed to want her because of those faults!

Anna knocked on the door to the study then popped her head in before Elsa could tell her to enter or not. More often than not as of late, Elsa had turned her away, claiming to be swamped with work. Anna felt there was more to it though than just work, and was terrified Elsa was once again shutting her out. So, she didn't allow Elsa the opportunity to reject her. "Elsa, the sun is awake, and we're awake. Why don't we go for a walk around the city and maybe do a little shopping?"

Elsa was slumped over some paperwork, her forehead resting in her hand. "I can't, Anna. There's too much here for me to take care of. I got behind during the anniversary celebration."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Elsa, you have done nothing but work for over a week. I know for a fact that you've hardly slept, and I'm not sure when the last time was that you even ate a decent meal. You need to get out of this study, out of this castle, and _live_ a little! Also, you especially need to spend some time with your sister. I feel like you're shutting me out again."

Elsa lifted her head and genuinely looked at her sister. "Oh Anna, I'm not trying to shut you out again. I just… Maybe I'm trying to shut everything else out, and have neglected you in the wake."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and started to pull her up. "I know something happened the night before James left. You don't have to tell me _all_ of the details, but you can't shut me out of your life again either, Elsa. I won't allow it. I know that it makes you as miserable as it makes me. You will leave the castle with me today for some fun!" She tried to assert her voice with her most Elsa-like authority for that last sentence. It worked.

Elsa smiled at her sister. Oh how she loved her! "I thought that _I_ was the one who gave the orders around here?"

Anna folded her arms across her chest. "In some certain circumstances I _can_ overrule you."

Elsa arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. "I'll be sure to draft a charter that states exactly that."

Anna's eyes twinkled at the thought. "You _should_. I promise to only use my powers for good and the acquisition of chocolate, not evil."

"Oh well then, if only for good and the acquisition of chocolate…" Elsa joked. She stopped pulling away from Anna and allowed her guide her. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Anna's eyes lit up when it was obvious that Elsa actually _wanted_ to go with her. "Well, I was thinking of visiting Madame Barreau's to look at her latest dresses, then to Garver's to see about having them make the girls new collars since they're quickly outgrowing their current ones. Then maybe we could head to Olhouser's for some chocolate before coming home."

Anna was attempting to walk backwards so she could pull Elsa and talk also. It wasn't working very well, and Elsa was afraid she would end up injuring the both of them, but wisely kept her mouth shut about it. Instead she just went along with her sister. "That sounds wonderful. I'm sure we both need to get out and be seen more by the populace anyway. I've been wanting a few new dresses, and you know that I'll never say no to chocolate!"

It really was a beautiful summer day in Arendelle. Elsa was learning that almost all summer days in Arendelle were beautiful. She, or course, loved the winter, but in the time since she had opened the gates, she learned that there were things that she loved about all of the seasons. She also learned that the things she didn't particularly like about one season only made her appreciate the coming of the next. Just when once season seemed to get monotonous, the next would bring variety back into the landscape. She had forgotten just how good it was to feel the sun shining on her face, to smell the fragrant aroma of flowers blooming in the damp soil. It was wrong of her to shut herself in again, even with the mistaken excuse of work.

The people greeted her with warm smiles. They loved seeing their queen and princess out among them. They'd spent too many years with so very little contact with the ruling family and found that they were ruled by a very good, very fair and kind queen. Most knew that what had happened at her coronation had been an accident caused by her fear, and none could deny that there had been absolutely no permanent damage to anything, including crops, once she instigated The Great Thaw. Things as a whole were definitely better than they had been under her father. Even the shrewdest businessman couldn't complain much about a sorceress as Queen as long as she was doing a good job, business was booming, taxes were low, and there was peace.

The two sisters enjoyed their day together. They shopped for new dresses, they had new collars made for their dogs, and they spent a small fortune in Olhouser's on chocolate. They laughed and seemed like any other two young ladies visiting town, except rather than being followed by their ladies maids, they were followed by palace guards. There was one last stop that Anna didn't tell Elsa about until they had arrived at their destination, the orphanage.

She planted her feet on the steps, trying to pull a frozen Elsa inside the building. "Elsa, I need to go in and discuss new coats and shoes for the children before winter comes."

Elsa remained where she was. "Anna, I haven't been here since… You know why I haven't. Everywhere I'll look, I'll see some memory of her. _Please_ don't make me."

"Elsa," Anna pled, "you _need_ to go back in there. The children miss you. You have needed your time here also. It's helped you in ways that nothing else could have. I know you fell in love with a baby and were heartbroken when you couldn't make her your own. That doesn't mean you should shut every other child out of your heart though. Your heart's too big not to let other children in, Elsa."

Elsa sighed, her sister was right. Sometimes she hated it when Anna was right. It had been months since she had stepped foot inside the orphanage, and though her arms still ached to hold little Adelheid she knew that she needed to go back in there and to face her fears. She truly loved _all_ of the children, not just a certain one who was no longer in residence. Also, it was her duty to care for them. After all, they were all legally the wards of the crown until they were adopted. It was only right to personally see to their well-being from time to time.

In the end, Anna had been more than just right. Elsa loved having the children climb all over her, telling them stories, and watching them dance with delight as they chased the snowflakes she made for them. She even rocked a little one who was the age Adelheid must have been by then to sleep, singing to him softly as the moon rose over Arendelle. She hated to pull his chubby little hands away from were they grasped her dress, but the hour was getting late. She and Anna needed to return to the castle.

As they left the orphanage, Elsa stopped Anna and just hugged her tightly. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Anna nervously giggled.

Elsa laughed. "For being my baby sister. For dragging me away from my desk and out of the castle. For reminding me that there is a world out here that I love! For making me face my fears and come back to a place that I love to be with people I love. Thank you, Anna for being Anna. You are the Anna-ist of all Annas, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Anna walked backwards most of the way back to the castle, wanting to face Elsa as they talked about everything and nothing. Elsa wasn't paying very much attention either, so both were surprised when Anna bumped right into a reindeer.

"Oomph!" Anna fell onto her backside.

There was a snort up above Anna's head, then she was being licked in the face. She hadn't just bumped into any reindeer, she had bumped into Sven!

"Sven!" Elsa was just as shocked to see him as Anna was. He was hitched outside a tavern near the docks. She reached down to help Anna up, but Anna was busy watching something else just inside the tavern that had caught her attention. Next to a window sat Kristoff, laughing with two rather _buxom_ bar maids! One of the women had her hand on his shoulder. He looked completely at ease among them! Kristoff, who supposedly ran scared from social interaction was having a good old time in the tavern!

Elsa pulled her sister to her feet and noticed that Anna's face was probably several shades redder than her hair. "Anna, we should get home," she commanded.

Anna held up an arm to stop Elsa then stormed into the tavern, pushing her sleeves up her arms as she marched. Elsa quickly picked up her skirts and ran after her. "On no! This _cannot_ end well! This can't end well _at all_!"

Anna walked straight to Kristoff, picked up his mug of ale, and proceeded to throw it into his face. "I thought that you were socially impaired!" she yelled at him, turned an about-face, and marched out the door and toward the castle, leaving a shocked Kristoff dripping wet and very confused.

The room turned to find non other than Queen Elsa standing in the doorway, shocked and slightly embarrassed. To save face and hopefully the dignity of the crown, she straightened her back and in her most queenly voice announced, "There is nothing to see here! Carry on! Carry on!" They still were staring at her, and she was at a complete loss for what to do. Luckily she remembered several toasts to Corona while at the Snuggly Duckling with Eugene and Rapunzel so she shouted, "God Bless Arendelle!" The tavern erupted into a loud "God Bless Arendelle!" followed by several shouts of "God Bless Queen Elsa!" She waved goodbye and ran after her sister as regally as she could.

She caught up to Anna at the castle's gates. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna glared at her. "Not really. Do _you_ want to talk about _it_?"

Elsa looked at her sister, hating seeing her so angry. Anna wasn't supposed to be angry, and she certainly wasn't supposed to be hurt anymore! She gave in to what would certainly qualify as doing anything for her little sister. "I'll talk if you will."

A disgruntled harrumph came from Anna. "_Fine_, but I _a lo_t need chocolate!"

* * *

Once they were safely ensconced inside Elsa's room, seated in her sitting area, covered with light blankets, and well-stocked with chocolate, the sisters just sat there. Each wanted to say something but _didn't_ want to say anything as well. Neither sister could look the other in the eye, but finally Anna spoke.

"So…" She pursed her lips and looked around the room.

"So…" Elsa repeated.

"You go first," Anna told her.

Elsa's hand flew to her chest. "Why must I go first?"

Anna crossed her arms one her chest and sat back. "I think it should be obvious. You're the eldest, and you're also the queen, and all that. Protocol states that you're first in everything. So, spill!"

"Well, I don't believe protocol matters when it's just you and me." Anna cast a withering glare at her sister. "Fine," Elsa started, unsure of what should be the beginning. "_Something_ happened between James and I before he left."

Anna smacked her forehead with her hand. "I'm going to _die__, _I'm so shocked!" Her voice dripped of sarcasm. "Please tell me something that I'm not aware of, Queen Obvious."

Elsa tilted her head, "Anna!"

"Oh Elsa _come on_! When James kissed your hand, I thought you were going to swoon!"

Elsa made a face while denying what Anna said. "I… I am a queen!_ Queens do not swoon_!"

"Tell me that next time as I'm yelling for Kai to bring the smelling salts. I think the lady doth protest too much."

"You sound like Rapunzel," Elsa growled. "

Anna smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment. Please go on," she motioned for Elsa to continue her story.

Elsa cleared her throat, glaring at her sister. "As I stated, _something_ happened. It was after you took Prince Edgar to the kitchens." She held her hand and stared at it, remembering the feel of it in James's. "He wouldn't let go of my hand. He said my name in this way that I just knew meant he wanted something _more_."

"Then?" Anna asked, not trying in any way to conceal how excited Elsa's tale made her.

Elsa looked out the window at the night sky, wondering where James was that night, and what he was thinking about. "Then I begged him to let me go. I told him that I don't trust myself, at least in that manner, yet; that it would kill me to hurt him in any way."

Deflated by Elsa's admission, Anna slumped in her seat. "Let me guess… James, always the gentleman and so chivalrous, did just as you requested?"

Elsa touched the hand that James had held to her lips. "Not quite. He did eventually let me go, but not before he kissed me."

Anna almost jumped out of her seat. "He kissed you! I _knew_ he could do it!" Then remember her sister's previous experience with kissing asked, "Oh no, Elsa. Please tell me that you didn't…" She gestured vomiting to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head. "No, no! This was nothing at all like what happened with Jon. By the way, I didn't _vomit_ on Prince Jon. There was just some dry-heaving. I was nervous and confused. That was just a horrible, horrible experience."

"All of which is _so_ attractive to the opposite sex." Anna sat on the edge of her seat, gripping the couch cushions beneath her. "Tell me, was the experience with James horrible as well?"

Elsa's cheeks turned a shade of red, telling Anna her answer without her having to speak, but she spoke anyway. She wanted to be open with Anna so Anna would be open with her too. "N-n-n-n-no!" she laughed. "It was… It was _wonderful_." There hardly seemed to be an appropriate word to describe it.

"What'd you do? _Please_ tell me you kissed him back?"

"Of course I kissed him back! Other than that though, I did nothing. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything or say anything. I just stood there while he walked away…"

"Frozen?" Anna asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Elsa just stared at her sister a moment. "_Yes, I was frozen_, Anna."

Anna jumped to sit right next to Elsa. "So, when do I get to start planning the wedding? Don't you know everyone in Corona will be so excited! I know that I'm excited. I knew the instant I met him that he would make an excellent brother!"

Elsa placed her hands on Anna, attempting to calm her sister. "Anna, there isn't going to be any wedding. No declarations of undying love were made. No proposals were asked. No promises were made. We just kissed. That's all. I'm still trying to sort out how I feel, and I have no idea how he really feels. To presume anything would be well… _presumptuous_!"

"Oh Elsa. That man has been smitten with you since he stepped off his boat last year and danced with you at the Midnight Sun Festival. He didn't even know who you were, but he was in love with you. It really was love at first sight for him, I think. He would give you the moon, if it was possible."

Elsa pulled herself away, looking to the floor opposite Anna, unwilling to look her in the eye just then. "I don't know about that, Anna. Anyway, I'm just as confused as ever. I like him, but he's my subordinate. Also, what if things didn't work out? We both share family. Things could get messy."

"Things could get wonderful," her sister interrupted.

Elsa blushed. "I won't deny _that_. Life has certainly seemed fuller since James came into the picture. How about you? What are your feelings regarding Kristoff? You can't say that you have none, because if that were true you wouldn't have caused a scene at that tavern."

Anna groaned, thinking about what they had seen at the tavern. "I don't think that there's anything to be confused about, Elsa. Kristoff ended things with me, I thought it was because he wasn't good in social situations and maybe because we come from different backgrounds. Maybe that wasn't it at all? Maybe there are reasons why I always had to instigate any intimacy? Maybe he never felt anything more for me than friendship, or worse, brotherly affection. Why else would he have have had those harlots hanging all over him with their you know…" she cupped her hands to her chest, "just falling out on top of him? Was it because they would give him something I'm not ready to yet?"

Elsa, noticing how quickly Anna became upset while speaking about Krstoff, tried to be the voice of reason. "Anna, those bar maids weren't harlots. We don't have legalized prostitution in Arendelle." Anna started to interrupt her, but Elsa stopped her. "_And_ they weren't actually hanging all over him. It looked like they were just talking to him. I'm not going to deny that certain body parts could have been more covered, but considering what I myself have worn in the past, I can't exactly mandate a dress code for tavern maids. Have you stopped to think that possibly he was there for business?"

"Oh I think he was there for some sort of business transaction, but as you stated, it isn't exactly _legal_!"

Elsa sighed. Leave it to Anna to jump to the worst possible conclusion. "No, Anna, I didn't meant it that way. Kristoff harvests and _sells ice_. Taverns _use ice_. There's the possibility that nothing other than that was going on."

Anna looked hurt, "Whose side are you on, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed again, tilted her head, and took Anna's hands. "I am and always will be on your side, Anna. I'm just asking you to look at things clearly. I know it's hard to do when our feelings get in the way. Have you even spoken with Kristoff since he broke things off with you?"

Anna ran her fingers along the rosemaling on the sofa were she sat. "No." She quietly admitted.

"Didn't he say that he still wanted to be friends?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but I thought he needed his space!" She threw up her arms. "So, I let him have it. It was easier anyway. You know, than dealing with _everything_." She leaned on Elsa, placing her head on her on her sister's cool shoulder. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

Elsa laughed, "_Whatever do you mean_? I have never met two more emotionally healthy people than you and I." She leaned into the corner of the sofa, pulling Anna's back to her chest so they could both comfortably recline and look out the window. She hugged her sister close to her, letting her relax in her arms - something she wished she had been able to do to comfort her after their parents had died.

"Elsa?" Anna quietly asked.

"Yes, Anna?"

"We're doing better than we were just over a year ago, aren't we? I mean, here we are, you and I… We're taking care of each other, _talking_ to each other, comforting and loving each other. I don't think that I'm desperate for affection now… now that I know you don't hate me, and you…" she trailed off, not wanting to hurt Elsa by saying the wrong thing. Elsa finished for her.

"I'm no longer closing myself off and pushing you away?" She sighed. "It kills me that you ever thought that I hated you. Nothing could be further from the truth."

Anna patted Elsa's arm that held her. "I know. It's in the past. I know better now. I know the truth. That in itself is freeing."

Elsa nodded. "That it is. Anna, I know that I tell you this often these days, but Anna I love you. I love you so very much. I love you more than any other person in this world, and my world would shatter without you in it."

"Do you love me more than _James_?" Anna quickly asked.

"It's a different kind of love," Elsa answered without thinking about what she was saying.

"So, _you_ _love_ _James_!" Anna exclaimed.

"I - I I…" Elsa stammered.

"No take backs, Elsa!"

Elsa took nothing back, but then nothing else was said about their love lives that night. They spent time just quietly enjoying watching the ships docked in the fjord, and they talked of plans for the orphanage, letters from their family in Corona, and other sundry things. As the sun crept back over the horizon, Elsa awoke on the sofa with Anna sprawled out on top of her. She managed to crawl out from beneath her sister to freshen herself up for the day.

Before she started her morning routine though, she placed a blanket over the snoring princess. She attempted the futile task of brushing some of Anna's unkempt hair from her face, admiring her little sister. She was thankful that she was no longer afraid to be the sister that Anna needed her to be and also thankful to be able to turn to Anna when she needed her. She was most thankful for their friendship and that those long, lonely years in seclusion were in the past. They may be emotionally stunted and seriously confused, but at least they were able to be so together.

* * *

This chapter was originally split into two chapters. However, both were rather short, and I thought that they belonged together. As much as I ship James and Elsa, I ship the sisterly bond between Elsa and Anna. Their relationship is what made Frozen so spectacular, and to ignore it for other relationships is to not be true to the original. Anyway, I love this chapter, and I hope you do too.

It may be a while before I post again. I'm going on a little vacation for a few days. I may be able to write some as I travel, but with a husband who loves awful music and a toddler, I'm not counting on it happening.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: ****Mending the Bridge**

Several days later, Elsa was studying various maps and going over correspondence when Kai announced a visitor. "Kristoff Bjorgman, Official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle to see you, Your Majesty."

Her head jerked up to stare at Kai and dropped her pen. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Kai gave her a bewildered look and gestured to the door. "Oh fine, let him in here, Kai. Maybe he just wants to discuss ice. I _hope_ he just wants to discuss ice." she muttered to herself. She then stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, wishing to meet the mountain man as close to eye to eye as possible.

Kai showed him in to her Elsa's study. "Your Majesty, thank you for meeting with me."

She wasn't entirely in the mood for pleasantries, and from what she knew of Kristoff she wasn't sure he would even miss them. So, she got right to the point of his visit. "What can I do for you, Mr. Bjorgman?

"You can call me, Kristoff, Your Majesty. You once did." He was nervous and kept shifting from one foot to another.

Elsa drew her hands together and walked a few steps closer to him. Her spine was ramrod straight, and she was every bit the queen just then, not Elsa. "No. I think we will refrain from such familiarities, seeing as though you no longer have a personal relationship with my sister. Again, what can I do for you?"

"Listen I know that Anna…"

She interrupted him, "_Princess_ Anna to you, _Mr_. Bjorgman."

He stopped fidgeting. This was apparently going to be an uphill battle. "I know that _Princess_ Anna spends this day each week at the orphanage, so I thought that I would come while she's not here to ask you… How is she? Is she all right? She, well she seemed very angry and upset last week when she dumped my drink on me at the tavern."

"Of course she was upset," Elsa was trying desperately not to yell at the man. "She saw you with those two barmaids and you _know_ her imagination! You're lucky all she did was throw ale in your face!"

Kristoff laughed and his face blushed a bit. "Yeah, that's Feisty Pants. Your Majesty, please let her know that I was just at the tavern for work. Those bar maids are the sisters of a fellow ice harvester. I was only telling them how their brother was, because he has been in the mountains for some time. There is no one else."

Elsa shook her head. "Please refrain from calling my sister _'Feisty Pants'_ without her permission, Mr. Bjorgman, and I have already suggested to her why you probably were at the tavern that night."

He bowed his head, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa could see this man still cared for Anna. "You appear to care a great deal for my sister, Mr. Bjorgman. Might I ask why you broke things off with her? You may be seated, if you wish, _Kristoff_." She called him Kristoff again. She _didn't_ hate him. If Queen Elsa didn't hate him, he had hope for Anna. So he sat and started talking.

"I don't know. I guess it all really started when you went to Corona. I was hoping we could spend some time alone before I had to leave for the ice harvest, but she just pushed me away. I just assumed she was busy with all the duties she had as regent. Then when you came back home, I hoped she would spend any time with me. Instead she spent all of her time talking with Minister Westbrooke. I guess I got jealous of all the attention she gave him. Then you all were talking about what is expected in potential mates for royals. I realized that I have nothing like that to offer Anna. Then there's the whole hot-cold thing with her. Sometimes she acts like she wants a relationship, and then others she doesn't. I'm okay being a loner if she doesn't want anything more. I never meant to lose her as a friend though."

Elsa couldn't help but like this giant, awkward mountain man. He didn't say it, but she was fairly certain that he was deeply in love with Anna. He was probably afraid of being hurt as well. It was obvious that he didn't really trust other people very much. "You know Kristoff, if you value her friendship then you should seek her out again. I know that she has believed that you wanted your space, or she would have probably approached you. She misses you."

Kristoff held his hands, "Oh no! I'm not gonna approach her the way things are now. She's likely to set me on fire or something. It's not like she hasn't almost done it in the past."

Elsa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh too hard at what he had said. "I'll have a talk with her tonight, let her know you wanted to come straighten things out. I'll make sure she's reasonable before you see her. I would hate for you to be singed."

Kristoff smiled and started to get up. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Well, I guess I should be going. Ice doesn't deliver itself!"

Elsa walked him to the door. "Tell Sven hello for me. We've had an overabundance of carrots at the castle without him here to take care of them." she told him as she tripped over a bump in the carpeting.

Kristoff caught her in his arms just as a familiar redhead popped her head in the door. "Elsa, hey the kids are really hot and were wondering if you'd come cool them off with some snow!" She saw Elsa in Kristoff's arms, and a look of confusion washed over her face. "What's going on here? Elsa? Kristoff?"

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed upon seeing her, dropping Elsa to the floor with a resounding, "Ooomph!"

She fully stepped into the room to survey what was going on. "What's going on in here? Kristoff, what are you doing here, and why was my sister in your arms?"

Suddenly, Kristoff was worried they would experience a repeat of what had happened in the tavern. "It's not what it looks like!"

Anna stooped down to help Elsa off the floor. "Well, that much is obvious. Elsa's not dry-heaving in a corner."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked.

Anna waved him off. "It's just an inside-sister joke. Elsa, are you okay?"

In a very un-queenlike manner, Elsa rubbed her very sore backside. "Nothing's hurt but my pride. I think that I'm going to go outside the castle and visit with Sven for a bit." She limped out of her study to leave them alone.

"So," Anna said, messing with things on Elsa's desk in a manner that would probably irritate her orderly sister. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Kristoff scratched his head. "I wanted to know if you were okay, and I wanted to let Elsa know so that she could tell you that nothing happened at the tavern. I was just there for work. The barmaids are the sisters of a fellow harvester."

Anna laughed. "Elsa pretty much already suggested something similar to that."

"Sven misses you!" Kristoff blurted out, unsure what else to say.

Anna glanced up at him. "_Sven_ misses me?"

"Yeah," Kristoff told her, unable to look into her eyes, "I guess he got used to your company. It's so quiet now. He's missed your endless chatter."

"I don't chatter endlessly! Well," she told him, "I've missed _Sven_ too. I actually have missed that smell even."

Kristoff chuckled. "It does grow on you. Anna, can we be friends again?"

Anna looked into his eyes. "You want to be _friends_ again?" At least it was something, and that would give her the chance to figure things out herself.

'Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you and Elsa would like to go for a ride through the mountains some time next week? We could take a picnic lunch."

He was playing it very safe. "That sounds wonderful. Unfortunately we have guests arriving from Genovia on Monday next."

Kristoff frowned. "More guests? Are these _suitors_?"

"Wait, what? _No_!" Anna told him. "We're hosting Queen Celia and her younger sister, Princess Amelia for a while. I think Elsa has had enough suitors lately between well, it's been interesting around here."

"You could bring them!" Kristoff suggested, really wanting to spend time with Anna and even Elsa again.

Anna shook her head. "Queen Celia is very ill. Her uncle is acting as regent indefinitely, as Celia isn't going to recover. She has Consumption. We're to befriend Amelia and eventually provide support to her whenever she ascends the throne. I don't know what Celia will be up to doing, but if she's able I will suggest it to everyone."

Kristoff smiled. He hadn't smiled like that in weeks. It didn't matter if he could never be anything more than her friend, he needed Feisty Pants in his life. "Well, I guess I should get going. I have a wagon-full of ice to deliver."

"Okay," Anna told him. "Thank you for coming by and worrying about me."

"Anna, I'm glad we're friends again," he admitted. Then he kissed her cheek. Both wanted more, but neither was sure of the other or even themselves. He left Anna alone in Elsa's chamber, thinking things looked a little brighter than they had in a while.

* * *

**Ok. So I managed to get one more out for the evening crowd. I didn't change this one much at all, but it's a fun chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Royal Guests**

Right according to schedule on the next Monday, the ship from Genovia carrying Queen Celia and Princess Amelia arrived in Arendelle's fjord. Elsa and Anna debated over exactly how much pomp and ceremony they should display for the arrival of their guests. Anna, of course, wanted banners, trumpeters, and to hold an elaborate ball. Elsa was forced to remind her sister that this wasn't an official, state visit, rather one between friends. Especially taking into consideration Celia's health, Elsa managed to convince Anna that just having the two of them greet their guests at the royal dock would be all the pomp required.

First to step off the gangplank was Queen Celia. In the short months since she had last been in Arendelle, her skin had become so pale that she seemed almost transparent. Her long, lustrous hair with the loose curls that had once seemed to have a life of their own now appeared dry and dull. Still yet, her chocolatey brown eyes continued to sparkle. Though she was obviously weak, the fire had not gone out of her completely.

The Princess Amelia, Celia's younger sister, followed. She was all of seventeen years old, built of a slighter frame than her older sister, and her skin had a very healthy glow to it compared to Celia's pallor. Like Celia, Amelia's hair was shade of dark brown, and her lively curls fell to her waist. Her violet eyes shone with a radiant brightness but betrayed a hidden sadness that magnified when she looked at her sister. Despite her apparent sadness she was still friendly and seemed to be extremely happy to be visiting any place that wasn't Genovia.

That evening after Celia and Amelia settled, the four royals sat down to a rather quiet dinner with Olaf as the evening's entertainment. Though Queen Celia had seen Elsa's demonstration of her abilities at the coronation anniversary celebration, it was all entirely new to Princess Amelia. Especially difficult for her mind to grasp was the reality of a talking snowman. Their introduction started off slowly.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" the snowman introduced himself when he noticed new people in the castle. He extended a hand to Amelia, who in turn only stared at him, dumbfounded, leaving Olaf confused.

Anna stepped in and offerend a more proper introduction. "Olaf, this is Princess Amelia of Genovia. She and her older sister, Queen Celia, are our guests and will be visiting us for a while."

Olaf turned back to the princess, his face beaming at the thought of new friends. "Oh, that's stupendous! Maybe we can play some time… or pick flowers? I just _love_ flowers!" Amelia could only silently stare in return, causing Olaf to turn an aside to Anna, "Why doesn't she say anything? Does she know how to speak? I don't think she knows how to speak, or she would, because it's horribly rude to just sit and stare at a person like that."

"I-I know how to speak," Amelia assured the snow man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just wasn't expecting to meet a snow man who knows how to speak."

Olaf's face brightened at the sound of Amelia's voice. "Oh yeah! I can speak. Elsa made me, you know. She even made this little flurry over my head," he pointed to the cloud and snowflakes above his head, "so that I won't melt. It's good thing I have it too, because I just love summer. It 's my favorite season. Do you have a favorite season, Princess Amelia?"

"Summer is my favorite season as well. We don't really get much of a winter in Genovia though, because we're so close to the equator. It stays warm there almost year-round. It's also very muggy and humid there, which isn't very good for my sister's health. That's one of the reasons why we've come to Arendelle to visit. The air here is easier for her to breathe."

Olaf was saddened by Amelia's sadness. "I'm sorry your sister isn't well. Maybe she'll get better while she's here? You know last winter, Elsa caught a cold, and Anna was lonely for her, but after some rest, Elsa got better, and Anna was happy again."

Amelia shared a grim glance with Anna and shook her head. "Celia has something far worse than just a cold, I'm afraid. She isn't going to get any better. I'll just be happy if she comfortable and content while we're here."

"If you want her to be more comfortable, I'll be happy to get her more pillows!" Olaf gallantly offered. Something in him hated to see this pretty princess so sad. He made up his mind to personally make her stay as happy possible.

Amelia stopped him before he could round up every pillow in the castle. "Thank you, Olaf. I think that Celia's is fine right now. I just meant, well never mind."

Even though the evening was warm, Elsa had a fire built to warm Celia. The ailing queen sat near the flames with several warm quilts draped over her lap, happily watching the two princesses having fun with that dear little snow man. Elsa sat nearby, lazily stroking Rane's fur, enjoying the evening quite well herself.

Celia leaned closer to Elsa, "Elsa, I want to thank you for inviting both of us to Arendelle for an extended visit. The air is not quite as heavy and difficult to breathe here. Also, I believe that both Amelia and I needed to get away from Genovia for a while. "

Elsa continued scratching Rane, who rolled over to expose her belly for scratching, but smiled warmly up at Celia. "You're most welcome. Anna and I both enjoyed getting to know you earlier this year and are more than happy to get to know your sister. She's a lovely young lady."

Celia coughed a little into a handkerchief she kept in her fist at all times, hoping a fit wasn't about to start. "Jamie was right about you, Elsa of Arendelle."

"Jamie?" Elsa asked, unsure whom Celia was speaking of.

"Yes. He told me that I would find true friendship with you and your sister, and that Amelia would as well." Celia noted Elsa's confusion as to whom she was speaking. "Oh, I do apologize, Elsa. James and I have known each other since we were lithe more than babes. He may have been a swashbuckling admiral and now a dignified foreign minister, but to me he will always be Jamie, the boy who tied my pigtails to a flag pole."

"Oh," Elsa placed a hand on her chest, realizing just exactly who Jamie was, "Jamie. I had heard that you two have had a long acquaintance. Was he truly a rambunctious little boy?"

Celia laughed, a dry wheezing laugh. "His parents couldn't keep a nanny. He was constantly getting into trouble for placing toads in their beds, snakes in their chamber pots, and well you get the idea."

Elsa curled her lip a little in disgust. "Snakes in chamber pots? That…" she paused trying to think of what to say. That doesn't sound at all like the man I have representing Arendelle all across the globe."

Celia adjusted her blankets then took a drink of hot glogg. "Yes, well he and Fergus had to grow up rather quickly when their mother died birthing Elinor and their father quickly followed after a riding accident. Fergus became the Duke, and Jamie was sent to Corona to prepare for the day the lost princess returned, they would marry, and eventually rule Corona. Elinor was raised by nannies and governesses mostly. The boys have done what they could for her, but…" She stopped, unsure how much of her own mind she should share.

Elsa didn't wish to gossip, but she sensed Celia had more to say on the subject of Lady Elinor Westbrooke. "The few minutes I have met with her, she seemed a little too sweet to me. I don't exactly know how to put it…"

Finding that Elsa was of the same mind, Celia pointed out the bold truth. "She's up to no good. She has spent the better part of her life doing things to garner the attention of her brothers. She's a smart, spirited, and often sweet young lass, but has sorely missed the firm, guiding, loving hand of her own parents. Some day, she's going to end up in a world of trouble. The boys, James especially, will think that they've failed her. They have done everything imaginable for that girl. They couldn't replace the love and guidance of parents though, and parenting is what she has needed the most. Mary has tried to guide her over the years, but Elinor only resents any attempts to forge a real relationship. In many ways, she has been a dear friend to Amelia, but I have to admit that I was very glad when their time at the seminary was over, and they were separated. It has been difficult at times breaking her influence over Amelia.

Elsa continued to pet the ever-sedate Rane, mulling thoughts that Celia brought to mind over in her head. She had always assumed that someone as normal-seeming and well-adjusted as James must have lived an uncomplicated life. She was only just beginning to understand how every person has their own trials and burdens.

The days of Celia and Amelia's time in Arendelle grew into weeks, and friendships blossomed and flourished in the time. Elsa and Celia forged a strong friendship based on being female monarchs in a very patriarchal society. They laughed over council room "war" stories and delightfully debated over the merits of Genovian pears over Arendellian chocolate. Apparently being the younger sister to a queen was the kind of bond that built strong friendships as well, because Anna and Amelia became dear friends as well.

Celia had good days and bad days. On the bad days, she kept to her rooms, where horrible, miserable hacking and coughing could be heard both day and especially in the night. They had been in Arendelle over a month before all were able to take Kristoff up on his offer of a ride through the mountains. Elsa and Amelia both fretted over Celia, but she insisted upon seeing more of Arendelle than what was within the castle gates.

So, off they went into the mountains of Arendelle. Much to Elsa's relief, they didn't travel all the way up the North Mountain to see the Ice Palace. They kept to a shorter route that would be easier on Celia and be less likely to lead to a run-in with wolves. Their destination was a picturesque clearing not far from Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.

It was still a few weeks before the first snowfall was expected on the lower altitudes, but that didn't stop the group from enjoying a fine powder to play in, curtesy of Elsa. She was only too happy to provide Amelia with her first real experience with snow. Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, and the princesses had an enjoyable day building snowmen, having snowball fights, making snow angels, and doing just about anything else they could think of with snow. That day, the forest was filled with the music of laughter and joy.

Elsa, rather tired from several exhausting meetings with her council, was more than happy to sit back and keep Celia company as they watched the others playing, only occasionally waving her hand to create more snow for them. At one point, Kristoff picked up Anna with one of his large hands and Amelia with the other, dumping the both of them into a very high snow drift. Both elder sisters laughed heartily at this until Celia started coughing, unable to stop for a time that seemed like an eternity.

Elsa, ever concerned for her friend, glanced at the handkerchief Celia used to cover her mouth and noticed spots of blood splattered across it. Truly evaluating her friend, Elsa noticed that Celia had lost even more weight since she first arrived in Arendelle. Just then, as Celia fought to breathe regularly again, Elsa placed a cooling hand upon her friend's back, wishing to give her any aide possible.

"Celia, should we return to the castle?" she asked her friend.

Celia passionately shook her head in dissent and willed herself to stop hacking. She grabbed a flask from her things, and after taking a drink told Elsa. "No! No, Elsa. Please let them have this one perfect day. Let _Amelia_ have this day. She'll be buried in sorrow soon enough. Let her enjoy life to its fullest until then."

Elsa sat back, her skepticism etched across her face. "As you wish, Celia."

Celia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Do you know that Amelia was but a babe when our parents passed away from the fever. She's never really lost anyone close to her before now. It's going to be very difficult for her, all alone. It will be even worse with the added responsibility of an entire kingdom placed upon her shoulders, as you well know. Let her be young and carefree with her friends today. She'll need memories like this to get her through the difficult times."

"Celia, we will not let Amelia do this all alone," Elsa reassured her.

"I know, and you'll never know how grateful I am for that. Hearing my sister's laughter is the best medicine for my soul, if not my body. It may not cure me, but it eases my spirit enough that I know I'll be able to let go when the time comes. Sometimes…" she stopped amount to take a deep breath. "Sometimes I felt that things would have been better had I overdosed on laudanum, ending everything already. That would prevent me from being a burden to my loved ones and also give me an escape from the pain and worse, the fear of the not knowing. Then I would look into Amelia's violet eyes and know that I need to give her her youth as long as I can. There will be plenty of long, lonely days of feeling older than her time ahead of her. Also, in the end, _I want to live._ I know that I don't have long, but I want to make the most of each and every day I have left. Life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish. I only wish I could see her fall in love and settle. I worry that she'll allow herself into a marriage that isn't based on love and never know it."

Celia continued to speak, but Elsa no longer heard her. Her words struck Elsa directly in the heart, just as Elsa's powers had Anna. They brought back memories Elsa would rather have long forgotten to the front of her mind. With those memories came an unimaginable amount of guilt. She didn't hear Celia say something, causing the ailing queen to tap her shoulder in order to regain her attention. "Elsa, are you still there?"

Still burdened by her guilt, but embarrassed by her own rudeness, Elsa apologized. "I'm sorry. I must have been gathering wool. What was it you said?"

Celia eyed Elsa cautiously, but repeated herself, "I mentioned that it is fairly obvious that the young ice harvester and Princess Anna seem to be smitten with each other."

"Oh!" Elsa laughed, nervously playing with the pleats of her skirt with her slender fingers. "Yes, I suppose so, though neither one is willing to admit it right now. Anna was shortly engaged to a young man who only wanted to usurp the throne of Arendelle. Though she realized that she wasn't in love with him, he hurt her very deeply. She realized that the way we grew up in seclusion, even from each other, made her desperate for love. She second guesses _everything_ she feels for Kristoff, and he hasn't had a great deal of contact with well… _humans_ that was good. Also, he feels unworthy of her, because he's not just a commoner, but an orphan with no family or history. It's all very complicated. I'm just waiting for them to work it all out themselves."

"You don't object to his being a commoner?" Celia seriously asked.

Elsa looked at her seriously but laughed. "What? No. How can I when my cousin married a known thief? In all seriousness though, I just want Anna to marry someone she loves and who loves and respects her, whether or not she is the heir to my throne. I think she has found that in Kristoff if she ever trusts herself to fully open herself up to loving him. Just look at how loving and protective he is of her. That's all I can ask for."

Celia agreed. "I suppose you have a point. Amelia is still two years younger than Anna, and as far as I've noticed the only man she's shown any affection toward is your snowman, Olaf. He _is_ male, isn't he?"

Elsa's face froze. She hadn't really thought about Olaf's gender much. To her, he just _was_. "I-I suppose so. I mean, I first created him when Anna and I were very young children, and such things weren't really on my mind. When I made him during The Great Freeze, I made him as he was then. I wasn't really even aware at the time that I _had_ made him, so I wasn't particularly concerned with if he was anatomically correct. I guess in a way, he's more of a eunuch? I don't know. I've never considered it. I suppose it's good he isn't anatomically correct though, because then he'd have to wear pants of some sort."

"Yes, a snowman with pants would look odd," Celia agreed. "What about yourself? Rumor has it that you were entertaining suitors during the anniversary celebration. I, of all people, know the pressure on a monarch, especially a queen, to marry and produce an heir." she asked Elsa.

"Oh _that_," Elsa said, waving her hands about, sending a huge snowball to hit the back of Kristoff's head. "I did that to make people happy, but I am no longer accepting suitors. I have resolved that I will only marry for the deepest love. Which means, I may never marry."

"It is difficult to find love when one has the obligations of a kingdom to attend to," Celia noted. "You seem very comfortable in your role as queen though."

Elsa smiled then sighed. "I am quite comfortable in my role as Queen Elsa. I actually love it. I don't even have problems issuing commands. It… it's being _just Elsa_ that I'm only just learning to be comfortable with. I spent many years basically hating myself because of my powers. I don't really think that I can know what true love with another is until I love myself."

Celia remembered James' last letter to her and decided to impart a little wisdom with her friend. She took Elsa's hand and stared directly into her blue eyes. "Elsa, I think that we're good enough friends now that I can be perfectly frank with you. You are never going to love yourself if you can't forgive yourself of the past. Look around you," she gestured to Anna then Arendelle in the distance. "You have been forgiven of your past transgressions. _ You are loved_. The past is in the past. It's time you let it go and forgive yourself."

Elsa laughed nervously. "I said those very last things as I built that," she pointed to the Ice Palace, glistening at the top of the North Mountain. At the time I thought that I was letting go of everything, especially the past. In truth, I was just running away from everything and everyone that I loved. In truth, I was doing the worst thing possible for everyone, including myself."

"Elsa, you're not the first person who has felt the temptation to run away from well, everything. I have done something very similar… twice," Celia informed her friend.

"Was it when you first got your diagnosis?" Elsa asked.

Celia nodded. "The first time was then. I was just seventeen and very much in love."

"You, you were?" Elsa asked, wondering who it was Celia had been in love with.

Again Celia nodded. "Yes. Before you get jealous, it was not with James." Elsa started to protest, but Celia stopped her. "His name was Michael. He was a baron in Genovia. We were betrothed to marry when I first found out that I had this horrible disease. I pushed both Michael and Amelia away, believing that it would hurt them less if I wasn't in their lives. It ended up hurting them more, and me as well. Michael was relentless. He told me that he didn't care if I only had at the most a few years left, he wanted to spend every moment possible with me. I had little choice but to marry him?"

Elsa rubbed her arms together, thinking over what Celia told her. "I didn't know you had been married. What, if you don't mind sharing, happened?"

Celia's face became very serene as she allowed the memories to flood her mind. A warm smile spread across her face. "We had eight blissful months together as man and wife. We were alone together on a picnic when a bee stung him. He couldn't breathe. It happened very quickly. I thought my life would end that day. I acted as if it had."

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine," Elsa quietly told her.

"No, and I hope you never know. Still when it happened, I ran off to a hunting lodge Michael and I had often trysted to. I wanted to die then and not wait on this disease to take years to take me, but Amelia came looking for me, and I realized that I wanted to live for her. I slowly came to realize that life was still worth living because of the love I have for Amelia, for Mary, her father, Fergus, the boys, even James. I was thankful that Michael made me see the light, and that we had those wonderful eight months together. The past five years would have been very miserable had I not opened myself up to love. As I said earlier, life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish. Forgive yourself, Elsa. Put the past behind you, and cherish your gift."

Elsa fought back the tears that brimmed her eyes, and chose to hug her friend. "Celia, I want to tell you this now, because I think it's important to say it now. I'm glad that you're in my life. I'm thankful that we're friends, and I… I appreciate you."

Celia hugged her back. "I'm thankful you're my friend too, Elsa. You, Elsa - just Elsa, are a wonderful person." She only wished that she could see her completely grow into herself.

* * *

Later that night as the rest of the castle slept, Anna was trying to discreetly make her way to the kitchen in order to raid the chocolate supply but noticed the incredibly cold temperature emanating from Elsa's bedroom. She knew that could mean nothing good.

Knowing better than to waste time knocking, she had to put her shoulder into it and use her entire body to budge open the doors. She searched all over the ice-encrusted room, but couldn't find Elsa anywhere. Then she noticed the balcony doors were open.

Ever so carefully, so she wouldn't slip on the ice, she stepped onto the balcony and found her sister curled up, hugging her knees to her chest, crying bitterly ice-cold tears. "Elsa?" she asked.

Elsa choked back several sobs, "Anna, please just go away. Please. I don't want to hurt you… _again_."

Anna thought back to when Elsa accidentally struck her heart, knowing that pushing her only made things worse. So she didn't say anything. Instead she dropped to her knees and hugged Elsa close to her, shushing her as she did the babies at the orphanage. Elsa just cried and cried on her shoulder, eventually hugging her back and even grasping to hold onto her. Slowly the ice began to recede, but it didn't disappear completely.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked, gently stroking her sister's hair as she rested her weary head on Anna's lap.

"I am a horrible, horrible person, Anna."

"No you're not, Elsa. _What_ is bothering you so much?"

"Today Celia admitted to me that she has considered suicide several times rather than to die the slow, agonizing death she is experiencing."

Anna stopped stroking Elsa's hair. "You talked her out of it, didn't you?"

Elsa sighed. "I didn't have to. Her love for her sister and life itself stopped her, but it made me feel guilty."

Anna resumed stroking Elsa's hair. It seemed to calm her. "Why?"

Elsa swallowed hard. "Because several times when I was isolated and couldn't control my powers, especially right after Mama and Papa died, I too considered ending everyone's pain and suffering with my death. The last time was when I was ready for Hans to strike me with his sword."

Anna dropped her hands to the ground. "What? How could you? How could you have done that to me?"

"Anna, I _didn't_ do it, but I wanted to. It seemed better than what I was doing to you and me both, and to Mama and Papa. Then, when I thought that I had _killed you_, I… I couldn't bear the thought of being alive in this world without you in it. I couldn't bear the guilt of having _killed you_."

Elsa's admission upset her greatly, but Anna was growing up and learning to control her emotions better, little by little. "Elsa you know that I'm alive, don't you?"

Elsa sat up, staring at her sister with tear-stained eyes. "Y—y-yes."

"Also, you didn't 'end it all,' _ever_, did you? Other than when Hans almost took care of it, you never even came close, did you?"

"No, not really. I would think about how much more it would hurt you and couldn't do it."

"So, what has you so upset?"

"Anna, don't you see? I may have had my problems, but I have always had my health and a future ahead of me. At times, I cursed that future, because it seemed worse than death. Celia hasn't a future, but she _wants_ one, even though in death she'll be reunited with her dead husband. She believes that 'life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish.' It was wrong of me to feel that way, because there are people who don't get futures!"

Anna was doing her best in keeping her cool and processing the depth of what Elsa was telling her, especially at such a late hour. Still, she soldiered on, "Elsa, you haven't wanted to do that in a long time, have you? "

"No!" Elsa vehemently protested.

She gripped Elsa's hands. "Then you need to remember something else you've told me over the past year and a half. 'The past is in the past.' You need to let go of the all of the guilt you're carrying from the past. You can't change the past. You can only work to make the future better."

Anna's words were so like what Celia had told her earlier. The rest of the ice disappeared, because finally Elsa was finding peace and hugging her sister tightly "Celia told me basically the same thing. When did you become so wise, Anna?"

"Oh, somewhere between the appetizers and dessert, I think," she joked, and Elsa _laughed_. "I may babble a lot, but I also listen. We're going to be okay, Elsa."

Elsa nodded. "We're going to be okay. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"After chocolate?" Anna asked, giving puppy dog eyes. "I was actually headed to the kitchens when I felt how cold it was here.

Elsa laughed her mirthful, bell-like laugh. "After chocolate, sister!" Life was indeed a gift to cherish.

* * *

**The biggest part of this chapter was largely rewritten. Celia is going to be an important person in Elsa's life long after she ****succumbs to her illness.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 2****3****: ****Olaf****'****s Heart**

During her time in Arendelle, Princess Amelia found lifelong friends in Elsa and especially Anna. Since each princess was the heir presumptive to her older sister, they found that they were kindred spirits. Their main difference was that Amelia knew that she would soon be hearing the dreaded phrase, "The Queen is dead, long live the Queen!" where Anna hoped she would never hear it in reference to her. Though Amelia found several new friends and future allies in Arendelle, the most unexpected new relationship that developed was one with Olaf.

At first Amelia couldn't believe that a walking, talking, _singing_ snow man existed. It just seemed so absurd to her. Then as she spent more time with him, she no longer saw him as absurd but delightful and wonderfully fascinating. Olaf wasn't fascinating to her in the sense that he was some sort of magical creature either, but in that she found him to be a kind, funny and amazingly insightful person, even if he wasn't really a person in the normal sense. The most amazing aspect was that she quickly stopped thinking of him as a snow man at all. There was far more to Olaf than frozen water.

She found herself spending as much time as possible with Olaf, reading books with him, playing with the children in the city, and even gazing out at the stars at night. Olaf was apparently very knowledgeable in astronomy and could point out all the different constellations. He would take her to the lighthouse and spend hours telling her the story behind each one.

She began wishing he could go home to Genovia with them when they left, because she didn't know how she would make it a day without talking to him. He had become the best friend she ever had. Little did she know that he was beginning to feel the same.

A few nights before Amelia and Celia were set to leave Arendelle to head back home, Amelia wandered through the castle, looking for her flurried friend and found him at the lighthouse, staring up at the full moon. "Olaf, what are you doing out here, all alone?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, just day dreaming at night," the snowman wistfully told her.

"What about?" she curiously asked.

"Well, once upon a time, all I ever dreamed about was experiencing summer. Then Elsa gave me my personal flurry, and I got to do all the things I wanted to do, until recently. Elsa can't really do anything to help me with my new dream though. I'm afraid that it's beyond her powers."

"Do you mind sharing what your new dream is with me?" she asked.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about Pinocchio, and how he became a real boy. I've been wishing that I could become real too, but all grown up instead of as a boy."

"Really?" she asked. "Why would you want to be real? If you're real you can get sick like the rest of us," she told him, thinking of Celia.

He turned his snowman head to look at her and said, "Yeah that's true, but I could also go to Genovia with you and always be with you, even after your sister is gone. You're going to need someone there who loves you."

Amelia jerked up, "You - you love me?"

"I think so," Olaf told her. "I'm pretty sure that if I kissed you, I would melt."

Amelia's eyes grew large, and her pulse quickened. She didn't understand what was happening at all, but she didn't want to fight it either. A shooting star flew across the sky, and she made a wish. Then she leaned down and kissed the snowman as passionately as a person can do such a thing.

"Wow!" Olaf exclaimed. He hadn't actually expected she felt anything close to the same feelings as he, or that she would kiss him.

"Yeah, wow!" Amelia said. "I think I should go to bed. It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure Celia will be looking for me. I don't want to cause her any more worry." She got up to leave. "Goodnight, Olaf."

"Goodnight, Amelia. Thank you for caring."

She blew a kiss to him and went on her way.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was up just as the sun was rising. She needed to spend some time in the large library, searching for several volumes of the Chronicles of Arendelle. She was looking for information on dealings with the Merchant's Guild. What she found in the library was something wholly different from musty, old ledgers. It was so completely unexpected and shocking to her that she screamed and ice raced across the room.

The Queen of Arendelle didn't just scream any measly scream either. No, it was a blood-curdling scream that bordered more toward a frantic shriek and woke anyone in the castle who happened to still be sleeping. Most importantly she awoke the naked man sleeping stomach down on what _once_ had been her favorite sofa in all the castle.

His hair was white, almost silvery white, was cut short, and spiked up a bit at the tips. His eyes were red, like those of people who had no pigment, and his skin was the same pale tone as her own. When she started screaming, the naked man's jerked up. Then he started to speak to her in a manner that was all too familiar for Elsa. "Elsa, why are you screaming? Did something scare you?" He stood to his bare feet and started walking toward her as naked as a newborn baby, which only made her scream louder.

Quickly Kai, several guards, and a bed-headed Anna were gathered in the study, worried that the queen was in danger. Then they laid eyes upon the naked man. Anna's sleepy blue eyes quickly grew very large when she saw him in all his glory, and she had the tact to pretend like she was trying to avert her eyes. The naked man seemed familiar with the crowd and addressed them. "Hey guys! Can you help me to get Elsa to stop screaming. It's really hurting my ears," he asked.

Kai stepped next to the queen to put a reassuring hand on her back and to get her to stop screaming. Once she quieted, she asked the man. "Who are you, and why were you sleeping in my library… without any clothes?" she whispered the last three words.

"It's me, Olaf! You know that I don't ever wear clothes! By the way, I never noticed before, but it's kind of cold in here!" The man shivered and rubbed his arms. It _was very_ cold in the room, but that was because Elsa in her agitation created a small blizzard. It was then that Olaf finally looked down and noticed that he was no longer a snowman, but a real person. "Oh look at that! I've got real arms and legs, and oh! I've got my bits and pieces Oh, I guess it really is cold in here!"

"You… you, are _not_ Olaf!" Elsa demanded "Olaf is made of snow. You sir, are most certainly not made of snow but _flesh_, oh so much _flesh_! I command that you cover yourself immediately!"

The naked man noticed that he was the only person not wearing clothing of any sort and giggled a strange little tee hee. "Oh, I guess I need clothes now!"

Anna stepped forward throwing the naked man a blanket that had been draped over a chair to cover himself. "Olaf, if that is you, what did you tell me in here the day Hans left me to freeze to death?"

"Gee Anna, we talked about a bunch of stuff, but mostly love." He wrapped the blanket around his 'bits and pieces." Oh, and I told you that some people were worth melting for."

Anna turned to Elsa. "I don't know how, but that's him. Pinocchio is a real boy!"

Amelia and Celia entered the room. "Hi Amelia, Queen Celia! Guess what? I'm real!"

Amelia walked over to him, "Olaf, is that really you?"

He looked himself over up and down. "Yeah, I guess it is. I guess my wish came true."

"Wish? I'm confused," Elsa attempted to step back into the conversation and gain control of the situation.

Olaf smiled brightly at Amelia then turned to Elsa, "Yeah. Last night I wished on a falling star that I could be real so that I could go home with Amelia and be with her forever. Then she kissed me, and true love's kiss made me real!"

Anna held up a hand. "Wait, what? You're in _love_ with Amelia? Like in as a man loves a woman?"

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

Anna rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Oh, no reason! Wait though, true love's kiss only works if both parties are in love with each other. Trust me, I know all too well how that story goes."

All eyes in the room turned to Amelia, who was blushing profusely. "Yes!" she admitted, throwing her arms to her sides. "I fell in love with your snowman, and I'll marry him if Celia will give us her blessing!"

"Really?" Olaf asked. "You'll marry _me_?"

"Really," Amelia truthfully told him, leaning to find Celia in the back of the room. She then caught sight of her sister, crying and ran to her. "I didn't mean to upset you, Celia. I'm sorry! I know this wasn't how things were supposed to happen, but I've never known anyone like Olaf. He's a human now, and I really do love him." She held out a hand that Olaf quickly took into his own.

Celia took her sister's face into her hands. "This isn't the way I ever could have imagined it happening, but I got to see you fall in love, and I'm going to see you get married! That's all I've ever wanted!"

Elsa looked at Anna, still unable to believe what all had happened in the space of just a few minutes. "Wait, what?" she asked.

Anna leaned over to quietly tell her, "I think our snowman is getting married before either of us! Hey, at least they didn't just meet today!"

* * *

**I****'****m sure many readers of the original wondered if I was still going to make Olaf human. The answer is yes, because Queen Amelia and Prince Olaf of Genovia still have somewhat important roles to fulfill in the future of this story and the coming sequels. If you think this is absurd, isn****'****t being able to create living snow people just a little odd anyway? Since this is based on a Disney movie, we have a snow man who became real rather than a puppet or frogs who were human, then weren****'****t, then were.**

**Oh, and Anna's last line is one of my favorite Annaisms.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 2****4****: ****The Past Is In the Past**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Kristoff said as Anna tied a cravat around his neck while standing on a step stool, "Olaf is a _human now_? And he's in love with and marrying _Princess Amelia_?"

Anna untied the cravat and began tying in all over again. "Yes! Pay attention! He made a wish upon a falling star and then Amelia kissed him with a true love's kiss, so he got a double dose of magic, it seems,

"None of this seems even the least bit odd to you?" It was difficult talking to someone who was alternately choking him and trying to help him dress for a formal occasion.

Anna was growing frustrated with Kristoff's inability to stand perfectly still. "Humph! _Please_ with everything we've experienced in the past couple of years, everything that has gone on with my entire family, _this_ is becoming more the norm, I think. Besides, who are you to say one way or another? _You_ were raised by trolls. Anyway, there's rumor that King Eric of Saxondelle married a mermaid. I imagine their bedsheets smell like lutefisk."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "Point taken. So I'm his best man and have to wear _this_ _outfit_?" He held his arms up, staring at the formal state attire Elsa and Anna quickly had made for the occasion.

Anna held a tie pin in her mouth. "Mm. Hmm!"

"Olaf is _human_!" Kristoff was having a very difficult time grasping the entire concept. "And he's getting _married_? Is that legal?"

"Didn't we already go over all of this? Again, _pay attention! _Oh, and yes it's legal! Elsa's the queen and gave it her blessing."

"Wait, wait, wait. Can he even do the things husbands do with their wives? I mean, does he have the equipment to perform his duties, or is he like a Hilde and Jørgen doll?"

Anna stepped down to inspect her work. "Oh, he's definitely got _all_ his bits and pieces. _Everyone_ got a good look at them the morning after he became real, and poor Elsa found him naked as a jaybird, sleeping on that sofa she had burned."

"I always liked that sofa. Wait, what? You saw Olaf's '_bits and pieces_?" You haven't even seem _mine_!"

A mischievous grin spread across Anna's face, but she chose not to say anything. "Oh, that reminds me. Elsa and I elected you to give Olaf 'the talk' at some point before tonight. Oh, there are the bells. We've got to get to the chapel!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him at a frantic pace toward the chapel.

"Wait, _what_? What do you mean, _the talk_?"

It was a simple wedding, especially by royal standards, but then it was decided that it was best so as to not invite too many questions regarding the groom. Even though he once looked at Elsa as a mother-figure, Elsa and Anna considered Olaf more a younger brother. As such, Elsa bestowed upon him the title of Duke Olaf of Snowden. When he arrived in Genovia with his wife, he would be known as the adopted brother of the the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. No one had to know that he had previously been a snow man.

Kristoff stood as best man, and Anna was Amelia's maid of honor. Celia weakly watched from the bride's side of the church, while Elsa happily witnessed from the groom's. When the priest declared them husband and wife, there were cheers when Olaf kissed his wife. It was all over very quickly.

Before anyone knew what had happened another week had passed, and Olaf was boarding a ship with Queen Celia and his new wife to a new life in a far away land. He left both of his "sisters" with warm hugs to remember him by and promised to write frequently. Then he promptly tripped up the gangplank, causing his new wife to laugh at his antics.

Queen Celia stayed behind for her own goodbyes. She looked so frail and weak, standing on the pier, still yet her eyes had the fire of life within them. She knew that there would be battles to forge when they returned over Amelia's marriage to Olaf, and she wasn't about to let go until they were won. Elsa and Anna both were sadly aware that where Celia was concerned, this was goodbye forever.

Tears brimmed Elsa's eyes as she hugged her dear friend one last time. It was surreal knowing that she would never see her again. It made her think of when her parents left for their final, fateful voyage. She had been afraid to hug them goodbye. Of course she hadn't known that she would never see them again, and she didn't know… well if they'd all known then what she knew now things would be so very different.

Celia, somehow sensing everything racing through her friend's mind grasped her hands and told her, "Remember Elsa, life is not a burden that we must bear, but a gift to cherish. I have heard you say over and over again, the past is in the past. Put it in the past, Elsa. _Live your gift_!"

Elsa's eyes shifted toward the North Mountain and the slight glistening she could see that she knew was her ice palace. She turned her attention back on her friend and smiled a slow, almost painful smile. "I will Celia. I promise. The past _is_ in the past."

As the ship sailed out of the fjord, Anna ran off to find Kristoff in the village. So much sadness and grief fueled her need to be around people who were happy and joyful. Elsa was more melancholy than she and had other things in mind, so she sent her sister off with another bittersweet smile.

It was still early in the day, and she didn't have anything official planned for the day, however she did have plans. She needed to spend some time alone. She needed think, to process everything in her mind; everything Celia had imparted on her and other things as well. She needed to put the past in the past once and for all in order to do as Celia told her and _live_ her gift. She needed to forgive herself.

She made her way through the stables, past Anna's fjord horse, Loki, stopping a moment in front of a tall and thick ebony shire horse with white markings. It was James's horse, Argus, who had been lame when James departed, so he left him home to recuperate. Just rubbing the stallion's nose made her feel closer to him, and at that very moment she needed to feel that closeness. She left him a moment in order to giver her Friesian, Kari, an apple and rub on the nose. "Not today, Kari. I promise to take you for a good run tomorrow. I know you're itching for one." She turned back to Argus, saddled him, and told him. "I heard from the stablehands that you're leg is healed and that you need a good exercise. I don't think James will mind if you and I spend the day together."

Elsa rode Argus up the mountainous terrain she had once traveled like a caged animal fleeing her captors. Then, her soul was spiraling all around her. She had tried so hard to keep her powers hidden and couldn't do it. She felt like she was letting down her parents, yet it was so freeing at the same time. Everyone knew. There was nothing she could do to change that. Fleeing in fear, she left her life behind but honestly felt too relieved of the oppression to grieve what she had lost. She wanted to test what she could do, because for once she was finally free. Or at least that was what she thought for that brief time before Anna had found her, and all her worst nightmares started to come true. She accidentally struck her sister again, this time it was fatal. Then she was hunted and captured like the monster Hans told her not to be. In truth, she had been just been running from reality, and reality came crashing back down on her at her ice palace in the form of her chandelier.

That was where she was headed, her ice palace. She hadn't been there alone since she had created it. She, Anna, and Olaf had even convinced Marshmallow to come live near the castle so that he wouldn't be alone all the time. He mostly kept to himself in the hilly, rocky areas, but he was near if they needed him, or if he just wanted to see his family. So, the ice palace was left desolate and empty.

When she and Argus reached the ice palace, she once again saw the scars of the battle that had ensued between the Duke of Weselton's men and her. Alone, she toured the castle, remembering the joy she experienced when creating it. It had been intended to be a place of refuge and of beauty. It became more a monument to everything that could go wrong when she let fear control her. Like when Rapunzel left her tower, Elsa knew that after living the life she had since The Great Thaw, and especially after all of the bad things that had happened there, she could never feel any sort of joy or freedom within its confines again. It was time to say goodbye to all of things of the past that haunted her. It was time to truly live and cherish her gift. It was time to bring down her ice palace once and for all.

She exited the palace, finding a cliff where she could watch from a distance. She closed her eyes, "The past is in the past," she told herself as she lifted her arms to melt her palace of ice. "Let it go!" she cried. Knowing the dry summer and autumn had left the land parched, she allowed it to slowly melt, creating a waterfall and stream that ran down the North Mountain. The resulting waterworks were on their own a thing of beauty, catching Elsa's eye with its splendor. That was when she heard a call for help.

It came from where the ice stairway had been. It was a man's voice. Not just any man's voice but James' voice. Quickly she raced to where thought his voice came from to find nothing but the rushing river. Her fears were better confirmed when she saw Kari hitched to a tree next to Argus. She glanced downstream and caught sight of an arm reaching out of the rapids to grasp hold of anything. Panicking, she did the only thing she knew to do and froze the stream to keep him from washing farther away from her.

His hand was still reaching out of what was now ice. She ran to it, grabbed it, feeling the life fading from it. "No, no, no, no, _NO_!" she cried out. Fear was icing over her heart once more. So wracked with fear was she that she couldn't melt the ice that now encased him. She knelt down to his hand, held it to her cheek, and caressed it.

"James, you can't leave me now! You can't leave me like _this_! I - _I love you_!" She kissed his hand, and the ice began to thaw in the same way it had from Anna's heart. Still grasping his hand, she pulled him to safety, waiting for him to breathe.

Nothing happened. She felt his face, finding it cold and washed with her tears. Thinking the worst, she kissed him gently on his bluing lips. A shaking hand touched Elsa's back, then grabbed it to pull her away. James then rolled over to his stomach, expelling his lungs of the water that almost drowned him.

"James?" Elsa cried in joy and concern.

Once he was able to breathe clearly again, he turned to face her. "Elsa!" She grabbed his face, kissed him again but with passion, joy, and relief all balled up together. When she finally pulled herself away she asked him, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed, his emerald eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "You stole my horse!"

* * *

**I changed very little of this chapter. Although the Elsa-James shippers probably love the end, I personally love the conversation between Anna and Kristoff at the beginning. In the original I joked about this being a good place to end the story, and I still feel as if it could have been, if not for the fact that it was really just the midpoint. I could have added more Elsa + James fluff, but frankly it wasn't needed here. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 2****5****: ****Telling Anna**

"Oh my gosh! Are they at it _again_?" Kristoff asked one winter day as he met Anna in the castle courtyard.

"Yes!" Anna told him with a look of frustration and disgust on her face while holding on to the leashes of Rane and Bryn. "They're both so _passionate_ they rattle the castle like the wind. It just keeps going on and on too. I-I just had to get away and take the poor dogs as well. They certainly didn't need to hear _that_. _I_ didn't need to hear that. Honestly, if the fjord wasn't frozen over for the winter, I would write Olaf or Rapunzel to get away for a while. The castle can get pretty small with all of that going on in there!"

Kristoff laughed. It was sort of funny watching Anna be all flustered about something regarding her sister. It was a fairly cold day, and he had been hoping to spend some time by one of the gigantic fireplaces in the castle, but having been present a few times when Elsa and James were "at it," he assumed the cold would be preferable. "Hey Feisty-pants, do you wanna go for a sleigh ride?"

Anna jumped up to hug him. "I thought you'd _never_ ask!"

"Is she gone?" James asked from behind where Elsa stood at the window, as he drew his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

"She just left with Kristoff for a sleigh ride. We have a good hour or two before they get back, I imagine. She turned around to run her hands along his chest. "Whatever will we do with all that time?"

He smiled down at her, making sure his single dimple appeared. "I have _something_ in mind," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Then he stopped. "I'm going to get you to see reason, Elsa!"

Elsa stood back, disappointed at his response, the flush of anger burning on her cheeks. "We have been over this and over this, James. We are _not_ sending an envoy to Weselton to open relations with the new Duke."

James turned away, pounding his fist on Elsa's desk. "I don't understand how you can be so stubborn in this matter! You are so reasonable when it comes to anything and everything else! Why will you not see it here!"

"James, the man tried to have me killed! He has exploited Arendelle for decades! There is absolutely no need nor any gain tin resuming relations with Weselton!" her voice was growing louder.

James matched Elsa's volume and exceeded it. "That man is _dead_, Elsa! His nephew had nothing to do with what happened at your coronation! We won't be establishing unbreakable alliances, just sending an envoy to see if we even want to open the door to relations with them again now that there's a new regieme!"

Elsa's voice managed to grow louder than James'. "My answer is NO!"

James' voice grew quieter and very serious. "Elsa, Weselton has suffered under your trade embargo, while at the same time Arendelle has been extremely prosperous. I understand what the previous Duke did was reprehensible, but the people shouldn't have to pay for his crimes up to the seventh son. You know as well as I do that is when revolts and rebellions occur. If that happens, they'll be looking for someone to blame for all of their suffering. It could lead to dire consequences for Arendelle if we don't at least attempt to show mercy."

Seeing the reason behind what James was saying, Elsa conceded. "Fine. When the fjord thaws, you'll lead an envoy to Weselton in order to explore reopening relations with them. " She walked back to him, running a finger through his chestnut hair. "Now, can we please get on to more enjoyable topics?"

He ran hands down her arms, clasping her hands into his. "Yes. When do you plan to make you and I more public knowledge?"

"Soon!" Elsa told him. "It's just that right now, it's so nice just having this between us. I don't want to spoil it with every nobleman and shepherd giving his opinion on our relationship. Then there's our mutual family. You know that if they find out, we'll be bombarded with well… we'll be bombarded with things I'm not quite ready for."

He nodded in assent. He was fairly certain that the family's undoubted enthusiasm over their relationship would undoubtedly be as affective as bringing a marching band on a deer hunt, with Elsa being the deer. "What about Anna?" He asked, pulling her close to him again.

"What about Anna?"

"She's going to be angry that you didn't tell her right away. It's been weeks, Elsa. You need to tell her. You two aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other, are you? If she finds out some other way, it will hurt her. It will be like slamming a door in front of her all over again."

"Knowing Anna, she's going to be even angrier when she finds out that we learned how to get her out of the room when we want to be alone," Elsa laughed.

"Elsa," James said. "You know how I hate disguise of any sort." Elsa pulled his head down to meet hers to make him stop speaking in what had quickly become one of her favorite activities.

She came up for air, "How very Mr. Darcy of you, James. I do agree with you though. I would be hurt if she kept something like this from me. We _aren__'__t_ supposed to keep thing from each other. I will tell her tonight. I'm sure she suspects something anyway. She has stopped hinting that we should get together. It seems _odd_. She has always been very vocal with her support for a match between us."

He pulled her hands into his, lacing his fingers between hers. "That seems good enough. I don't care when you want to make us public to the kingdom. You know I don't want anything but you, but you and Anna have been estranged long enough. I wouldn't want to be the cause oof another rift between the two of you."

"That," she told him with a coy smile, "my dear, dear man is why I care for you so." She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she loved him. He had been unable to hear her the one time she said it at the North Mountain. The most wonderful thing was that she didn't _have_ to tell him, not yet at least. So much can be said with just a look or a touch, and he knew that she would when she was ready. Everything would progress when she was ready for it to. She was worth waiting for.

* * *

James took dinner that evening in the village, at the home of the President of the Grocer's Guild, giving Elsa the perfect time to fill Anna in on everything going on in her life that she had yet to. As they ate their dinner, Elsa found it difficult making small talk with her sister, knowing it would lead to a deeper, more personal discussion. "So, did I see that you went on a sleigh ride with Kristoff and Sven this afternoon?"

Anna cut her meat and answered absent-mindedly, "Yeah. Things were so _heated here_, I needed to get out and get some air. Thankfully Kristoff came by and was willing to oblige me."

"Where'd you go?" Elsa asked trying to extend the small talk.

"Oh you know, the usual. We drove around the city, stopped for hot chocolate, then came back home. I should have invited Kristoff for dinner, but he acted like he wanted to go home. You know, nobody likes to be in the castle when you and James go at it like you do."

Elsa almost choked on her wine when Anna said that. Some day she was going to have to acquaint her sister with the double entendre. "Well, about that, Anna…"

Anna slammed down her knife and fork. "_What_? Please don't tell me that you've grown so fed up with arguing with James that you're sending him back to Corona. You know he's the best thing that's happened to you, or he could be if you weren't so blind!"

"What do you mean by _that_?" Elsa asked, suddenly indignant.

Anna shook her head and went back to her food. "'I'm just saying that I've never seen a man more in love than James is with you. If you'd only take your blinders off, you might see that."

"If you must know, Anna," Elsa told her very matter-of-factly, "I am very well aware of how James feels about me."

Anna smugly sat back in her chair, utterly disregarding etiquette. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Elsa gave her sister an equally smug look. "What makes you think I haven't?"

Anna exchanged her smug look for one of confusion. "Wait, _what_? Are we talking about something beyond what happened when Prince Edgar tried to serenade you?"

Elsa went back to eating her food for a moment, watching Anna dangle in suspense. "James and I don't _just_ argue more when you leave during our discussions."

Anna crossed her arms across her chest. "Really? What do you do, play chess? Do you discuss Shakespeare? Oh wait no, you're both fond of that Austen woman."

Elsa rolled her eyes, thinking. "Yes, we sometimes play chess and we often discuss literature, but there has been well, there's been kissing."

"_Kissing_?" Anna asked, unable to believe what Elsa was telling her.

"And…" Why was it so difficult to tell Anna this? Wasn't it a good thing? "and some touching."

"_Touching_?" Anna repeated. "In what manner? What else have you been up to, you sneaky little queen?"

Elsa sat up straight. "That is all. I _am_ the queen. I cannot allow any more liberties than that. What if I were to fall with child? That child would be, well I'm not going to say, because I detest the word. I still have more than myself to think of, even then. Besides, James is every inch the proper gentleman."

"Elsa loves James!" Anna said in a sing-song voice, bouncing in her seat. "So, when did this happen?"

Elsa took a large drink of wine. "The day I almost killed him."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked. "I'm not following you at all. _When_ did you almost kill James?"

"The day he came home from his travels. It was the same day Olaf left with Amelia and Celia for Genovia. I had gone up to the North Mountain, because I decided that I needed to melt down my ice palace. I know you think it was beautiful, but it really as just an ever-present reminder of all of the terrible things that happened during the Great Freeze. It created a waterfall and rapids. I didn't know that James was there too. I didn't even know he was back in Arendelle. He came looking for me as soon as he got off the ship. I had taken Argus, so he rode Kari up the mountain. Anyway, as I said, I didn't know he was there, and he swept away in the rapids. The only way I knew to help him was to freeze the water. Then I was so scared that I couldn't thaw the water until I admitted that I loved him."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You told him that you_ love him_? I haven't even told Kristoff that yet!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and turned her head. "Well, he didn't _actually_ hear me, being incased in ice like that. I haven't been able to say the words again. Still yet, we're together… sort of. I'm not ready make it public yet, but we knew you needed to be told."

Anna got a mischievous look on her face, "You two have been _sneaking around_!"

Elsa squelched her face at the thought. "You make it sound so dirty!"

Anna laughed. "Hey, maybe we can have a double wedding. You know, if we ever get that far with our respective paramours."

Elsa laughed, knowing that Anna wouldn't want to share her spotlight with anyone whenever her wedding day ever came. "Let's just take it all one day at a time, Anna. One day at a time."

Anna's eyes grew huge. "You know what this means, Elsa? I'm going to have a brother! Not just the kind of adoptive brother who was our former-enchanted-snowman brother like Olaf is! One who actually lives here and I can be mean to!"

"You're already mean to James," Elsa informed her.

Anna laughed. "Yeah, but now it'll be official."

"One day at a time, Anna!"

"OKAY!" Anna responded with a low, authoritative voice.

* * *

**Another short one, but again rather an important one considering what's coming up soon. Who's ready to watch Once Upon a Time Sunday night?**

**Frozenmyheart - Yes, I said sequel(s). I have at least two, not including The Past Is In the Past in mind.**

**IndyGirl89 - When writing, I always see things playing out as if they're in a movie, but it would be awesome to see that played out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 2****6****: ****Hope Lost**

It was a quiet and dark late winter day at the castle. Nobody came through the gates, nor did they venture out, because a heavy, _natural_ snowstorm had overtaken the tiny kingdom the past several days. Elsa and Anna spent much of the rare quiet time making preparations for Anna's twentieth birthday party. Elsa was prepared to throw the biggest celebration that they could, given the early time of the year. It was to be a celebration of the princess whose true heart saved Arendelle from disaster. It was to be a celebration for Elsa to show Anna just exactly what she meant to her. What she didn't realize was that the thought behind the celebration alone meant more to Anna than any party ever could.

As the sisters planned away, James sat at a desk writing letters that probably wouldn't make it to their destinations until the spring, but wanted to write them while the thoughts were still fresh in his mind. Well, he _attempted_ to write letters. Quite honestly he was enjoying listening to the sisters chat away as they planned the celebration. After a few hours of that chatter though, he grew restless and decided to brave the cold to check on how all the inhabitants of the stables fared.

He strode across the room and stood behind where Elsa sat to excuse himself. Placing a hand on her left shoulder, he announced, "I think I'm going to see how things are in the stables. You know, make sure they have enough coal and such."

Elsa glanced up at him, joy radiating from her eyes, "Too much talk of soup, roast, and ice cream for your tastes?"

"Something like that," he admitted, the dimple in his cheek showing.

She placed her right hand on top of his that was on her shoulder. "Be sure to bundle up before going out in that."

"He bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Yes," he agreed, restraining himself from adding "Dear" to the sentence.

"You two are cute together," Anna told Elsa as soon as he was out of the room.

"Are we?" Elsa asked in a flat voice as she went over the guest list again.

Anna dropped the pen and paper in her hand, obviously preferring to talk than plan. "Well, yeah! I'm happy for you. Although, you're sort of like an old married couple."

Elsa put down what she was working on with a sigh, "In what way?"

"Well, when you told me that your relationship included kissing and touching, I was expecting, wild, passionate embraces and such. There's a peck here, a brush of the hand there, and an occasional embrace, but that's all! I was expecting _fireworks_!"

"Fireworks?" Elsa asked, her voice still flat and lacking emoiton.

"Well, yeah!"

Elsa drew a long breath, contemplating what to tell her sister, "Anna, have you stopped to consider that one person's idea of fireworks can seem dull to another?"

Anna cocked her head to the side. "Now I'm confused."

Elsa folded her hands in her lap, readying herself to further explain what she meant to Anna. "Anna, you were the first person whom I hugged or even really _touched_ in years. It wasn't long ago that I wore gloves all the time, to the point you thought that I had an obsessive dislike of dirt. Tactile contact with _anyone_ else can _still_ be very unsettling to me. I try to hide it, but it's not something that I'm accustomed to. Before, I wouldn't even let Mama or Papa touch me, because I didn't want to hurt them. Whenever someone gets too close, I have to fight the urge not to run away or worse, _freeze them_. I thought that I had to be cold emotionally to others for their own good for so long that…." she wasn't sure how to finish her thought. Thankfully Anna understood more than was expected.

"Your thaw is kind of a gradual one?"

"Exactly!"

Anna toyed with a pen, "Are you still apprehensive about contact with _me_? You know, I don't want to force you into being anything you're not comfortable with."

Elsa shook her head. "No, not at all. Not _now_, at least. Quite honestly, after you thawed, I was just so happy you were alive after _everything_ I did to you that I didn't even think about hugging you or not. It just came naturally. Then I realized that was the way things were supposed to be."

Anna arched her brow, "It seems to me that having contact with James comes rather naturally to you as well."

"That's the thing, Anna. Just the slightest brush of hand or contact with his skin and…. _fireworks_. That's all it takes, and it's frightening to feel so much all at once. That's all I'm really ready for right now. Like you said, it's a gradual thaw. The fjords don't thaw and clear overnight. It takes time. I guess I'm the same." She leaned back, rather pleased with her answer. Then, she decided to question Anna.

"So tell me, how are things with Kristoff?" Elsa asked, knowing this was continually a touchy subject for her sister.

Anna glared at her. "Really, Elsa? You're asking me that, _again_?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Yes. I think as your guardian I must ask from time to time. Also, as you sister, I'm just curious. It seems weird to talk about my love life rather than yours." She devilishly rested her chin on her fists, waiting Anna's answer.

Anna sighed. "Things with Kristoff are _fine_. We're friends. We laugh, we joke, we spend time together, and that is it. There has been no awkwardness, because our relationship is entirely platonic."

Elsa gave her sister a skeptical look. "Anna, you do realize that a platonic relationship means that there is absolutely no romantic or physical attraction between either of you for the other, don't you?"

Anna sat up straight. "I stand by my answer."

Elsa arched her brow. "So, you think of James as a brother, am I correct?"

"Yes," Anna wasn't positive where Elsa was headed, but she could honestly answer her question in the affirmative.

"And you feel the same about Olaf?"

"You mean the snowman currently known as "_Prince_?" Yes. I could _never_ think of him as anything else."

"You would then consider your relationships with James and Olaf both to be platonic?" Elsa asked, and Anna nodded. "Then, from what you're telling me, I can only surmise that you think of Kristoff _as a brother_?"

Anna scrunched her nose in disgust. "Eew! No! That's disgusting, Elsa! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Satisfied, Elsa sat back, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Then I don't believe you. Your relationship with Kristoff is not entirely platonic."

Anna started picking up the many sheafs of paper scattered about the table. "It's complicated, Elsa. I still don't trust my heart. I mean, how did you know that you love James? How did you know that you weren't just in love with the idea of loving him and being in love? How do you know you're not just trying to make everyone who wants you two together happy?"

Elsa placed a hand on Anna to calm her thoughts and her mouth. "Anna, sometimes you… you _just know_. For me, I found myself aching just to hear his voice while he was gone. Then, I almost killed him, and I felt my heart shattering. I can't really imagine a future without him. He just fits me, I guess. Sometimes, and I know this sounds absurd coming from me," she had to laugh, "sometimes you have to just stop overthinking everything and let them come to be."

Anna, her face completely flat, told her, "That does sound absurd coming from you."

Elsa shrugged, "Well, it's true. Sometimes when James has me in his arms and touches my…"

"Hold it right there!" Anna threw up her arms in protest. "I am the biggest cheerleader for Team Jelsa, or would we call it Elsabrooke?"

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Elsa asked, suddenly confused by Anna's babbling.

Anna pinched her forehead in deep thought. "I'm trying to think of a cute way to mash your names together!"

"Please don't," Elsa requested.

"Fine," Anna agreed with a deep sigh. "Anyway, I'm probably the biggest cheerleader for you and James as a couple. However, I don't need to hear all the intimate, little details. That's just gross."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was going to say cheek, Anna. Please remove your mind from the gutter."

"Which cheek?" Anna couldn't resist asking.

"ANNA!" Elsa was visibly affronted.

Anna waved her hand. "Never mind. I think I'm going to let the dogs out for a bit and get some fresh air."

"Okay." Elsa told her. "Bundle up and don't stay out too long."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm fine with that. I don't love being cold. I like warm, white, sandy beaches where you don't fall into streams and have your fanciest dress freeze to your legs."

Elsa laughed, as she stacked all of the lists, listening to Anna's mutterings as she exited the castle. Happily, she started humming an old Sami tune. _She_ was happy. It was amazing! She was truly happy and never expected such happiness in her life. She had Anna, and she had James. She had love, and it was this wonderful, comfortable, unexpected thing. She was beginning to feel as if nothing could go wrong, which is exactly when terrible things happen.

James walked back into the library still wearing his hat and heavy coat, looking pale and stricken. He kept to the shadows as if he didn't want to be seen. "Elsa," he called out to her, his voice audibly shaken.

Elsa turned to greet him, her joyful face suddenly dropping at the sight of James. "James? What's wrong?"

James searched the room. "Elsa, wh-where's Anna?"

Elsa noticed an odd catch in James' throat and quizzically turned her head to answer, "She left to take the dogs outside for a bit. I'm guessing you just missed each other. James, what's wrong? Tell me now. I know something isn't right."

He stepped closer to her, and in a hushed tone told her, "While I was in the stables a rider from the mountains arrived with the news that there was a massive avalanche on the West Mountain."

Elsa's hands dropped. "Oh no! Are there any casualties?"

James was slow to meet her gaze. He hated to be the one to tell her, but he knew she was going to have an even more difficult job. _She_ would have to be the one to tell Anna. "It wiped out an entire camp of fur trappers and ice harvesters. There _were_ casualties."

Elsa walked over to embrace him, "That's horrible! We'll be sure to send aid to those injured and who have lost loved ones and whatever else they need."

James stepped back, holding onto both of her dropped hands. "That's not all, Elsa. Kristoff was had visited the encampment and mentioned heading up the West Mountain just before the avalanche. A sled bearing the snowflake crest was found, broken into pieces. They haven't found any sign of Kristoff nor of Sven."

Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "They're _both_…" she couldn't say the words, rather she buried her head in James' shoulder. They held and comforted each other until it dawned on Elsa what she had to do. "I must find Anna before someone else says something to her." Just then, Elsa felt the urge to flee the castle, but she knew that she couldn't do it. She had a duty to her beloved sister, even if it meant shattering the truest heart she had ever known.

* * *

**Just when she thought things couldn't get better, they got worse.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 2****7****: ****Hope Restored**

Elsa didn't have to search the castle to find Anna, Anna soon found them. She walked back into the library, casually stripping off her hat, mittens, and cloak, fully intending to warm herself by the fire. "Elsa, I honestly think it's colder outside now than it was when you froze the summer. This winter surely is a bitter one, don't you think?" Then she noticed Elsa and James were sharing an embrace. "Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt. Maybe we should start hanging stockings on the doorknobs or something?"

Elsa turned toward Anna and the firelight, tears glistening her cheeks. "This winter _is_ especially bitter, it seems. No Anna, you weren't interrupting anything. Please stay. I need to tell you something."

Anna noticed Elsa's tears, and her eyes grew wide with worry. "Elsa, you're starting to scare me. Whatever could have you so upset?"

Elsa motioned for Anna to take a seat. Then, oddly, Elsa and James sat on either side of her as Elsa related everything James had just previously told her regarding the avalanche. When she was finished, Elsa expected wailing and a flood of tears, but Anna only stared blankly into the crackling fire. The reflection of the flames flickered in Anna's glassy eyes. Elsa had her arms around her, ready to catch her, but she didn't move. She hardly even breathed.

"Kristoff and Sven are?" she whispered, her voice sounding almost as if it belonged to someone else, someone who had no spirit left in her. It certainly didn't sound like vivacious Anna. Elsa and James shared a look of confusion and loss as to what to do.

James answered her. "I am sorry, Anna, but it appears that it is a probability. I plan on personally leading a search party first thing in the morning, if your sister agrees…" He glanced up at Elsa for approval, and she readily nodded. "We will find them and bring them home."

Anna turned to him and asked, "To bury them? You'll bring them back in order to give them a proper burial?"

James drew in a sharp breath. "If that is needed. Anna, I don't want to give you false hope, but Kristoff is a resourceful man and knows more about how to survive in the mountains than the three of us put together. You yourself know from experience." He couldn't help trying to give her something to hope for.

Anna weakly smiled. "Thank you, James. You're a good big brother." She stood up to announce, "I think I need to be alone. Please excuse me." She started to walk away but made it only about five feet before collapsing on the floor, weeping almost silent, completely anguished tears. Elsa raced to her sister, motioning for James to follow. He swept the princess up into his arms, cradling her like a baby, as Elsa led the way to her sister's bed chamber. James placed Anna onto her bed where she bitterly wept for hours until she passed out from exhaustion.

Elsa, refusing to leave her sister alone at such a time, pulled a chair up to the bed and spent the night there, keeping watch over her sister. James sat next to her, holding on to her hand all through the night as they kept vigil. When dawn's purple rays approached, and he headed out to begin the search for Kristoff.

When Anna awoke, she found Elsa still in that chair, asleep with her arms and head resting on Anna's bed. She also noticed the empty chair next to Elsa's. She placed her hand on Elsa's forehead, brushing away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Elsa," she whispered.

The rhythm of Elsa's breathing changed. The queen slowly lifted her head to see her sister's tear-stained eyes looking up at her. "You're awake."

"I guess that I am," Anna said with little inflection. "You never left me?"

"We don't do that anymore in this castle," Elsa told her, smiling weakly.

"James stayed with you… _here_?"

Elsa nodded. "He stayed with _us_ until he left to begin the search."

"Elsa," Anna said very quietly. "I understand now."

Elsa shook her head slightly, trying to understand her sister. "What do you understand?"

Anna rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I understand what you meant yesterday when you said that you ached just to hear James' voice when he was away. I may never hear Kristoff's voice again, and my heart hurts to hear it." She started to cry again as she continued. "I may never hear him call me 'Feisty Pants" again or listen to him sing about how wonderful reindeer are. I may never feel his large hands hold me so softly." Her sobs became harder, and her breathing more erratic. "I may never get to tell him that I love him. I really, _really_ love him, Elsa, and it's too late!"

Elsa climbed onto the bed and pulled Anna into her arms, trying to comfort her. "I waited too long, Elsa. I doubted too much. Now I've lost the only man I'll ever really love!" She grasped Elsa's dress and implored to her, "Don't _ever_ let James doubt how much you love him for a minute! Don't leave anything in question, Elsa! Don't let yourself have _any_ regrets!"

Elsa didn't agree or disagree with Anna. It was neither the time nor the place. She only tried to soothe her sister and comfort her. Anna cried until she fell asleep again. Elsa determined to make sure they both got something to eat and drink whenever Anna next awoke. She was starving, but was resolved not to leave her sister. She thought about calling for Gerda or a maid, but didn't want anyone to see Anna in her current condition. So she just waited and watched, and she prayed.

Two days passed, and they hadn't heard any news from James. Anna took it as no new was bad news, but Elsa knew James well enough to know that his search for Kristoff was likely to be very meticulous and methodical. When James Westbrooke told people that he left no stone unturned, he meant it.

On the third day, Elsa managed to talk Anna into walking outside the castle a bit with the dogs so that they could all breathe in some fresh, cold air that wasn't stale from tears. She worried that Anna was tempted to hide inside her bed chamber from now on, and she of all people knew that they had to fight that urge together.

They were slowly walking along the causeway that led from the castle to village, noticing how the people of Arendelle's lives were getting back to normal after the blizzard. They also noticed the sympathetic eyes of everyone they passed, and Elsa wondered if taking the walk had been a good idea after all. Kristoff may not have been the most social person by far, but he was well-known and respected in Arendelle, especially for his heroics during The Great Freeze. Everyone knew what Anna had only truly accepted, that she and Kristoff had been in love, and they mourned with their beloved princess.

"Elsa," Anna said, "everyone is staring at me."

Elsa hooked her arm through Anna's. "They're just happy to see us out of the castle, I'm sure."

"No," Anna shook her head. "They're looking at me like, '_There's that poor, stupid girl who didn't know what true love was until she lost if forever. There's that girl who stupidly gave her heart away to the first person who showed interest in her, then when the real thing came along, she kept it at arm's length until it was too late._' It's a horrible thing to be pitied. Maybe there's room for me to become a recluse on Haven?"

Elsa squeezed Anna's arm. "Oh, Anna. No one pities you. You are the most-loved person in all of Arendelle! You are the true heart who saved Arendelle. They are hurting along with you. You are not going to go hide yourself away on Haven with her, Anna! As your queen, I won't allow it!"

Anna knew what Elsa was doing, and a small smile crept on her lips. "Since when have I ever listened to my queen's commands? At least this current queen?"

Elsa looked off toward the West Mountain. "Never. You're really a terrible example for our people." She saw something coming their direction from the mountain. She strained her eyes to get a better look, and a sudden rush of nerves caused a small flurry of snow to bluster around them. She knew in her heart that it was James was returning, whether or not he returned with Kristoff alive or dead was another matter.

Anna noticed Elsa's snow, then saw where she was staring. She felt her own stomach turn into a hard knot. She had almost dreaded James coming home, because she feared him bringing Kristoff's cold, lifeless body back to her. "Elsa, is that…"

Elsa tightened her hold on Anna. "It's James. I would recognize Argus from anywhere. His Shire frame is so unlike the Fjord horses and Friesians of Arendelle."

Anna felt as if she could faint on the spot, and here Elsa was talking about the differences in horse breeds. All of her courage seemed to have left with her tears "Elsa, Is there anyone or _thing_ with him?"

Elsa strained her eyes to see, then tugged at Anna's cloak. "Anna, trust me. I'm telling you that you _need_ to look up. You need to see this."

Anna turned the direction opposite from where Elsa wanted her to look. She couldn't bring herself to do it. "Elsa, I know it may help me accept it, but I just can't see him… like that."

Elsa pulled her to where she could see. "No, Anna you have to look _right now_! Life your pretty blue eyes and look!"

Anna glanced at Elsa's eyes, knowing she could read Elsa's very soul by her eyes. They didn't seem sorrowful, but rather joyful. So she then looked up, and at the other end of the causeway, riding a worn-looking Sven, was a ragged but very much alive Kristoff! Immediately, she freed herself from Elsa's hold, and was running down the causeway to greet them. Thankfully Kristoff called Sven to stop, because once Anna got to him, she pulled him from Sven's back, jumped into his wary arms, and began kissing him passionately in front of all of Arendelle.

"Kristoff, I'm so thankful you're alive! I love you! I am _in love with you_! _You_ are my true love! I know that now! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She blurted out, unable to suppress what she felt a moment longer.

Kristoff gently placed Anna back on the ground. "Oh, Fiesty Pants, I love you too! I thought I might never see you again!" Then they found each other's lips again. There were whoops coming from the village, but they didn't care just then.

Elsa caught up to the crowd and found James, who dismounted Argus to greet her. She hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek. "James, I… I _thank_ you."

Thankful all eyes were on Anna and Kristoff, James ran a gloved hand down her jawline. Her eyes told him everything her words couldn't, and his to her. "I know," was all he said.

Curious for the details of Kristoff's recovery, Elsa asked James, "However did you find them?"

James shrugged one shoulder. "As I told Anna, Kristoff knows more about how to survive in the mountains than we can even begin to. When he saw that they couldn't outrun the avalanche, he cut Sven from the sled and tied both of them to a tree. We found them buried, chest deep, with just their heads poking through the snow."

The sound of more whooping turned their attention back to the other, more public couple. Elsa pinched her forehead. "Oh dear, Anna is well on her way to publicly compromising herself. I need to take care of this," she told James.

"I'm afraid she may already have," James laughed. "I hope you're ready to welcome a brother into the family."

Elsa sighed. "I am, but I want it to be on the up and up. Excuse me," she left his side to usher Anna and Kristoff into the privacy of the castle. Of course, separating the happy couple was almost impossible, until Elsa froze Anna's back. "Anna, I know you're elated that Kristoff is alive. However, let's take the celebration _inside the castle_, where the entire kingdom cannot watch you compromise yourself!"

Anna did as her sister commanded, but she didn't care what Elsa was telling her. Nothing mattered except that Kristoff was alive. He was alive, and they loved each other. Nothing else mattered just then. At least nothing else mattered to them. Elsa was quickly realizing that she was going to have to step up into her role as Anna's guardian very soon, before things got out of hand.

* * *

Kristoff's home! What on earth is Elsa going to do in her role as Anna's guardian though? Wait until next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 2****8****: ****Elsa Speaks**

Elsa picked a Tuesday afternoon to carry out her plan, because she knew that was the day Anna worked all day at the orphanage. She found Kristoff polishing the runners on his latest sleigh, having a deep discussion with Sven in the castle stables. Since the avalanche, he had been living in an unused apartment there - entirely Anna's idea. It wasn't a conversation she exactly relished having, but she wasn't _just the queen_, she was also Anna's guardian and closest living relative. It was her responsibility to ensure Anna's happiness all the while, making sure her reputation remained in tact. Recent events showed her that time had been wasted where both were concerned.

She knocked on the entryway to the stable. "Kristoff, do you mind if we have a word?"

Kristoff quickly turned around to face her, surprise washed across his face. "Your Majesty?" While they were perfectly amiable in company, he and Elsa had never been alone together before, except for that one awkward conversation in her study. "Of, of course not. Do come in." He offered her a nearby chair.

She smile and waved away the chair. "Thank you, but I think I prefer to stand."

"Okay. Would you like to discuss the next shipment of ice to Corona or Genovia?" he nervously asked. She wasn't being warm Elsa just then, but cold, authoritative Elsa, 'Please refrain from calling my sister Fiesty pants' Elsa. This was serious.

"No. Kristoff, I'll get right to the point. You have been in a relationship with my sister off and on for two years now. I suppose you could call it _courting_. However, Anna will soon be twenty years old. As you now know, usually by this point a princess would already have had her marriage contracted with the sovereign or heir apparent of an allied nation. Moreover, since the _very_ _public_ display of affection you shared with my sister when you returned from the avalanche, it has come to my attention that there is starting to be talk of my sister's virtue or possibly lack thereof. Since your near-death experience, the two of you have been _very_ open regarding your feelings for one another. My question for you is, what exactly are your intentions regarding Anna?"

"My intentions?" he slowly asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Elsa tried unsuccessfully to keep from rolling her eyes. "Yes, _your intentions_. Where do you want your relationship with Anna to go? I understand that it is very tempting to leave things as they are, but Anna is a princess. She may be my heir, but she was always intended to marry the heir to another kingdom and become Queen consort of her own kingdom. That is the way of royalty and especially for princesses. Our lives are not normally our own…"

Kristoff couldn't believe he was hearing what he was hearing. He always believed that Elsa approved of him and his relationship with Anna. In fact, he was under the impression that she encouraged it, wishing for Anna to find all the true love she could after her lonely childhood. He was about to to speak up when he realized that Elsa was still speaking.

"… That said, I don't care a great deal for convention for the sake of convention, nor do I believe in marrying for anything but the deepest, most abiding love. _I_ love my sister far too much to force her into an arranged marriage in order to strengthen ties with another kingdom, especially when it is so obvious that her heart is already taken. She knows this. I've always made it clear to her. My question to you is, what do _you_ plan to do about it?"

"Well, I, I , I," he stammered and sat next to Sven. "I think that I've always wanted to marry Anna, since we first met, for what I know about marriage. I never asked her though, because she has been _very_ adamant about taking things slowly after her incident with that guy from the Southern Isles. I know that I left her when I was unsure of everything last year, and that was wrong. I want her to be sure of me, of my constancy. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not looking to have a coronet placed on my head. I don't want much in this life. I don't need much, but I _need_ her. I also need to figure out how to provide the lifestyle she is accustomed to."

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth in surprise as she took a seat next to Kristoff. "Well, I think that two years is a far cry from knowing someone for just a day. As to your time apart, I think that it was probably good for both of you to know what you really want. There can be no doubt of your constancy, Krisoff. There was no doubt of that the day of the Great Thaw. As to providing for Anna and any potential children, well honestly you don't have to. Anna's dowry, as a princess of Arendelle, is substantial, including a vast amount of land and several estates. I would hope that, considering the palace is so large… that is I would love to have you both remain here. After all, Anna is my heir presumptive. More than that, though I know you two will be starting a life of your own, I only just got my sister back two years ago. Also, I've rather grown accustomed to the idea of having a brother who talks to reindeer around the place as well," she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Reaching out to touch others was still very foreign to her, but it felt like the right thing to reassure Kristoff at this moment. Reassured he was, because he picked her up and proceed to envelope her in the tightest bear hug imaginable, leaving the Queen a little shocked.

In order to regain some of her queenly composure, Elsa straightened her spine, with a finger touching her chin, and a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she added, "Now, what title should I bestow upon my new brother on his marriage?"

"Title?" he stepped back, his voice cracking. "I told you that I didn't want a coronet!"

"Yes Kristoff, I know," Elsa stifled a laugh. "What _you_ should know is that while I have absolutely no problem with Anna marrying a commoner, Arendellian law strictly forbids the heir to the throne from doing so. My great-five-times-over-grandfather created that particular edict after his eldest son ran off with a tavern maid. I _am_ the Queen though, and as such I can confer titles upon anyone I wish. It just so happens that one of Anna's dower properties and titles is the earldom of Norfjell. How would you like to be Lord Norfjell?"

"I would like to be just Kristoff Bjorgman, but if I _need_ to be Lord Norfjell to be Anna's husband…"

"I understand, and you don't know how much I appreciate and love you for it. However, we _both_ want you to marry my sister… Don't worry, it's really _just_ a technicality. You'll probably only be addressed that way during state functions. Come on, you didn't really think that you could marry into the royal family without picking up an official title of some sort, did you?"

He scratched his head, "Official Ice Master and Deliverer seemed to be more than enough for me."

"Yes, but that is just a position. You _must_ have a title in order to marry Anna!"

"Oh. Well then, I suppose Lord Norfjell would be more than fine, I guess. Hey, does that mean I'll outrank Westbrooke now, because that would be nice!"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry Kristoff, but you won't. James actually holds two earldoms in Corona, he just uses his title as Minister while in Arendelle. You'll actually be more like equals." She clapped her hands together, "Excellent! So, how and when do you plan to propose?"

He shuffled his feet, unsure of what to tell Elsa. "I have a few ideas. Can you recommend a jeweler where I can purchase a ring?"

Elsa thought a moment. "I could, but I have a different idea that I hope you won't find objectionable."

Kristoff sat back down and invited Elsa to tell him what she had in mind. For the next two hours, the two planned everything out in the sort splendid detail that Elsa loved until the shadows grew long, and Anna was expected to return home for dinner. A clock tolled, and Elsa realized that she needed to return to the castle and dress for dinner. She was almost to the stable door when Kristoff called back to her.

"Your Majesty?"

She turned to face him with a frustrated sigh. "I think we're far past the point of you still calling me 'Your Majesty.' It's just Elsa, Kristoff. We're to be family once Anna has her huge wedding."

Kristoff's eyes grew wide in realization. "She's going to want a big wedding, isn't she?"

Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with her hand in that idiosyncratic way she had since she was a child. "You didn't really think Anna, my extremely extroverted, attention-starved sister will have it any other way, did you? Besides, we'll need to give the people a wedding to celebrate."

He shrugged. "I guess you're right. I just imagined something smaller, in a pit, surrounded by trolls. I guess I should start preparing myself for the big ceremony now."

Elsa laughed again. "Oh Kristoff, I wouldn't worry about the ceremony. I would worry about meeting Granny. She only comes out of seclusion on her island for family weddings. She wants to inspect the incoming breeding stock!" Then she left before he could ask the obvious question. That didn't stop him from looking to Sven and asking "Granny? Breeding stock?"

* * *

**I've always thought that Elsa would eventually have the "What are your intentions toward my sister" discussion with Kristoff, especially after the mess with Hans. I've also thought that Kristoff would likely need a nudging from Elsa to propose, for obvious reasons. I could start a whole conversation about the OUAT premiere tonight, but won't. I'll just say that I approved.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter ****29****: ****And the Rocket****'****s Red Hair!**

"Has it ever seemed odd to you that you, the Snow Queen, were born in the heat of the summer, and I, who everyone describes as everything sunny and warm, was born during the dead cold of the winter?" Anna asked as she glanced out at the frozen fjord from Elsa's bedroom window.

"I haven't ever really considered it," Elsa answered while she sat at her vanity, braiding her hair.

Anna pivoted on the ball of her right foot to face her. "Well, you should. It's just _odd_."

Continuing to plait her hair, Elsa calmly reminded her sister, "I think it's merely a coincidence. We were just born when we were born. You and I both know Mama believed that my powers came from that rose that bloomed in the winter. I think that she was correct, too. I highly doubt that it has anything to do with the tilt of the world's rotational axis."

"The tilt of the what?" Anna, who had never paid a great deal of attention to her science tutor, was confused. Instead, she changed the subject to something more her suited to her own interest. "Speaking of you powers, Elsa… There's no way you could possibly, I don't know, _thaw the fjord_, is there?"

Elsa finished her hair with a sighed. "Love won't thaw something that's frozen naturally, Anna. You know that. I truly wish that I could for just this occasion."

Anna plopped on Elsa's bed. "I _know_. I just wish that Eugene and Rapunzel, Olaf and Amelia, and everyone else could be here for my birthday party."

"Anna, look at it like this, even if I were able to thaw the fjord right this moment, there's no way anyone could get here by tonight. Anyway, we'll have reason to see everyone soon enough, I'm sure."

Anna perked up a bit, recalling a promise Elsa made the year before. "_That's right_! You promised to take me to Corona to see the lanterns for Baby Elsa's birthday this year!"

Realizing that she almost let the biggest surprise of Anna's birthday slip, Elsa quickly spoke to cover her tracks. "Right, _that's right_. I'm taking you to Corona to see the lanterns!"

Elsa worked a little too hard at covering her tracks, actually giving Anna cause for suspicsion. "You're not thinking of backing out on that, are you? You promised!"

Elsa shook her head. "No! No backing out on my promise! Unless something unforeseen happens, we'll sail for Corona at the end of May." Quickly changing the subject, she asked Anna, "What do you think Kristoff got you for your birthday?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I'm just glad that he's here with me, and that we're really together now, you know?"

"I know," Elsa pulled Anna off of her bed. Come on, it's time for the first part of your birthday, celebration, chocolate chip pancakes!"

Though it was smaller than it would have been had it occurred during the warmer months, Princess Anna's twentieth birthday was one that would remain in the memories of the citizens of Arendelle for generations. There was music, there was dancing, there was a beautiful show of ice and snow put on by Queen Elsa herself, and most of all there was chocolate, chocolate, and more _chocolate_!

About midway through the night, Kristoff managed to pull Anna away from the dance floor and take her to a secluded place behind the waterfall near the castle. Anna, ever the lover of a good party - especially one held in her honor, was reluctant to leave her party and protested the entire time her pulled her to their location.

"You know, it's rude for the Guest of Honor to leave in the middle of a party, Kristoff. I understand the trolls may do things differently, but I'm expected to be there."

"Don't worry, we'll be back long before the party is over," he assured her.

"I don't want to show up for the end of it, Kristoff. I want to be there for all of it! Also, I wasn't finished sampling all of the different chocolates. Cook really outdid herself this time." She looked around. "Why are you bringing me all the way out here? What are those lights?" she asked, pointing to a clearing where hundreds of little lanterns lined up in the shape of a heart burned.

Kristoff took her to middle of the lights holding her hands. "Anna, I saw my life flash before my eyes when that avalanche buried me. Ten percent of my life was the bad, before the trolls adopted me, and I was all alone. Eighty percent of it was just living life and existing. The other ten percent of it was inexplicably good, and the inexplicably good started that day in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post when you were standing in front of the carrots. When I was buried, I knew that I wanted to see your face again, so I started to dig. Even when I couldn't, I continued to dig my way out."

Anna stopped him. "Please don't talk about what happened. I'm still reeling from thinking you were gone. I don't even know how I was breathing, because it felt like the air had been taken right out of my lungs."

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, can you please stop talking?"

"No! Why should I stop talking? Why is what you have to say about what happened more important than what I do?"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, gently, making her angrier. "I mean it, Feisty Pants!" It was all reminiscent of their adventure to find Elsa.

She broke free and angrily yelled, "Why?"

He dropped to one knee and yelled back, "Because I can't ask you to marry me if you can't shut up for just a moment!"

Anna's jaw dropped and she glanced around, realizing everything Kristoff had done. "Wait, _what_?"

"Anna Matilda Isabel Aren, Princess of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

She dropped to her knees, which were shaking, to meet his face. Tears flowing from her watery blue eyes, she cupped his fair face in her hands, and answered, "Yes! Yes, yes yes! A thousand times, YES!" then pressed her lips against his. Kristoff then took her left hand and placed a golden circlet with an emerald surrounded by diamonds on her ring finger.

Elsa paced near the refreshment tables, nervously keeping an eye out for Anna or Kristoff. She had witnessed them leaving the party together quite some time before, and she was waiting to hear something akin to a rocket being fired, knowing it would just be Anna. James handed her a drink and whispered into her ear, "You appear very nervous. You know that she's going to say yes."

"I have learned never to assume anything when it comes to Anna. I expect her to say yes, but she could surprise us. If that happens, there will be drama."

James held out a hand and wiggled it. "I certainly hope that she says yes. It wasn't easy lighting all of those lanterns, and I would rather celebrate than have drama."

Elsa placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you, for helping Kristoff while I kept her distracted."

"Yes well," he drew in a deep breath. "I don't mind helping cupid a little. I like to think of myself as a bit of a romantic."

Elsa cocked her head and raised her brows at his admission. "Oh, _really_?"

He leaned to whisper into her ear, close enough for his lips to brush her skin, taking in the way she smelled of clean snow and possibly a hint of peppermint. "Yes, and I'll gladly show you some time." He sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, and softly leaned her back into his chest, feeling his heart beat against her, and took his hand into hers for just a moment, silently accepting his offer.

That was when the rocket fired, and Anna landed upon them with a screaming squeal. "Elsa! You'll never guess what just happened!" Kristoff soon caught up and joined them.

Elsa regained the composure she had momentarily lost in James' presence. "I have a good idea, and Let me be the first to congratulate you!" She hugged her sister then Kristoff. James leaned over to kiss Anna on the cheek and shake Kristoff's hand.

"Okay, so I know that you and I had a similar conversation a couple of years ago that was _completely disastrous_, but Kristoff and I would like your blessing of our _marriage_!" Anna waited, half experiencing déjà vu.

The scene did seem a little too familiar to Anna's first, disastrous engagement to Elsa. She reminded herself that Kristoff was nothing like Hans. Feeling jovial, she said. "Marriage? I'm sorry. I'm confused." Her face was flat and emotionless.

Anna stopped, trying to catch up. "Wait, what? You _just_ congratulated us. Now you're saying you're confused? Don't do this again, Elsa! You told me I could marry for true love. _This_ really is true love!"

Elsa shook with laughter. "Anna, I'm only confused, because Kristoff has had my blessing for days. I'm sorry. I was only teasing you."

Anna stared at Elsa. "So you've known _for days_?" Elsa nodded. Anna looked to James, "You've known as well, I guess?"

"Guilty," James told her.

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, where do you think I got such a nice ring? Elsa offered it when I received her blessing." He didn't think she needed to know that it was basically Elsa's idea that he should propose to her.

Anna studied the ring on her hand seriously for the first time. "I… I thought it looked familiar, but I assumed that it was lost with Mama?" She looked to Elsa for answers.

"Anna, Mama wore costume replicas often when she traveled, especially of the jewels that have been handed down for generations in Arendelle and Corona. I have had this in a safe in my chambers for years."

"But wouldn't you want her engagement ring?" Anna asked Elsa, but look at James.

Elsa shook her head. "There are plenty of pieces for both of us to have that aren't necessarily property of the crown like the Crown Jewels are, Anna. Besides, Mama always told me that this was to be yours. You loved to stare at it when you were a little thing, and it suits your complexion perfectly. So, are you ready to start planning your wedding yet? I'm thinking we'll want to send invitations to Corona and Genovia especially as soon as the fjord melts!"

Realization dawned on Anna then. "THAT is what you meant when you said that I would see everyone soon enough, wasn't it?"

Elsa laughed. "I thought I had blown Kristoff's cover for a moment, but thankfully you didn't catch it! I do assume the _whole_ Corona contingency will come to the wedding though, including _you-know-who_!"

Anna stopped cold, the color drained from her sunny face. "_No_! She doesn't come out of hiding for anything anymore!"

James stepped in, "She _did_ make an appearance at Rapunzel's wedding to Fitzherbert. She wanted to get 'a good look at the thief who stole the heart of her lost granddaughter _after_ stealing her crown.' She wanted to make sure he was capable of supporting the future Queen of Corona."

Anna threw her arms in the air then dropped them. "Well then, she surely won't bother with _my_ wedding. I am just _the spare_, after all. If Elsa ever has children, then I won't even be that anymore, thank goodness. I'm just little insignificant Anna, and I've never been happier to be so. Surely she won't leave Haven just for the spare?"

"Anna, you're my only heir, and you're anything but insignificant. There's a very good chance that she'll actually come," Elsa informed her sister.

Kristoff couldn't believe their grandmother could be that frightening. His troll grandmother certainly was anything but scary. "Oh come on, she can't be _that bad_! When was the last time either of you saw her?"

Anna took his hand. "I was four, and Elsa was seven. She called me a red-headed hoyden and Elsa a timid wall-flower. I was a hoyden, because I kept fighting Elsa for the best hiding spot behind Mama's skirts. I guess James has seen her since any of us have. What do you think?"

James cleared his throat, knowing this was a touchy subject for their entire family. "Well uhm, the Queen Mother of Corona is… well she is a force to be reckoned with. Her number one priority is keeping the family free of scandal. That said, she has caused a great deal of scandal herself, locking herself away on her island of Haven."

"Really? There's another one who hides herself away from the world?" Kristoff asked. "Why does she do it?"

"Hey! I don't do that anymore!" Elsa argued then informed him, "Our grandfather, the late King of Corona, was killed by pirates right in front of her, when my mother and uncle were scarcely teenagers. She spent most of her time hidden away after that but still made an appearance every now and then. Then Rapunzel was kidnapped. She made fewer appearances after that. Then, after Mama was lost at sea, she has refused to leave that island except for weddings. Weddings, mind you, not christenings or funerals, just weddings. She seems to think that's the only reason good enough to leave her secluded sanctuary."

Anna placed a hand on Kristoff, "You wouldn't want to elope, would you?"

Kristoff's eyes brightened. "Absolutely!"

Elsa stepped between the happy couple with her hands in the air. "Nope, absolutely not! There will be _no_ eloping, I command it! Only legitimate marriages sanctioned by the church will be considered valid! You may do something with the trolls after the main event, if you please, but as Queen I am putting down my royal foot! Anna, it is illegal in Arendelle for royalty to elope!"

Anna shrugged. "Hey, being sued for attainder and tried for treason seem preferable to having to see Granny again."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 3****0****: ****The Arrival**

Madame Barreau was growing incredibly frustrated. She had been chosen to make the bride's dress for the first royal wedding Arendelle had seen in a quarter of a century. What was supposed to be quite possibly the crowning achievement of her career was quickly becoming the biggest headache and quite possibly could cause her to have to move to some far away kingdom. The bride could _not_ be still for a proper fitting. Without thinking, she took a liberty that might have ended with her head on a platter in some kingdoms, but thankfully not in Arendelle. She scolded the bride,who was the Princess and only heir to the Queen. As it was, she had been scolding Princess Anna during fittings since she had been a wee, tiny flibbertigibbet. "Princess Anna! If you _want_ your wedding dress to fit properly and not fall off in front of God and a room full of monarchs and nobility, please stop fidgeting!"

Anna momentarily attempted to still herself. "I'm sorry, Madame Barreau, it's just that _they're_ coming today, and I haven't seen them in like, _forever_! It will be wonderful to have family in the castle again, and they're coming for _me_, too!"

A delighted giggle rang from the doorway of Anna's room. The Queen wandered in to see how things were going and just to spend some time with her sister before the guests started arriving. "Well, of course they're coming for you, Anna!"

"Elsa!" The princess jumped with joy upon seeing her sister, causing the dressmaker to grumble under her breath. "Have you seen any ships with the Corona flag yet?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not yet. Of course I have other things to do with my time than to just wait at the lighthouse, inspecting the flags of all incoming ships. Now, _why_ is it so amazing that people are coming to Arendelle for you?"

Anna glanced down at the mess that would eventually become her wedding dress. "Oh, I don't know. I'm just _the spare_, you know? Kristoff isn't a king, a prince, or a duke. He's just Kristoff, which is perfect for me, but you know.." She shrugged. "I mean, I expect such a big deal to be made when you marry…"

Elsa threw Anna a stern look to keep her mouth shut and interrupted her, "Anna, of course everyone wants to celebrate your marriage to Kristoff. Everyone _loves_ you! Well… except for maybe Madame Barreau," she pointedly glanced at the dressmaker.

Speaking through the pins in her mouth, Madame Barreau informed them, "I love Her Highness probably more than most, or her backside would certainly be a pincushion by now, since she can't _stand still_!"

Elsa saw the frustration on the dressmaker's face and decided to advise her sister to at least _attempt_ being still. "Anna, please stand still for Madame Barreau. I'm sure she'll finish your fitting faster if you would just be still."

Madame Barreau places a pin in the fabric draping Anna. "Your Majesty, Her Highness has never been still, I believe. Why I still remember when I first opened my dress shop. You were just a wee little mite, hiding behind your mother's skirts when she decided to grace my establishment. She was needing some maternity dresses that were looser than what she had. Why, I could hardly fit her because the wee bairn she carried flitted all about her. I don't believe she has ever stopped flitting."

Elsa took a seat, watching the dressmaker work her craft, remembering the visits she and her mother would take to the young dressmaker when she was little. "No, she hasn't stop _flitting_. She even does it in her sleep. Madame Barreau, if you don't mind my asking, from where do you hail? Your name sounds Lutician, however you sound anything but."

"Not at all, Your Majesty. My late husband was Lutician. I hail originally from DunBroch."

Anna wiggled her body to face Elsa. "Isn't that where James, er I mean Minister Westbrooke's mother was born?"

"I believe so," Elsa answered, trying to hide the blush upon her cheeks just at the mention of James.

"Hmm… I thought I might have seen a bit of Ferguson in him, what little I've seen of the lad. You know, I seem to recall hearing about the youngest Princess marrying a duke from Corona. Have either of you met her?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Sadly the former Duchess of Westbrooke died shortly after her third child, a daughter, was born."

"Tis a pity," the dressmaker lamented. "The Ferguson's are a bonny clan, so lively and brave. They say it's due to that fiery red mane of theirs, but I've heard the ones with brown hair are just more subtle about it."

Just then, the subject of their conversation knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent?"

Anna craned her neck in the direction of the door, inviting another exasperated utterance from Madame Barreau. "Come on in, James! I'm in my wedding dress!"

The young man entered Anna's room, and immediately stood next to the chair where Elsa sat. "Your Highness, your dress looks, um. Well, it's very uh, _becoming_ on you."

"Oh James, this is far from the finished product! I'm supposed to be letting Madame Barreau fit it!"

"The key word is, _supposed_," Elsa laughed. "Am I needed for something?"

Ever so carefully not to be noticed, James placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder. Instinctively, she leaned her head against it. "I thought you both would like to know that the lookout at the lighthouse spotted a large ship baring a purple flag with a golden sun just beyond the fjord."

"They're _here_?" Anna spun around to gawk out the window. Defeated, Madame Barreau gave up.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I believe I am finished for the day. Princess Anna, if you would be so kind to come with me into your dressing room so that we can get you out of your dress, I will come back in a senight." Anna followed the dressmaker to her dressing room, leaving Elsa and James alone for a moment.

"It is _very_ good to see you today, Minister Westbrooke," Elsa told him as she stood from her chair, brushing her fingers across his, ever so slightly. "I trust had a restful night last night?"

Green eyes twinkling, he entwined his fingers through hers. "Not really. I had hoped to discuss diplomatic _relations_ with the Queen, but she was busy with her sister making sure all of the rooms were prepared for the coming guests."

A coy grin danced across her face. "What _relations_ did you wish to discuss?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I could have come up with something that would have caused your eyes to burn that cold, blue fire I can't get enough of."

"You are incorrigible!" she happily told him before placing a kiss upon his lips.

From Anna's dressing room, a throat cleared, giving just enough time for Elsa and James to break apart before Anna returned in a normal, everyday, green dress with Madame Barreau a few steps behind her. The dressmaker took her leave of everyone. "Enjoy this time with your family," she told them as she left.

If she noticed that Minister Westbrooke's fingers were still entangled with the Queen's (which she did), she didn't say anything. The Queen was a very private person, and it was her choice to decide when to share with the kingdom that she had chosen a man. It was very clear that she had chosen one too. It wasn't just childish sheep's eyes she was giving the young man from Corona. No, it was deeper, _warmer_ than that. There was no ice between the two of them. In fact, there was nothing between them but a heat that seemed hotter and more explosive than the innocent young love between the princess and the ice man.

Once the dressmaker was gone, James spoke up, "I had a footman run to the stables to inform Kristoff."

Anna's eyes grew large. "Ooh no! He's been with Sven all day! How am I supposed to introduce him to everyone reeking of Eau de Reindeer? I mean, I'm kind of used to it now, but it can be a little off-putting at first!"

James gave Elsa a knowing look, then stepped closer to Anna, "I also had them run a hot bath for him. It shouldn't take him too long to wash the Sven off of him."

Anna wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek in thanks. "Oh, thank you! Elsa, you had better snatch him up quickly. Men like him don't just pop up all the time!"

* * *

Elsa and James stood together on the docks, several yards behind Anna and Kristoff. This was Anna's time, and she deserved to be the one to first greet her most important wedding guests. It didn't hurt that this arrangement also afforded her a little extra time alone with James. It was possibly the last moment they would have alone together for quite some time.

She watched Kristoff attempt to contain Anna's excitement, as she bounced up and down the pier. More than once he had to catch her before she fell into the water. It was a nice change of pace, having the majority of the attention on Anna and not her for once. Elsa found that she rather enjoyed standing back, just being a spectator. It didn't hurt that the company was excellent either.

"Look at her," she pointed to her sister who, for the fifth time, had to be prevented from falling into the water by Kristoff. "When she's eighty and a grandmother, she'll still be effervescent Anna."

James pulled her to his side, putting his left arm around her waist, and grabbing hold of her hand. "Your sister is quite the character. Of course, that is part of what makes her so endearing to everyone."

Elsa leaned into him and giggled. "Look at how Kristoff takes care of her. He's always done that, you know? When she came to me at my coronation ball with Hans, wanting my blessing, all of these warning flags appeared in my mind. I've never felt the least bit concerned over giving my sister away to Kristoff, even if he does often have an odor about him. There are no warning flags. From the moment they met, Kristoff has always kept an eye out and silently protected her, even when she was engaged to another."

"You do that when you love someone," James rested his chin lightly on her head.

Elsa swiveled to face him, taking in how the sunlight made his brownish-red hair more red than brown. The reflection of the water in his eyes glistened. His single dimple appeared. She loved him for everything that he was inside, but she couldn't help but appreciate that he was a gorgeous man. "You do that too."

"What?"

She smiled at his modesty, keeping her eyes locked with his. "You take care of us without thinking. You take care of _me_. You always have my back. I know that I can do anything, because if I fall, you'll help me back to my feet. You're also always taking care of Anna and even Kristoff. I - I _appreciate_ you."

James ran the back of his hand along her hairline then cupped her face ever so slightly. "As I said, you do that when you love someone. You care for the things they care about and love the people they love. Their family becomes your family." He was about to lean in for a quick kiss, but was interrupted once again by Anna.

"They're docking! They're really here and docking! Elsa, get over here!"

Elsa sighed. Such moments with James would surely be few and far between in the coming weeks, what with the wedding then the subsequent trip returning to Corona with their family for the Celebration of the Lanterns. She turned to address her sister. "We're fine right where we are, Anna! This is your moment! Enjoy it!"

A large ship, bearing the royal standard of Corona docked. The gangplank was dropped, and shortly the King and Queen of Corona appeared. Thankfully they were family and familiar with Anna's excitability, because she forgot all formal protocol and ran up the gangplank to meet them with open arms. King Albert chuckled, gathered his youngest niece in his arms, and twirled her in the air as he had when she was a small child. Queen Lillian smiled and hugged Anna once her husband put her back on the ground.

To Queen Lillian, Anna and Elsa had every appearance of two girls who desperately needed mothering. She hoped to be able to do that as much as they would allow. There had been a time, when Elsa and Rapunzel had both been infants, that she had hoped the girls would relatively grow up together, spending time at one castle or another. Then Rapunzel had been stolen from them, and Elsa was shut away in her castle out of fear. Her dreams had never come to fruition, and poor Anna had been an innocent bystander, it seemed. She relished the idea of having an extended period of time e with all three, no, all _four_ of her girls together.

Next to step off the ship was Rapunzel, carrying Baby Elsa, who had changed so much since Queen Elsa had last seen her. She was a rosy child with brown hair that was so straight that it stood up in places. Her eyes were still the same large, green ones she had inherited from her mother and grandmother, and she was very alert, looking about babbling and pointing at everything she saw.

Upon seeing her cousin and the baby, Anna quickly shifted her attention from her aunt and uncle to them, practically yanking Baby Elsa from her mother's arms. Anna adored babies and had a not-so-secret desire to fill the castle full of them as quickly as possible. Baby Elsa wasn't sure what to think of the crazy red-headed lady holding her and hugging her Mama, so she did what babies often do in similar situations and cried. Elsa winced a bit, noticing her namesake's cry was no longer the sweet "la, la" of when she was a newborn, but much more reminiscent of the loud fits Anna had thrown as an infant and toddler.

Just then Eugene stepped off of the ship, a wide, false grin pasted on his face. On his arm was a rather dour looking older lady, about seventy-five years of age. She was neither short nor tall, but carried herself in a manner that made her appear giant. Her iron-gray hair was kept in a severely tight bun. She had the appearance of one most severely displeased upon her face.

"Anna, do let go of the child so that she will stop wailing. Her cries are making my head ache." the older lady commanded the princess.

Anna spun around upon hearing that voice and nearly dropped Baby Elsa into Rapunzel's arms. "Granny?" she asked.

Rapunzel nervously laughed. "Heh, heh. Guess who came to Arendelle with us?"

Eugene and the Queen Mother walked to where Anna stood with Rapunzel. "Anna, do close your mouth. A princess does stand, _mouth ajar_, like some simple-minded commoner."

Elsa was surprised to see her grandmother. Part of her didn't believe she would actually make the journey, despite what she had told Anna. From Rapunzel's letters, it had seemed safe to believe that she would decline the invitation. Already Elsa was wishing she had. Realizing that her grandmother would expect a more formal introduction, she raced to greet everyone, reluctantly leaving James' side. Thankfully he was two steps behind her.

"Granny! Welcome back to Arendelle!" Elsa told her. "I trust your voyage was uneventful?"

"There were no hurricanes, nor were there any pirates sighted." The lady gruffly answered.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Elsa said to James out of the corner of her mouth.

"That young man, I presume," she gestured toward Kristoff, "is the commoner you've given your hoyden sister permission to marry? What's that odor?"

Elsa's eyes darted from the nervous and suddenly sweaty Kristoff to her grandmother, to Anna, and back to her grandmother. She started to speak up, but Anna did in her stead. "Yes Granny, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, my betrothed, and I don't really notice any odor."

Their grandmother's eyes grew wide as she looked him up and down, taking in all of him. "My, but you are a big fellow, aren't you?"

Kristoff quickly bowed. "Y-yes, Your Majesty… Your Highness? _Your Grace_?"

"I prefer Your Excellency," she told him. Everyone looked at each other nervously, then King Albert laughed. "Mother, you're being vicious to the young man. It is a pleasure to meet the young man who has captured my most adventurous niece's heart, Mr. Bjorgman."

James stepped up and bowed to Granny. "Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to be in your company once more."

Surprisingly the dowager's face lit up upon seeing James. "Westbrooke,! It _is_ good to see a familiar face. I have missed your visits to Haven. My skills at chess have been neglected since you came to live in this frozen tundra." She dropped Eugene's arm and quickly took the one James offered her as they started for the castle.

"We will have to make up for that while you are visiting, Your Majesty."

Eugene took Elsa's arm as she watched her grandmother and her, her whatever he was to her converse like the old acquaintances that they were. "Frosty, please tell me the castle wine cellar is still in the same place, and that it is well-stocked?"

Without moving her eyes, she told him. "I had a shipment of your favorite port delivered just yesterday."

He kissed her cheek, "God bless you, Elsa! I _knew_ there was a reason I named my daughter for you!"

King Albert and Queen Lillian followed behind them, leaving Kristoff to escort Anna, Rapunzel, and Baby Elsa. "Her name is Elsa?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Anna answered him, mysteriously quiet.

"And your sister is named for _her_?"

"She _is_ my mother's mother and Elsa's godmother," Anna told him.

He looked to Rapunzel who just nodded. He then took Baby Elsa who, for some reason was reaching for him to hold her. "And you named _her_ for _our_ Elsa?" Rapunzel nodded, and the baby squeezed his nose. "This isn't confusing at all!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"On a lighter note," Rapunzel started, "you look really good with a baby in your arms, Kristoff!" Kristoff's face suddenly turned a sickly shade of green.

* * *

Dinner that evening was an _interesting_ affair, to put it lightly. Neither Elsa nor Anna knew what to expect from their grandmother. Truth be told, Rapunzel wasn't sure either. The most time she had ever spent in the company of her grandmother had been on the ship to Arendelle, and that was nothing less than a strenuous journey. Being stuck on a ship, no matter how large, with a rambunctious infant trying to find her first steps into toddlerhood and a reclusive grandmother who was used to the blessed quiet of being alone was just _difficult_. It didn't help that her mother was unusually on edge with her grandmother present. Queen Lillian could do little right in the eyes of her mother-in-law. Lillian would always be the girl from that "upstart (only titled for three hundred years) family" who befriended her daughter just to get close to her son. It was an odd opinion, considering her obvious preference for James, a second son of that very house.

Granny broke the ice. "Tell me Christopher, what is it that you do for a living, since I'm guessing that you actually have to _make_ a living? You are a sheep herder, correct?"

Kristoff glanced at Anna, who graced him with a smirk. "It's _Krisotff_. No, I am not a shepherd. I am an ice harvester."

"He is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer," Anna added with pride.

Granny turned to her and blinked. "I don't recall that actually being a position. Of course it has been fifty years since I called Arendelle home. Things always have this horrible habit of changing. I suppose that it doesn't matter. At least he is not a wanted criminal, are you Christian?" She glared at Eugene as she said the last part.

"It's _Kristoff_, and no, I'm not a wanted criminal." Kristoff cut his meat with a greater amount of feeling than normal. Then he realized something. "Wait, you're from_ Arendelle_?"

"Yes. Elsa and Anna's paternal great-grandfather, King Alarik III, was my older cousin. My father was the Duke of Thornbjorg a younger son of Alarik II. He was very old when I was born and died before I was of age, so I was a ward of the crown. I was also the only female relation of the appropriate age of his to marry off, so he sent me to marry the Crown Prince of Corona in order to maintain the Ault Allianse between the two kingdoms."

Kristoff dropped his silverware. "Wait, that means that Anna and Elsa are also each other's _cousins_? I think that's all a little hypocritical."

Rapunzel leaned her head toward Kristoff. "What is hypocritical?"

Kristoff looked to where Elsa sat at the head of the table, innocently eating her salad. "When Elsa was shopping for a husband last year, she made a point to say that she didn't want to consider someone who was inbred, yet that is exactly what she is!"

Everyone forgot about Kristoff's discovery and attention shifted to Elsa. "Ooh. You have searching for a husband?" her grandmother asked.

Elsa noticed all the eyes on the table on her and quickly swallowed the food she had been enjoying. She cleared her throat. "I was unofficially putting feelers out, but have since directed my attention elsewhere." She tried to not look at James, who was sitting directly to her left, as she answered her. It became more difficult as his hand reached under the table to give hers a reassuring squeeze.

Rapunzel's green eyes flashed. "_Elsewhere_? Is he anyone we know?" She looked pointedly at James, who was also watching Elsa. A small part of him wondered if she was going to announce whatever they were to the family then, and was somewhat disappointed when she didn't.

Elsa remained calm. "I think that right now, the best course of action is to focus on Arendelle. I have Anna as my heir, and have decided that if I ever marry, it will only be for love, and it will only be on my terms."

"Here, here!" Aunt Lillian raised a glass to Elsa, earning a glare from her mother-in-law, which just caused her to smile.

"Of course!" her grandmother said. "Why should I expect _anything_ more from you, considering the choices that your cousin and sister have made? I suppose I'll receive and invitation to a wedding where the groom is actually a groom some time." James choked a little Just don't wait too long though dear, we wouldn't want the bloom to rub off the rose."

King Albert sat down his wine glass. "Mother, Elsa is only two and twenty. There's no great hurry for her to marry."

"She will be _three_ and twenty shortly enough. In some circles, she would already be considered 'on the shelf."

"So what if she is?" Anna asked. "She's the Queen of Arendelle. She doesn't need a man to provide for her, and she is more than capable of ruling on her own.

Her grandmother stared at her. "We wouldn't want other kingdoms to think she couldn't _get_ a man, or something else entirely!"

"What else would they think?" Kristoff innocently asked. Eugene just chewed on his lip to keep from saying anything.

Elsa sat up straight. She had heard enough of this conversation. "I believe that I have more important things to worry about than whether or not Ernie from Abalonia thinks I'm pretty and would well withstand child bearing, Granny."

"Oh no, not King Ernst. He is bow-legged and has horrid teeth!" her grandmother interjected.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I was just using him as an example, Granny. No matter what you say, I'm am not _looking_ for a husband."

"Well, you wouldn't want to end up like poor Cousin Edith."

"Cousin who?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't recall a Cousin Edith."

"She was a very nice lady who just happened to own several cats," her father informed her.

"She had a _clowder_ of cats, and when she died, they _ate_ her," Granny added.

Queen Lillian rubbed her temple and sighed. Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and James all grew very quiet. The horrified looks on their faces said plenty, and the very noticeable drop in the room's temperature said even more.

Finally Eugene interjected, "Well, I guess it's a good thing Frosty here isn't a cat person!" King Albert tried to suppress a chuckle with a cough. Queen Lillian sunk her forehead into the palm of her hand, thanking Heaven that it was time to retire to the drawing room.

* * *

Once they were settled in the drawing room, Baby Elsa's nurse brought her in to spend some time with the family before being put to bed for the night. Queen Lillian took her before Rapunzel could and settled on a sofa with her granddaughter. Elsa and Anna sat on either side of their aunt, so they could have access to the little princess.

"She has gotten so big!" Elsa exclaimed, watching the little girl play patty-cake with her grandmother.

Rapunzel took a seat next to Elsa. "Well, you haven't seen her in almost a year. I would say that her appearance has changed at least once a week in the interim, wouldn't you, Mama?"

"Just like you did when you were this age." Lillian's smile grew sad. "You were a year old when you were taken from us. After that, I only know what I imagined in my heart."

Anna, being closest to her aunt, places a loving hand on her shoulder. "We're all together now though. That's what's important, right?"

"Yes, you're right, Anna," her aunt agreed. She studied the young ladies surrounding her. "Look at all of you! Isabel and I dreamed of you being together and close like this. It is a blessing."

Elsa took her namesake into her arms and began lifting her over her head to make her squeal with delight. "You were very close to Mama, weren't you?"

Watching Elsa so at ease with her younger cousin was a beautiful sight to Queen Lillian. She had years' worth of letters from Isabel, despondent over Elsa's fear of touching anyone for fear of hurting them. "She was the best friend I ever had. I was sent to be one of her ladies-in-waiting when I was scarcely ten years old. She was eight, but in some ways a very mature eight. She was a very adventurous young lady, always finding herself in scrapes, and your uncle had to rescue her. Of course as she grew older, she also grew more serious, at least in public. She was, however, late to my wedding to your uncle, because she was out exploring."

Elsa laughed, thinking of her mother rushing to get to the cathedral in time to be the maid-of-honor. "Sounds like someone I know who was late to my coronation." Anna shot her a loving glare.

"Well, she was busy meeting your father," their uncle told them as knelt down to tickle his granddaughter.

"_Papa_?" Anna asked. "I thought their marriage was arranged?"

Granny was playing a game of chess with James across the room, but decided to interject her own memories. "She was, but your uncle wasn't sure if he would hold to the arrangement. He always held a soft spot for your mother, and wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want."

Lillian continued with the tale, "Poor Isabel was frightened at the thought of marrying someone she didn't love. That fear only grew worse after she watched your uncle and I fall in love over time. She wanted something like that and begged your uncle to break the agreement their father had made with your father's father years earlier. On our wedding day, she had decided to go out in search of flowers for my bouquet. She was out, singing and dancing to her heart's content when she knocked a visiting dignitary into a pond. He couldn't swim, so she quickly stripped down to her chemise and jumped in to save him. She saved his life and found herself utterly compromised, because a company of guards came upon them just as she was checking to see if he was breathing. She reluctantly took him to your uncle to tell him that she had compromised herself and would have to marry him, rather than the man she was supposed to marry. The good thing was that they fell in love then and there."

Their uncle concluded the story, "I was rather unhappy with her at first, so you can understand her reluctance to tell me what happened. However, that unhappiness quickly turned to relief when it was revealed that young man from the pond was in fact your father. Your mother was able to marry for love, and I didn't have to break a centuries-old alliance."

Anna was thinking very hard. "Wait, so you're telling us that our mother fell in love with our father and married him after meeting him _that day_?" She threw Elsa a wicked smile. "I'm going to have to tell Kristoff once he gets back from the stables with Eugene." Elsa, who had been doing the math in her head of time between the wedding dates of her aunt and uncle and parents already surmised they didn't marry right away, and rolled her eyes.

Their uncle stood up, taking Baby Elsa with him. "Well, I wouldn't say they were necessarily in love at first sight. Lust, most definitely, but the love grew over time as it was nurtured. They weren't married for another two years. I wasn't about to let my baby sister marry any man she had just met… no matter how stubbornly she fought me on the subject."

Elsa jumped in her seat a bit. "Aha! There you go, Anna!"

Anna just waved her hand. "Oh Elsa, we both have known you were right about that for ages now. You don't have to rub it in. This just goes to show that I am like our mother, and you are just like our uncle."

"I will take that as a compliment," Elsa gladly told her.

Uncle Albert turned to Elsa, "Why thank you, dear."

Kristoff and Eugene walked into the room. Granny looked up from where she was beating James on the chess board "Crisco, I hope all is well with your moose?"

Kristoff sighed, causing Anna to laugh. "It's Kristoff, and my _reindeer_ is fine."

"Did you tell Sven that I would bring him some carrots tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and he said that he can't wait," Kristoff told her.

Granny gave James a bewildered look. "H-his moose _speaks_?"

James was trying to come up with a strategy to win and hated to say anything at the moment, but told her, "In a manner."

"Ah, there's my girl!" Eugene exclaimed as he took his daughter into his arms. "Hey Westbrooke, I saw Argus in the stables. He looks to be in excellent shape. Maximus would be pleased."

The Queen Mother took James' queen, "Checkmate!"

James stood up. "Thank you for the game, Queen Elsa. As always, you have bested me. I only know one mind as strategically sharp as yours, and that is your granddaughter and namesake's." Elsa blushed at the compliment. He turned to Eugene, "I would like to take credit for the shape that Argus is in, but frankly I hardly ever get to ride him."

"Oh?" Eugene asked. "Elsa's grooms really are top-notch then."

James shook his head. "No, Elsa is. She has a habit of stealing my horse when she goes riding."

"Really? Kari looked as if she gets a good amount of exercise as well," Eugene noted.

"Well, if the queen steals my horse, then I steal _hers_," he smiled.

"I imagine both horses get equal amounts of exercise since James and Elsa always go out riding together," Anna said without thinking.

All eyes in the room fell on James and Elsa. Quickly Kristoff attempted to put the attention on himself. "Hey, have you heard about that time Anna lost her temper, dumped a mug of ale on e me, and it ended with Elsa getting cheered on in a tavern?"

"Y-you were in a tavern?" her grandmother asked. "Like a common harlot?"

Elsa felt the odd sensation of having to explain herself. She never had to do that with her parents, since she never left her room. "Only once, and it was because Anna went in there to confront Kristoff when she thought he was flirting with bar maids… which he _wasn__'__t doing_." She wasn't sure if her relationship with James being outed would have been better or worse than the revulsion of her grandmother.

"_Twice_," Eugene piped in. "Don't forget all of those rousing sea chanties you sung when Blondie and I took you to the Snuggly Duckling, Frosty."

"Oh yeah, right," Elsa agreed. "So Rapunzel, how is Vladimir's ceramic unicorn collection coming along?"

The Queen Mother stood up. "I think that I've heard quite enough for one evening and shall retire. Girls, please do Granny a favor and don't tell me if any of the three of you have started putting red lamps in your windows at night to show the sailors where to knock. Some things are best left unsaid. Goodnight all!" Then, as she left the room, everyone exhaled. One thing was for certain, no one was going to forget this visit to Arendelle.

* * *

**We are entering into probably my favorite half of this story. I love the big family dynamic You've met Granny. She's a pistol, isn't she? Just wait. I changed very little in the writing, but combined two smaller chapters once again. **

**I was asked if I'm incorporating the OUAT storyline into my stories. The answer is no. While I love what they're doing, that's their fan fiction. This is mine. I have specific plans for these characters far beyond this story.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 3****1****: ****Battle Plans**

One day found almost the entire family planning the seating arrangements for the reception banquet to be held directly after Anna and Kristoff's wedding. It took the entire family, because even though planning the seating of a regular person's wedding is tricky, planning a royal wedding had international consequences. Well, it required the entire family, save Kristoff, who had ice harvesting to do and really had no opinion on the seating whatsoever.

"Oh, Anna dear, I wouldn't put the Glowerhaven royals next to the Saxondelles," Aunt Lillian pointed over her shoulder. "King Eric turned down an offer of marriage to King Frederick's eldest daughter just before he married Queen Ariel. Things have been frosty between the two kingdoms ever since then."

"Don't put the Glowerhavens anywhere near the head table either," Elsa added as she read correspondence that had accompanied the RSVPs. "I _may_ have threatened to freeze certain parts of Prince August's anatomy after our dance at the trade ball in Corona."

James, who as Foreign Minister was giving his assistance, stopped sorting through RSVP cards with Rapunzel to stare at her with a mixture of disbelief and pride.

Feeling the need to explain herself to James and also to her aunt, since the incident had occurred in Corona continued, "What? He seemed to think that his hand belonged on my backside, and I disagreed."

Her aunt tilted her head to the left and laughed. "The Glowerhavens have _always_ been that way. War almost broke out when your uncle and I were courting, because King Frederick tried something similar with me. Then, when I refused his advances, he moved on to your mother."

Rapunzel's eyes grew large, and like a schoolgirl she asked, "What did Papa do?"

"He hit the man so hard that he broke his nose." She tapped her own nose. "Take a look at him at the wedding. It wasn't always so crooked."

The king was sitting in a corner, quietly reading a book but added, "Don't mess with _any_ of my girls. Elsa, I wish you had said something. I would have had a discussion with Prince August."

Eugene walked by and slapped Elsa on the back, causing her to choke on her tea. "It sounds like Frosty here can take care of herself!"

Elsa, once she stopped choking, turned to her uncle, "Thank you, but in this instance Eugene is correct. I think I managed the situation well enough."

The sound of a cane tapping down the hallway signified that the Queen Mother was approaching the sitting room. When she arrived she stated, "Ah, it appears that we have the map out and are planning the coming battle. We're making sure to prevent another Höchstädt aren't we?"

James glanced at the diagram. "We're certainly trying to do so, Your Majesty."

Anna held a card in her hands and looked at Elsa. "I'm guessing you would also prefer for the Middlehams to be seated far from the head table as well, Elsa? Really, for someone who spent most of her life hiding away, your love affairs are wreaking havoc on my wedding."

Rapunzel made face. "Oh Elsa, _not Edgar_?

Anna placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "Oh Rapunzel, you should have heard it! He stood outside of Elsa's study and recited Romeo and Juliet horribly. Then he pulled out a lute and proceeded to sing."

"That was _not_ singing, Anna. It sounded much more like some farm animal dying, and they weren't love affairs. Nothing was reciprocated… at least not in those two instances." Elsa laughed.

"It was sweet," Anna argued. "James, didn't you think it was sweet?"

"No," he shook his head. "It has been easier listening to cows give birth than to hear _that_."

Anna waved off her hand. "Oh well, _you_ wouldn't have liked it, James. On the same vain Elsa, I suppose the Huntington delegation should be seated in a back corner? I doubt Princess Goneril will want you anywhere near Prince Jon, now that they're married."

"They aren't attending," Elsa mentioned without glancing up from her letters. "I don't mind at all, either."

"Nor do I," James added, garnering an inquisitive look from Rapunzel. Her cousin seemed to have many opinions regarding Elsa's love life.

After James' last comment, Anna thought it wise to move beyond the subject of Elsa's past suitors. "Elsa, have we heard from Genovia? I don't expect that Celia will be able to make it, but maybe Amelia and Olaf?"

Elsa sat a letter she had been reading down on the table. "Actually this letter is from Amelia. Celia's condition has deteriorated so much that they are unable to make the trip. She states that she doesn't expect Celia to last much longer. Also, she sadly adds that Celia has suffered so much as of late that it will blessing when the end finally does come."

"Oh. I wish the rest of the family could be here, but they are needed at home. Poor Celia. Poor Amelia." Everyone took a moment of silence to quickly say a prayer for their friends.

"Wh-Who is this Olaf I have heard mention of several times?" Their grandmother asked.

The room suddenly became quiet. They weren't necessarily keeping anything a secret, but the topic of Elsa's powers had never come up when Granny was in company. Speaking of Olaf meant bringing up everything, because once that can of worms was opened, it surely wouldn't be closed.

Anna attempted to answer, "He… he…"

"Rumor has it that he has passed himself off as some sort of adopted brother of yours," her grandmother continued.

Elsa glared at James, thinking he was the source of her grandmother's information. He only shrugged his shoulders at her, showing that he wasn't the culprit. "How have you heard these things, secluded away on Haven?"

"My dear, I may have chosen to live in seclusion on my personal island for my own, personal reasons, but that doesn't mean that I don't have eyes _everywhere_. Remember, I once called Arendelle home. Now tell me about this _grandson_ I never knew that I had."

"Well, that seems more reasonable than saying that he's Elsa's _son_." Anna innocently replied.

"He's _what_?" Her grandmother turned to stare at Elsa in absolute disbelief. "Please explain this situation to me at once, young lady. Surely you don't have a son!"

Elsa slowly faced her grandmother. "You must know that I have powers of ice and snow, don't you, Granny? I'm sure your spies have told you that, and that you know all about what happened at my coronation?"

Her grandmother fidgeted her hands, and Elsa noticed it was probably the first time she had seen her grandmother without gloves. "They didn't have to. I _am_ your grandmother, Elsa. I have known you all of your life. I was here when you were born. Your mother was a faithful corrospondant, no matter what."

Elsa was relieved she already knew the most of what had happened. "Well, when all of that happened, I sort of created Olaf as well. I was thinking of the last time I felt free with my powers, and I created a snowman that Anna and I had played with as children."

"You created a living, walking, talking snowman?" her grandmother asked.

"Actually two," Rapunzel added. "There's that big guy at your ice palace too. What's his name… Marshmallow?"

"Yes," Elsa answered. "but he's living near the waterfall here now, since I brought down the ice palace last year."

"Oh, you brought it down?" Rapunzel asked, a little sad such a thing of beauty was no more.

Elsa stirred her tea and nodded. "Too many ugly, distorted memories. It was time to truly put the past in the past."

Rapuzel reached across the table to grasp Elsa's hand. "I understand."

"Back to this Olaf person," her grandmother interrupted. "Are you telling me that Queen Celia was so out of her mind in her illness that she allowed Amelia to marry a _snowman_?"

Anna perked up, thinking she had the perfect explanation for everything. "Oh no! Olaf wasn't a snowman when he married Amelia. Her true love's kiss and his wish upon a falling star made him into a real man."

Rapunzel cozied up next to her cousin, "_Really_?"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Oh yeah. Elsa woke the _entire_ castle, screaming her head off when she found him naked as a newborn in the library the morning after Pinocchio became a real boy."

"You saw him without his clothes?" their grandmother asked.

"Oh _everyone_ saw him without his clothes. I think that Elsa's delicate sensibilities were shattered. She had to have _me_ explain things to her," Anna snickered

Elsa felt the need to defend herself. "No one's sensibilities were shattered. I just wasn't expecting a former snowman turned human to be naked in my library."

Anna laughed so hard that she snorted. "Oh Elsa, you created a _blizzard_ in the library. Then, you could only whisper to Olaf that he didn't have on any clothes. Watching all of it play out was so amusing that it was worth being woke up!"

"So he really is a… _real man_?" Rapunzel asked, gesturing below her waist with her eyes.

"Oh yeah…" Anna told her, spreading her hands apart a certain length, causing Rapunzel's already huge eyes to expand even more. Eugene only rolled his eyes.

"Girls!" Aunt Lillian reprimanded them.

"Let us get back to the part where you gave him a title and called him your adoptive brother," their grandmother continued.

"He _is_ family. He deserved the title. I'm the queen and can bestow one upon anyone I choose.." Elsa defended her decision. The air in the room began to cool drastically.

Her grandmother bristled at this. "Elsa, You shouldn't take your responsibilities and your heritage so lightly! That _snow man_ is most definitely _not a member of this ancient and exalted family_!"

Elsa stood up with her back straight. Had her grandmother been her age, they would have been the same height, but age had robbed her grandmother of some of a few inches. So Elsa stood, looking down on her grandmother and coldly, _firmly_ told her, "Olaf has been more family to us than you have _ever_ been! You've _never_ been any sort of grandmother to us, and you were hardly any sort of mother to mine! Olaf helped to save us from our darkest moment and has been _nothing_ but a light in what had been very dark lives! Who are you to come here, after all these years and pass judgement on us at all? You haven't even set foot in Arendelle since Anna was born! _You_, who would rather hole yourself up on an island than comfort and grieve with your own granddaughters when they needed you the most!"

James stood from his chair and tried to grasp Elsa's arm to help calm her, "Elsa! Please let her be! No good will come of this!"

Her grandmother slammed down her cane, icy blue eyes stared into icy blue eyes. They were the same. "That is _quite enough_, young lady!"

"Or what? You'll run away and hide on a remote island for twenty years?" Elsa demanded, ignoring James' pleas.

"I said, that's ENOUGH!" her grandmother loudly proclaimed. As she frantically waved an arm to prevent Elsa from saying anything else, sharp, icy spikes covered the flooring. Everyone stood up and stared in shock, as the Queen Mother ran out of the sitting room as fast as her elderly legs could take her. They looked to Elsa, expecting her to make them disappear. She couldn't.

Bewildered, she told them in almost a whisper, "_That did not come from me_."

* * *

**I leave you here tonight. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: So Now They Know**

"_That did not come from me,_" Elsa repeated, steam puffing from her mouth with every word as the entire family stared at the doorway Granny had fled from in utter disbelief.

Kristoff, who had been in the stables with Sven, ran into the study, concerned something had happened to Elsa or worse, Anna. "Hey you guys, is something wrong with Elsa? I went into the stables, and it was a clear, sunny, warm day. Now there's a blizzard raging!"

Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "Oh my…"

Elsa spun on her heels to face her equally astounded uncle, searching for answers, "Did you know about this?"

Completely at a loss for words, King Albert only shook his head. His wife found his hand, giving him the words Elsa, and everyone else, needed to hear. "I give you my word that I had absolutely no idea that she…" He sighed. "I didn't know, but this explains, well it explains _so much_."

Rapunzel dropped to her seat, "I can't believe it!"

Not getting any real answers from anyone else, Kristoff ran to Anna's side, "Anna what's going on? What happened?"

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to make sense of everything, unable to dismiss the similarities to what had happened at Elsa's coronation ball. She placed a hand on Kristoff to show that she, personally, was fine and managed to hold a finger from her other hand in he air, pointing toward the doorway. "It's like Elsa's coronation all over again, except Elsa's not the one who's gone all ice crazy this time." She ignored glare Elsa shot her direction.

"Elsa didn't do this?" Kristoff asked, very confused. "If it wasn't Elsa, then who or what is responsible for this sudden winter?"

Eugene walked toward the dumbfounded Rapunzel, gathering her in his arms, "It was a who, and it was an Elsa, just not the one standing in this room."

"What? It wasn't the baby, was it?"

"No," James answered him tersely. "Her Majesty, the Queen Mother has the same powers as her granddaughter, Queen Elsa." He joined Elsa where she was standing, taking her hand in his own. He didn't care if she wasn't ready to tell everyone about them yet, he knew that she needed his support.

Elsa, on the other hand, was rapidly replaying every conversation she had shared with James regarding her grandmother in her mind. She pulled her hand from his as realization quickly dawned on her, and she turned to face him. "You tried to warn me. You've tried to get me to sympathize with her behavior every time she came up in conversation." She narrowed her eyes, studying his reaction, "_You knew_. You've known all along, _haven__'__t you_?"

Once again, James took her hand but his head dropped in defeat. "Yes, I knew about her powers. I've known since I was ten years old." All attention in the room shifted to the scene playing out between James and Elsa. All were astounded that James, honorable, steadfast James, had known Granny's secret and never shared that knowledge with anyone, not even his aunt and uncle.

Elsa ripped her hand from his, tears brimming in her eyes. Never before in her life had she felt so betrayed, not even when she learned of the iron shackles her father had made to contain her. Her voice faltered as hurt and anger threatened to overwhelm her. Snowflakes danced about her as she whispered, "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"I couldn't tell you, Elsa. It wasn't my secret to tell," he whispered back, his own green eyes burning with tears.

Somehow Elsa found her voice, though the raw emotions emanating from her cracked its normal gentle tone. "I trusted you, James! More than anyone alive save for Anna, I have trusted you! I trusted you with my kingdom, with my family, with my _very heart_, and you never told me something so very important? Don't you know how this could have changed _everything_? How could you do that to me?"

"Elsa, _please_! I…" He grasped for her hands again, but she pulled herself away from him.

"_No_!" she yelled, anger flashing in her eyes. She slapped his face, leaving a red handprint upon his cheek. "I trusted you with _everything_. Now… _now_ I can't even look at you." She turned away from and started out the door.

"Elsa!" He started to follow after her.

She waved her hand behind her as she walked away. "No! No, _don't_. I've got to find my grandmother and have a _long_ discussion with her." She glanced back at him, the tears now streaming down her face, "Do _not_ follow me." The last was not a request, but a command from the voice of the Queen as she walked out of the door, and quite possibly his life.

* * *

Elsa stepped out of the castle, exiting from the same door she used to flee her coronation ceremony. She too needed to escape that room, and the eyes of _everyone_. It seemed that everyone's secrets were being revealed that day. Presently though, she especially needed to get away from James. She couldn't be near him, because it hurt too much just then. Her heart broke over what she felt was a betrayal of her trust in him. He, of all people, knew how alone she felt with her powers. He knew how much she could have benefitted from knowing that she wasn't alone in her gift.

Taking note of the blizzard taking over Arendelle though, she pushed her own feelings aside for the moment. It wasn't the time for that. She had to find her grandmother and help her to thaw Arendelle… quickly. She looked up at the snow falling rapidly on the ground, breathing in its very magic, trying to figure out where its creator had run off too. She then looked down, seeing the trail of ice that created a pathway toward a hillside. It wasn't just any hillside though, and Elsa wasn't surprised that's where it led. It's where she would have gone as well.

The hillside was green, or it had been before Granny's unexpected blizzard covered it in snow. It was a lonely hillside, save for the two massive stones standing near each other with runes containing the epitaphs of her parents engraved on them. Kneeling next to the stone for her mother, Elsa found her grandmother.

Carefully, Elsa drew closer and overheard what was certainly meant to be a private conversation between her grandmother and her mother's empty grave. Heavy sobs wracked her grandmother's body as she finally gave way to her grief. Between falling tears, Elsa heard her grandmother crying out, "My _dear, beautiful, perfec_t girl! You never knew how much I loved you! I am eternally sorry that I hurt you more than imaginable every time I turned you away, but I did it only because I loved you so and couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, but I loved you so."

Elsa knelt next to her grandmother, placing a loving hand on her. "I wasn't able to tell her either, and… you weren't the only one who pushed her away out of fear."

"Elsa, of course…" her grandmother noted without looking at her. "It makes sense they sent _you_ to deal with me."

"No one sent me. I came of my own volition," Elsa told her. "I think it's obvious that I have questions." She waited for some response from her grandmother, but when it seemed she was just going to ignore her, Elsa went ahead with her questions. "Why didn't you ever let anyone know about your powers? Did my mother know? Why didn't you let me know? You could have helped me when I needed someone, _anyone_ to let me know that I wasn't alone!" She started crying her own tears, thinking of the long, desolate years of loneliness.

Finally listening to her, Granny turned her head toward Elsa, "How could I help you, when I could never help myself? No, of course Isabel never knew about my powers! I have loved both of my children so much that I kept myself away from them when I realized that I couldn't control them. I couldn't risk my babies becoming my victims too… or their precious babies. I have never had the control you now have. I could never help myself, much less you - no matter how much I wished that I could"

Elsa fashioned a bench out of ice, helping her grandmother to it. "Your _victims_?"

"On our seventeenth wedding anniversary, your wonderful grandfather took me for what he called a 'second honeymoon voyage' on his royal yacht. It was just the two of us, no crew, no servants. Somewhere between Saxondelle and Genovia a band of pirates boarded while we slept in the night. They planned to take us prisoner for a hefty ransom. Your grandfather tried to be heroic, and instead found a sword run through his heart right in front of me. I always had control of my powers when I was with him. I always felt safe and loved. When we locked eyes that last time with the sword still impaled in his chest, something… something in me snapped. I don't remember exactly what I did, but I shouted something and felt my powers explode from within me. I blacked out, and when I came to the pirates were all dead, frozen solid. I killed every single one of them, twelve men without even knowing it."

She sighed, her body seeming old and frail to Elsa just then. "I was horrified by what I had done and feared that something like that would happen to your mother or uncle. So, I secluded myself on Haven, even though we needed to be together in our grief. Only, my grief, guilt, and fear were so great that my powers were nothing short of erratic. It was then essentially, when your mother was ten and your uncle a fourteen year-old king, that I virtually abandoned them for their own good."

She took Elsa's hand, "Your mother never gave up on me though. She was relentless, always trying to spend time with me. I… I pushed her away so much. I probably hurt her more emotionally than I could ever have with my powers. Yet, she kept coming, as did your uncle. Neither one of my children ever knew how to give up on anyone they loved. I.. I couldn't always resist being near them, I love them both so. After you were born, and Izzy told me of your mysterious powers, I was ashamed that my curse had been passed on to you."

Elsa studied the hand in her own. They were so very similar, though her grandmother's was more aged, bent, and wrinkled. "Mama always acted like she didn't care what you thought or did, but I'll be honest and say that she always seemed sadder than usual whenever she would return from trying to spend time with you, and she _never_ stopped trying. Anna gets that from her, I guess," she laughed. "Speaking of Anna, I know a thing or two about isolating yourself from those you love the most in order to protect them," Elsa reminded her.

"I know that you do, Elsa," her grandmother told her.

"Granny, did I… Did I inherit these powers from you?" She had to ask. "I was under the impression that at least Mama and Papa thought that I got them from the thorn prick of a rose that bloomed in winter when Mama was expecting me. Were they mistaken?"

Granny slumped against the bench some with a heavy sigh. "I have heard of the Winterblooming Rose, however there have been members of the Aren family cursed with these powers since before the founding of Arendelle hundreds of years ago. I have no knowledge about it cropping up in the main branch of the family in probably a hundred years or so. That doesn't mean that it _hasn__'__t_, it was just kept secret. They tried to 'breed it out', I think. However it has appeared in cadet branches every generation or so. _I_ was born with these powers. My father tried keep them hidden from his nephew, your paternal great-grandfather. Alarik III was a very superstitious sort, and we feared what he would do if he learned of my powers. Thankfully after Papa died, and I became a ward of the crown, Alarik kept me in a manor house in the country. He never knew what I could do. The only person I've ever told was your grandfather… and young James. I will say this though Elsa, I have never, nor have I have I ever _heard_ of anyone ever being able to create living creatures with these powers before. Perhaps, for reasons unbeknownst to us, the flower added to what powers you had already inherited from me. You certainly are far more powerful than I."

Elsa stared at both of their hands. "So any children that I or Anna bear could have these powers as well?"

"Or Rapunzel even," her grandmother added. "The curse doesn't seem to just pass matrilineally."

Elsa squeezed Granny's hand and laughed slightly. "I like to try and think of them as a _gift_ rather than a curse. Anna and well, _James_ both have helped me to see them that way. Why did you choose to share your secret with James, Granny?"

"Oh Elsa, he was such a horribly lonely boy as a child. You know too well what that is like. He lost his mother when she gave birth to that sister of his. Then just a few months later, he witnessed his father's horse throw him, breaking his neck. He was sent away from his older brother, his baby sister, and the only home he had ever known to live with your uncle and aunt. He loved them dearly, and they loved him as the son they never had. Yet, he was also a reminder to them of everything that could have been with Rapunzel. They never gave up hope in finding her, but it was still a castle full of sadness and _waiting_ for life to begin. He took a boat out exploring one day to get away and landed on Haven. Curious as any boy his age would be, he decided to go exploring. He happened upon me when I thought that I was alone in my garden, trying to practice having control. Rather than frightened, he was amazed by me, and I was lonely for family. We became friends, and he began visiting me regularly. I made him swear he would never tell a soul about my powers, not even to Albert or Lillian."

Elsa looked away in annoyance. "He should have told me," she muttered.

"Elsa dear, don't be angry with James. He was true to his word and the promise that I made him vow. He is a most honorable young man. You can trust him implicitly."

Elsa fidgeted her hands. "I just don't know anymore, Granny. I thought I did, but now…"

Granny glanced toward the castle, shaking her head. "Elsa, you must be aware James is a most eligible bachelor amongst nobility. He has had no small amount of women throw themselves at him."

Elsa shook her head, laughing nervously. "I'm not surprised, but we haven't really discussed it."

"No. No, I don't suppose you would have, because James has never shown any interest in any of them. He's been waiting for something more than an advantageous marriage or even a dalliance with a pretty face," Granny informed her.

"Well, he was promised to Rapunzel…" Elsa started.

Granny waved off that train of thought with her hand. "Rapunzel has been with that reformed felon for almost five years now. James has had plenty of time to settle with anyone else, but he never did. Nothing could tear him from his love of the sea… until he met you."

Elsa felt her cheeks begin to burn with a blush. "Granny…"

"Elsa, for the past year and a half, I have read more about how _intelligent_, how _witty_, how _beautiful_, how _strong_, how _brave_,how _remarkable_ my granddaughter Elsa is in his letters than anything else. In fact, he has been begging me to tell you so that there would be nothing between the two of you. His letters telling me how wonderful you and even Anna and Rapunzel are, they're what prompted me to leave Haven and return to Arendelle. I needed to know my granddaughter who so impressed my dear boy. He is very much in love with you. He never intended to hurt you by keeping my secret."

Elsa blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "Yet he did hurt me."

Granny sat back, settling in for a long story. "Do you know I loved your grandfather with my entire heart and soul, Elsa?"

Elsa wiped tears from her eyes. "I didn't really. I knew that it was arranged, and you never know with that type of marriage if it will be happy."

"Well, I was gloriously happy and in love with him. It wasn't so at first, but as we grew to know each other, and he accepted my powers, the respect grew. From there, passion and a deep, abiding love. Then we had our children, and I didn't think I could love so much, so freely. Then he was killed, and as much as I loved, I ached and hurt even more so. Only, it was worse because I had these powers that I couldn't control and could hurt my loved ones. I would give anything to be able to feel his hand in mine again, Elsa - to hear his voice.

I would give anything to put my arms around your mother again and explain everything to her - to be more than a mother who occasionally saw her and was so ashamed of her own issues that I couldn't even help her when she needed me most. When she told me about your powers, I was too ashamed to tell her of my own. Instead I pushed her away again. She never stopped reaching out to me. Then she was gone.

I tried. I tried to board James' ship to come to you when I learned of Isabel's passing, but I froze the dock. I _couldn't_ come to you. I couldn't help you, because I was too far-gone myself."

Elsa wrapped her arms around her grandmother, causing her to flinch. Then she told her, "f I have learned anything from the past few years, Granny, it's that isolating myself makes my powers more dangerous. It feeds the fear that makes it uncontrollable. _Please_ stop pushing us away!"

"It becomes second-nature, my dear."

Elsa lowered her head. "I know, but it's so harmful. Papa thought separating Anna from me was the safest course of action regarding my powers, but in the end it harmed both of us far more than my powers could. We both needed love, and neither of us had it, especially after the shipwreck . It turns out that love is what controls our powers, Gran."

Granny laughed bitterly, "Isn't it ironic that the thing we both have avoided is just what we needed? Come to think of it, when I was with your grandfather, I never lost control until the attack. I have tried several times since, like when you were born and Rapunzel's wedding, but there was always a setback. First there was Rapunzel's kidnapping, then losing your mother."

"Maybe it's time you stop hiding away and spend the rest of your days loving and being loved by your family?" Elsa suggested.

"Are you inviting me to stay here in Arendelle,? I don't think that I could spend too much time with Lillian," her grandmother asked.

Elsa chuckled, "I don't know why you don't like Aunt Lillian. I think she's wonderful."

"Ooh, ooh I do like her. I _love_ her. She has made my son very happy and given me a wonderful granddaughter and great-granddaughter. It's just that she is now the queen of _my_ castle, and she married my son. You don't know how fortunate you are, Elsa. You are the queen of all of this in your own right. Whether you marry or not, _this," _she gestured to Arendelle sitting below the hill, "…is yours. If your spouse passes before you, you won't see another take your place, unless you abdicate the throne. There's only room for one queen in a castle, and I have no intention of being a Margaret Beaufort."

"Please don't. That would make me Henry VIII," Elsa laughed. "but yes, please stay here with us. Or come back with us when we return from Corona. Anna and I need as much family as we can get."

Granny sighed. "Maybe I will. The cold doesn't really bother me, you know. Although your sister is still a hoyden."

Elsa laughed, "I know."

"and that Krispin reeks of moose!"

"It's _Kristoff_, Granny, and he smells of reindeer most of the time. You do get used to it after a while. You should really bother to learn his name. He isn't going anywhere."

Granny sniffed her nose, "Well, what fun would there be in _that_?"

Elsa kissed her grandmother's cheek, and all of the snow in Arendelle disappeared. "You really _are_ evil, aren't you?"

"In a manner," Granny chuckled. She gestured to the castle where their family awaited. "Do forgive James, Elsa. Life is too short to be crossed with those we truly love."

Elsa only sighed.

"He is besotted with you, as you are him," Granny prodded.

Elsa stared at her grandmother. "How did you know? I haven't even told him - at least to where he could hear it?"

"Elsa, I may keep to my rooms a great deal, but I also watch everything from the windows. Every morning, you wake as the sun rises and meet him at the stables. Those aren't friendly embraces you share when you practically jump into his arms. You go off riding for around ninety minutes, alone and to who knows where. I won't even discuss the looks you give each other. They're enough to make _Fanny Hill_ blush. Besides, your sister can't keep a secret to save her life. Go, make up with him." She pushed her off the bench.

Elsa held out her hands to her grandmother, "Won't you come too?"

Granny declined. "Not right now. I think that your mother and I need to spend some time alone together, dearest. I have a lifetime of apologies to give."

* * *

Elsa walked down the hill, feeling a connection to her grandmother she never imagined having. She wasn't alone. There was someone who knew the same fears and possibly even greater heartache. It still amazed her how freeing love truly was and how crippling fear could be. It was time to put away her fears. Her grandmother was right, life was too short, and she did still love James more than her heart could bear.

She managed to navigate her way through the castle without running into the rest of the family, who she could hear still in the library now playing with Baby Elsa. Knowing James though, he wasn't likely to remain in company after the way she had reacted to his keeping a secret from her. He was more likely to be in her study, drafting his resignation. She found that she was correct.

So focused on the task before him, he didn't hear her enter. Silently she watched as him, seated at her desk in the guest's seat with his back to her. His hand trembled as he attempted to pen his letter of resignation to her. Unable to watch his misery any longer, she came up behind him, placing her hand upon his to steady it. With her other hand, she pulled the pen from his, dropping it on her desk. "Any letter of resignation you draft will not be accepted."

Unable to look her in the eyes, he told her, "Elsa, I am so sorry for not telling you about your grandmother, but I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I love you, I couldn't break my vow to her."

Elsa shook her head. "No, _I__'__m_ the one who is sorry, James. I shouldn't have lost my temper. You wouldn't be the man I am in love with had you broken your promise and told me, and I do you know." She cupped his head in her hand and turned it toward her before leaning down to kiss him. It wasn't a soft, chaste kiss, but one full of passion and desire. When they broke apart, red-rimmed green eyes met with tear-filled blue ones. Elsa pulled the hand she held and placed it on her heart. "James Westbrooke, _you own_ my heart. I am hopelessly and unashamedly in love with you!"

"As I am with you, _my_ Elsa!" He pulled her into his lap to run his hand through her braid as he kissed her, loosening her hair so that it fell along her face. "I adore you!"

Rapunzel knocked on the door while sticking her head in the study. "James, the snow and ice are all gone. Have you heard anything from Els… _Oh_, I guess you have," she giggled.

"Did she find Mother?" King Albert asked, right on her heels.

Soon the room was filled with the entire family, watching as Elsa and James took little no notice that they were no longer alone, basking in the glow of their shared love.

"Well, I'm glad that's out in the open. I don't think I'm so good at keeping secrets," Anna laughed.

Eugene looked down at her as he held Baby Elsa. "You don't say…"

* * *

**This chapter is one of the main reasons for the re-write. I decided to change that Granny once fell into the Winterblooming Rose into the curse/gift being a family trait that they have no idea then of when it will pop up. Also, Elsa's powers are stronger because of the rose still yet. No one else has ever created living creatures. It also helps with all future stories. In writing the chapter, I've realized that I need to go back and completely re-write The Past Is In the Past as well, but that's ok. I'll do that when we're finished here. **

**There are a few things I would like to note. **

**1). Anna gets her relentlessness from her mother and uncle, which probably in turn came from their father.**

**2). I haven't entirely decided who the next family members to inherit the powers will be, but they will resurface in the future.**

**3). Wouldn't you have hated to have been James, stuck between a promise to his surrogate grandmother and the woman he loves?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Village Celebration**

Before all of the foreign wedding guests started arriving in Arendelle for the formal celebrations of Princess Anna's wedding to Kristoff Bjorgman, Earl of Norfjell, Queen Elsa held a celebratory village dance in the castle courtyard so that every citizen of Arendelle who desired to congratulate the happy couple had a chance to do so. Elsa realized that Anna, especially after her heroics during The Great Freeze, was the people's princess. They adored her, and though some of the citizens from the more traditional camps weren't entirely pleased with her marriage to Kristoff, many more were thrilled that she was marrying one of their own. They deserved to be able to share their joy and bless the marriage in their own way.

Recalling the last village dance they attended together, Anna and Rapunzel talked Elsa into recreating the exact same dresses that they wore to the Festival of the Midnight Sun, complete with capped sleeves, scooped necks, and flowing, ankle-length skirts that billowed when they twirled. Anna managed to find the wreaths with matching ribbons of blue, green and purple respectively that Eugene had given them previously somewhere in the deep recesses of her chambers. Elsa even created a miniature pink version of the dress for Baby Elsa, and they were able to make a wreath for her hair that she allowed to stay for _most_ of her short time at the celebration.

They were a sight to behold, the evening sun illuminating the four of them as they joined their awaiting family in the sitting room, Baby Elsa walking with the aid of her mother and godmother. King Albert desperately wished that for all the magic in their family, someone had the ability to instantly paint a picture of them the way they were for him to keep always. Not six years prior, he had all but lost hope they would ever share such a celebration together. It could only have been more perfect if his sister had been there as well. He had to turn his attention to the awestruck young men awaiting to squire their ladies just so his eyes wouldn't fill with tears of joy. No one in Arendelle needed to see a blubbering visiting King.

Awestruck was exactly what Kristoff, Eugene, and James were too. Eugene was the first to come to his senses and approach the women. He took his daughter into his arms, twirling her to make her squeal, before placing a kiss on Rapunzel's lips, telling her how beautiful he thought that she was. Kristoff then took his soon-to-be-bride by the hand, and whispered something into her ear that made her giggle and blush profusely. James stood motionless, taking in the very image of Elsa, remembering the night they first met. He had lost his heart to her the moment she walked into him, and fell deeper and deeper with every word spoken, every smile shared, every embrace. She was a vision of everything he had ever dreamed of, standing right before him, and he dared not move.

He felt a nudge on his back, pushing him toward Elsa. Yet he just stood there, staring at her as she spoke with her aunt, who marveled at the intricacy of the dresses she had created out ice, which somehow weren't too cold to wear. James could only watch, because somehow his feet had frozen to the floor in a purely figurative manner. Then a cane poked him in the back.

"Go on, idiot! _Get_ _her_!" her grandmother pushed.

"She is everything that is lovely and graceful," he told Granny in a hoarse voice.

"Don't tell me that, I'm her grandmother. I know all that she is. Tell _her_. _Woo he_r. Sweep her off her feet." She glanced at Anna and Kristoff then Rapunzel, Eugene, and Baby Elsa, "Give me some great-grandchildren who lack questionable antecedents."

James screwed his head around to give the elderly lady a questionable look. She only shrugged her shoulders. "I love and _will love them all_…" she rolled her eyes. Once again she pushed him, giving him a slight freeze to the back. "Will you go get her?"

Finally, James remembered how to make his legs walk. He approached Elsa, whose eyes were large, sapphire orbs of anticipation, and bowed. She gave him her hand which he kissed. "You look like a lady who needs to be danced with," he told her for the third time in their acquaintance. This time though was different. He wasn't some stranger flirting with a girl from the village. He wasn't her aunt's nephew, being friendly in room full of dignitaries. He was James, the man who had managed to melt her heart and loved her in return.

Officially, it was to be a celebration of Anna and Kristoff that evening, but to Elsa it was a celebration of _love_… _all love_… _her love_. She took his strong arm and together they led the procession to a staged area of the courtyard. Anna and Kristoff followed, then her uncle escorted her aunt on one arm and his mother on the other. Eugene, Rapunzel, and Elsa brought up the rear. They were greeted with cheers and acclamations of "Long live Queen Elsa! Long live Princess Anna! God bless Arendelle!"

Reluctantly, Elsa relinquished her hold on James and stepped onto a dais. She nodded to Kai standing in the back, who motioned for a large bell to be rung in order to gain the crowd's attention. Once everyone was looking at Elsa, she cleared her throat, and in a clear, loud, graceful voice proclaimed, "Thank you, one and all for coming tonight! Please join our family in celebrating the marriage of our most beloved Princess Anna to Kristoff, Lord Norfjell. The wedding is still a few days away, but we wanted to be able to celebrate with you, the good people of Arendelle, first! The happy couple will be on hand to speak to any and all of you. Now, let the dancing begin!"

Though he was nervous, Kristoff and Anna opened the celebration with a traditional Arendellian waltz that they had been practicing together for weeks. Unable to resist a dance, Eugene and Rapunzel quickly joined them, followed by King Albert and Queen Lillian, both of whom were known to enjoy a dance from time to time. Elsa took a seat, happily holding Baby Elsa in her lap, chatting with her grandmother.

James watched from a distance, enjoying the sight of the three Elsas, each of whom he loved so dearly, together. The last rays of the evening's sun and the glow or torchlight glistened around them ethereally, and their laughter was music to his ears. His heart stilled momentarily, thinking that in all possibility someday in the not-so-far-away-future Elsa would be holding within her arms another child graced with the Westbrooke green eyes and brown hair and possibly another, the exact copy of her mother - children who would call Elsa "Mama," and he would proudly be their "Papa." As if she sensed what he was thinking, Elsa glanced up at him, softly kissed the forehead of the little girl jumping in her arms, and cast him a knowing look.

A family stepped forward, wishing to pay their respects to their queen. They appeared to be a farming family, neither poor not well-do-to either. The husband seemed jolly, and the wife kind. Elsa gave them her full attention, listening to them as if they were as important as any foreign dignitary, giving them all due respect. A little girl with ruddy hair looking to be around two-years-old clung to the wife's skirts but began to play with Baby Elsa. James ventured closer, as he had it in mind to collect his first dance with Elsa the next available song, so he overheard their conversation.

Elsa was laughing, that sweet bell-like laugh of hers. "It seems your daughter and my little cousin have become friends." She bent down to the little girl to 'formally' introduce them. "May I present to you, Princess Elsa of Corona. What is your name?"

The little girl lisped something Elsa couldn't quite decipher, but her mother answered for her. "Her name is Adelheid, Your Majesty. She is the light of our lives."

At the sound of that name, Elsa quickly closely studied the toddler. She _should_ have known those cerulean eyes and those rosebud lips! "Adelheid!" Her heart faltered, as did her voice, but she regained composure. "…You are a _very_ beautiful little girl. Your papa will have to beat the young men off with a stick soon!" She then bent down to place a kiss on her head, closing her eyes to remember the babe she had once rocked so often.

The toddler gave a cute little curtsey and managed to tell the queen, "Thank you!" Her family then took their leave of Elsa and went on their own way. James started to ask her to dance, but she took no notice of him. Feeling the need to clear her head away from the din, Elsa hastily summoned Baby Elsa's nursemaid to take her charge and quickly exited the courtyard as light snow flurries danced above her head. James noticed that she was beginning to lose her composure and ran to ask her grandmother what had happened. Anna and Kristoff came by just as Granny was to explain what little she knew had happened.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked, searching the celebration for her sister's unique but familiar hair.

"Heavens if I know," Granny told them, shaking her regal head. "One minute she was making nice with that quaint, little farming family, and the next she was chucking the baby and running off to who knows where."

Anna gasped. "A _farming_ family?" she quietly asked. Since she appeared to have some idea as to what had upset Elsa, James and Kristoff both looked to Anna.

James asked her, "Anna, why would a family of farmers upset Elsa?"

Ignoring James' question, Anna instead peppered Granny with more questions. "Granny, did the family have a little girl, about two years of age?"

Granny knit her brows close together in confusion, "Why yes, they did. She played some with Princess Elsa. I worry the little princess may come down with some commoner's disease now… _like poverty_."

Anna leaned down, closer to her grandmother and asked, "Did they happen to mention the little girl's name?"

"Yes, it was Adelle, or something to that effect."

Anna swallowed. "_Adelheid_? Was her name _Adelheid_?_"_

Granny almost jumped out of her seat, "Yes, that's it? What does that matter? I certainly hope you aren't planning to set up a play date for the princess."

Anna took over the seat vacated by Elsa, a little defeated and suddenly greatly saddened. "No. There will be no play dates, but Adelheid is _Elsa's _baby girl."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff asked.

Granny bristled at Anna's announcement. "Young lady, I think you and, more importantly, your sister have a great deal of explaining to do, don't you, of all people, agree, Westbrooke? Where's James?" The trio looked around, but James had disappeared.

"After all of Elsa's talk about propriety and the proper behavior of a princess, _she is unmarried and has a daughter_?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh get your head out of the gutter, Kristoff!" Anna chided. "Do you remember that baby from the orphanage that Elsa was always holding and playing with about a year and a half ago?"

Kristoff scratched his head. "A little. I didn't really pay much attention to Elsa. She wasn't the sister I was interested in."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, _that_ baby's name was Adelheid. Elsa had planned to adopt her, but another family beat her to it."

"Oh," Kristoff said, forming a large o with his mouth.

Granny grabbed Anna's elbow, "You mean to tell me that Elsa planned to bring in some _foundling_ and raise her as her own?"

Anna smiled. She was always happy to share with people what a big heart her sister possessed. "Yes, actually! She asked me for my blessing, and I gladly gave it to her. Isn't that better than what you had originally thought?"

"Only somewhat," Granny shook her head. "Oh course _you_ gave her your blessing. All of this mingling with the common folk is getting carried away."

"Granny!" Anna admonished.

"Present company excluded, Chrysander," Granny patted him on the back.

Defeated, he muttered, "It's _Kristoff_."

Following the air as it grew colder, James found Elsa sitting underneath a willow tree that wept with her as snowflakes fell alongside her tears. She had her knees curled to her chest, hugging them, with her head hidden in between. He watched her back miserably heave up and down with every breath, every sob, every tear. He wanted… Well, he wanted to gather her into his arms and comfort her, but he was a man with a great deal of pride and needed answers.

His ears burned red as he asked, "Did you ever plan to tell me about Adelheid?" trying unsuccessfully to control his anger.

She sniffled and lifted her head. Wiping away a few of her tears from her face, she answered him, "I honestly don't know. I _do_ know that I don't wish to discuss it right now… with anyone, save maybe Anna. Anna is the only one who understands."

"Well, you're going to have to discuss it with _me_, _right now, Elsa!_" He folded his arms across his chest and started to pace, a sign that told Elsa he was angry. She glanced at his ears and confirmed her suspicions.

Elsa stood up, readying for a fight. He had no right to be angry about _this_, of all things, and she wasn't in the mood for his… whatever he was feeling. She just wanted to be alone and grieve what could have been by herself. "I _don't_ want to discuss it with you, James. It has _absolutely nothing at all to do with you_! All of this was settled before you became a permanent fixture in my life!"

The volume of his voice grew. "Nothing do to with me? I think it has _everything_ to do with me! How long did you expect to keep something of this proportion hidden? Elsa, _who_ is Adelheid's father?"

She turned to him in anger, "_How should I know_?"

Shocked, he stopped still. "You… you _don't know_? Elsa, _what happened_. A situation like this is so unlike everything that I thought I knew about you, unless… Elsa, please tell me, did someone take advantage of you?"

"_What_?" Elsa asked, incredulously. "No. No man has _ever_ taken _advantage_ of me."

"Then, _no_. You can't be so… We have never even come close. Everything has been perfectly proper between us, yet… " He felt his heart wrenching inside of his chest. "I don't mind being your partner behind the scenes. I am fine being the Queen's consort some day, but I won't be _cuckolded_, Elsa! I have my pride and dignity!"

"_Cuckolded_?" Elsa asked, slowly realizing what James was thinking. "Who… _what_?"

"Elsa, _you_ have a baby girl. She had to come from somewhere! I know you have been sheltered in your life, but you obviously know that babies do not grow in a cabbage patch!" He was actually pulling out his hair in frustration, arguing with her. This was a discussion hundreds of times more important than any they had over military alliances or trade agreements. What was said here would set the course of both their lives from that point forward.

"The Arendelle Orphanage," Elsa said in a flat voice.

He stopped. "What?"

"Adelheid came from the Arendelle orphanage, James. I have no idea who her father is, or her _mother_ for that fact. I met her while working in the orphanage, and I fell in love with her. I've always wanted to be a mother, even if being a wife seemed an impossibility. Slowly, I had decided that I would adopt her. However, once I was convinced that I _could_ be a good mother and talked it over with Anna, she had been adopted by that nice farming family you saw at the dance. I never thought I would see her again, and there she was, playing with Elsa, just like she would have been had she really been mine. The shock of seeing her like that was just too much for me. I had to be alone for just a little while to collect myself."

He took her hand and led her to sit next to him again the tree. "After all of this time, you still love her?"

Elsa looked at him in astonishment. "Of course I do. I always will." She turned her head in shame. "I just sort of allowed myself to forget about her - a little bit and be happy. I don't want to truly forget her… ever, because…"

"Even though you didn't get to bring her home, she is still the child who made you a mother?" he finished for her.

She held their hands to her heart. "Well, yes… in a manner of speaking."

James hung his head in shame. "Elsa, I am a jealous fool. When Anna said that Adelheid was _yours_, I just imagined you with someone else, and completely lost my mind."

Elsa chuckled. "I will not disagree that you're a fool - at least you were rather foolish regarding this and your knowledge of my romantic history. However, you are also forgiven, because I imagine if the roles had been reversed, … well, they thought it was cold after my coronation ball."

"I don't deserve you, Elsa," he told her.

"No," Elsa admitted, "you don't. You're far too good a man for someone as troubled as me."

"That's not what I meant, Elsa. Can you not take a compliment?"

She folded her hands together. "I'm learning to… _slowly_."

He pulled her to his chest, resting his head in that wonderful platinum hair of hers. "You had better get used to it, because I'm going to spend the rest of my life telling you all the reasons I love you." Choosing to change the subject, he told her, "You know, when you were playing with Elsa earlier, I couldn't help but think that maybe some day there would be another child in your lap with the Westbrooke eyes and hair, only he or she would call you "Mama" instead of "Elsie."

She cupped his chin in her hand, her breath brushing against his cheek. "I was thinking the same thing," she whispered, then their lips met.

"I love you, Elsa Lillian Britta Aren."

"I love you, James Harris Westbrooke."

"So, we're even on the whole getting unreasonably mad because the other had a secret and didn't share it, right?" he joked.

"Oh, I think so," Elsa absentmindedly answered while playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"Elsa?" James asked as he held her in his arms.

"Yes, my dear?" she murmured as she nestled her head in his chest.

"When did you first know that you loved me?" he asked.

"Well," she played with the buttons on his jacket, "I liked you from the very beginning… thought you were dashingly handsome. Then you intrigued and infuriated me in Corona, and I found that I liked that a great deal as well. Then you came to work for me, and we kept clashing and arguing. You dared to speak your mind to the Queen! I found myself deliberately contradicting you at times just to get a rise out of you and to see that wonderful little dimple on your cheek and to watch your ears turn red then purple. _Then_ you went and kissed me before your diplomatic tour last summer. I was angry at you and enthralled by you all at the same time. While you were away I missed you. I missed talking with you, laughing with you, and especially _arguing_ with you. I'll admit that I knew for certain when I almost killed you in the mountains. I told you as much then too, but you didn't hear me."

He played with her hair. He loved her hair and could never seem to keep his fingers out of it! "Actually I heard you then, but I chose to let you tell me again when you were ready." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I had a feeling you did," Elsa admitted. "When did _you_ first know that you loved me?"

He brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes and looked into them adoringly. "From the moment our eyes first met, I knew in my heart you were mine."

"James?"

"Yes,?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

**I have no idea why, but I was horribly blocked on this chapter .long. Perhaps it's because I've had a few too many things running through my mind. I don't know. This is, however, one of my favorite chapters. I hope that you love it too.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 3****4****: ****Being Showered**

Finally the night before the wedding arrived. The menfolk (Eugene) decided that it was their responsibility to take Kristoff for one last night out on the town as a single man. That left the ladies of the castle an evening alone together to enjoy talking of all sorts of feminine subjects without having to hold anything back in mixed company.

They had a small dinner in the little dining room, then retired to Anna's chambers. Elsa and Rapunzel planned to spend the night with her, having the slumber party they never got to have as children. Granny and Aunt Lillian remained a while, wishing to spend one night in the girls' company before Kristoff whisked Anna off to the mountains for a short honeymoon, then everyone sailed to continue and conclude the family reunion in Corona.

Anna, always the procrastinator, was trying to pack a trunk for her honeymoon. However she wasn't sure what to pack. After all, what would she need to wear? Would she need much clothing at all? It's not as if she had ever been newly married before. So she just stood in front of the trunk, staring at it's emptiness.

Elsa walked behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You don't know what to pack, do you?"

"Sure I do!" Anna lied. "I'm just trying to decide how to maximize the space."

Rapunzel stepped over, glancing down into the trunk. "You're haven't a clue."

"Not a one," Anna reluctantly admitted.

"Well, then I suppose that it's a good thing we came bearing gifts," her aunt said, setting several bundles on Anna's bed.

As Anna opened silky, translucent nighty after another, Elsa watched her with a loving eye. Somehow her baby sister had grown up and was to be married. She closed her eyes and heard little Anna saying, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake!" It seemed incredible to her that the tiny girl she had been was now this woman and would soon be someone's _wife_.

"A mark for your thoughts?" Rapunzel asked her.

Elsa stretched out her arms, which were wrapped around her knees. "I was just thinking how amazing it is that my baby sister is getting married in the morning!"

"_Baby_ sister, yes," Granny huffed. "In my day, the younger sister didn't marry until after the elder."

Elsa laughed and quoted her favorite book once more. "I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters, that they should not have their share of society and amusement because the elder may not have the means or inclination to marry early. - The last born has as good a right to the pleasures of youth, as the first. And to be kept back on such a motive! - I think it would not be very likely to promote sisterly affection or delicacy of mind.''

Granny chuckled,"Don't you go quoting Austen to me, Elsa! I am not some feeble-minded monarch, looking to be a matchmaker in my dotage!"

"I thought it was fitting for the moment," Elsa shrugged. "I see James told you about King Leopold?"

"Yes, yes. I believe he was quite impressed by your handling of the doddering old fool. I must say that I was as well when he told me the tale. However, I doubt it causes the same affect in me as it did him. I am merely proud _you_ belong to _me_."

"So, you and James?" Rapunzel asked. "When were you planning to talk about it? When did it happen?"

Elsa felt the heat on her cheeks as a blush burned them. "So Anna, do you like your gifts?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Y-yes, I do," She answered, holding up a negligee. "Thank you, everyone. Elsa, how did _you_ know what to buy?" she gave her sister a scrutinizing glare.

Elsa squelched her face. "Oh don't look at me like that, Anna. I asked Madame Barreau for something appropriate."

"Oh, well I think _she_ would know," Anna laughed, twirling the negligee on her arm.

Rapunzel took it from Anna's hand and looked it over, "It's not as if you'll be wearing _any_ of these for very long."

"Rapunzel!" her mother scolded and directed her eyes toward Granny.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and laughed. Even after five years, it was actually wonderful to have a mother who cared what she did and said, but still cared more about her. "Oh Mama, we're all women who have been married, or soon will be. The men are out doing whatever it is men do the night before a wedding."

"In some circles, you wouldn't want to know," her grandmother interrupted.

"Actually…" Elsa rose a hand, trying to interject.

"Ok, except for Elsa here, but we all know that it's only a matter of time." Rapunzel relented. "Besides, I know that she has the gist of things, because we had 'the talk' with Anna together last time Eugene and I were in Arendelle."

Aunt Lillian breathed a sigh of relief and asked Anna. "Oh _good_, so you know what to expect on your wedding night?"

Anna held up another article of clothing. "Yeah, I think I do. I mean, Elsa's textbook description of 'marital congress' sounded like some method of torture and very _clinical_, but Rapunzel gave some more intimate details and made it sound far more enjoyable."

Aunt Lillian looked to Rapunzel, who was paying close attention to the negligee in her hand, folding it over and over. "That is… _good_ to know."

"Cristo is a very _large_ man," Granny suddenly observed.

"Yes…" Anna agreed.

"Anna dear, you are a very _slight_ girl. Why I've seen him wrap his hands around your waist to where his hands touched. I hope that moose of a man doesn't break you."

Anna's eyes grew larger than they ever had before. Rapunzel put an arm around Anna. "Granny, don't scare her! There's nothing to be afraid of. It will all hurt a lot less if you're involved and do more than just _lie back and think of Arendelle_!" she glared at Granny.

"Rapunzel, I gave you the same advice my grandmother gave me on my wedding day. Considering your grandfather and I were strangers, it was _very_ sound advice. I was just imparting the wisdom that had been imparted to me. Anna, when you have a bit of experience, you can tell him what you like. I personally liked to give your grandfather the orders in the bedroom. He rather enjoyed it too!"

"I did _not_ need to know that," Anna said flatly.

Her aunt walked behind her, making a face, "_None_ of us did."

"What?" Granny asked. "I was just trying out this new openness that has taken over our family. Is it not for me?"

"NO!" everyone shouted at once.

"Well, thank goodness!" She then leaned toward Anna, "Do be glad that the days of having witnesses to the royal consummation are long over."

"Eew! I am," Anna whispered.

"So am _I_," Elsa added, knowing that as Queen she would have been required to be one of the witnesses, and she certainly didn't want witnesses on _her_ wedding night. The thought of having to perform in front of people, privacy curtain in place or not, was just _horrifying_.

"So Elsa, you never said anything about James." Rapunzel needled her. "I like to think that I helped get you two together, what with his coming to Arendelle to escort us home and all when you met."

Knowing that everyone in the room was already aware of their relationship, she finally admitted, "I love him. I love him so much that it actually hurts at times. He is by far, the best man I have known, and he makes me want to be a better person. He challenges me and respects me and drives me _insane_," she laughed. "He has become the air that I breathe and the very beat of my heart."

Aunt Lillian started to cry. Rapunzel jumped up to comfort her mother. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Lillian took Rapunzel's hand and laughed through her tears, 'Nothing is wrong, dearest. I'm just so happy. Our family has dealt with its share of trials and sadness." She caressed Rapunzel's face in the same loving way she had since the day Rapunzel and Eugene showed up at the castle - the way that showed Rapunzel that her mother loved _her_ and not her hair. "You are here with us. You and your husband have blessed us with little Elsa to dote on and spoil. Elsa and Anna have opened the gates of Arendelle, and have reconnected with each other as well as all of us. Now my dear Jamie, my nephew who is more a son to me, has managed to find happiness with our dear Elsa. If you had asked me six years ago if things would ever look so bright, I couldn't have said they would."

Granny shifted her rather misty eyes, muttering something about, "The Westbrookes were always an overly sentimental lot." Elsa heard and quietly patted her hands.

"Anna," Elsa spoke up. "I have a gift for you. I know that you would traditionally receive such a gift from our Father, but since… and I am now the head of our family in Arendelle I thought… well I believe every bride deserves pearls." She handed Anna a box which Anna quickly opened, revealing the most exquisite triple strand of pearls they had ever seen.

Anna jumped into Elsa's arms, "Thank you! They're gorgeous!"

"Thank James as well. When I mentioned what I wanted to do, he suggested that I contact our friends in Saxondelle. It seems having an allegedly former mermaid as queen is good for the pearl industry. They are your 'something new."

Rapunzel then handed Anna another box. "I have your 'something old.' It's also your 'something borrowed," because it is part of the Crown Jewels of Corona, and technically it belongs to Baby Elsa now." Anna opened the box to find a beautiful, diamond encrusted tiara.

"This is the crown that was given to you when you were born?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel nodded. "I wore it on my wedding day with my veil. I thought it would look nice on you as well. You are a daughter of Corona as well as Arendelle." Granny then gently took the tiara from Anna.

Granny tenderly held the tiara in her hands, gingerly running her fingers along it as if it were a memory. "It was your mother's tiara before it was given to Rapunzel. It is always given to the eldest Princess of Corona. She wore it when she married your father also."

Anna's face dropped in astonishment as she realized the importance of that tiara to everyone in the family. "Thank … you," she was desperately trying to quell the tears that were fighting their way to the surface. The result was an oddly quiet Anna.

Trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood, Aunt Lillian handed Anna a larger box. "These are your 'something blue." Anna opened the box to find a pair of blue, sparkly slippers, causing Anna to laugh.

Aunt Lillian told her, "You will be standing a long time tomorrow. I know you will be tempted to wear extremely high heels to compensate for Kristoff's height, but your feet and legs will thank me. Your dress is long enough that no one will have any idea."

"You could just go barefoot. I did." Rapunzel suggested, garnering horrified looks from the entire room. "Hey, I went eighteen years without shoes on my feet! I wanted to be _comfortable_ on my wedding day!"

"Of course. Who would have thought that a barefoot bride would be odd when a horse and lizard were your attendants?" Granny huffed.

Rapunzel was always willing to stick up for her old friend who recently passed away. "Pascal was a _chameleon_, and he was the only friend I had for most of my life, Granny. There's not a day I don't miss him."

"At least you had a chameleon and not just a long succession of closed doors that led you to talk to paintings," Anna said in a quieter tone than usual. Elsa stopped talking with Aunt Lillian and stared at her sister, a hurt expression covering her face. She thought, she _hoped_ they were past the hurts of their younger years. Of course she knew it was foolish to think that some of them wouldn't surface again occasionally. "Anna," she called in a cracked voice barely above a whisper.

Anna looked up, seeing the pained expression on her sister's face. She wiped a tear from her face. 'I know. I know, Elsa. I'm sorry I brought it up. It's just that I know this sounds crazy, but I am so happy and so sad at the same time right now, and I find myself going back _there_."

Rapunzel placed a hand on Anna, "Why are you sad?"

Then, the well of Anna's emotions burst. "I miss Mama and Papa! It seems wrong not to have them here with me tomorrow!"

Granny seated herself next to Anna. "Shh, shh my dear. It's perfectly fine to be a little sad even when we're extremely happy, because we miss loved ones we've lost. I feel the same."

"I'm not some horrible person?" Anna asked.

"If you are, then I think we all are," Elsa told her. "Do smile though, or your face will be all red and puffy tomorrow!" she finished with a sly smirk and a wink.

Her words did the trick, and Anna was quickly back to herself - at least in appearances. Aunt Lillian and Granny soon bade them goodnight, leaving only Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel together.

"So what are you supposed to do at a slumber party?" Rapunzel innocently asked.

Elsa and Anna shared a puzzled look. They hadn't the foggiest idea. Then Anna said something odd for her. "Actually guys, I'm really tired, and I kind of have a big day tomorrow. As the spare, I'm not really used to having all eyes on me. Maybe we should get ready for bed and sleep?"

Rapunzel laugehd, "Thank goodness! Elsa will be awake soon enough, and I have to have all the sleep I can get to keep up with her!"

They looked to Elsa, and she laughed as well. "Oh I have _nothing_ against sleep. I don't think i ever get enough. Wait. Do either you of hear that?" She motioned toward Anna's balcony.

Rapunzel cocked her head, "_What is that_?"

Anna listened and laughed. "The last time I heard something like that was when Prince Edgar was attempting to serenade Elsa! _No_! They're not going to serenade us!" All three ran to the balcony to find Kristoff with his lute, leaning heavily on Sven. Eugene was leaning against a tree with an evil smirk on his face. James was standing next to Kristoff, and it looked like he was trying to make sure the ice harvester remained upright.

"Ahem." Kristoff cleared his throat and started again to sing, "Anna smells better than reindeer…"

"They are _drunk_!" Elsa exclaimed, half angry and half amused.

"_What_?" Anna cried out, "Kristoff can't be drunk! He hardly even drinks ale! He has to stand up in the chapel tomorrow and pledge his love and fidelity to me for all eternity, not praying into some wash basin!"

Rapunzel noticed a few lamps being lit in windows from other parts of the castle. "They are going to wake the entire castle!"

Elsa shook her head. "I guess we should go quiet them." She started to walk toward the door, but Anna stopped her.

"Elsa, I can't go."

"Whyever not?"

Anna pointed to the clock. "It's past midnight. Kristoff can't see me before the wedding!"

Elsa sighed. She was fairly certain that if Kristoff saw Anna before the wedding it wouldn't matter one iota, but she wasn't going to argue superstition with her sister on her wedding day. "Fine. Rapunzel and I will take care of this." She hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep."

As they walked down the hallway, Rapunzel whispered to Elsa, "I'm going to kill Eugene! This has his name written all over it!"

"I'm not going to disagree with that," Elsa said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just wondering how he managed to get James to let him do it, and _where's_ my father?"

"I don't know."

When they reached the young men, Rapunzel walked straight over to Eugene, grabbing his ear, "Eugene Fitzherbert, what do you think you're doing?"

Wincing in pain he answered, "Well, until you decided to attempt ripping off my ear, I was just innocently standing here."

She let go of us his ear, letting him stand. "You're not drunk?"

He rubbed his ear. "Please, Blondie. I had one drink of gin. Kristoff had two, since he's the groom. That is all. How was I supposed to know that the giant mountain man can't hold his liquor?"

Elsa walked over to Kristoff, who was still waxing poetic on his lute about Anna and reindeer. "Kristoff." Nothing. "Kristoff!" Still nothing. Finally she created a pile of snow and dumped it on his head. "KRISTOFF!"

He shook the snow off and grinned at Elsa, "Oh, hey there Elsa. How're you doing?" His words slurred when he spoke.

Elsa placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I was about to go to sleep when I heard a drunken reindeer man outside, singing loudly about how my sister smells."

"Did you like my song? Did Anna like my song?" he asked like a puppy wanting a pat on the head.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It was… _nice_, Kristoff. However, it's just a few hours before you're supposed to get married. So, I think you should go to the kitchen and drink some _very_ black coffee and find some willow bark for some tea later."

"Aw, but I don't like coffee! It tastes like dirt!" he whined. Kristoff was apparently a very immature drunk.

"Kristoff, as your queen, I _command_ you to go drink coffee!" she ordered him in her most queenish voice.

"Fine!" He started to skulk off toward the kitchen. "If Anna's Fiesty-pants, you're certainly Bossy-pants."

"_You_ are going with him," Rapunzel told Eugene.

"What? I was hoping that maybe I could talk you into a little rendezvous. I'm feeling amorous on this night of love and romance."

Rapunzel shook her head. "No! I'm spending the night with my cousins as planned! Oh, and where's my father?"

Eugene smirked. "He left us early because he was feeling romantic, despite our talk we had with Kristoff. He's probably ravishing your mother as we speak!"

Rapunzel and Elsa both yelled, "Eew!" at the same time. Then Rapunzel spoke up again, "Do I have to find my frying pan, Eugene!"

Eugene held up a hand. "Okay Blondie. You don't have to threaten me with cookware. I will do my best to sober up the reindeer king here." He started to follow Kristoff, who had actually walked into a wall. "Come on, big guy. Let's go this way!"

Kristoff leaned heavily on Eugene. "I love you, Eugene."

"Right back at ya, big guy!"

Elsa noticed that James had been mysteriously quiet, as did Rapunzel. Rapunzel stepped up and whispered, "I think I'll go tell Anna that Kristoff is being taken care of."

Elsa sauntered next to James. "You're strangely quiet, Mr. Westbrooke."

He seemed to have difficulty getting words out of his mouth. "I… I tend to grow quiet when I've had a drink."

"You do?" she asked, taking Sven by the reigns, leading him to the stables.

James grabbed the opposite side of Sven's reigns and walked with her. "I do. Alcohol makes me think things, and if I start talking I don't stop."

A mischievous grin spread across Elsa's face as she glanced sideways at him. "Like what sort of things?" she asked as she locked Sven in his stall for the night.

His ruddy hair fell over his eyes, causing him to appear in a much less polished state than was his norm. He looked almost rugged, with stubble gracing his normally smooth face, and the lamplight of the stables casting shadows on him, giving him an almost sinister look.

His voice was husky as he told her, "I have not had so much to drink that my tongue is loose enough for me to reveal such thoughts to a lady, especially the lady on whom those thoughts centered."

Goosebumps appeared on Elsa's skin as he spoke. Her heart faltered, and she felt a little uneasy on her feet. "Now I'm even more curious." She pulled him by his hands out of the stables, back into the night. The moon shone in her hair, making it glisten like the new fallen snow. She lowered her head, making her eyes and lips give the appearance of slightly pouting.

He tried to resist her charms, but the alcohol had actually washed away most of his inhibitions. "I couldn't tell you how I spent the evening dwelling on the feel of your cool, porcelain skin against my hands, your perfect lips meeting mine, the way your gorgeous hair frames your flawless face, or the way your eyes are with me even in my dreams."

"You _couldn't_ tell me _that_?" she asked, suddenly feeling very warm.

He slowly pushed her back against a tree, his whiskers brushing against her cheek. "I couldn't tell you how I long to do this," he deftly pulled her hair from its loose braid causing it to fall down her shoulders to her waist, "and this," placing his hands on her forehead, he ran his fingers the length of her hair, sending shivers down her spine, before kissing her in a more passionate way than she had ever been before kissed. His hands roamed her dress, driving her to madness. The more he did to her, the more she wanted, pressing herself against him. Then he stopped, backed away, and told her,"I couldn't tell you those things or do those things to you, because they are so inappropriate until… Well, they're inappropriate. That's what alcohol can do to me. I think I'm going to lie down and get some sleep. Goodnight, Your Elsa-sty."

Then he left her, still pressed against the tree, breathless. She waited a lengthy amount of time until she could catch her breath, then returned to the castle as well. Roaming through the hallways, she ran into Rapunzel.

Her cousin looked her over and asked, "_What_ happened to you? You look like well.. Perhaps I shouldn't have left you alone with James?"

Elsa turned to her, looking absolutely frustrated. "Or I'm guessing things didn't go quite too far. You would look more well, pleased if they had."

Elsa's scrutinized her cousin and noticed that she appeared disheveled herself, and she looked a little too happy, even for Rapunzel. "I thought you were going to Anna?" she asked.

Like a deer eyeing the arrow aimed for it, Rapunzel sheepishly told Elsa, "Well, I wanted to go check on Kristoff before reporting to Anna. He was passed out in the kitchen. Eugene and I managed to drag him to a sofa in the drawing room. Then well…"

Elsa laughed. Being married seemed to have several perks. "Your dress is on backwards, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel, felt her dress. "Oh, Oops! You have tree bark in your hair."

When they returned to Anna's chambers they found a very awake bride-to-be. "Hey guys I can't sleep, do you guys wanna build a snowman?"

"Absolutely!" Elsa answered feeling the need to exert some energy.

* * *

**I didn't change a great deal about this chapter. I didn't really feel the need. I will say that I'm posting more on my tumblr account, because I love interaction!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 3****5****: ****Giving Away**

On an early spring morning, as dew drops still glistened on the crocuses in the morning light, Princess Anna was married to Kristoff Bjorgman, now known officially as Lord Norfjell in a magnificent ceremony inside the Chapel of Arendelle Castle. The bride's uncle, King Albert of Corona, gave her away. Her sister stood with her as bridesmaid, Minister Westbrooke stood as best man. Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Eugene rounded out the attendants. In attendance were many dignitaries from various nations, including the reclusive Queen Mother of Corona, the bride's grandmother. The wedding and the following banquet and ball were the grandest events held in Arendelle since the marriage of the bride's father and mother, the late King Agdar and Queen Idun.

Elsa silently watched as Uncle Albert escorted Anna down the aisle, then handed her off to Kristoff, her heart bursting with love and joy. As they stated their vows of love and fidelity, she glanced beyond the happy couple, catching the emerald eyes of the best man. A blush crept over her as she remembered his attentions from the previous night, and disappointment crept in as she realized that he probably didn't remember them at all. That didn't stop his gaze from burning deep, down into her very core.

Refocusing her attention on the ceremony, she beamed as Kristoff and Anna were declared husband and wife and were told to kiss. She returned Anna's bouquet to her for the processional, then she and Rapzunel straightened the bride's train. An amazing sensation of rightness overwhelmed her as James gave her his arm and escorted her back down the aisle.

She longed to dance at the ball, but seemed to be kept busy speaking with one dignitary after another as they offered her their felicitations to the happy couple, who were quite enamored only with each other. Often, she found herself searching the room for James, only to find both of their attention being called to something else. The entire evening seemed to pass all too quickly for her. Before she knew it, Anna threw her bouquet straight into her arms, and she and Kristoff were off to the mountains. A bittersweet pang niggled at her as she realized that her baby sister would be a woman after that night, no longer the girl of yesterday.

Once the guests had left, and her family retired after a wonderfully busy few days, Elsa found herself quite restless. She knew she should have been tired. Like the rest of the family, she'd had very little sleep lately, but her heart and mind raced. Her feet longed to dance and to sway.

Quietly, she ventured into the library, lit a few candles, and closed her eyes. Humming the tunes played earlier in the evening, she danced alone, with the shadows cast by the candlelight. So carried away, she didn't notice when she was no longer alone.

A familiar hand grabbed hold of her waist. "You look like a lady who needs to be danced with."

With her eyes still closed, she smiled and ran her palm along his face. She opened them, allowing their light to gleam into his. "James, I thought you'd never ask."

Pulling her into his arms, he led her into a waltz as she continued to hum the music with that enchanting voice of hers. "All I have wanted all day was to find myself in your arms," she admitted.

"All I have wanted was to have you there. Well that, and to apologize."

Elsa cocked her head slightly as they glided along the floor. "Apologize for what?"

He took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "I have vague, foggy memories of last night. I admit that I had a little more to drink than usual. We felt the need to explain certain aspects of marriage to Kristoff, and I found that I required liquid courage to do so."

Elsa pursed her lips, trying to look severe, "You don't say. What, pray tell, _do_ you remember?"

He closed his eyes, trying to recall the events of the previous night. "I remember Kristoff singing songs about reindeer and Anna. I remember Uncle taking his leave of us rather early to be with Aunt. I think Fitzherbert got into some trouble with Rapunzel."

Elsa swallowed a knot in her throat. "Is that all you remember?"

He was watching their feet, but slowly he met her eyes. "I seem to remember you, the stables, a tree, and if I hadn't mentioned it, _you_ were there."

"Are you sure that is _all_ you remember?" She asked, stepping back so that she could release her hair from its braid once more.

He watched it fall to her waist, vaguely remembering having seen such a sight once before. "Oh Elsa, please don't toy with me," he begged.

Elsa sauntered against him, placing a finger on his chest. "You were quiet for a bit, then you became a little chatty. You told me how you wanted to feel the cool of my porcelain skin against my your hands. You called my lips perfect." She backed him against a bookshelf. Then you proceeded to do things to me that you ultimately deemed inappropriate and left me to go to bed.

Shock took over his face as what she told him registered in his mind. "Oh my. Please tell me that I didn't take advantage of you. Please forgive me my ungentlemanlike behavior. I am _truly_ sorry."

"Don't be!" She told him, shocking him even more. "I told you before, no one takes advantage of me. Besides, in the state you were in last night, it would have been me taking advantage of you!"

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "We didn't… Did we?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "You are ultimately and innately a gentleman, even when you are drunk, James Westbrooke. Let's just say that you left a very frustrated queen alone in the courtyard."

James slumped against the bookshelf in relief. "Oh thank goodness!"

"_What_?" Elsa couldn't believe that he seemed thankful that he left her wanting. "Honestly James, things cannot keep going on the way that they have. I think it's time we start discussing where we are going with this… with us."

James took her hands, and led her to a sofa. "No, I quite agree, Elsa. We can't continue in the manner much longer. As to my relief. Well, let me say that when we finally… I don't want to be drunk. I want to be sober so that I can remember every inch of you." He slid his hands along her body. "I want get to know your every curve, _intimately_ and commit each one to memory." He started to lean her back and give her a taste of what he wanted when an abrupt knock rapped upon the library door. "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa?" It was the captain in charge of the night guard.

They both jumped up, the heady moment lost. "Yes?" Elsa called out, attempting to straighten her appearance. James quickly exited the sofa and began perusing a nearby book shelf. "Enter!" Elsa ordered, once they were ready.

The captain bowed his head to his queen then informed her, "Your Majesty, a ship just arrived from Genovia. It carried an urgent message." He handed her the letter.

Elsa grabbed the missive from the captain, thanked him and dismissed him before tearing it open. James stood behind her, trying to read over her shoulder but she paced about the room too quickly. "It's from Olaf," she quickly told him. She dropped the letter to the ground, tears falling upon it. James then knew what news the letter contained.

"Celia?" he asked quietly.

Rubbing her knuckles against her lips, she silently nodded.

"How long ago?" he asked, his voice suddenly hoarse, realizing a lifelong friend was gone.

"The letter is dated two weeks ago. Olaf wrote it almost immediately. He states that Amelia has taken to their rooms, too distraught to function. He is utterly lost at what to do. Thought they knew the end was near, it hasn't changed how painful actually losing her sister has been. He stated that the funeral was set for the end of the first week. He is asking for our support."

James turned his head in frustration. "Then I've already missed that. I should leave at first light to get there as quickly as possible."

Elsa nodded. "I'll have a ship prepared while you pack. I suppose this means you'll not be making the trip to Corona with us?"

He stopped, grabbed her elbows, and assured her, "I will be there for the lighting of the lanterns, and we _will_ finish our discussion." He then kissed her, not wanting to let go, but knowing there was much for both to do.

"As queen, I shall hold you to your promise, Minister Westbrooke," she smiled as he left.

Romance and rest would both have to wait. Duty and responsibly waited for no man. It never did. Quickly, she got to work, securing one of her ships to transport James to Genovia. Then, though she hated to do so at such a late hour, she personally knocked on the door to the suite of rooms her uncle and aunt were using. She knew that her uncle would want to know of Celia's passing immediately and set about ordering Corona's response and support to Genovia and their new queen.

* * *

As the sun was just beginning creep on the fjord, Elsa stood on the pier with her uncle, bidding goodbye to James. Sensing the younger two wished to share a moment alone, King Albert busied himself talking with the captain.

"Give my love to Olaf and Amelia," Elsa told him as she straightened his coat and cravat.

"I will," he laughed. He loved when she fussed over him. It reminded him of the their first parting when she unexpectedly kissed his cheek.

"Take care of yourself," she continued to nervously fuss over his attire.

He stilled her hands, pulling them down and pulling her closer to him. "I will. You do the same. I will see you in Corona." He kissed her.

She freed her arms, and draped them around his neck. "I love you, James."

"I most _ardently_ love and admire you, Elsa," he told her, quoting from their favorite novel again. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, James," she waved as he walked away. He shook hands with his uncle when they met on the gangplank, then turned to wave goodbye to her once more.

Her uncle wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, and she gladly rested her weary head on him as they walked back to the castle. "You'll be reunited soon enough, my dear."

Elsa sighed. "I know."

As they entered the castle gates he cleared his throat. "So tell me, when shall I have the pleasure of giving you away to James?"

* * *

**Another chapter I saw very little need to add to. In writing Anna's wedding, I thought back on my own, and how in the end it was all a blur. I can imagine Elsa, wanting to capture every last moment to memory and getting too caught up in her own feelings and also her duties as queen to do so. That would leave anyone restless, I believe.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 3****6****:**** The Days Go By**

The morning following the wedding, Eugene walked into the breakfast room with his palm pressed against his temple, trying to stop the incessant pounding there. He, of course, had imbibed a little much and was now paying the consequences. Sitting next to his wife, he found Rapunzel's buoyant chatter with her mother, comparing notes over any and everything at the wedding as she fed Baby Elsa a bit… trying. Painfully, he lifted his leaden eyelids across the table to find Elsa, eyes downcast, face dreadfully long, quietly pushing her food around her plate but eating very little. His father-in-law and Granny appeared to both be just eating as normal.

"Why the long face, Frosty?" he managed to ask. "Don't tell me I'm not the only one who had a little too much to drink yesterday."

"What I don't understand is why he had to disappear with the morning mist without giving the rest of us so much as a by your leave," Granny complained. "It's not as if the poor girl will be any less dead if he gets there any earlier."

"Mother, Elsa and James promised Celia that they would lend their total support to Amelia when the time came. By Prince Olaf's letter, it seemed that time was of the essence. Amelia has taken to her rooms, and Olaf has no idea what to do," King Albert tried to reason with his mother.

Granny scoffed into her tea. "Of course a former snowman has absolutely no idea how to run a country. It was just yesterday he had no brain!"

Eugene was having trouble keeping up with the conversation, due to drum corp taking up residence in his head. He leaned over to Rapunzel and whispered, "Mind filling me in, Blondie?"

Rapunzel aimed a spoonful of oatmeal into her daughter's eager mouth. "That's Mama's good girl! Late last night, a letter arrived from Genovia. Queen Celia has died, and Olaf requested immediate help from Arendelle. James departed at first light for Genovia." She nodded her head in the direction of her grandmother, "Granny is pouting because her favorite has departed without saying goodbye to her, and she is left with the rest of us Philistines to entertain her."

Eugene took a sip of coffee. "Well, that explains Frosty's despairing demeanor as well. Hey, when are Anna and Kristoff expected to return?"

Elsa glanced up from her plate. "We're set to depart for Corona a week from tomorrow, which is a Thursday, so I told _them_ we were leaving a week from today. They should be back hopefully by next Tuesday."

"Do you know what their plans were for their time alone?" Rapunzel curiously asked.

Elsa shook her head. "No. I didn't feel the need to go into specifics. They're a married couple now." She took a sip of coffee. "I do know that they're planning to spend some of their time away with Kristoff's family."

"Excuse me," Granny interrupted. "I was under the impression that Christopher is an orphan? If he has family, then why have we not seen them throughout the festivities? What was he, raised by _trolls_?" she laughed, thinking she had just made quite the joke. Everyone else at the table gave a slight, nervous laugh.

Elsa sat down her cup of coffee. "Uhm, well yes actually. Kristoff was adopted by trolls when he was eight years old."

"Well, that explains some of the odor. Trolls are a rather earthy lot." She looked to Eugene, "Goodness Fitzherbert, you're starting to look like a Grande Duke compared to Christian."

"Really?" he asked, never expecting any sort of approval from his wife's grandmother.

"Yes. At least you were raised among humans and taught to bathe and whatnot in that orphanage. After all, what's a little larceny?"

Elsa abruptly stood up to take her leave. "Please excuse me, I feel the need to take a walk before seeing what awaits me in my study." King Albert and Eugene stood as she left.

Normally, Elsa would have enjoyed the usual family banter over the breakfast table. She had come to look forward to every meal, because she was never sure what would be discussed. She loved just listening to her grandmother's proclamations and everyone else's jokes and responses. It was what she always dreamed life with large family would be like. Yet it also made her sad.

Celia's death and James' departure for Genovia reminded her that the castle, which seemed full of happiness, love, and family would soon be empty again. Though Anna and Kristoff would be back eventually, James would be off doing his duty to Arendelle, and their Corona family would be back in their own kingdom. Baby Elsa's babbles and squeals would be but a memory. Eugene wouldn't constantly be calling her "Frosty." She would miss Rapunzel's friendship, her aunt's mothering, and her uncle's quiet support. She would even miss Granny's razor sharp tongue, though she was working hard to talk Granny into taking up permanent residence once again in Arendelle.

Mostly, she just missed James. It was still odd to her, how she acted with him. Any other young man, she couldn't imagine be so forward with. She certainly wouldn't want them to touch her in any manner or to touch them. In the two years since her coronation, she still only made physical contact with her closest friends and family. She probably would never be comfortable with random people, always recoiling when they touched her. James though… She actively sought out his touch. She _craved_ it. She didn't think she could ever get enough. It was addictive, and whenever she was able to step back an assess her feelings and actions, it frightened her.

She had grown used to not needing anything or anyone. Being alone was once her solace, her comfort, but of course she also realized it was also her prison. She spent years telling herself that she wanted to be alone, that it was what was best. She had herself convinced of that too, but something Anna said once to her stuck. "No one wants to be alone."

Maybe somewhere there were people who wanted to be left alone, but Elsa realized that she wasn't one of them. She _did_ love being surrounded by loved ones and friends. She _did_ love her secret trysts with James. They left her feeling positively warm. No, she didn't want to be alone, but that was once again what she would soon be - at least part of the time.

She was wandering along the gardens, all alone, brooding on the fact that she would soon be alone,when she ran into Rapunzel pushing Elsa in a pram. "I hoped to find you out here," Rapunzel admitted.

Elsa sighed, "Well, here I am." Elsa heard the frustration in her voice and apologized to her cousin. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm just…" She slowed her pace to walk alongside Rapunzel.

Rapunzel stopped her, "You're _tired_, Elsa. Everyone can see it but you, I think."

Elsa gave a sad little laugh. "Do I look that bad?"

Rapunzel placed a hand on Elsa's back. "Hardly, but you aren't carrying yourself the same. Your shoulders slump more, and you eyes just look tired. When was the last time you had a full night's sleep? I know you hardly had any before the wedding, and I doubt you had any at all last night."

"I honestly don't remember, Rapunzel. There's been so much to do and take care of before the wedding and leaving for a trip to Corona."

"Elsa you're always taking care of someone else. You took care that all the arrangements Anna made for the wedding were executed. You took care of Anna, and Kristoff. You took care of Granny. You take Baby Elsa every chance you can. You're even taking care of another kingdom as a favor to a dear friend whom you just lost. When do you plan to take care of yourself?"

"Oh Rapunzel, I've been _trying_ to take care of Anna all of her life, and will until my dying day. I actually have found that I enjoy Granny's company. I adore my little namesake," she reached down to caress the child's face. "Everything must be taken care of by someone. It's just easy to let taking care of myself slide." She yawned. I guess that I am tired.

"You should go get some rest, Elsa. Everything will still be here when you wake. We'll see to it. Arendelle will not fall to pieces if you take a nap."

"I don't know…" Elsa tried to resist.

Rapunzel realized she would have to resort to threatening Elsa. "I am not arguing, Missy. I'll knock you out with a frying pan if I have to!"

Elsa backed away, holding up her hands, "Oh no, please not that!" she laughed. "I will."

"And you have to promise me that when you get to Corona, you will allow yourself time to just relax and enjoy your a break from your responsibilities. There's no trade conference this time. You won't be there to make a diplomatic statement. It's just more time with your crazy family."

"I love my crazy family," Elsa admitted.

Rapuzel wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist, "Your crazy family loves you too! Now really, you have to promise me, or I won't leave you alone."

Elsa sighed in resignation. Rapunzel could be a very hard-nosed negotiator. "I promise."

"Okay," Rapunzel replied. "I want you to know that when someone promises something to me, I expect them to never, ever break that promise. EVER!"

"Yes ma'am!" Elsa laughed. "You're getting much better at ordering people about, you know that?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "It's easy when you see a need to speak up."

* * *

Just over a week later Elsa and Anna stood on the docks, watching as everyone's luggage was loaded onto the two ships heading to Corona. It was the first time they had been alone since Anna married.

"So, sister dear, how do you like married life?" Elsa asked, hoping Anna wouldn't be too forthcoming with the most intimate of details.

Anna pretended to swoon, leaning heavily on her sister. "Oh Elsa, it's just the most wonderful thing in the world! I can't really explain it. It's nothing at all like I imagined it would be though."

Elsa laughed. "Somehow I don't have difficulty believing that. You have a very _active_ imagination, Anna."

"Yeah well, Kristoff snores."

"So do you," Elsa reminded her.

Anna waved her hands about. "Yes, but I can't hear myself snoring! I can't even get to the point of snoring for _his_ snoring! I'm going to _die_ from exhaustion as a newlywed, and not even for a fun reason."

Elsa noticed the rest of their party leaving the castel gates. Kristoff had the pleasure of escorting Granny. Elsa wasn't sure which one was more uncomfortable. "Here comes everyone else. Are you ready for an adventure in Corona?"

Anna perked up. "You have no idea. I love Arendelle, but it would be nice to see something different for a bit."

Elsa hugged her sister. "Well, have a safe journey, I'll see you in Corona!"

"Wait what? Aren't you traveling in our ship?"

Elsa laughed. "_Oh no_. I'm letting you and Kristoff have the Ackbar all to yourselves, well you and the crew, as an extended honeymoon. I'm going on the Isabel."

"Don't you want to spend time with _me_? We've been apart for over a week!" Anna asked.

Elsa hugged Anna. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. I've missed you very much and even Kristoff... _some_. That said, noise carries on a ship, and well you two are newlyweds. I want to be able to spend time with you from here on out as well and still look both of you in the eye."

"Oh," Anna said, as she realized what Elsa was telling her. "Well then, I'll see you in Corona!"

"God reise!, Anna!"

"Se deg der, Elsa!"

* * *

Once they were in Corona, Elsa did her best to follow Rapunzel's orders and relax. It was a fairly easy order to fill. Unlike her visit a year before, she wasn't nervous about leaving Arendelle for the first time in decades. She was familiar with the castle, and even was given the same suite of rooms as before, those that had belonged to her mother. She didn't have to worry about standing on her own at a trade conference and dealing with other dignitaries. She didn't have to worry about what Anna was doing in Arendelle, because she was also in Corona. Chancellor Hummel was more than capable of taking care of things for the short time they were going to be away. She was _a queen_ but not _the queen_ in Corona. She didn't even have to worry about dealing with possible suitors. She had one suitor… _the one_, for all she cared. Her only concern was that James wouldn't make it to Corona in time for the lantern release. In later days, she would sometimes look back at this trip to Corona and wonder if perhaps she had been too carefree.

She didn't know what trials were before her though. She was under the impression that the worst days of her life were in her past, not realizing at her still young age exactly exactly how long and difficult life could actually be. No, she didn't know what griefs and joys were to come. She happily spent many of her days riding through Corona with her sister, cousin, and their husbands - both of whom had become a brother to her, seeing all the magnificent things her mother's home country contained, sometimes allowing her long, platinum locks to fly in the wind.

Her evenings were spent taking part in the lively conversations that had become common within the family circle. Those conversations were cherished by each member of the family, because there wasn't a member who hadn't spent a large portion of life either alone or separated from those they loved the most. They were a family that, under different circumstances, had been broken. Yet miraculously they had managed to put the pieces back together as best they could, and possibly appreciated each other all the more, even Granny.

When they arrived in Corona, Granny surprised everyone by not returning to her Island of Haven. Instead, she took up temporary residence at the castle with the rest of her family. It was temporary, because she eventually relented to Elsa's requests and decided to spend her twilight years in the land of her birth with her daughter's daughters and maybe possibly their children. It was because of this decision that Elsa found herself on Haven with the the younger members of the family one day as they helped Granny decide what to take to Arendelle.

"This is the story of how I, Eugene Fitzherbert, set foot on the forbidden Island of Haven."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called from behind him.

"Oh come on! Do you not understand how momentous an event this is?" He looked to Rapunzel, then Elsa, and then Anna and Kristoff, searching for understanding and received nothing but blank stares. "Growing up in the orphanage, we used to hear stories of the Island of Haven and the reclusive queen who lived here. It was said that the floors were gold, the doorknobs diamonds, and the closets filled with treasure. They, along with the Tales of Flynnagin Ryder, were the basis of my dream of living on an island that I owned, tanned and rested and alone…"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Surrounded by enormous piles of money. Yes, I seem to recall that dream," she laughed. "Is it what you imagined?"

Eugene's face fell as he looked around at the seemingly ordinary gardens. There were no mystical waterfalls, no wagonloads of diamonds. It wasn't very different from the castle in Corona. "Not really." He turned to Rapunzel and smiled. "It's a good thing I have a new dream and am living it."

An umbrella was suddenly thrust into Eugene's gut. "Your sentimentality is positively _nauseating_, Fitzherbert," Granny complained as she walked past him. "It is just an island where I have lived alone in order to keep my family safe. I never imagined that my home was the subject of such intrigue."

Anna picked an aster, smelling it. "You can't be serious, Granny. Why, even Elsa and I, living in Arendelle, speculated about the mysterious Island of Haven just recently."

"Yes, well I have come out into the open, so all speculation can now stop. As you see, this is not Prospero's Island. Come, come now. I can't take the flowers with me to Arendelle. Let us go inside and busy ourselves labeling things for the servants to pack."

A few hours later, they were knee deep into trunks that hadn't been opened in years. Elsa found one trunk in particular that sparked her interest. "Oh look at these!" she exclaimed as she held up the tiniest, most delicate baby clothes. "Granny, were these Mama's or Uncle Albert's?

Granny looked up from an inventory list and squinted. "Oh, those were your mother's. If you look further, you'll notice several pieces with little bits of pink." She stopped what she was doing a moment and sighed. "Goodness, she was such a beautiful, delicate little thing. It seems to me just yesterday she was wearing this," she fingered the dress Elsa held in her hands. "and your grandfather doubled the palace guard because she was so perfect. Bertie's baby things are at the castle. They belong to Corona or some future king," she looked to Rapunzel who kept mysteriously quiet.

Kristoff spun a large globe in circles. "How does the line of succession work in Corona? If Rapunzel and Eugene have a son some day, will he inherit the throne over Elsa?"

"Primogeniture is common practice in Corona but not the law, as it is in Arendelle. I believe in the end that will be a decision for Rapunzel to make, if there is even need of one," her grandmother answered, eyeing her with interest.

"Primo-what?" Kristoff asked.

Eugene leaned over to whisper, "The firstborn male inherits everything."

"Oh!" Kristoff nodded. "So, if Elsa and Anna had a brother, even one who was younger?"

"He would be king, and I would probably be locked away somewhere or married off to some unsuspecting prince of somewhere," Elsa said only half-jokingly.

"That hardly seems fair," Kristoff replied.

Granny shrugged. "Such is our lot, Krisco. Such is our lot. In France, women weren't even allowed to inherit."

"That seems insane. I have no doubt that Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all are more qualified to rule a kingdom that I ever could be, yet if I had been born a royal just the coincidence of my sex would have made me more desirable?"

Granny looked back at her inventory list. "I have no doubt the girls could and do rule better than most any man, especially you, Kristian. No offense."

"None taken. I'm aware of my limitations. I know ice, not statecraft."

Rapunzel noticed several ornate chess sets, making her think of her absent cousin. "Elsa, have you heard from James?"

Elsa glanced lovingly at more of her mother's baby clothes. "I received a letter from him just yesterday. Amelia is out of her rooms. She and Olaf are coping with everything better. Her uncle, Mary's father, has been named Regent until Amelia comes of age. It seems that Celia left everything in perfect order for the transition. If there was any bright side to Celia's illness, it's that there was time to prepare. James was planning to sail from Genovia the day after he wrote the letter."

"So he should be here soon?" Anna asked, a hopeful glint in her eye. She, above everyone else, was anticipating an engagement announcement from her sister and James.

Elsa shook her head. "No. He still plans to make that trip to Weselton that I have argued against. He won't be here until probably a day or so before the lantern release."

Granny looked up from again. "Weselton? Weselton is an utterly crude, humorless, cruel, and totalitarian family. Every year that passes without a bloody coup to replace them amazes me. Whatever is James doing going there on your behalf? Didn't the previous duke try to have you killed?"

"Yes. As a result, I severed all ties with them," Elsa answered. "However, James argued the point that the people are likely to want to blame someone for their misery, and some day could likely turn their rage on Arendelle. It would be best for future relations if at least we publicly attempted to be on friendly terms with them again. He's right, but I certainly hate admitting it."

Granny laughed. "Elsa, you're letting your personal feelings determine how your policy regarding this. Of course, I can't say that I blame you entirely. The Weseltons have always reminded me of that tiny, little Corsican who caused all that ruckus on the continent. I have no doubt that some day they too will meet their Waterloo. I just hope that they don't embroil all of us in war before that happens." She stopped, growing very serious as the hair on her arms rose. She hated premonitions and chose then to ignore it. "Remember this girls, never underestimate a man who wears heels to feel more powerful. He is never to be trusted."

Anna saddled up next to Elsa, "So, what else did James' letter say?"

Elsa went back to looking through the baby clothes. "That was pretty much it."

"Pretty much?"

Elsa just shook her head in disbelief. "It's an official document, Anna. If you're hoping he wrote some romantic or racy love letter, you are going to be sorely disappointed. There was nothing private mentioned within the contents of the official letter." What she didn't share was that folded within the official letter was another, more private letter whose contents she wouldn't share with Anna, especially in front of Granny. That was just for her to know.

Anna slumped back in her seat, "Elsa, seriously. You and James are absolutely the most boring couple I have ever met. You would think that the queen with the magical powers of ice and snow," she waved her fingers in the air as she spoke, "could have a love life that is a little more _interesting_."

"What do you want them to do to make things more interesting?" Granny asked. "_Interesting_ love lives and royals don't usually mix well, just ask Catherine the Great's horse!"

Elsa sneered, somewhat repulsed by her grandmother's comment. Anna and Kristoff both looked wonderfully ignorant, and Eugene turned to Rapunzel and whispered, "I think that I need to visit the Snuggly Duckling once we're back on the main land." Rapunzel nodded.

Once Granny was deposited back at the castle, the remaining five ventured into the woods to find Rapunzel's favorite watering hole. The place had been a point of fascination for Anna since Elsa returned from her previous visit to Corona, though Kristoff was a little worried about going there. Though he was known to visit a tavern or two from time to time, he wasn't used to overly social situations. From all that he had heard, Rapunzel was very social at the Snuggly Duckling.

Eugene opened the door for them, the darkness blinding them as their eyes adjusted from the brightness of the day to the very dark tavern interior. The patrons all turned to see who entered, and upon seeing their princess yelled, "Rapunzel!" Eugene didn't get _quite_ as warm a welcome. Anna soon found that Elsa had been correct about the odor of the place. It could be described as the smell of the color brown, if that made any sense at all.

An unattractive fellow with a large nose yelled, "Wonderful! You brought back Queen Elsa! Who else do you have with you?"

Rapunzel pointed to Anna, "This is my other cousin and Elsa's younger sister, Anna. This tall fellow is her new husband, Kristoff." A man with a hook for a hand offered his hook to a dubious Kristoff. "Pleased to meet you, sir! Any family of Rapunzel and Elsa's is welcome here!"

"Th-thank you," Kristoff told Hook-hand as the gentleman ventured to the piano. "Ok, which of you girls is going to sing first? I'm dying to accompany someone with a pretty voice again. These lugs can't hold a pitch to save their lives."

Elsa surprised her sister and brother-in-law by volunteering to go first and sang a ribald song with such gusto, Anna would have been embarrassed had she not been quite so shocked. The was not the Elsa she was used to. Rapunzel was next, singing another song that would never have been allowed in either of the family's castles. Anna grew nervous, because she knew her turn was coming soon, and she honestly didn't know any dirty songs. She was very surprised that Elsa did! Then it dawned on her that perhaps Elsa wasn't quite as boring as she had earlier proclaimed her to be. There were many facets to the diamond that was her sister.

Anna ended up not having to sing after all though, because after Rapunzel's song, Hook-hand got into a fight with a fellow dressed as a mime, thus causing an all-out brawl. The young royals managed to escape before getting caught up in the brouhaha, laughing as they rode all the way back to the castle. Once Elsa was safely alone in her quarters, she opened her private letter from James and read it over and over agin until she fell asleep with it clutched to her chest. Certainly only good days were to come for her and her family.

* * *

**Here's another chapter where I combined two shorter ones from the original that fit together. This is the last of the chapters that seem sort of slow. The story starts to really pick up in the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter ****37****: ****Seeing the Lights**

"There's been no sign of his ship?" Anna asked from Elsa's bed as she watched her sister prepare for that night's lighting of the lanterns. It had become a habit for the girls to gather in Elsa's rooms to prepare together for any function in Arendelle, and they continued it in Corona.

Elsa shook her head slightly as she placed her tiara in her hair. "No. Uncle told me that a lookout is to send word the moment a ship with the Arendelle flag is spotted off the coast." She sighed, trying to hold her disappointment at bay.

"Maybe he'll make it. He promised he would," Rapunzel added, holding the guest of honor for the night's festivities.

Elsa looked out the window and into the sea, which was darkening as the day ended. "I don't see how. I just pray that he is safe." She turned to kneel to where her namesake could toddler toward her. "I refuse to let this little hiccup in our plans take away any of the joy of tonight. There's so much to celebrate, namely _you_!" she scooped Little Elsa up into her arms, garnering a warm, wet kiss right on the lips.

She closed her eyes, treasuring the feeling of Little Elsa's love. How did she ever live for so long without affection? She honestly no longer knew. Those long, lonely days of isolation seemed like a lifetime ago, and in truth they were.

Rapunzel lovingly stroked her daughter's brown hair which was growing longer every day in a normal, non-magical fashion. "There's even more to be thankful for." She placed a hand on her abdomen. "All the signs show that we should expect another princess or a prince by the end of the year."

Anna squealed, and jumped to hug her cousin. Elsa managed to hug and congratulate her as well, without having to put down Little Elsa. "This is amazing! How long have you known?"

Rapunzel smiled. "I've had my suspicions for a while, but just felt the first flutterings of movement this week. Eugene and I wanted you to know before you left for Arendelle in a couple of days."

Anna instinctively placed her hand on Rapunzel's stomach to try and feel, which so early on she couldn't. "So there's another crazy family member in there?

"Uh huh," Rapunzel nodded.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed, realizing that it was entirely possibly now that she could possibly make a similar announcement any time in the future. She found it exciting and frightening.

The ladies were summoned to join the King, Queen, and Queen Mother on the main balcony of the castle. Eugene and Kristoff joined them, happily awaiting to escort their wives. King Albert took Little Elsa from her godmother, and Queen Elsa took a place next to her grandmother. The King and Queen, with their granddaughter's help, untied the ribbon loosely holding down their lantern. Elsa and Granny then did the same with theirs, then Anna and Kristoff followed suit. The three main lanterns were gradually followed by thousands more, as they were released all over Corona in a wave of glowing beauty.

Rapunzel had explained it perfectly, they really were like stars, floating across the night sky. All of her life, Elsa had watched the aurora borealis paint the evening sky, bringing a faint light of hope into her isolated world. The lanterns though, they were something wholly intoxicating and different. Possibly it was the fact that they were different that so enthralled her, but she was definitely bewitched by them.

Taking a moment to tear her eyes away from the lanterns, she glanced around to witness the rest of her family enjoying the lanterns. Her aunt and uncle had "stolen" their granddaughter and were happily smiling and cooing at the beautiful toddler girl, no doubt trying to enjoy something they didn't get to with Rapunzel. Rapunzel and Eugene seemed lost to each other at that moment, as did Anna and Kristoff. Everywhere there were couplings, and once again she was all alone. Granny had managed to quietly disappear to be by herself, probably thinking of her own lost husband and daughter. Though the cold never bothered her normally, Elsa suddenly felt chilled and very lonely. Quietly, she stole away from the balcony, down a staircase to a little, private garden to watch the lanterns alone with only her thoughts, or so she believed.

Somehow she felt his presence before she even heard a footfall. Ever since that first dance they had shared, she could always somehow feel when he was near. The hair on the back of her neck would suddenly stand on end, and an excited nervousness and a grounding familiarity filled her core.

He didn't say anything, just seemed to stand there, mingling with the shadows. He had been watching her from a safe distance throughout the ceremony of the lanterns, not wishing to interrupt and make a scene. He admired the innocent wonder that painted her face as the lanterns danced across the sky. He observed as she noticed that she was the only one quite alone, and he couldn't help but follow from a distance as she separated herself from the others. He wasn't even sure if she was aware of his presence until she quietly spoke while running her fingers through a little stream of water that ran through the garden.

"I never imagined that I would ever see anything as beautiful as this. I never allowed myself to dream that such wonderful things happened, much less that I would be a part of them." He knew she was referring to her years of isolation.

"It is the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever seen," he replied, not caring a wit about the lanterns. He didn't even notice them, but rather Elsa and the way the glow from the lanterns seemed to illuminate her very soul. She slightly turned her head to look his way and smile a slow, timid, but almost seductive smile. Though his feet felt like lead, he made his way to where he was standing next to her, close enough she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Tentatively he laid his hand on top of hers, expecting her to recoil from his touch after their being apart for so long. Only, she didn't. She instead turned her hand to where their palms touched, electricity running through both their veins, and laced her fingers through his, giving him courage to slide his other arm across her back, and hold her other hand just the same, pulling her back to his chest in an embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she leaned hers against his. She no longer felt the chill of loneliness but a warmth she was still growing accustomed to. In this manner they watched the rest of the lanterns as they floated off to distant lands, carrying with them the dreams of many.

When the last lantern floated off into the far off distance, Elsa turned in his embrace, placed her hands on his chest, and gazed into his eyes. "I certainly never imagined that I would ever know what it is to feel what I am feeling here, with you in this moment. God, how I've missed you!"

His voice suddenly hoarse, "Elsa, I…"

Something in the warm salty Coronian air made her bold; far bolder that she would have been out in the open in Arendelle, and she lifted her head to where their lips met, gently kissing him with soft lips that were anything but frigid. The gentle kiss grew into a hungry one and many more that grew deeper and deeper to where she had to catch her breath lest her lungs explode. He responded in kind, exploring her mouth, her neck, her shoulder so wonderfully exposed, causing her to moan at the exciting sensation of his heat upon her skin.

They came up for air, and she cupped his sweet, handsome face in her hands. "I don't think that I can bear any more partings, James. My heart aches for you. My soul is in pain when we're parted."

He ran a long, slender finger along her neck and shoulder. "I feel like an opium addict, Elsa. I can't seem to get enough of you and always crave more. These past weeks away from you have been pure torture. I can't think straight. I can't sleep. I can't eat. Please tell me…" he was once again interrupted.

"Ah, there you are, old man! The captain of the guard mentioned he saw you head this way!" a male voice appeared in the darkness.

James turned around, searching for the voice in the darkness. "_Fergus_?"

Though the lanterns had long gone away, the moon still glowed bright that night. Out of the shadows emerged James' brother with his sister-in-law in tow. "We knew you would be here, so Mary and I thought we would bring the boys into the city to see the lanterns and their favorite uncle."

"Brother!" James exclaimed, vigorously hugging Fergus, then Mary.

Fergus noticed Elsa standing frustratingly alone in the moonlight. "Oh my apologies, I see you're not alone."

James brought Elsa forward, his hand never leaving her arm. "Queen Elsa, you remember my brother Fergus, Duke of Westbrooke, right?"

Elsa smiled and gave Fergus her hand. "We have had the pleasure, James." She turned to Mary. "You must be Mary! Your husband, James, Amelia, and Celia all have spoken quite highly of you. It is so wonderful to finally meet you! I am deeply sorry for your family's loss. Celia had become a dear friend to me."

Mary curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Your Majesty. I have heard many good things of you as well. Please accept my family's thanks for your friendship with Celia and also Amelia. It has been a difficult time, but we will survive."

Elsa nodded. "Please call me Elsa, we are in a sense, family after all. Tell me, where are your boys? I've heard so many tales of their exploits that I feel I know them already."

"They are being entertained by I think your sister and her husband," Mary answered. "Would you like to meet them?"

Elsa glanced longingly at James and answered, "Y-yes, absolutely! Please take me to them! Their names are Hamish, Hubert, and Harris, am I correct?" They made their way back through the darkness to where the family was.

Far behind the women, James and Fergus walked together, at a slower gait. "I'm very sorry, Jamie." Fergus apologized. "It appears we may have interrupted something. Had I known, well…"

"You did interrupt, but there will be other chances," James told him, only a little angry. He had missed his brother. "Did Elinor come with you?"

"No, no. She claimed to have a cold or something and stayed at home." Fergus sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do with her, James. She's becoming more and more secretive and reclusive, especially in the past few months. I'm thinking of sending her to live with another titled family, possibly arranging a marriage for her before she gets herself into trouble."

"I have heard that the teenage years are the most difficult," James advised. "Give her time, brother! Don't force her into an arranged marriage… at least not yet."

"I have been giving her nothing but time, Jamie. She is too headstrong for her own good. Let us not argue about that now though. So, you and the Ice Queen, eh?" Fergus punched James' shoulder.

"Her name is _Elsa_," James corrected, "and _yes_. We are very much _together_. I'm fairly certain Aunt Lillian, Rapunzel, and Princess Anna already have the wedding planned. You just interrupted my proposal."

"Ah, that's a good thing, I think. You may want this before you do it. By your letters, it seemed like I needed to give it to you sooner rather than later." He handed him a box. James opened it, and in the moonlight he saw a diamond ring that had once belonged to his mother.

James stopped and just stared at his brother. "Shouldn't this go to one of the boys or Elinor?"

Fergus patted his brother's shoulder. "She wanted you to have it. She told me on her deathbed, James. It's meant for your wife and someday your daughter. So, will this make you King of Arendelle, because having a king as a younger brother would be pretty spectacular!"

James shook his head. "No! No I wouldn't be king, I would only be a Prince Consort. It doesn't matter what my title would be, I would be Chief Chamber Pot Emptier just to be her husband though, Fergus."

"Look at that!" Fergus exclaimed. "Jamie is besotted! I imagine you're probably one of her chief advisors and will have a role behind the scenes?"

"I don't know, Fergus. I don't really care. It's not like I want to be a king. I advise her, it's my duty, but she doesn't _need_ it. She is quite capable, standing on her own. She is by far the most intelligent, strongest woman I have ever known. There is not a woman on this earth who can compare to her, and I should know. I've sailed the Seven Seas. Being with her makes me a better man, and it makes me want to make the world better for her. Being her husband, waking up next to her every day is all that I want."

Elsa, who had been wearing a sheer scarf and lost it in the heat of the moment, went back for her scarf and overheard James' last comment to his brother and felt her heart swell with love and respect for that dear, dear man. She had always known, but to hear him say that he loved her for her and not her crown, made her love him all the more. Thinking of Rapunzel's dreams of seeing the lanterns, she realized that she too had many, many new dreams that all involved a future with a young man with one dimple.

* * *

**This is the last chapter without any added material for a while. For those of you who've read the original, you'll get more next chapter. For those of you who haven't, I hope you enjoy this.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter ****38****: ****Return To Me**

Fergus, Mary, and the boys remained in Corona another day before returning home to the Verde Isle, which was a mere half day's sail from the capital city. Elsa enjoyed truly getting to know James' brother and found another friend in Mary. Though their boys were certainly a rambunctious trio, she found them delightful and adored them, imagining James like them as a child. She and Harris, the eldest, especially seemed to bond over their mutual appreciation of James. Though he was the heir to the duchy, Harris' dream was to be in the navy like his uncle had been. She was genuinely sad to see them leave and made a mental note to invite them to visit Arendelle as soon as it was possible. "Perhaps", she thought to herself, "they would have reason to visit Arendelle soon?"

It was then time for the happy family party who had gathered together first for Anna's wedding to break apart. Elsa, James, and Granny returned to Arendelle, while Anna and Kristoff were set to return in two weeks' time. The trip back to Arendelle was a rather dismal journey. An incessant rain kept them below decks and prolonged their journey by two days. Elsa, already somewhat depressed from taking her leave of her family, grew restless and weary. Something… something in the air seemed off, and she wanted nothing more than to get off that ship, especially because of the rain.

Though she missed her family dearly, the peaks of Arendelle were a most welcome sight to her, as were the sounds of Rane and Bryn's barking when they caught sight of her at the castle gates. She longed to collapse on _her_ bed, but had promised Kristoff that she would visit with Sven immediately and give him extra carrots. Then, of course, she needed to see what was waiting for her in her study. James, ever dutiful, went straight to his office to check his correspondence, while Granny was more than ready to retire to the suite of rooms Elsa had given her.

Sven seemed genuinely happy to see her, and she had to admit that she was happy to see his sweet face again, even if she had to acclimate to his odor once more. It was terribly good to be home once again, though the castle seemed rather large and empty without so many family members traipsing about it. Of course being home meant returning to her duties and her hectic schedule. She did promise James that they would spend the first day she could be free together and, as he put it, "very much alone."

Her thoughts dwelled on that day together as she walked the halls of the castle, hoping to find James alone for just a moment. Found him, she did, though he was not alone. He was racing about the halls, shouting orders to footmen. When she caught sight of him, he looked like a mad man. His face was pale as snow, his eyes brimming with both sorrow and rage, and his ears so purple that they were almost black.

"Good heavens, James, what is it?" she cried out.

He turned sharply to face her. Only seeing her face calmed him somewhat. "I was checking my correspondence and found a letter, sent express from Fergus probably within the hour they returned home and ahead of the storm that delayed us. It stated that my ignorant, _stupid_, child sister, Elinor, has left all of her friends and family and has _eloped! _She has run away from home with… with… with that _blackguard_. If I find him, I will run him through before he can blink! He has hurt too many people I love!"

"What blackguard? Whom are you so willing to kill on sight?" Elsa asked, trying to make sense of the incredible shift in events

James handed her the letter from Fergus. Quickly she scanned over the frantic handwriting, in which Fergus had copied the entirety of the letter Elinor left for him. She read a specific passage from Elinor's letter outloud. "When next you see me, you shall call me Princess Elinor _Westergaard_?" She read further then looked at James in astonishment. "_Hans_? She has eloped with _Hans_? Does she not know that he is no longer a prince?"

James paced back and forth, unsure what to do with his hands. "I have no doubt he has told her all sorts of lies. Stupid, _stupid_ girl! She is ruined forever! Thank goodness I have no more sisters, and Fergus has only sons. The entire Westbrooke family must share in her disgrace!"

"This makes little sense. Does he not know that she is not without friends?" Elsa attempted to reason.

"Oh Elsa, it may be her very connections which have attracted him to her. It certainly isn't money or a title. Quite honestly she has neither. Her dowry is provisional. If either Fergus or I object to her marriage, she gets _nothing_!" He turned to a footman. "No, no, man! Unpack nothing! I must away as soon as possible. Time is of the essence!"

"You are leaving?" Elsa asked, feeling as if she had taken a blow to the gut.

"I must, Elsa. I have to find them, find _her_, and if I don't kill him, force him to marry her somehow."

"You don't think they're married?" Hans was all too eager to marry _her _younger sister, but the circumstances had been completely different.

"No. As I stated before, he gets nothing from marrying her except a very young, incredibly immature wife. She has far less to attract him into marriage than Anna did. He is most likely using her for her allowance and…" he had to swallow the bile rising in his throat, "… _to warm his bed_. I will hunt them down to the ends of the earth, if I have to and attempt to make this right!"

Realizing whatever they both looked forward to was now on hold indefinitely, but also that the tide was now in, and he wouldn't be able to sail until the morning, she attempted to calm him. "James, please. Let us go to the sitting room or anywhere other than the halls. You can't leave until at least the morning anyway!"

Seeing the concern in her eyes, he softened and allowed her to lead him not to the sitting room, but the library. She sat him down on a sofa and poured him a glass of wine. He gladly took it and gestured for her to sit next to him. "I apologize for my behavior and for yelling at your footmen. I just…"

Elsa placed a hand on him. "You are a rightfully concerned older brother who is worried to death for his baby sister. I understand the griefs younger siblings can cause, especially when Hans Westergaard is involved." She sighed. "I should have had him executed when I had the chance."

Though the thought of Hans Westergaard's head on pike appealed to him, James shook his head. "No, Elsa. You did right by him, allowing his brothers to punish him. No, It is I and Fergus who have obviously failed Elinor. It seems as if she learned nothing growing up, other than to think of herself. Fergus tried to warn me that she was up to something, but I disregarded it with her age. I refused to consider that she would actually put herself in such a _dreadful_ situation."

Elsa leaned her head on his shoulder. "Perhaps… Perhaps the only person to blame is Elinor?"

He looked at her incredulously, but she continued. "She is old enough to know right from wrong. She is old enough to know that once a woman's virtue is compromised she can never get it back. I'm sure that somewhere along the way she was taught these things. I've heard they are basically battered into girls' heads at seminaries like the one she attended. Elinor is the one who has chosen to disregard them, to disregard you and propriety. You may be her guardians, but in the end she is responsible for her own actions. We all are. Come Judgement Day we can only answer for ourselves."

James lovingly ran his hand along her jawline. "Oh Elsa, you are my voice of reason. I fear what I may do without your calming influence to guide me."

She reached for his chest, beyond his cravat and waistcoat, slipping her hand between the buttons of his shirt, placing her palm directly on his chest. "I am always with you, here." Her breathing suddenly grew shallow as she felt his heart beating wildly with her hand on his bare chest.

He looked down at her own impropriety and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Oh how he loved her and wanted her! This… this was not the time, and they both knew it. Elsa pulled herself away and offered him all the help that she could. "I must order a ship to prepare for your journey!"

James stopped her. "No, please don't bother."

She cocked her head, not understanding. Seeing her confusion, he explained, "I must secure a berth on a private ship and blend in with everyone else. If Hans sees an Arendellian Naval ship, he likely to flee with her, and I'll have to start all over again with fewer leads."

"Do you even know where to start looking?" Elsa asked.

James took Fergus' letter into his hands. "Fergus writes that they were last seen boarding a ship headed for Glowerhaven. _That_ is where I plan to begin my search. Unless she dyes her hair, Elinor's red curls will make her easy to inquire about."

Elsa gasped, "James, Glowerhaven's waters are rife with pirates!"

James looked at her sadly, "I know. Hans is possibly a pirate now himself, for all we know. It matters not, I _will_ find Elinor and bring her home, though I don't think she can ever go back home to the Verde Ilse. Fergus and Mary have rightfully washed their hands of her. She has brought too much dissension into their home."

Elsa took his hand. "You will bring her here. She will have a home in Arendelle, near her brother, who loves her dearly."

James embraced her, "Elsa, how I love you!"

She looked up at him, and with a saucy grin told him, "I know." Then she added. "You love me so much that _you_ will inform Granny that you must leave. You know she relocated here, because _you_ are here. Anna and I are only icing on the cake to her."

"Is this my punishment for leaving you?" he asked.

Elsa regarded him with a sly eye. "Possibly. Perhaps I can think of something better though."

"Well," James sighed. "There are several things I must attend to beyond informing The Queen's Grandmother that I must leave, including penning my letter of resignation."

"What?" Elsa asked. "No!"

"I'm afraid I must, Elsa. I have no idea how long it will take me to track them down. I don't know when I will be able to return to Arendelle again, much less travel from kingdom to kingdom on your behalf. I cannot do my duty to you while tracking my errant sister!"

"I will only accept a temporary leave of absence, James," Elsa was determined. "You _will_ return to me. I refuse to even consider that this is… _the end_." She had to keep telling herself that, because a knot in her stomach kept growing, making her feel as if it wasn't true.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a sombre affair. Granny didn't take the news that James was to leave for an unspecified but likely extended amount of time well at all and voiced her opinion during each course.

"I don't see why Fergus can't go after her. She was his ward, after all! You have a job to do here in Arendelle," Granny argued, looking pointedly at a very quiet Elsa during her last sentence.

James sighed, "Fergus is a duke. He is married and has three children. I am not so highly titled, and I'm not married. I am not as tied down as Fergus."

"You're not married _yet_," Granny argued, her words cutting Elsa to the core, but she spoke up in James' defense.

"Granny, Elinor is James' responsibility as well. They are both her guardians. Also, James has countless contacts and a knowledge of geography and people from his time in the navy that Fergus doesn't possess. It is the most practical course of action."

James took a long drink of wine then added, " Elsa has graciously granted me a leave of absence from my duties as Foreign Minister. I do plan to return, Your Majesty, and fulfill _all_ of my duties and plans."

Granny only shook her head and finished her meal. Elsa's long face was almost too much to bear. "I hope you won't mind if I retire early. I'm not in the mood for any type of entertainment tonight."

Elsa glanced up, pasting on a painful smile, "Of course not, Granny. Actually I plan to call it a night soon myself. I want to be at the dock when James… when he leaves tomorrow."

Granny looked to James, who nodded. "I definitely plan to turn in soon. It may be the last decent night's sleep I get for some time."

Granny blotted her mouth with her napkin before placing it on the table. "Well, in that case, I suppose I won't be needed as a chaperone."

James stood for Granny and smiled at Elsa as he told Granny, "Your Majesty, you haven't anything to worry about. Elsa is just like you."

Granny eyed Elsa as she left the table, "Yes, I know. That's just what worries me. We are _very_ much alike."

Elsa stood, and with a commanding voice said, "_Goodnight_, Granny. I'm right behind you." She turned to James, "I will see in the morning. I love you," then gave him a chaste, sad kiss before leaving the small dining room.

James bowed, "Goodnight. I love you both."

* * *

A spring storm brewed over Arendelle that night, and Elsa couldn't sleep. She never could sleep through storms. They made her think of the hurricane that took her parents. She and Anna had made it a habit to spend stormy nights together, but those days were now over. Every bolt of lightning, every crash of thunder caused her to jump and cringe under the covers until she had had enough. She crawled out of bed, pulled on her robe and slippers, then quietly exited her chambers.

She considered going to the library to find a new book to read, hopefully taking her mind off of the storm and James' leaving in the morning. Instead she found herself standing outside the door to his suite. She looked about the halls to make sure there was no one to see her, then she quietly turned the latch and slipped inside the darkened room.

Flashes of lighting illuminated the room, where she found James sleeping a restless sleep in his bed. His state of undress caught her attention as his covers were everywhere but covering him. He wore only a pair of loose cotton trousers. She watched his bare chest rise and fall, remembering the feel of when she had placed her hand there earlier. Instinctively, she did it again, relishing in the feel of his chest hairs between her fingers. Suddenly a hand grabbed at her wrist.

"Elsa!" he exclaimed in shock, sitting up and attempting to cover himself with his sheets. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

She sat down on his bed, and as she explained her presence, he noticed that she was wearing her nightgown and robe. "The storm. I-I can't sleep during a storm, so I…" A loud crash of thunder and lightning rocked the castle, causing Elsa to jump into his arms.

She trembled in his arms like a frightened kitten. It was a side to Elsa he had never before seen. "I've never known you to be afraid of anything other than yourself?"

"Storms have frightened me since my parents…" Another loud crash sounded as a nearby tree was struck by lightning. "It's unreasonable, I know. They were at sea, and I am safe on land, but it makes me think of what they went through. Also, you are leaving me tomorrow. It's all just too much for me tonight." He held her tightly, attempting to calm her, and it was working. "May I stay with you tonight?"

He pulled away from her somewhat. "Elsa, you are doing your best to take away my status as a gentleman. I only have so much willpower. I _am_ but a man."

"James, I am not trying to seduce you tonight, _honestly_. With everything going on with your sister, and everything I that I preached to Anna up until her wedding day, it would be highly hypocritical of the both of us. I just want to be _near_ you tonight; to have you close to me as long as possible before you're gone. _No one_ will know I was here. There's a secret passageway behind that suit of armor next to the fireplace. I will be back in my room before the servants come to wake you to catch your ship. I just want to spend the night, sleeping in your arms. That is all right now. There will be plenty time for everything else when you come home to me." Lighting struck nearby again, and she buried her head in his chest. He loudly exhaled. She was frightened and sad. The fact that a snowstorm hadn't appeared in the room with them amazed him and spoke volumes of the depth of her love for him. He was lost to her, and could deny her nothing, even if it took every ounce of self-control within him not to take her then and there, leaving her with the memory of just how much he loved her.

"You may stay," he told her as she pulled off her robe and slippers. He lifted the sheet to allow her underneath with him. She snuggled up to him on her side, placing her head on his chest, and he tentatively wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her abdomen. Her hair brushed against his face, and with every breath he inhaled as the scent reminiscent of clean fragrance of newly fallen snow and, interestingly, a hint of peppermint that he quickly learned was just Elsa enveloped him. He could get very used to such an arrangement, though he would gladly have done away with the gown between him and her soft, wonderful skin.

Another crash of lightning shook them, and she tensed against him. He wished to ease her fears. "Do you know, I have a rather irrational fear of my own?" he asked.

"You do?" Elsa murmured. "What could you possibly be afraid of? Haven't you faced hordes of pirates and my grandmother?"

He ran his hand through her hair and along her back as he spoke. "I am afraid of childbirth."

Elsa lifted her head to see his face in the lightning. "_Childbirth_? It's a blessing you'll never have to experience such a terror," she laughed. It was good that she was laughing.

He grew still. "I jest not, Elsa. Childbirth terrifies me. I fear losing the women I love to it. Aunt Lillian almost died having Rapunzel. My mother _did_ die having Elinor. I know that women survive it every day, but I'm also aware that just as many don't. I was thankful duty called me away each time Mary's time came, and it almost drove me mad that I was in the castle when Rapunzel had Elsa, because they're too dear to me."

"James," Elsa asked in all seriousness, "whatever shall you do when our time comes? We both want children. It is my _duty_ to have them. It is the natural result of the normal things that occur where we are now. How will you survive?"

He chuckled under his breath, shaking her a bit. "I will grit my teeth, and I will pray. I will pray as I never prayed before, because of all the women in my life, you are the dearest. I cannot do without you."

'Nor I you," Elsa admitted, that knot in her stomach tightening. She positioned herself to where her head was next to his as they stared into each other's soul. "You _will_ return to me?"

He ran his fingers through her hair once more. "Elsa, I will _always_ return to you." He couldn't resist any longer and leaned over to kiss her, temptation and hypocrisy be damned.

* * *

The dawning sun sprayed pink and purple rays from behind them as they said their goodbyes as the dock. Around them, the sounds of the village waking for the day began. The day was fresh and anew, and James was leaving Arendelle for an undetermined amount of time. She tried to keep a brave face, but it faltered. Despite everything, the knot in her stomach persisted in remaining with her. Just then she hated Elinor Westbrooke and hated Hans Westergaard and even slightly hated Fergus and Mary for not keeping tighter control over Elinor. Mostly she hated the situation.

James was wearing an ordinary suit; no uniform, no sash noting rank and nobility over his waistcoat. He traveled entirely as a civilian. There was nothing differentiating him from any random merchant on business. He had no wish for his movements to be made public. Elsa watched him as he secured his berth and loaded his luggage.

Though the clothes on his back were ordinary, there was nothing ordinary about James Westbrooke. The very way he carried himself and held his head marked his noble birth, heritage, raising, and general nature. It was one of the countless things that she admired about him. That, and his inability despite all of that to keep his collars and cravats straight. Of course, if he could do the latter, then she would never have the opportunity to correct them. _That_ would have been a pity.

He took her hand, "They're boarding now. It is time for us to say our goodbyes."

Elsa straightened his cravat, unable to say the words. Tears burned her eyes. "Return to me, James Westbrooke. The Queen commands it," she ordered with an imperious air before she deflated, her head falling on his chest. She whispered, "I love you so."

He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Whenever your heart aches and you care to find me, walk to the causeway, and look to the western sky. There, you'll find me, and soon enough you will see me walking toward you, ready to take you into my arms and never let you go again. Elsa, you own my soul and hold my heart in your hands. To say that I love you seems so small a thing. What I feel for you cannot be contained in mere words. I shall return to you, my dearest Elsa." He then kissed her so passionately, and she him in return in front of every person awake in Arendelle that there was no longer any doubt that the queen had fallen in love. Then he walked the gangplank, taking her heart with him.

"Return to me, James," she whispered into the morning breeze.

She stood there alone, watching as the ship carrying him sailed out of the fjord until her legs felt as if they would no longer sustain her. It was then that she felt an arm around her. She turned around to find her grandmother, arms open, tears, silently falling down her face, waiting to escort her back to the castle.

* * *

**And this folks, is where I leave you tonight. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter ****39****: ****Time****'****s Passage**

When Elsa and Granny entered the castle, Granny led her straight into Elsa's study and locked the door behind them. Her grandmother turned to her, and with all seriousness asked her, "Young lady, do you plan to tell me what in the world you were thinking and _doing_ last night?"

Elsa's eyes grew huge, but she attempted to remain calm. "I have to idea what you are talking about, Granny." She turned to look out the window and hide her face.

"Don't you play coy with me, Elsa. I invented coy! I know that you were with James in his rooms last night, and that I interrupted _something_ when that dog of yours got scared and came scratching at my door when she couldn't find you!"

Elsa turned drastically. "How could you have known? I made sure no one saw me go in there!"

Granny rolled her eyes. "Elsa, all that I had to do was think about what _I_ would have done if James were your grandfather, and we were facing similar circumstances. I meant it last night when I said that you and I are the quite the same, my dear. So I hurried to James' room as fast as my feeble legs would take me and knocked on his door, asking if he knew where you were, hoping I wasn't too late in bringing you both to your senses." Elsa kept quiet, and her grandmother inched closer to her. "_Was_ I too late? It is still early enough that the maids have yet to clean the rooms. Do we need to dispose of any _evidence_? Should we watch for signs of an epilogue to last night's events."

Elsa sighed heavily. She did not relish having this conversation with her grandmother, but Granny demanded it be had. "There will be _epilogues_, Granny. _Nothing, _or at least what you're alluding tohappened, Granny. It _almost_ happened, but trust me, the sound of your voice on the other side of the door quickly brought an end to everything. I left through the hidden passageway and didn't see James again until just before he left." She slumped onto a sofa and placed her head in her palm. "I _wanted_ it to happen and would have happily welcomed an _epilogue_. Every time anything comes close to happening we're interrupted like the lovers in some horrible comedy play." She looked up at her grandmother, "Do you think less of me, Granny? Personally I don't know if I'm ashamed of my actions or sad that what could have happened didn't."

Granny sat next to Elsa and patted her back. "My dear, it would take far more than what happened last night for me to think less of you. You may be queen, but you are human and very much in love as well. I was telling the truth when I said I would have done the same. Disturbing, I know."

Elsa chuckled, "It is, a little." She then wrapped an arm around Granny's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I'm very glad you're here! I didn't know how much I needed you until I had you!"

Granny patted Elsa's hand. "It's nice to be needed and of use again."

* * *

Two weeks after James' departure saw the return of Anna and Kristoff to Arendelle, which was a very welcome diversion to Elsa. Granny tried her best to entertain and console her, but the old lady felt James' absence too keenly herself to be of any real comfort. He was her favorite grandchild, after all, even though he was actually no blood relation to her. Elsa gladly met her sister and brother at the docks when their ship anchored. Kristoff slowly followed, his skin the color of pea soup. Sea travel apparently did not agree with the mountain man.

Anna bounced down the gangplank and into her sister's waiting arms. "Oh Elsa, how are you holding up? We heard about Elinor's elopement, and how James is hoping to find her. Aunt Lillian is horribly grieved over the entire affair."

"I'm am surviving well enough, Anna. This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last that James will sail off without me." Elsa put on a brave smile, trying to convince Anna of her well-being. Anna saw through her ruse and attempted to cheer her.

"Well, at least we have a wedding to plan while he is away," she surmised.

Elsa regarded her sister with some confusion. "There is no engagement, Anna. No proposal has been made. It would be entirely premature to start planning a wedding, especially a state wedding, as of now." She saw her sister's downcast face. "Besides, we don't know when the prospective groom will return, nor do we know what we will have to deal with regarding Elinor then!"

Anna's face was still downcast. "But I bet he would propose as soon as you returned to Arnedelle on the betting pool!"

"You _what_?" Elsa asked incredulously.

Anna laughed off Elsa disbelief. "Oh, Eugene started a betting pool on how when the proposal would happen. Everyone's in on it, including Granny!"

Elsa eyed Kristoff, who had finally stumbled next to them. "I think you should worry less with my love life and take care of your husband. He doesn't look very well."

Kristoff swayed in circles. "I don't feel very well, Elsa. I need to lie down on firm ground," he gestured to the ground, " and see my reindeer. I miss my reindeer… and _dirt_… and a world that doesn't spin. I even missed my bossy-pants sister-in-law!"

Anna pushed him away, "Oh go to the stables, you big baby! I'll check on you later!"

"That was harsh, Anna," Elsa scolded her. "He can't help feeling ill. Ice harvesters don't normally have much experience with sea travel.

Anna shook her head. "You didn't just spend two days with a giant mountain man who couldn't keep his breakfast, his lunch, his dinner, or anything else in his stomach. Marriage is wonderful, but space can be as well. I swear, our cabin was starting to make the Snuggly Duckling smell nice!" They started walking to the castle. "So, how has it been being alone with Granny for so long?"

"Honestly Anna?" Elsa asked. "It's been a blessing. It's rather nice having her look out for me."

"Really?" Anna asked. I suppose it would be something new for you. You never really needed looking after before. No, that's not it. You never _accepted_ anyone looking out for you. Personally, I've always had you looking out for me, even when I didn't realize it. I guess that's it is nice." She hugged Elsa.

"Oh well, now you're making me feel guilty about putting one hundred marks down on Eugene's pool betting on when you'll grace me with a niece or nephew," Elsa told her.

"You _didn't_!"

Elsa laughed. "I _did_. Uncle Albert predicted that we would have a baby nine months from the wedding. He was so sure of himself that he put down two hundred marks!"

Anna kicked a stray rock. "Well, I have to say that Uncle has lost out on a small fortune then."

Elsa stopped walking, braced Anna's shoulders and asked, "Am I sorry?"

Anna smiled slightly. 'Yes, no… I don't know. It's odd actually. Can you actually be a little sad and really relieved at the same time? I mean, I want kids some day, but after spending time with Baby Elsa… they're _exhausting_."

Elsa knocked her head around, "I think so. It's early, Anna. Don't put any pressure on yourself. It'll happen when it's supposed to happen. You haven't even been married six months. I know we may joke about it, and I imagine the people are expecting it, but don't get in any hurry. I imagine worrying over won't help the process much at all."

"You're right, Elsa. You're always right." She started to walk through the castle gates. "Have you heard from James yet?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. He is probably just getting to Glowerhaven by now. I honestly don't know how he thinks he'll find her."

"You miss him?" Anna asked, knowing the answer.

"Very much."

Anna pulled her close to her again. "Well, then it's a good thing that Kristoff and I are back to entertain you. Oh, and Kristoff is going to be heading to the mountains to harvest ice soon, so it will just be you and me, rambling about the castle, again. Oh, and Granny. I've got to get used to the fact that she lives here now."

"Anna, it is a good thing. I genuinely enjoy and value her company."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well of course you do! You and James are her favorites! She can't even remember Kristoff's name! I will say that Aunt Lillian seems extremely happy that you took Granny off her hands. She actually danced a jig when you departed."

* * *

Two weeks later a letter finally arrived from James. Elsa had been in the study with Anna and Granny when it arrived, and she quickly found ran to her room so that she could be alone to read it. Since he wasn't working as her ambassador, this letter was strictly for her eyes only.

_My Dearest Elsa,_

_I arrived in Glowerhaven last night and immediately started making inquiries regarding Elinor and Hans. Thankfully they both have rather recognizable appearances, and a shop keeper told me that Elinor let him know they were headed to Genovia. This doesn't surprise me a great deal as Elinor and Amelia were once friends in school. She probably believes that she is on some sort of wedding tour. Hans most likely needs funds, and is hoping to dupe the naive young, new queen and her prince out of money. I doubt he has any idea that Olaf will very well know who he is and have him arrested._

_Now, on to more pleasant things. I miss you. I miss hearing you say my name, the way you smell, everything. I have rarely been angry with your grandmother, but her timing could not have been worse! There will come a day when we won't be interrupted, and I dream of that day._

_I see myself writing far more than I should in a letter that could be read by most anyone. Give my love to the family, even your grandmother. Let me know if I will win the baby pool. I look forward to the day we are together again and can finish what we started before I left, only to start all over again, and again, and again even after we__'__re old and gray._

_Forever y__ours,_

_James_

* * *

**Three months later…**

"Christian, do you have to drive that moose so fast?" Granny complained, as Kristoff drove her and Anna though the mountains one late summer day. Elsa mentioned off-hand, once in a conversation, that Thornbjorg Castle, where Granny had been born, was vacant. The last Duke of Thornbjorg, a distant cousin of theirs, dies without any male heirs, thereby reverting the title and lands back to the crown. Elsa, in turn, gave them to her grandmother who, had she been born male, would have inherited them anyway. Granny mentioned having a small desire to see the house again, as she had not been there since shortly after her father died when she was quite young. Kristoff, feeling generous, offered to take her there, thinking it would an interesting family outing. It turned out that Elsa had an important council meeting the day they planned to go, and was unable to join them. Seeing it as an opportunity for Granny to spend some quality time with Anna and Kristoff without any of them using her as a buffer, she refused to allow them to reschedule.

Kristoff grinned, "Sven has to go fast to make it over the mountains. They're too steep to take them slowly."

Granny remained unconvinced. "I feel as if I'm getting wind burn, and we're going down the mountains now, back toward Arendelle. There's no need to drive quite so quickly."

Anna turned to her grandmother in order to try and change the subject. "Granny, what did you think of visiting Thornbjorg after all this time?"

Granny rolled her eyes. "I think that your cousin Nihkko was a terrible decorator. Whoever heard of constructing follies in Arendelle? Albion maybe, DunBroch possibly, but not Arendelle. My father would die all over again if he had seen them."

Kristoff tilted his head to the side, "I kind of liked the old-looking temple."

Granny threw him a withering stare. "I'll be sure to give you a toga for your next birthday."

Anna busted out laughing at the thought of Kristoff wearing a toga, "Oh, please do, Granny! That would certainly be a sight! He might have to get rid of the pointy shoes, though!"

"I don't know what a toga is, but I'm fairly certain I don't want one. Hey, Fiesty-pants! Feet off!" he pushed her feet off the dash of the sled. "This is new lacquer!"

"_Again_?" Anna asked.

"That was two sleds and over two years ago," Kristoff reminded her. "Were you raised in a barn?"

Anna smiled, "No, I was raised in a castle."

"I feel as if I'm missing out on something," Granny interrupted. "You young people, and all of your inside jokes."

Anna surprised herself and hugged her grandmother. "Oh Granny, we just had a similar conversation the day we met, when Kristoff took me up the North Mountain to find Elsa after her coronation."

"Wait, wait. Speaking of Elsa's coronation," Kristoff spoke up as they neared a vista over Arendelle, "What's going on in Arendelle now?" He slowed Sven down to a stop, so they could take a look. They didn't see a beautiful vista of their village, bathed in the glory of late summer. Instead they saw a sight that was eerily reminiscent of what was going on when Kristoff and Anna had that conversation about the sled. A blizzard was raging over Arendelle.

"Is-is that a snowstorm in late August?" Granny asked.

Anna leaned to take a closer look and she felt her heart drop. "Elsa!" She looked for Kristoff, who was already preparing Sven for a hasty trip back down the mountain. "We have to get home quickly, Kristoff! That storm can only mean one thing. Elsa needs us!"

Kristoff looked back at Granny and apologized, "I'm sorry, but we're going to have to go fast, and we may have to take the wheels off before we get to the village so that we can use the sled."

"Oh no, Kristoff. It's quite all right." Granny told him, using his correct name for the first time ever. "Do whatever you must. Let us just get to our girl as quickly as possible. It appears as if there is little time to lose!"

* * *

**I added the little part about the "epilogue" after reading spoilers for the upcoming season of Downton Abbey. As you know, Granny is largely based on the Dowager Countess of Grantham and I rather liked that bit. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 4****0: I Knew In My Heart**

By the time Anna, Kristoff, and Granny made it back to the castle, Arendelle was once again completely embroiled in a summertime blizzard. Anna leapt from the sled as soon as they reached the castle gates and ran into the castle, searching for Elsa. She raced up the grand staircase and headed straight for the family wing, ignoring the cold and ice. When she arrived at Elsa's chambers, she found Kai, Gerda, and several guards and servants all standing hopelessly outside the door.

"What happened?" Anna cried out, breathlessly, each word a puff of steam in the cold air.

Kai stepped forward. "Your Highness, a letter from Genovia was delivered to Queen Elsa in her study not long ago. She seemed in high spirits as she took it from me and stated that she would read it in her personal chambers. It wasn't long after that when we heard a heart-shattering cry from her rooms, and this," he gestured to the snow and ice, "began. We have been trying to get her to open the door, but she refuses to even acknowledge that we are out here. It is as it was before her coronation, but far _worse_."

Anna looked at everyone before her and was disappointed that she saw only helpless, impotent people. "Have none of you even _attempted_ to open the doors with or without her permission?"

Gerda placed a hand on her chest. "We wouldn't dare intrude upon Her Majesty, Your Highness. It's not our place."

Kristoff and Granny joined them just as Anna declared, "Well_ I_ will most certainly intrude upon her. I don't care whose place it is!" She looked about at their shocked faces. "Don't you understand? Something is terribly wrong with Elsa, or there would be no unnatural winter! She only loses control like this now when something horrible has happened. Kristoff!" she called to her husband, "Knock down these doors at once!"

Kristoff used his entire body strength to try and break down the doors, but they were frozen shut. Anna looked to the guards watching helplessly. "You and you! I don't care if you have to use a battering ram to open these doors, but you will get them open _immediately_! This is a command from your Princess! Do it, _now_! Don't worry about the damage. It will be nothing compared to if we leave Elsa alone like this!"

Though Granny was incredibly worried about Elsa, she couldn't help but admire the way her youngest granddaughter took charge when she was needed. Perhaps there was more to the red-headed hoyden after all? Anna managed to do in minutes what a handful of others didn't even dare. She got the doors open. Then, she dismissed everyone who wasn't family, because it really wasn't their place, and she wasn't sure what state in which she would find Elsa.

Elsa's room was completely frozen over, only there was no snow, only hard, jagged ice. To Anna, it was a sure sign that her sister was in distress. Carefully she made her way through the room to find Elsa hunched over a window sill, clutching it as if her life depended on it, her fingernails digging so deeply they splintered the wood.

"Elsa?" Anna called out.

Elsa turned to Anna, her face wretched and contorted in anguish. Her breathing was incredibly erratic and frightened Anna. Hyperventilating, Elsa tried to speak to her sister. "I can't… I-I-I can't… I can't _breathe_, Anna! _I can't breathe_! _I can't breathe_!" She started to collapse.

Anna ran to catch Elsa in her arms, and she held her up with Elsa's back to her chest, tightly folding her arms across her chest, whispering comforting murmurs to her sister. "Elsa, I'm right here for you. I will never let you go. Please take deep breaths, _slow_ breaths. Breathe with me. _Elsa, breathe with me_! Feel my chest breathe in the fresh air and slowly let out the stale. Good. Let's do it again. Again! I won't let you go! Again, Elsa! _Breathe_!" They kept on in this manner until Elsa had calmed significantly, and the ice and snow vanished.

Anna slid to the floor, never letting go of Elsa, just tightly holding on to her. Kristoff and Granny made their way to them, and Kristoff noticed the letter wadded up in Elsa's hand. Ever so carefully, he pried it from her grasp, giving it to Anna to read as Elsa convulsed against her shoulder.

Anna dropped the letter to the ground, her own eyes suddenly burning with tears, and a painful ache in her chest. She bent her head down and kissed Elsa's brow, gently pushing some hair from her face. She knew Kristoff and Granny were waiting to learn what the letter stated, but she couldn't seem to form the words to tell them. She had to though, because Elsa was certainly in no shape to do so.

"The letter is from Olaf. He is saddened to inform us that there was a pirate attack on a passenger ship that had just disembarked from Genovia. The ship was also transporting a great deal of gun powder below decks. Somehow, during the melee, something caused the gunpowder to ignite. There was a terrible explosion with considerable loss of life. Very few survived." The next part seemed impossible to say. "Olaf states that James was a passenger on board the ship, and he was _not_ among those recovered from the wreckage." Elsa moaned in agony as she listened to her sister inform their family of James' death, and Anna only held on to her tighter.

Anna noticed her grandmother begin to falter. "Kristoff, catch her!" she yelled, just before Granny fell to the floor. As Kristoff held the elderly lady in his arms, he awaited instruction from Anna. "Take her to her rooms and send for the doctor. Have her sedated… _heavily_. I can't have another blizzard on my hands right now. I-I can't worry about her now. Elsa needs me."

Anna leaned her head against the wall. She wanted to run off somewhere and cry until she couldn't cry anymore, but she knew that right now Elsa needed her, and also Arendelle needed her. This shouldn't be happening to Elsa. No, it shouldn't happen to someone who had already given up so much life for others. It seemed Fate was just cruel to the most loving person she knew.

A quiet, pitiful voice spoke up, "He is the very air I breath. How can he be…." she couldn't say it. She didn't know if she would ever be able to say it. It all just seemed far too surreal to her, more so even than when her parents died. Not only was James dead, but his death had killed all of the dreams she had dreamed with him. She wasn't sure if she could endure a future without him. He was her future, and now the future just looked dark and so very, very empty all of sudden.

The doctor sedated Granny and Elsa as well. Kristoff left while the doctor examined Elsa and informed the staff and the council members who had arrived in the mean time to find out what was wrong what had caused yet another unnatural winter. The castle, then all of Arendelle quickly fell into mourning, now understanding without a doubt the cause of the freak winter storm. Kristoff had the Chancellor draft letters to Corona and the Verde Isle that Anna would sign to inform them of the terrible news.

As the evening hours grew late, he found Anna resolutely siting next to Elsa's bed, holding her hand so lovingly. He suggested that she go with him to get a bite to eat in the kitchens, but she begged off. When he tried to get her to see reason, she absolutely refused.

"Kristoff, I know you mean well, but please leave me be. I have to stay with her. When you were lost in the avalanche, Elsa _never_ left my side. She was here with me the entire time. James was with me as well, except for the time he was out rescuing you. They were my strength when I had none. So no, I cannot leave Elsa to eat. I cannot leave Elsa period. If you insist, have a tray brought up here, because I'm not going anywhere."

Anna did stay with Elsa. She was holding her hand the next day as Elsa awoke, groggy and confused. Then the memory of Olaf's letter hit her like a cannon blast. 'James!" she cried out, stirring Anna from a nap.

"Elsa, I'm right here for you!" Anna told her.

Elsa slumped in her bed. "It wasn't just a nightmare, was it Anna?"

Anna squeezed her hand. "I'm afraid not. We've sent letters to Corona and to Fergus and Mary to let them know."

"Thank you for staying with me," Elsa weakly told her.

"As if I would do anything else," Anna tried to laugh. "Elsa, I'm…"

Elsa sat up. "No. No, Anna. Don't tell me you're sorry. I can't deal with _any_ of this just yet. Why don't you go find Kristoff? I think I need to be alone for a bit."

Anna sat up straight. "No! I'm not leaving you! I won't let you lock yourself away again."

"Anna, I don't want to isolate myself forever. I'm fairly certain that would be dishonoring James, and I love you too much to ever do that again. I just need… I need a little time to myself, to process or _try_ to process all of this. I need to try and catch my breath, even though I can't imagine how."

Anna regarded her sister thoughtfully, thinking of everything they had gone through together and every barrier that had been swept away between them in the past two years. She knew Elsa, really, _truly_ knew her now, and she trusted that she wouldn't isolate herself again. She had to. "Fine. Kristoff's probably tired of running the kingdom anyway."

"He _what_?" Elsa asked.

"He and the chancellor are running the kingdom, believe it or not. I don't think that Hummel's too thrilled to be working with Kristoff, but he's doing it. You haven't been able to, and I've been with you. They're actually doing a fairly decent job working together. Of course it's only been a day…" She smiled at Elsa a little and received a very weak one in return. Though James' death grieved her immensely, seeing her sister broken and trying to put on a brave face grieved her all the more. A light, some of that sparkling radiance that was purely Elsa, in her eyes had disappeared. Anna wasn't sure if it would ever appear again. "I'll leave you for now. Just call my name, and I'll come running if you need me. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa said, her voice like fragile glass.

When Anna left the room, Elsa slipped out of bed and walked to the window. Outside, Arendelle was still lively and beautiful in it's late summer splendor. There was no trace of the snow or ice that had been there the previous day. Life seemed to continue on as normal, though she didn't understand how it could. Then she noticed that some things _had_ changed in Arendelle. The flags were all flown at half-mast. Black wreaths and drapes adorned most every doorway and window. He hadn't been in residence in Arendelle for long, but James had left an impression on the kingdom. The people genuinely admired the young man, and most rightfully believed him to be the next Prince Consort.

Elsa stiffened her spine. There would be no Prince Consort, not during her reign anyway - not _now_. She was quite sure of that. If not James, then no one. Anna would remain her heir, and any children that she and Kristoff had would be after that.

It didn't escape her notice that she was allowing her thoughts to dwell on things of state. It was easier to worry about those things and not everything that had been lost to her. But then she _did_ think about it, and she didn't think her feet could hold her up. So, she sank into a nearby chair and felt despair creep over her like a dark sheet.

She heard the sound of a cane slowly tapping the hardwood floors and feet shuffling beneath countless petticoats. It grew closer and closer until she felt her grandmother's shaky hand upon her shoulder. She reached to grasp it, leaning her cheek on her Granny's arm. Silently, Granny sat next to Elsa, sharing a look of empathy.

"Have you eaten anything?" Granny asked, knowing that some things didn't need said.

Elsa glanced out the window. "Not yet. I'm sure Anna will force me to eat something soon enough. Have you?" she asked, knowing her grandmother would be taking the news hard.

Granny sighed. "I had a little soup an hour ago. Anna and Kristoff are doing a remarkable job taking care of everything. Don't tell them I said that, though."

Elsa smiled lightly. "That's nice."

"I will not waste your time with platitudes, Elsa. Know that we all love you very much… and James.." she began to sniffle. "Before he left to find that sister of his, he gave me a letter for you. I was only to give it to you should well… With every fiber of by being, I hate that I have leave to hand you this, my dear." With a shaky hand, she gave Elsa the letter. Then she stood, bent to kiss Elsa's head, and left her alone with James' letter.

Elsa ran her fingers along the edges of the letter. For all she knew, it was her final link to James. Part of her didn't want to open it. Opening it meant that he was really gone, and she didn't know how to exist in a world without him. There were things contained in that letter he wanted her to know though, or he wouldn't have written it and entrusted it to Granny. She couldn't do him the disservice of just placing the letter in a drawer somewhere for safe keeping. She had to read it.

She placed her hand on the seal. It was James' personal seal as the Earl of Elsass, not the seal of the Foreign Minister of Arendelle. She closed her eyes then broke it. Just seeing his straight, upright handwriting was almost more than she could bear. "_Oh, James_," she cried as tears started streaming down her face. She quickly brushed the tears away, because she didn't want them to smear the ink of the letter. She took a deep breath and started to read.

_My Dearest Elsa,_

_I am unable to sleep after your visit in my chambers tonight. That wonderful scent of newly fallen snow and peppermint that is uniquely you still lingers on my pillows, and I am trying not to be angry with your grandmother for knocking on my door, interrupting us. I think she must have known where you were, despite claiming otherwise. Still yet, I am somewhat happy that she did interrupt us, because I needed to write you this letter._

_I hope that you never read this, and I am able to take it from your grandmother when I return and burn it. If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to me. I am deeply sorry if you are reading this._

_Elsa, I know you. I know you are going to be tempted to isolate yourself. Don't. Don't deprive the world and especially your loved ones of you. Don't grow hard, continue to love and allow yourself to be loved. If some day, someone else touches your heart, don't be afraid to allow love to bloom once again._

_I had hoped to ask you a certain question, but alas fate never allowed it. Nonetheless, there is a box in the top drawer of my desk. Within it is a diamond ring that belonged to my mother. I planned to give it to you when I asked that question. It was always meant for my wife. In my heart you will always be just that, the mate and partner of my life. Please take the ring and wear it as long as you wish to remember me. The only hand it belongs on is yours._

_Know that I love you, Elsa. I have loved you since that first dance we shared almost two years ago and every moment since. From the moment our eyes first met, I knew in my heart you were mine. I didn't know who you were then, but I loved you. I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your mind, your quiet strength, and I love matching wits with you. I love arguing with you. I love fighting with you and making up with you. I love your heart and your very soul. It has been the greatest pleasure of my life knowing and loving you. Being loved by you__… __that has been my greatest blessing and honor._

_Whenever your heart aches and you care to find me, walk to the causeway, and look to the western sky. There, you'll find me. You own my heart, and my soul._

_Forever my love,_

_James_

* * *

**_And cue the tears. I have always said that this isn't Elsa and James' story, but Elsa's. They are a wonderful couple, but her world does not begin and end with him. She is strong and has grown so much from the scared girl who ran away from her coronation ball. Though James is an important piece to the puzzle that is Elsa, she has so much else going for her as well._**

**_You know, I had a reader in the original actually accuse me of writing James' death in order to gain more reviews. Yes, I had more reviews for that chapter than any other, but I wrote it, because it was an integral part of what I felt is the story for Elsa that I have created. _**

**_We still have around ten chapters. Ten more chapters of lows and highs in the life of our favorite queen. Those of you who know what will happen, don't give it away to those who don't._**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 4****1****: ****Breathing**

_The Archbishop looked to James. "James Harris, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"_

_James smiled at Elsa, his eyes sparkling, and his single dimple very visible. "I will."_

_The Archbishop turned to Elsa. "Elsa Lillian Britta, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together according to God's law in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"_

_Elsa, unable to contain her joy, practically shouted, "I will!"_

_The Archbishop chuckled. He had christened Elsa and crowned her. It was his pleasure to perform her marriage ceremony, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"_

_King Albert kissed Elsa's cheek and gave her hand to the Archbishop, who in turn handed it to James. James squeezed her hand as he vowed, "I, James Harris, take thee, Elsa Lillian Britta to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth."_

A seagull screeched above her head, bringing Elsa back to reality from her daydream. She twisted the diamond ring she now wore on the fourth finger of her left hand, and with tears streaming down her face stared into the sunset, she quietly stated, "I, Elsa Lillian Britta, take thee, James Harris, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth. No, not even in death."

The ring. _James_' ring. She hadn't the strength nor the courage to go into his rooms until that day, almost two weeks after Olaf's letter arrived. Just the process of waking each morning, of breathing in and out, and of _living_ seemed to take all that she had within her. There were things that needed her attention, especially the memorial service. She planned it herself, felt she was the only one who should. Then there were letters to attend to. Fergus sent her a very sweet, touching letter, and called her "Sister Elsa" in it. Though she had Anna reply to most of the correspondence then, she personally replied to Fergus. James would have wanted them to keep in touch and support each other.

It was very difficult for her to think of James in the past tense. She found it impossible especially to suddenly say that she "loved" him as if she could just stop. Thankfully Granny has some wise words to share on that topic. "You _love_ James. That hasn't changed just because he's no longer with us. Love, _true_ love doesn't stop when the heart of the one you love no longer beats. Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you otherwise. Just go on saying that you love him. To say otherwise would require not being true to yourself." In the end, she didn't just wish to be true to herself any longer, but true to James' memory and the love they shared. She was determined not to fail him in this.

She sat there, alone with her memories and daydreams, a strong, masculine hand clutched her shoulder. Its owner slipped next to her on the bench where she was sitting. A feminine hand wrapped around her arm on her other side. She leaned into the feminine embrace, and the masculine enveloped them both in a loving hug.

"Our _dear_, dear girl!" Aunt Lillian exclaimed.

"We sailed for Arendelle the moment we were able," Uncle Albert told her. "Just as we should have five years ago."

"H-how did you know where to find me?" Elsa asked.

"Anna told us that you've been coming to the causeway every evening at sunset. She said that you've done it every evening for two weeks, and that you're looking for James," Aunt Lillian answered her.

Elsa wiped her eyes, "I _know_ that he's not coming back…" and started to defend her actions.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Elsa. We just thought that perhaps we could keep you company this evening in your vigil," Uncle Albert assured her.

Aunt Lillian placed her hand back on Elsa's arm. "He's _our_ boy, Elsa. We will never let go of him either."

The strong facade that Elsa had attempted to keep in place over the past two weeks shattered as she broke down in her aunt and uncle's arms. This man and woman, her uncle and aunt, were more parents to her in the past two years than her own had been (or she had allowed them to be) the last ten years they had lived. They were her family. More importantly, they were also James' family. They shared her grief and truly understood the depth of her loss. Though she was still tempted to just lock herself away in her room to be alone with her grief, she was so very thankful for her family that wouldn't allow her to do that.

King Albert and Queen Lillian remained in Arendelle for two weeks in order to attend the memorial and to lend support to their grieving family. They soon realized that the best thing for Elsa would be for her normal life to resume, though she had to slowly eek out a new normal from that which once had been.

She did slowly find a new normal too. Life seemed to go on all around her, despite the fact that hers had come to a crashing halt. The kingdom needed running, and though Anna was actually doing a splendid job in substitute, Arendelle needed her queen. She found that she needed her kingdom as well. Her duty was her solace. Duty and responsibility were a large part of James, and fulfilling hers somehow made her feel closer to him.

It was peculiarly odd to her at times that life went on, the seasons changed, and time continued to progress though. It pained her often to think of how much time had passed since James was alive. It pained her even more to know that most likely she would eventually live more days without him in her life than those with him. It also hurt her to laugh or hear a funny story. Every time something made her laugh, and she did laugh again, there was a bittersweet ache, because she couldn't share it with him. She assumed that life would just continue to be bittersweet the rest of her days., and she prepared herself for it to be just that. It didn't appear that any new light would shine into her life.

**Three Months Later****…**

The wind had been very cold that night as she sat on her bench on the causeway. She sighed, knowing the fjord would soon freeze for the winter, another change. She wasn't particularly looking forward to this first winter without James. She especially wasn't looking forward to having to celebrate Jul. The previous year's had been so… _magical_ as she and James were just in the infant stages of love. It had been warm and romantic, and just so sweet. He had managed to acquire a complete first edition set of Jane Austen's works that had been signed by the delightfully witty woman, but the gift had been less important to her than the thought behind it. She treasured those books now, just as she treasured everything thing he had given or done for her in their short time together. The hour grew late, and she knew from experience that if she tarried too long Anna would come check on her, fraught with worry.

She found her family, warmly ensconced in the drawing room where Granny was soundly thrashing Anna and a still learning Kristoff at Primero. The dogs were napping contentedly by the fire. All in all, it was a very pretty scene, only missing… well that didn't matter anymore. She walked to a shelf and picked up a book to read. Her fingers sweetly glided over Pride and Prejudice, but she couldn't read that book any longer. She found that lately she preferred Anne Elliot's tenderness to Elizabeth Bennet's wit. Before losing herself within the pages of her book, she politely made conversation with her family.

"Who's winning tonight?"

Anna, resting her chin on one hand, held up her cards to look at them with the other before dropping her hand with disgust. " do you think?"

Kristoff looked confused. "I think I just lost Sven to Granny."

Granny happily arranged her cards. "You can keep your moose, Kristoff. I only like to extract money from my victims. Livestock, family or not, are of no use to me. I'll just take money from your wife."

Kristoff laughed lightly. "Well, that's a relief. Elsa, would you like me to deal you in?"

Elsa shook her head. "Oh, no thank you, Kristoff. Granny bled me dry last week. If I'm not careful, she'll empty the entire treasury."

Anna scooted her chair back. "Well, I'm out and broke."

"Oh girls, do stop whining about your losses. You'll get them back when I'm gone. That is, unless I donate all of my winnings to some worthwhile charity," she smiled wickedly at Elsa. Elsa smiled back and started reading her book.

Rain began splattering against the window. "Looks like you came back just in time, Elsa," Anna told her as she stared out at the rain shower.

Elsa glanced up from her book, "Yes, I do hate to be caught out in a rainstorm."

Anna turned to her sister, "You, Miss 'the cold doesn't bother me?"

Elsa arched her brow. "The cold doesn't bother me. The wet, the damp… no thank you."

"I quite agree with Elsa," Granny added. The damp triggers my rheumatism."

Kristoff glanced at his cards, attempting to read Granny's face. "Well, you learn something new every day."

Anna walked over to the window she had been looking out of. "That will be sleet soon. Winter's near. I should go to the orphanage next week and make sure all of the children have coats and some to spare for new charges."

"Anna, let me know if the orphanage needs any extra funding. No child should go without under our reign," Elsa told her, leaving Anna to nod.

"There are always new orphans in the winter, it seems," Granny remarked a little sadly. A loud commotion from another part of the castle carried to the room where they were. "Whatever on earth is going on?" she asked.

The noise grew loud enough that Elsa put down her book, and Kristoff rose to find out what was happening. Kai came into the drawing room just then, a perplexed and worried expression on his face.

Elsa stood when he arrived to question him. "What is happening, Kai? Our castle staff isn't normally this rowdy."

"It isn't a member of the staff, Your Majesty. There's a young beggar woman here, demanding to see her brother."

"Is her brother a member of our staff? Is there something wrong that we can help with?" Anna asked.

Kai looked to Anna. "No, Your Highness, her brother isn't a member of the staff. The brother she is demanding to see is… well…." He didn't want to upset the queen.

"Out with it, Kai," Granny demanded. She couldn't stand hesitant servants.

He looked straight at Elsa and stated, "The woman is demanding to see her brother, _Minister Westbrooke."_

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't change much in this chapter, as it sets up the next phase of Elsa's story. **

**As a side note, I took the wedding vows pretty much from William and Kate's wedding.**

**Yes, Frozenmyheart, I do tend to cry a little when writing these scenes. I'm very much a character writer. I get into my characters and tend to make myself feel what they're feeling in order to write for them. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: You Were Mine**

"_Elsa?" James asked as he held her in his arms._

_"Yes, my dear?" she murmured as she nestled her head in his chest._

_"When did you first know that you loved me?" he asked._

_"Well," she played with the buttons on his jacket, "I liked you from the very beginning__… __thought you were dashingly handsome. Then you intrigued and infuriated me in Corona, and I found that I liked that a great deal as well. Then you came to work for me, and we kept clashing and arguing. You dared to speak your mind to the Queen! I found myself deliberately contradicting you at times just to get a rise out of you and to see that wonderful little dimple on your cheek and to watch your ears turn red then purple. Then you went and kissed me before your diplomatic tour last summer. I was angry at you and enthralled by you all at the same time. While you were away I missed you. I missed talking with you, laughing with you, and especially arguing with you. I'll admit that I knew for certain when I almost killed you in the mountains. I told you as much then too, but you didn't hear me."_

_He played with her hair. He loved her hair and could never seem to keep his fingers out of it! "Actually I heard you then, but I chose to let you tell me again when you were ready." He leaned down to kiss her._

_"I had a feeling you did," Elsa admitted. "When did you first know that you loved me?"_

_He brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes and looked into them adoringly. "From the moment our eyes first met, I knew in my heart you were mine.__"_

"Elsa, are you even listening to me? I have been asking you, what do you plan to do?" Anna asked as they raced down the hallway with Kai and Kristoff, a trail of ice following Elsa's path.

Elsa shook her head as she walked, trying to shake off the memories of James that persisted. It wasn't the time to lose herself in the past. It was imperative that she be very much in the present. For she knew, they could have been walking into some sort of elaborate trap concocted by Hans. Knowing Anna was still awaiting an answer, she honestly told her, "Anna, I don't know yet."

Answering one of Anna's questions opened the floodgates for more. "Do you think it's really her? Do you think Hans is with her? Do you think he's in Arendelle?"

Elsa stopped in order to gather her thoughts. Panic never helped anyone, especially her. Pinching the bridge of her nose to try and relieve the pounding of her heart in her head, she told her sister, "I have no way of knowing what is going on, Anna. What I do know is that given our knowledge of Hans, and his knowledge of Arendelle Castle, we can't take too many precautions." She turned to Kai, "I want guards at every entrance and waiting outside the throne room. I want a detail put on my grandmother as well. I don't care how much she protests and even threatens you. Until we know what is afoot, I won't take any chances with my family… or my kingdom."

Kai bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now, let's ascertain what this person wants." Elsa turned to Kristoff. "No matter what happens, _do not_ leave Anna's side." This was not a request from a sister-in-law to her brother-in-law. It was a command from his queen.

Kristoff stood tall, defiantly staring down the queen. "I'm not leaving _either_ of you. You're my family now."

Elsa smiled and patted his arm. She certainly loved her brother. Anna had picked well. She led them on to the throne room where they found several guards were attempting to restrain a rather rough, dirty-looking woman who was soaking wet from the rain. Immediately Elsa looked for Elinor's unmistakable red curls beneath her cap, but didn't see them. She felt in her gut that this was an impostor or even a madwoman. No, that wasn't entirely true. She _hoped_ that she was an impostor.

Elsa, in all her imperial regality, approached the woman. "Excuse me, but might I ask why you are causing a scene inside my peaceful castle?"

The madwoman's attention turned to Elsa, "Your Majesty, take me to my brother! I must see him immediately! I need him to help me!"

"Madam, who is your brother?" Elsa asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Jamie!" the woman screamed, writing in pain. "I need Jamie, James Westbrooke! Queen Elsa, do you not recognize me?" She fell to the ground, clutching her abdomen which Elsa noticed was very swollen. "_Where_ is my brother? Where's Jamie? He always takes care of me!"

Elsa locked eyes with the woman and immediately recognized them. There was no forgetting those blue-green eyes that once seemed so angry, even though they were now only filled with fear and agony. She knelt down beside the woman and gently removed her cap to discover red fringe where once lively, abundant curls flowed so freely.

"Elinor!" she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. It was definitely Elinor Westbrooke. There was absolutely no mistaking it, despite her unfortunate state. She composed herself, because now she had to quickly find out for certain whether or not Hans was with the girl. She had a fairly certain hunch that he most likely was not. Hans wasn't the sort to mix with someone so wretched. He would have thought it beneath him. "Lady Elinor Westbrooke!" she practically screamed at the miserable girl in order to gain her attention. It was of no use, Elinor was delirious. Elsa reached down to shake her, and found her skin raging with a fire from within.

Elsa turned to Kristoff, "Let's take her to a guest room in the family wing. She is burning with fever." She turned to a lieutenant of the guards, "Fetch the royal physician. This young lady is quite ill, I'm afraid."

As Kristoff bent to pick up Elinor, the girl clutched at her abdomen and cried out, "Where's James? I need James! I need him to help us! My baby's coming!"

Elsa and Anna's heads popped up to stare at each other in disbelief, mouthing, "_Baby_?" to each other. Elsa quickly turned to the guard leaving to find the doctor and commanded, "Find a midwife as well!" She started to lead Kristoff and his charge out of the throne room when Anna grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Kristoff, go on and take Elinor to the empty room at the end of the family wing," she instructed him before facing whatever Anna had to say. "I'll be right behind you."

"Elsa, you're putting her in the _family wing_?"

Elsa shrugged, "She's family. It's our job to take care of her."

"She could be contagious!" her sister continued to protest.

"Anna, what would you have me do? She is James' sister! I can't just leave her to die, and I'm not going to treat her like some common stranger!" she turned from Anna and started to march toward the family wing of the castle. Anna followed hot on her heels, arguing her point the entire way.

"You don' t have to treat her like royalty either, Elsa! She ran off with an evil man, in part causing her own brother's death! I would think that _you_, of all people, would rather never see her again! Elsa, you, yourself have lost too much because of her foolishness!"

Elsa turned and about face, almost pushing Anna into a wall. "Anna, I am doing for her what I know without a doubt James would have done for you."

Anna stood firm, her stubborn steak showing. "Yes, but I'm would never be so stupid as to…"

Elsa placed a finger to Anna's lips, tears streaming from her eyes. "What, Anna? Do you forget that two and a half years ago, you were willing to marry the very same man with whom Elinor eloped. I don't want to bring up unpleasant memories for either of us, but you were so desperate to get out of this castle you believed whatever he told you. Hans Westergaard is a master manipulator! This could just as easily have been you in this situation, and now apparently there's an innocent baby involved as well. Don't you understand that James loved his sister just as much as I love you. As James' sister, she deserves our every consideration!" She dropped her head as if the air had deflated from her. "This is the least we can do… for James."

A cane tapped from behind. "Anna, your sister is correct. We must do right by James in caring for his sister and her child, whichever side of the blanket it may be born. Goodness knows that it didn't choose to be born under such circumstances."

Elsa eyed her grandmother. "Where's your detail?"

"I uh.." Granny stammered. "They're busy picking their feet out of ice. You're not keeping me away from you girls. I may be old, but I can more than take care of myself."

A half-smile spread on Elsa's face. "Fine, but I think I need to confront Elinor on my own right now, and see if I can learn what has become of Hans."

She passed Kristoff in the doorway, giving his arms a squeeze of thanks then entered what was then the sick room. It was obvious that Elinor was very ill. Sweat poured from her brow, and she writhed in pain on the bed, tugging at the bedcovers in misery. In her delirium, she called out to James and even Fergus and Mary to help her. Never once did she call out for Hans. Elsa found she could place a hand on Elinor's forehead, cooling her and bringing much needed relief and a clearer head. Elsa bit her lip in apprehension, then did her best to garner some information from the girl.

"Elinor, is Hans with you?" Elsa asked in a gentle, motherly tone.

Elinor shook her head. "No. Where is James? Where's my brother?"

"He's… he's not here, Elinor," was all that Elsa told her. The poor girl was obviously in no shape to learn the truth. "If he's not with you, then where is Hans?"

A contraction hit Elinor, making her cry out in pain. Once again, Elsa asked where Hans was. Elinor answered to the best of her ability. "I haven't seen Hans in months. Once I ran out of money, he left me in Iparland before I could tell him I was expecting his child. I was forced to work as a scullery maid at the inn we had stayed at in order to pay my debt and survive. I knew that my time was coming and heard the innkeeper mention selling my baby. Knowing that James would take care of the both of us, I sold all of my hair to pay for passage on a ship headed to Arendelle… to James."

That explained what had happened to her hair and her general appearance. She was so thin and wane, Elsa wondered when her last decent meal had been. It would have broken James' heart to see his baby sister thus. All of her anger against Elinor disappeared and only pity and concern remained. Elsa cooled Elinor's brow again and told her, "Rest easy now. You're safe in Arendelle."

The door knocked, and Anna popped her head in, "Elsa, the doctor and midwife are here to examine Elinor."

Elsa nodded, then turned back to Elinor, "I'll be right outside for you,' squeezing her arm. She left the professionals to do their job and stepped out to speak with her family, all of which were waiting on benches outside the door. Anna spoke first, "Is Hans here?"

Elsa shook her head, rubbing her arm. "No. The poor girl was abandoned in Iparland, of all places, long ago. I doubt Hans even knew that she was with child. She has worked as a scullery maid and sold her hair to afford passage here."

"_Poor girl_?" Anna cried out.

"Anna," Elsa reprimanded.

"Fine, Elsa. I'm _trying_!"

"Iparland," Kristoff spoke up, trying to bring peace. "I've heard that's a rough place, especially for a girl on her own."

Granny snuffed, "That's putting it lightly, Kristoff. Their entire economy is based on piracy and the slave trade. Their king is a bumbling drunk, and there is no order whatsoever. I'm surprised the girl is still alive, especially in her condition!"

Anna slumped onto a bench, "Score another one for Hans, always leaving girls to die."

Doctor Nordberg exited Elinor's room, shaking his head profusely. Granny noticed him first, "Doctor, how is she?"

The doctor sighed. "She is severely malnourished. I assume whatever she has managed to eat has gone straight to the baby, who appears to be a good size and has a strong heartbeat. She has been exposed to the elements, beaten, and her body is just exhausted. I honestly don't know how she is still alive. That in itself is nothing short of a miracle. The midwife and I have conferred that the girl has a terrible infection of the lungs, and the babe is breech. We can attempt to turn it, but I'm afraid neither mother nor child would survive the process. At any rate, I don't believe the mother will survive, whatever measure we take. Our best hope is to save the child by taking it surgically, and it may not survive either. Ultimately the decision is yours, Your Majesty."

"Me?" Elsa asked. "This isn't my decision. She may be no more than a child herself, but the woman in that room deserves to know what is happening and to make her own decisions. I will go in there with you when you tell her, but I can't make this decision. I won't"

Elsa reentered the room where Elinor was with the doctor. The doctor explained the situation to Elinor, who already had a defeated air about her. Looking at Elsa, Elinor thought of all things her life might have been had she not thrown it and the love of her family away. "Doctor, please do whatever you must to save my baby. I've already thrown my own life away. Let him live." The doctor nodded, spoke to the midwife and the nurse he brought with him, and started to prepare for the operation.

Extremely agitated, Elinor grabbed Elsa's hand to plead with her, "Elsa, I know you love my brother. I overheard Mary and Fergus laughing about it before I ran away with Hans. Please, please take care of my baby! Make sure that he has a good home with a mother who will love him like no other. I never had a mother. I should like to have had a mother to love me."

Elsa took a seat next to Elinor, still holding her hand, and smiling through salty tears, "I promise you that we will find your child a mother who will devote her entire life to loving him. I give you my word of honor."

Elsa's promised allowed Elinor to relax somewhat. "Thank you. Please tell James that I'm sorry for disappointing him, and that I love him."

Elsa's hand shook at the sound of Elinor's request, but she never faltered as she told Elinor, "I will. Elinor, you_ are loved_."

The doctor came back into the room and administered chloroform to Elinor to put her to sleep. A nurse then created a tent with a sheet in order to shield Elsa from seeing the gore of taking a child by surgery. Granny came into the room and sat next to Elsa.

"I didn't think you would want to come in here to support Elinor," Elsa mentioned to her grandmother. "This seems to be just the sort of thing you abhor: an unwanted pregnancy, bodily functions, scandal of every sort."

Granny took Elsa's hand tightly into hers. 'I'm not here for Elinor. I'm here for _you_. Once she's asleep, this will happen quickly, and I doubt she'll live long after the procedure. You didn't want to make the decision regarding the surgery, but this child's life will be entirely in your hands. Do you have any idea what you are going to do with it once it's here?"

Elsa rubbed her temple. "I honestly don't know, Granny. I assume we will provide a home for it until I can get word to Fergus and find out what he wants to do. I'm sure that somewhere, there's a mother just waiting for a child to call her own. I promised Elinor that I would find just the right mother, and I will."

Granny sniffed a bit, "I'm sure you will, my dear. I'm sure that you will," already knowing what would likely happen as soon as the babe was placed in her big-hearted granddaughter's arms.

Once Elinor was soundly asleep, the doctor, nurse, and midwife got to work. Once they got started, it was all rather quick work. Elsa was watching Elinor sleep, thinking of the ways she remembered James when she heard two quick slaps and quite possibly the sweetest cry she had ever to meet her ears. The doctor declared that it was indeed a boy-child, cut the cord, and handed the babe to the midwife who cleaned him with expert care. She then wrapped him in a blanket that someone, probably Anna, had had the foresight to find and handed him to a surprised and nervous Elsa.

Shaking, Elsa looked down into the blanket and found two green eyes peering up at her. They were very familiar eyes: eyes she was afraid she would never again see, and her heart was his. She knew at that moment that her entire world had somehow shifted. Like the fire that lit the lanterns of Corona, the fire in her reignited. She now had a new dream, and she held him in her arms.

"What is it, Dearest? You've held babies before. What's so special about this one?" Granny asked.

Elsa freed one hand to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes, never taking her gaze off the baby. "I never expected him to look so much like James," she cried.

Curious, Granny peered into the blanket. "That he most certainly does. If I didn't know better I would say that the child was his son, not his nephew. He is the very image of our dear James."

There were sudden, jerky movements in the bed. Elinor had started convulsing. Just as quickly as the convulsions started, they were over, and she was eerily still. The doctor checked her pulse and shook his head before covering her head with a sheet. Like that, the girl who had caused so much trouble and probably only wanted to know what it was to be loved, was gone, leaving behind a healthy and robust baby boy.

Granny bent over Elinor to say a quick prayer, then ushered Elsa and the baby out of the room so that the doctor could finish closing up the dead. They found Anna and Kristoff still waiting outside the room, along with Kai. Elsa was lost, her mind only on the baby. "She's gone," Granny announced. She called Kai to her, "We must find a wet-nurse immediately and prepare the nursery. We must also make arrangements for Elinor to be buried. She deserves a decent burial for James' sake."

Anna jumped to look at the baby, unsure if she wanted to see Hans' child. A heavy weight lifted from her heart when she saw that he looked nothing like his blackguard father and exactly like his heroic uncle from the ruddy-brown fuzz on his head to his piercing green eyes. "Elsa, what do you plan to do with the baby?"

Elsa sat herself on one of the benches in the hallway, still keeping her eyes locked with those of the child. Her heart beat wildly, and she was nervous but also never more sure of herself. "I'm going to keep him."

"You are?" Anna asked, remembering Elsa's almost adoption of Adelheid and her desire to have children, placing her arms around Elsa and the babe.

Elsa slowly nodded. "Yes. No one else can ever love him as I already do. I promised Elinor that I would make sure he had something she never had: a loving mother. I will be his mother." With adoration and joy radiating the new mother's face, she introduced Anna and Kristoff to the newest member of their family. "Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff, meet your nephew."

Anna took the bundle from her sister's arms and asked, "Wh-what do you think you'll name my nephew?"

Elsa regarded the infant in her sister's arms thoughtfully and tearfully. "Aidan, because of his Dun Broch heritage, and because his very presence has reignited the fire in my life. James, because he is the spitting image of that dear man."

Anna tried to hold her own tears back and failed miserably, giving the infant a salty shower. "Welcome to our unorthodox family, Aidan James. You sir, are a very welcome miracle." She smiled up at Kristoff, who seemed to have something in his eyes as well. Granny watched the scene and thanked Heaven that something good had come from so much tragedy. She looked at Elsa with her baby in her arms again and saw a mother holding her child for the first time and falling in love.

Elsa sat, rocking him, just staring at how perfect he was. It didn't matter to her how he came into the world or under what circumstances. She loved him with every fiber of her being and vowed to devote her life to loving him and raising him to be an upstanding man like James. She wanted to memorize every detail about him. She leaned down to kiss his sweet head and told him, "From the moment our eyes first met, I knew in my heart you were mine."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I always think of the 2009 Star Trek when J-Mo is giving birth to Captain Kirk when writing this for some reason.**


End file.
